Teenage Days
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Un doloroso pasado la atormenta ¿Pero que pasará cuando conozca al ser más detestable sobre la tierra, y se enamore de él? ¿Podrá superar el dolor que la aqueja? ¿Podrá volver a amar a un hombre? Cap 17 - Último.
1. Un encuentro casual

**Ohayo ^^**

**Primero que todo, y a los que han leído mis otros fics, este fic no tiene nada que ver con Amores de Secundaria, así que no se vayan a confundir.**

**Bueno, este es el primer Sasusaku que hago, es decir, donde sean ellos los protagonistas. Los que me conocen saben que sólo escribo Naruhina jejeje aunque este último tiempo he ido variando.**

**Lo empecé a escribir porque una amiga mía, que le fascina el Sasusaku, me jodió de lo lindo, hasta que tuve que hacerlo.**

**Has un Sasusaku me decía, y he aquí el resultado de taaaaanta insistencia xD **

**Al principio no me atraía mucho la idea de hacer un Sasusaku, pero de a poco le fui tomando carió a este fic. Ya lo tengo casi terminado, pero en papel xD así que puede que me tarde en pasarlo a Word, pero bueno, espero que me tengas paciencia jejeje, y se que me tienen mucha.**

**Sin más palabrería, les dejo el fic, espero que lo disfruten. Ah y por si acaso, tendrá muchas otras parejas más a parte de la principal.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, que más quisiera yo para tener al rubio y al pelirrojo para mi solita y… - Censurado- **

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro casual.**_

La ciudad de Konoha, una gran ciudad donde habitaba mucha gente, gente muy poderosa y gente que no lo era. Por supuesto que existían diferencias en las clases sociales, algunas muy marcadas.

Como en toda ciudad, existían cosas prohibidas, un ejemplo de ello eran las carreras clandestinas, pero… ¿A quien no le atrae lo prohibido? Incluso a la gente rica le atrae lo prohibido ¿O no?

-Hey Gaara, vamos a ganar la carrera – Decía un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros como la noche y un cuerpo envidiable, aunque a leguas se notaba que era un hijito de papi.

-Por supuesto que si Sasuke, ganaremos ya que la semana pasada nos tocó perder – Respondió con fastidio un chico pelirrojo de ojos color verde agua y un cuerpo sin nada que envidiarle a su amigo.

-Ni me recuerdes eso, fue una pérdida de tiempo y también de dinero, y por poco y me descubren – Acotó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz por un altoparlante que avisaba que la próxima carrera estaba por comenzar y que habría alguien nuevo. Sasuke se preparó subiendo al auto que de lejos se veía que era muy, pero muy costoso, mientras su amigo Gaara se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y al igual que Sasuke, se preparaba para ganar la carrera.

-Jajaja parece que hay un nuevo perdedor, porque es obvio que le vamos a ganar – Dijo el pelirrojo entre risas sarcásticas.

-Tienes razón, ese perdedor no sabe con quien se está metiendo – Contestó el moreno de forma arrogante, como era su costumbre.

* * *

-Ah mamá, que casa tan grande, ¿de verdad vas a trabajar aquí? – Preguntaba una chica de cabello rosa, ojos color jade y de aparentes 15 años. Ella y su madre estaban frente a una gran mansión.

-Si hija, desde hoy voy a trabajar aquí, y me alegra mucho porque ahora que vas a estar más ocupada con el instituto casi no te voy a ver, pero te podrás quedar conmigo los fines de semana – Le respondió su madre, la cual era muy parecida a ella, solo que mayor. Ambas llevaban consigo unas maletas.

-Ay mamá ni me lo recuerdes, de solo pensar en eso me dan escalofríos – Dijo la pelirrosa abrazándose a sí misma y a su vez temblando – No tenía ganas de ir en un internado pero sólo lo hago porque tú te mereces que estudie en un buen colegio, así ya no vas a tener que trabajar más para mi, bueno… ahora ya me voy – La chica comenzó a alejarse dejando las maletas tiradas al lado de su madre.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar ir así nada más, a donde vas?

-Voy a casa de Tenten mamá, no te pongas tan enfadada o te van a salir arrugas – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego de eso dio un beso a su madre y se fue corriendo.

-¡Jovencita regresa! – Gritó su mamá – Ay, que voy a hacer con esta niña, se la pasa metida en casa de su amiga – Suspirando.

* * *

En la pista de carreras se encontraba un chico rubio, de ojos extremadamente bellos, color azul cielo, unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y un cuerpo muy bien formado. Estaba apoyado en la portezuela de un auto rojo último modelo, mirando a todos lados como si esperase a algo o a alguien.

-Aquí tienes Naruto – Se le acercó un chico castaño, de ojos del mismo color y expresión salvaje, muy guapo también. Traía en sus manos una bebida y se la ofreció al rubio.

-Gracias Kiba – Respondió el rubio recibiendo la bebida, luego de eso se la bebió de un solo sorbo – Venga hay que entrar al auto, vamos a ganar.

-Claro Naruto – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa. Naruto se secó la boca pues se le había escurrido un poco la bebida y miró a sus contrincantes, en especial a un chico de cabello azabache.

-¿Esos son nuestros contrincantes? A lo lejos se nota que son unos hijitos de papi y mami – Dijo Naruto.

-No los subestimes Naruto, ellos son muy buenos, han ganado casi todas las carreras y a penas entraron el mes pasado, además ello… - Fue interrumpido.

-No importa, a mi lado son unas mierdecillas. Eh la carrera va a comenzar – Naruto se montó en su auto – Vamos a patearles el trasero.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Todos los autos estaban en sus posiciones y la carrera partió. El auto blanco de Sasuke rápidamente se posicionó en el primer lugar, él estaba muy confiado. Pero de pronto el auto rojo pasó por delante de él, alguien le estaba ganando.

-Vamos Sasuke, pisa el acelerador que nos llevan la delantera – Sugirió su amigo Gaara.

-Cállate Gaara, me desconcentras, además eso hago – El chico pisó el acelerador muy enfadado.

-Mira Naruto, parece que quieren rebasarnos – Kiba sonreía por lo bajo, pues conocía la naturaleza competitiva de su amigo, -que venía de familia- no por nada su padre había logrado volverse tan importante en el mundo de los negocios, volviendo rica a su familia.

El rubio pisó el acelerador aun más y cambió de velocidad – A ver si pueden – Sonriendo.

Todos los autos fueron rápidamente dejados atrás, y la carrera más bien parecía una competencia entre dos autos, el rojo y el blanco.

El auto de Sasuke se adelantó justo donde había una curva, pero como era tan pronunciada sin querer Naruto topó la parte de atrás del automóvil blanco y le rompió una de las luces, además de hacerlo frenar repentinamente, entonces el rubio se adelantó llegando a la meta que estaba un poco más adelante.

Sasuke se bajó de su auto enfurecido y se dirigió al rubio el cual estaba muy contento de haber ganado.

-¡Estúpido, lo hiciste a propósito! – Gritó el moreno agarrando al rubio del cuello de la camisa.

-Oye tranquilo amigo, fue un accidente – Le respondió Naruto calmadamente.

-¿Accidente? – Sasuke preparó su puño – Aquí vas a tener tu accidente – Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando alguien gritó que se acercaba la policía y se detuvo para huir del lugar. Naruto hizo lo mismo y ambos se fueron en direcciones contrarias.

* * *

La gran y lujosa mansión Hyuuga, hogar de uno de los más grandes empresarios de Konoha: Hiashi Hyuuga y su familia.

Específicamente en el jardín de aquella mansión, se encontraban hablando tres jóvenes.

La joven era de cabellera larga y lisa, de color negro azulado y sus ojos eran de color perla, mientras su cuerpo era bastante desarrollado para su edad, pues tenía tan solo 15 años.

El otro joven también contaba con unos hermosos ojos color perla, su cabello era largo y castaño, tomado por una coleta baja, era alto y de un rostro gentil y serio. También tenía 15 años.

El último tenía 18 años y se notaba que era más maduro, además no tenía nada que ver con los otros dos. Su cabello y ojos eran oscuros como la noche, era alto y llevaba una coleta baja en el cabello. Se veía que acababa de llegar.

-Hola Itachi – Dijo la joven - ¿Cómo estás cuñadito?

-Bien Hinata, y tú estás tan bonita como siempre ¿Por qué no dejas a mi hermano y te haces mi novia?

Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate con la propuesta de su cuñado.

-Itachi, no molestes a mi prima y mejor di a que viniste - Dijo el castaño.

-Ah si, los venía a invitar a mi fiesta hoy, para celebrar mi último año en el insti, pronto voy a ir a la universidad ¿Vienes Neji?

-Bueno… si.

-Yo también – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Así podré ver a Sasuke-kun.

-Eh… si, aunque no le he dicho nada de la fiesta, bueno de todos modos llegará, es decir, él también vive ahí – Dijo Itachi divertido.

-Supongo – Agregó la ojiperla con una gotita en su frente.

* * *

Sakura iba caminado por las calles junto a su amiga Tenten, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, con dos chonguitos tomando su cabellera. Ambas hablaban sobre cosas como la escuela, a la que irían juntas este año, pues la madre de Tenten era muy adinerada y consideraba enviarla a un colegio de la alta sociedad, debido a que era una famosa actriz, cosa que no agradaba del todo a la castaña. La madre de Sakura en cambio era una mujer muy esforzada, por lo que todo se lo ganaba a pulso. Ellas dos se conocieron cuando la madre de Sakura trabajó para la de Tenten.

-Ahora me voy a una tal casa Uchiha – Contaba Sakura – Mi mamá dice que hay unos chicos como de mi edad allí.

-¿Cómo sabes si ahí encuentras novio Sakura? – La molestó su amiga.

-Claro que no Tenten, además sabes que… yo no puedo tener novio… - Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Lo siento Sakura, solo quiero levantarte el ánimo – Le dijo la castaña un poco culpable.

-No pasa nada Ten, mejor sigamos caminando.

La pelirrosa se adelantó a cruzar la calle y no se fijó en el semáforo que estaba en luz roja. En ese momento un auto blanco venía a toda velocidad y éste solo alcanzó a hacer una ruidosa frenada, mientras Sakura al ver que casi es atropellada casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa idiota?! ¡Casi me matas! – Gritó furiosa.

-¡¿Sakura está bien?! – Gritó Tenten corriendo hacia ella.

-Si – Respondió.

Un chico de cabellera negra se bajó del carro, extremadamente furioso. Sakura lo observó al bajar, sus ojos negros se calvaron en los jade de ella por un segundo, que pareció eterno. De pronto las cosas al rededor de ambos parecieron borrarse cuando se miraron, pero el encanto se rompió al momento de que él respondiera a su insulto.

-¿Cómo que idiota si tú fuiste quien se me cruzó?

-¡Cállate tarado! Tú eras el que venía a toda velocidad – Soltó furiosa la pelirrosa.

-¡Tarada será tu abuelita, a mi me respetas, además cruzaste con la luz roja!

-¡A mi abuelita no le dices tarada! ¡Además lo dices como si merecieras algún respeto, idiota!

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Preguntó el moreno con una vena marcada en su frente. En ese momento del carro bajó un pelirrojo que dejó embobadas por unos segundos a las chicas.

-Ya, ya Sasuke, deja a esa chica en paz y vámonos de aquí, no tenemos por que perder nuestro tiempo en tonterías como esta – Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras a Sakura se le marcaba una venita esta vez.

-¿Tonterías?

-Si, tienes razón Gaara – Sasuke suspiró – Vámonos.

Sasuke le hizo un desprecio a la pelirrosa la cual se ofendió aun más y se subió al auto junto a su amigo, en pocos segundos arrancó dejando solo una nube de polvo.

-¡Regresa cobarde!

-Tranquilízate Sakura – Le recomendó su amiga.

-Pero que tipo más idiota… - Dijo pateando el suelo muy molesta.

-Bueno si… ni si quiera se disculpó… pero Sakura, cruzaste con la luz roja.

-¡¿Qué?! – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, al final si había sido su culpa.

* * *

-Que carrera – Decía el rubio mientras bebía una soda apoyado en la portezuela de su auto, el que estaba estacionado a las afueras de una gran mansión.

-Fue buenísima ¿No crees? – Le preguntó Kiba mientras también bebía un poco de soda.

-Si, aunque el tarado ese se me hizo un envidioso y creído, se merecía perder.

-No lo subestimes Naruto, él no es cualquier tipo.

-¿Acaso lo conoces Kiba?

-Bueno, solo un poco, somos compañeros de clase desde el instituto medio, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y es el menor de los Uchiha, esos famosos empresarios de la moda.

-¿Qué? – El rubio escupió lo que bebía - ¿En serio es un Uchiha? Vaya no tenía idea.

-Si ¿Pero por que te sorprende tanto?

-Es que las chicas de mi clase siempre hablaban de un tal Sasuke Uchiha, que disque era muy guapo y que se yo – Decía en tono de burla.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que yo soy mucho mejor que él, como las chicas hablaban tanto de ese tipo me lo imaginé mucho mejor, pero no es la gran cosa, se ve que no puede superar al gran Naruto Uzumaki – Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Kiba solo lo miraba con una gotita en su frente.

* * *

La fiesta en casa de los Uchiha ya había comenzado, todos disfrutaban de un hermoso día en la piscina, y solo faltaban dos días para comenzar la escuela, así que había que disfrutar al máximo.

-Aun no ha llegado Sasuke – Decía Hinata sentada en una silla de playa junto a la piscina. Llevaba puesto un bikini color morado, el cual le quedaba perfecto y les robaba más de algún suspiro a los amigos de Itachi.

Neji se acercó a ella, mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a todo aquel que se atrevía a ver a su prima con cara de pervertido.

-Tranquila prima, Sasuke ya llegará ¿Por qué no te metes a la piscina un rato? – Preguntó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a dos chicos que al verlo huyeron despavoridos.

-No, esperaré mientras tomo el sol.

-Como quieras, aunque deberías taparte un poco.

-¿Por qué? Hace muchísimo calor Neji Onii-san – La ojiperla su puso un par de lentes de sol, pues los rayos le estaban molestando un poco en sus ojos. Neji solo suspiró, no le gustaba que su prima atrajera tantas miradas masculinas, y lo peor era que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Mientras bajo la sombra de un árbol un joven de cabellera rojiza como el fuego y ojos negros bebía un vaso de cerveza.

-Esto está muy bueno.

-Pues claro Sasori, es de buenísima calidad – Le dijo Itachi sentándose junto a él.

-Si, ya lo noté, te la rifaste con esta fiesta Itachi, además la novia de tu hermano está como quiere.

-Eh, no estés viendo a Hinata-chan, es la novia de mi hermanito – Dijo Itachi con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Pero si tu siempre la estás molestando.

-Son solo bromas, de ninguna manera me fijaría en la novia de mi hermano menor Sasori, además Hinata-chan no es mi tipo, y mejor deja de beber porque se que terminarás diciendo incoherencias.

-Pero que exagerado eres – Le dijo Sasori bebiendo todo de un sorbo.

* * *

-Bueno Sakura que te vaya bien – Decía Tenten a su amiga. Se despidieron en una esquina cerca de donde había ocurrido el incidente del tipo del auto.

-Si, a ti también Ten.

-Luego me cuentas que tal son los chicos – Dijo pícaramente.

-¡Tenten como crees! – Reprochó la pelirrosa con la cara sonrojada – Yo no voy a fijarme en alguno de esos chicos.

-Bueno, quien sabe Sakura.

-Ya te dije que no, nos vemos luego.

-Bueno, bueno, que genio, adiós Sakura – La castaña hizo parar un taxi y se subió en él, mientras se despedía con su mano.

-Esta Tenten no cambia – La pelirrosa suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego de eso caminó hasta su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Sasuke acababa de llegar a su casa y ya había estacionado el automóvil. Se bajó de él junto con Gaara.

-Gaara ¿Por que no te quedas en mi casa hoy?

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer en la mía – Le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Al abrir las puertas, Sasuke oyó el sonido de la música que inundaba su casa.

-¿Pero qué? - Se preguntó - ¡¡¡¡Itachi!!!!

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – Dijo Itachi. Estaba sentado junto a la piscina en una silla de playa.

-Hablas como si fueses una chica – Le dijo Sasori.

-Cállate – Respondió él entornando los ojos. Sasuke llegó en ese momento, con la furia a flor de piel, viendo a su hermano mayor como si lo fuese a matar.

-Itachi ¿Se puede saber que significa esto? Haces una fiesta y no me invitas ¿Estás idiota o que? - Decía muy molesto el Uchiha menor.

-Cálmate hermanito, no te enfades, no te dije nada porque era obvio que ibas a venir. Oye por cierto, Hinata-chan te está esperando desde hace rato.

-¿En serio? - Sasuke dejó que toda su rabia se disipara – Esto lo arreglamos en otro momento – Y dicho esto se retiró para ir a buscar a su novia.

-Que amargado tu hermano – Opinó Sasori mientras se servía un vaso con lo primero que encontró.

-Si, si que lo es – Le respondió Itachi.

Sasuke caminó hasta ver a Hinata. La abrazó por la espalda sorprendiéndola.

-Hola preciosa ¿Como estás hoy?

-Bien Sasuke – Respondió ella con una sonrisa – Que bien que ya llegaste ¿Donde estabas?

-Eh... - Sasuke se puso nervioso, no sabía que decir y no podía decir que estaba otra vez en una de esas carreras – En casa de Gaara.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno supongo que vas a entrar en la piscina – Dijo ella, cambiando totalmente de tema.

-Claro, pero contigo – Sasuke se lanzó al agua junto con Hinata, la cual se enfadó un poco.

-¡Sasuke no hagas eso! - Le gritó molesta, dándole golpecitos en el pecho, pero Sasuke solo se reía.

-No te enfades, te ves más linda sonriendo – Decía él con una sonrisa, pero ella sólo frunció el ceño.

-Hmp – Se cruzó de brazos haciéndole un desprecio.

* * *

Sakura estaba dentro de la mansión Uchiha y se dirigió a donde estaban su madre y la señora de la casa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a cambiar siempre de casa debido al trabajo de su mamá. Como nunca conoció a su padre su madre era la única figura protectora que había conocido, ella siempre había estado a su lado, aun cuando a veces le era imposible ya que estaba siempre trabajando.

-Bueno, aquí está mi nueva casa – Dijo Sakura dando un suspiro, viendo el nuevo lugar donde le tocaba vivir.

La pelirrosa estaba maravillada con lo grande y hermosa de aquella mansión. Adornada con cuadros y adornos muy finos y de muy buen gusto. Llegó hasta la sala en donde la esperaba su madre y la señora Mikoto, la señora de la casa.

-Sakura que bueno que llegas, me da gusto hija – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Sakura le correspondió con otra.

-Hola mami, hola señora Mikoto – Saludó la pelirrosa haciendo una leve reverencia ante la jefa de su madre.

-Con que tú eres Sakura, Sakuno me habló mucho de ti, vaya eres más linda de lo que pensé – Le dijo la señora Uchiha con una sonrisa amable en su rostro – Bueno, si quieres puedes pasar al patio, mis hijos están en una fiesta con sus amigos.

-Eh... no gracias, la verdad es que no conozco a nadie y no quiero aparecerme ahí así nada más – Respondió la joven sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

-Oh bueno, si quieres puedes beber algo en la cocina.

-Si, muchas gracias. Nos vemos mamá – Dijo Sakura caminando hacia el lugar que Mikoto le había indicado con su mano.

-Que linda hija la tuya.

-Gracias señora – Sakuno hizo una leve reverencia tal como su hija.

* * *

Naruto llegó a su casa. Vivía en una mansión enorme y muy bien decorada. Era una casa realmente preciosa que cualquiera quisiera tener, tal como la mansión Uchiha.

-Hijo, ya llegaste – Dijo su madre, una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza.

-Si mamá ¿Y mi papá? - Preguntó el rubio después de dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Está en la empresa. Está por firmar un contrato muy importante con dos de las familias más importantes de la ciudad.

-¿A si? ¿Quienes?

-Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, son dueños de grandes empresas en toda la ciudad, entre ellas la empresa de diseño de modas y la de publicidad. Son muy importantes.

-Ah, he oído hablar de ellos, aunque por lo que sé son un grupo de fresitas.

-Jajaja, ay Naruto – Su madre rió por el comentario. La verdad era que a Naruto nunca le había caído demasiado bien la gente esa que era de grandes familias y que sólo porque lo tenían todo podían hacer sentir menos a los demás. Ellos en cambio si eran millonarios, pero gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de su padre, no porque hayan nacido nadando en dinero.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua. Podía sentir la música que venía del patio pero trataba de ignorarla, después de todo ella no tenía nada que ver ahí.

De pronto, Itachi entró a la cocina buscando un poco de refresco que se les había acabado, pero al ver a la pelirrosa, aquella chica desconocida en su cocina, decidió preguntar quien era.

-Disculpa ¿Pero quien eres tú? - Preguntó el moreno. Sakura al sentir esa voz masculina a sus espaldas dio un salto del susto tirando un poco de agua sobre su falda. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un apuesto chico de ojos y cabello tan oscuros como la noche.

-Etto... soy Sakura, la hija de la nueva empleada – Respondió un poco embobada por el chico.

-Ah, yo soy Itachi Uchiha, el hijo mayor de los Uchiha – Le ofreció su mano, la cual Sakura estrechó sin pensarlo dos veces – Un placer Sakura, por cierto que lindo nombre.

-G-gracias – Respondió la pelirrosa sonrojada – El suyo también joven - Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Eh, no me hables como si fuera un viejo, tenemos casi la misma edad, tutéame por favor – Pidió amablemente.

-Bueno, como digas – Sakura volvió a sonrojarse al ver como Itachi le sonreía.

-¿Oye no quieres ir al patio conmigo? Estamos en una fiesta de piscina.

-No gracias, hay pura gente que no conozco y no quiero entrometerme – Respondió ella con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

-Pero por eso no hay problema, ya me conoces a mi y yo te presento a los demás – El moreno no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya la estaba jalando hacia el patio.

-¡E-espera, Itachi-san! - Gritaba ella mientras era jalada.

El Uchiha mayor llegó hasta el centro del jardín y de súbito soltó a la pelirrosa en medio de todos, haciendo que se le quedasen viendo. Ella se había puesto muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Oigan todos, les quiero presentar a una amiga, ella es Sakura – Dijo Itachi alzando la voz para que todos pudiesen oírlo.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Sasori – Se le acercó el chico pelirrojo.

-Y yo soy Deidara – Esta vez fue un chico rubio de ojos azules el que se le había acercado, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola con sutileza – Pero tú puedes llamarme amor mío – Itachi le dio un codazo – Auch.

-No la molestes Deidara.

-Mucho gusto – Dijo Sakura con una gotita.

-Hola, soy Hinata, mucho gusto Sakura – Se le acercó la joven de ojos color perla. Al verla Sakura pensó en lo elegante y fina que se veía, le causó una gran simpatía.

-Mucho gusto.

-Mira, ese de allá es mi primo Neji – Lo señaló Hinata, el castaño levantó su mano para saludar – El de pelo rojo es Gaara – Señaló al joven junto a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Neji. Sakura al verlo le pareció reconocerlo, pero como estaba prestando atención a Hinata rápidamente pasó de él – Y el de la piscina es el hermano de Itachi, mi novio Sasuke – Terminó por fin la ojiperla.

Sakura miró a la piscina justo en el instante en que Sasuke salía de ella, con todo su cuerpo mojado y su torso desnudo. Era un chico realmente sexy, fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de la pelirrosa. Su cabello negro, húmedo, sus pectorales, su espalda ancha, por todos ellos corrían las gotas del agua. Él era realmente guapo al igual que Itachi, pero... al ver su rostro más detenidamente...

_-Ya, ya Sasuke, deja a esa chica en paz y vámonos de aquí – _Recordó las palabras dichas por el joven pelirrojo, volteó a verlo, luego de nuevo a Sasuke. Era él, aquel idiota que casi la atropellaba hace un rato.

Sasuke también se sorprendió al verla, la misma chica que lo había insultado como ninguna, que lo había ofendido y lo había tratado de idiota. Era ella y estaba en su casa.

-¡Tú! - Gritaron ambos apuntándose mutuamente.

-¿Se conocen? - Preguntó Itachi con los ojos muy abiertos.

Continuara...

…………………….

**Bueno, como dije arriba, espero que les guste el fic.**

**Me voy yendo, pero nos encontramos otra vez.**

**No olviden visitar mis otros fics.**

**Bye ^^ **


	2. El primer día de clases

**Hola ^^**

**Primero que todo gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les haya gustado el fic, me alegra ya que es primera vez que escribo un Sasusaku como protagonistas.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, perdonen la demora, la verdad iba a actualizar antes, pero debido al terremoto que hubo en mi país apenas he podido entrar a internet, por suerte ya va todo bien ^^**

**Y ahora sin más preámbulo les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: El primer día de clases.**_

-¡Tú! - Gritaron ambos apuntándose mutuamente.

-¿Se conocen? - Preguntó Itachi con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, tú eres el que se me tiró encima esta mañana – Dijo Sakura mirando con mala cara al joven Uchiha. Gaara la miraba sin entender, hasta que agudizó un poco su mirada y al fin se acordó.

_-Ah, es esa chica... - _Pensó el pelirrojo, mientras que Sasuke tomaba una toalla para secarse el cuerpo y miraba a Sakura igualmente de mala gana.

-¿Pero que dices? Tú fuiste quien se arrojó – Contraatacó el moreno, a lo que a Sakura se le marcó una enorme venita en la frente.

-Mentira, te me abalanzaste a toda velocidad – Dijo ella.

-¿Tú hiciste eso Sasuke? - Le preguntó Itachi, pensando algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado en verdad, al igual que todos estaban pensando eso. Hinata miró a Sasuke muy enfadada.

-¿Como pudiste? - Le dio una cachetada que sonó bastante fuerte – Infiel – Dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Por que me pegas? - Preguntó Sasuke con la mano sobando su mejilla y con los ojos muy abiertos. Hinata jamás lo había golpeado, y más aun no encontraba una razón para que lo hiciera.

-¿Que le querías hacer a esa chica? - Preguntó Hinata apuntando a Sakura la cual también se había quedado impresionada con la cachetada a Sasuke.

-Eh… están malinterpretando... no fue eso lo que quise decir – Habló la pelirrosa rápidamente, sonrojada porque estaban pensando mal.

Sasuke carraspeó – Claro que no, se refiere a que esta mañana por poco y la atropello, pero fue su culpa por atravesarse con la luz roja – Dijo aún sobándose la mejilla.

-No es cierto, tú venías muy rápido ¡Tú tuviste la culpa! - Gritó Sakura.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te digo que cruzaste con luz roja tonta!

-¡Tonto serás tú, idiota!

-Eh... chicos por favor – Trató de calmarlos Itachi, ya que todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por la pelea que estaban protagonizando esos dos.

Sin embargo lo que se oyó a continuación los dejó a todos bien calladitos y paralizados.

-¡¡¡¡SASUKE!!!! ¡¡¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI AUTO?!!! - Gritó Fugaku Uchiha desde la cochera.

-Auch – Dijo Sasuke.

-Si, auch hermanito – Dijo Itachi sobándole la cabeza.

* * *

En casa de Naruto él estaba muy concentrado viendo un programa de autos y carreras en la tele. Siempre le habían llamado mucho la atención las carreras de autos, y hoy estaba de suerte al haber ganado. En eso llegó su padre a la casa. Era un hombre alto y muy bien parecido, de cabello rubio un poco más largo que el de Naruto y ojos azules. Casi nunca se veían porque ahora su padre trabajaba más que nunca.

-Hola papá – Lo saludó el joven - ¿Como te fue con tu contrato?

-Oh vaya, estás bien informado Naruto – Respondió su padre con una sonrisa. Su madre se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso de bienvenida.

-Perdón Minato, yo le conté.

-No importa Kushina – El rubio mayor tomó a su esposa de la cintura para darle un tierno beso. Naruto los miró poniendo mueca de asco, odiaba que sus padres fueran tan melosos.

-Dios mío, vayan a un hotel.

Sus padres sólo rieron ante ese comentario.

-Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora soy uno de los tres accionistas mayoritarios de Konoha corporation, firmé el contrato y está todo listo.

-Pues tus socios no me caen nada bien, esos Uchiha, son unos fresitas – Dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver la televisión – Aunque a los Hyuuga no los conozco, tal vez ellos si me caigan bien.

-Pues por como es Hiashi yo diría que son todos unos amargados, pero bueno... - A Minato le apareció una gotita en la frente – La gente rica es así ¿No? Como sea, te tengo una noticia.

-¿Cual es?

-Te acabo de inscribir en el mejor instituto privado de la ciudad, el instituto de la Hoja ¿No es maravilloso?

-¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero estudiar en ese colegio de riquillos! ¡No, no y no! No conozco a nadie!

-Creí que tu amigo Kiba iba en esa escuela – Dijo Minato en pose pensativa.

-Bueno si pero...

-Entonces que no se diga más, está decidido – Lo interrumpió Minato.

-Pero, pero, pero...

-Pero nada, dije que está decidido.

-No es justo – Reclamó decepcionado el ojiazul, bajando la cabeza y los hombros.

* * *

-¿Estuviste otra vez en esas carreras clandestinas? - Preguntaba Fugaku a su hijo, el cual sólo miraba al suelo con expresión de berrinche.

-Bueno... si pero...

-¿Pero que voy a hacer contigo? Encime de que me chocas el auto te vas a esas carreras que son tan peligrosas, que bueno que ya vas a comenzar las escuela, porque una vez ahí ni creas que vas a salir los fines de semana.

-¿Que? No puedes hacerme esto papá, ese lugar es como una cárcel, para que más encima me tenga que quedar todo el fin de semana encerrado – Reclamó Sasuke a su padre.

-Claro que puedo, te lo mereces porque cada vez te comportas peor – Fugaku lo miró muy enfadado, ya estaba harto del mal comportamiento de Sasuke - ¿Por que no puedes ser como tu hermano? Él si es un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Sasuke se molestó profundamente por ese comentario ¿Por que siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por que todo el tiempo tenían que compararlo con Itachi?

-Si, si ya se que Itachi es tu hijito preferido, pero para tu mala suerte yo no soy él, y nunca voy a ser como él – Lo desafió con la mirada. Ambos eran realmente orgullosos, y en eso se notaba que eran padre e hijo.

-Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo.

-Si, ya me voy, prefiero eso a seguir hablando contigo.

Sasuke salió del despacho de su papá muy enojado. Itachi, Itachi, él jamás iba a ser tan buen hijo como Itachi. Su padre... su padre jamás iba a quererlo tanto como a él, jamás lo aceptaría igual que a su hermano.

-¿Que pasó Sasuke? - Le preguntó Itachi al verlo salir del despacho, pero Sasuke sólo lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Déjame en paz – Y luego de decir eso se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Y yo que le hice? - Se preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su nuevo cuarto, el cual iba a compartir con su mamá en la gran mansión Uchiha. Era un lugar bastante espacioso y bonito, mucho más cómodo y acogedor que en todas las casas anteriores en donde habían vivido.

Salió un momento para conocer un poco mejor el lugar, ya que debía adaptarse lo más pronto posible. Había un enorme pasillo fuera, donde se podían ver caras pinturas colgando en las paredes. Caminó mirando los retratos y la gran cantidad de puertas, cuando de pronto al llegar junto a la escalera chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Levantó su vista, y ella y Sasuke se quedaron viendo fijamente, cual dos idiotas viendo lo más interesante del mundo.

-Sas... Sasuke... - Dijo la pelirrosa, sonrojada por la cercanía de ese chico tan guapo. Él la miró y se sintió extraño, muy extraño.

-Sakura... - Se sonrojó también. Nunca le había pasado algo como sonrojarse por una chica - ¿Que haces todavía en mi casa? - Preguntó separándose de ella, carraspeando un poco y mirando para otro lado – Que yo sepa la fiesta ya se terminó.

-No, lo que pasa es que mi mamá trabaja aquí y yo voy a vivir con ella – Respondió Sakura bajando la mirada. También se había sentido muy nerviosa por la presencia de Sasuke, y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía nada igual, porque... desde aquel día no quería volver a sentir nada por los hombres.

-¿Que? ¿Tú en mi casa? Es justo lo que me faltaba – Dijo Sasuke entornando los ojos.

-Pues créeme que a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia, eres un mal educado.

-Mira quien habla, y eso que yo soy tu patrón, no deberías hablarme así Sakurita – Le dijo el chico con arrogancia, lo que molestó a la pelirrosa.

-Déjame en paz, idiota – La chica pasó al lado de él dándole un empujón intencional y luego se alejó.

Sasuke se quedó sonriendo, viendo como Sakura se iba.

-Es una pesada, pero de cierta forma es linda.

* * *

Hinata y su primo Neji estaban ya en su casa. Hinata se dejó caer sobre el sofá y Neji se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Como le habrá ido a Sasuke? - Preguntó Hinata, más para hallar un tema de conversación que por que en verdad le importara.

-No se, y que yo sepa a ti tampoco te importa mucho, sólo estás con él para complacer a mi tío, fueron ellos quienes los comprometieron a ustedes desde niños.

-No digas eso, yo si quiero a Sasuke – Dijo Hinata – _Si lo quiero, o eso creo... - _Pensó un tanto dudosa.

-Bueno me voy a mi cuarto, luego nos vemos prima, ah y por cierto ¿Ya tienes todo listo para irnos al instituto mañana? - Preguntó Neji mientras se acercaba a la escalera.

-Si, claro que si – Respondió la ojiperla.

-Que bien, entonces me voy – El castaño subió, dejando a su prima sola en la sala.

Hinata suspiró.

-A veces quisiera conocer a un chico que me quiera de verdad, y no que esté conmigo sólo para lucirme con sus amigos, y porque nuestros padres nos quieran ver juntos... pero creo que el amor de verdad no es para alguien como yo – Dijo cerrando sus aperlados ojos.

* * *

La noche pasó rápidamente. Demasiado rápido para algunos. Por fin comenzaba el año escolar en el instituto de la Hoja.

El instituto privado de la Hoja era un lugar enorme, con grandes jardines y cursaba desde secundaria hasta preparatoria. Tenía dos piscinas, una techada y la otra al aire libre. Había un enorme gimnasio totalmente equipado, cancha de fútbol, de tenis, de baloncesto y voleibol. Además el recibidor era muy espacioso. Todos quedaban fascinados nada más llegar, y es que era un lugar muy acogedor.

Y claro que las personas que estaban en ese internado eran bastante creídos, aunque no todos, sólo los hijos de las personas importantes.

Ya estaban llegando al instituto para su primer día, aunque el primer día nunca hacían clases ya que lo ocupaban para las presentaciones, que conozcan el lugar y esas cosas.

Un auto rojo se acercó y se detuvo justo frente a la gran entrada. De él bajaron Naruto, Minato y Kushina.

-Mamá, de verdad no quiero venir a este colegio, por favor – Rogaba el rubio menor, mirando a su madre con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Lo siento hijo, tu papá lo decidió.

-Pero..

-Hijo por Dios ya deja de quejarte, te va a hacer bien ir aquí, apuesto a que subirás tus notas, y te la pasarás tan bien que no vas a querer salirte luego – Dijo Minato y le entregó la maleta a Naruto – Puede que hasta encuentres una novia.

-Si, muy gracioso – El ojiazul recibió la maleta de mala gana y los tres entraron al lugar.

Detrás del auto rojo, se paró uno de color negro, pero en realidad era una limusina. De ella bajaron Hinata, Neji y la hermana de la ojiperla, Hanabi, que era muy parecida a Hinata, sólo que tenía el cabello castaño y parecía como dos años menor.

Después de ellos bajó su chófer y les entregó sus maletas.

-Un año más – Dijo Hinata mirando su instituto. Este era apenas su primer año en preparatoria, por lo que le quedaban tres para poder salir.

-Si – Dijo Neji – Pero cada vez nos falta menos, además tú eres una chica muy inteligente prima, no se de que te quejas.

-Mi padre no dice eso, ya ves, ni siquiera nos vino a dejar.

-Que aburrido es todo eso – Dijo Hanabi muy enojada. Odiaba que su padre la hubiera metido en esa cárcel otra vez, ella prefería ir a una escuela pública, o a alguna otra que no fuera internado.

-Aún eres una niña Hanabi-chan, no se por que eres tan amargada – Le dijo Hinata con una gotita en su frente.

-Déjame en paz – Respondió la ojiperla menor entornando los ojos molesta, mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-Bueno, entremos – Dijo Neji levantando sus maletas – Ya puedes irte Hiro.

-Si joven – Respondió el chófer, montándose en la limusina y yéndose del lugar.

Los tres entraron al instituto, mientras tanto otra limusina llegaba al lugar. De ella se bajaron Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura.

-No entiendo por que tú tienes que venir a esta escuela, y voy a tener que soportarte – Dijo Sasuke de mala gana viendo a la pelirrosa que trataba de levantar sus maletas.

-Como si yo hubiera querido venir a este lugar, sólo lo hice porque mi mamá me lo pidió – Le respondió Sakura altanera. Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Y en todo caso ¿Como es que una pordiosera como tú puede ir en esta escuela?

Sakura se enfadó tanto que le dio un pisotón que casi lo deja cojo.

-No soy ninguna pordiosera, a mi me respetas señor perfecto – Le dijo la pelirrosa muy enfadada. Tomó todas sus cosas y se fue hacia el interior echando humo por las orejas.

-Jajajajaja te dejaron como mono en feria – Se burlaba Itachi, teniendo que sostenerse el estómago que ya le estaba doliendo de tanto reírse.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó el hermano menor profundamente molesto – Me ha dolido mucho.

-Te lo merecías por insultarla de esa manera, pero esa chica es muy impredecible – Dijo mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Sakura – Me gusta.

-¿A si? Pues tienes pésimo gusto, además de ser fea, pobre y tonta, es una grosera.

-Pero que pre juicioso eres, en eso eres igual a papá. Siempre fijándose en la clase social, no me gusta que seas así Sasuke.

-Cállate, no me interesan tus discursos morales – Sasuke tomó sus maletas y le marchó al interior de la escuela.

-Este tonto hermanito, no se que le hice para que me odie tanto – Suspiró Itachi.

* * *

Naruto y sus padres estaban hablando con la directora de la escuela en el interior de su oficina. Ella era una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, de grandes proporciones (por decir lo menos) y de un aspecto demasiado joven para su verdadera edad.

Ella y Minato eran viejos conocidos, por eso le había sido muy fácil inscribir a Naruto, ya que ahí sólo podían entrar con unas excelentes notas, o teniendo como padres a grandes empresarios (como los Hyuuga, Uchiha, etc) y para hacer la cosa más justa entregaban becas a los alumnos de bajos recursos, sin embargo este no era el caso de Naruto, ya que ellos estaban muy bien acomodados gracias al gran negocio que había hecho Minato.

-Entonces en eso quedamos, muchas gracias Tsunade, prometo que mi hijo se portará bien – Dijo Minato con una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano de la rubia.

-Eso espero Minato – Respondió ella – Cuando salgan dile a Shizune que le muestre su habitación a Naruto.

El recién mencionado sólo bufó molesto, y su madre le dio un pequeño codazo.

-Compórtate Naruto – Le susurró entre dientes, el rubio menor sólo cruzó los brazos sobre la nuca, mientras masticaba una rama para hacerse el rudo, y miraba todo con indiferencia.

-Si – Dijo Minato – Naruto, Kushina, vamos.

Kushina asintió, mientras Naruto seguía con su actitud indiferente. Estaba más que furioso ¿Por que su padre tenía que ser tan obstinado? Realmente lo quería y admiraba mucho, pero odiaba cuando imponía su voluntad de esa forma.

Afuera los esperaba la sub-directora y supervisora Shizune. Era una mujer de cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos también eran negros, y tenía una sonrisa muy amale en su rostro. Se notaba que era una mujer gentil y muy distinta a la directora, la cual se veía mucho más agresiva y severa.

-Buenos días, es un gusto tener nuevos alumnos, bienvenido Naruto-kun – Lo saludó con una sonrisa. Naruto seguía igual, pero trató de sonreír al ver lo amable que era esa mujer.

-Si, gracias – Dijo.

-Por favor señorita Shizune, lleve a mi hijo a su cuarto – Pidió Minato. Shizune asintió.

-Si, ven Naruto-kun, te mostraré tu nueva habitación.

-Si – Respondió Naruto desanimado - _¿Ya que me queda? _-Pensó con frustración.

* * *

Sasuke estaba entrando a su habitación con sus maletas. Puso una de ellas sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar todo, mientras hacía esto entró Gaara. Traía una cara de fastidio igual o peor a la suya.

-Ah, ya llegaste – Dijo Gaara al entrar.

-Si – Respondió Sasuke. Observó que habían cuatro camas este año, y eso que siempre habían sido tres - ¿Tú sabes quien es el nuevo? Siempre ha habido tres camas aquí.

-Ni idea, y en todo caso me da igual – Respondió el malhumorado pelirrojo dejándose caer sobre su cama – Que cómoda – Dijo.

-Si – Sasuke lo miró entornando los ojos. Su amigo era extraño a veces, estaba de mal humor y nadie sabía por que, y luego se le pasaba igual de fácil y rápido.

De pronto entró Neji, trayendo consigo sus maletas. Se sentó en la cama que estaba frente a la de Gaara para descansar un poco.

-Hola chicos – Saludó.

-Hola Neji – Respondieron ambos.

-¿Y Hinata? - Preguntó Sasuke enseguida. Neji frunció el ceño, nunca le había gustado que Sasuke saliera con su prima, y más porque sabía perfecto como era su amigo. Aunque estuviera saliendo con alguien seguía siendo un mujeriego.

-Ah, en su cuarto – Respondió el castaño – Ayer quedó muy preocupada por ti ¿Como te fue con tu padre?

-Me castigó, no podré salir los fines de semana, hasta que él decida levantarme el castigo – Respondió fastidiado.

-Yo tampoco – Dijo Gaara – El papá de Sasuke llamó al mío y me castigaron también – Bufó molesto.

-Bueno, eso les pasa por hacer esas carreras clandestinas, siempre se los he advertido.

-Tú eres muy aburrido Neji – Dijo Gaara lanzándole un cojín al castaño, el cual lo detuvo con su mano.

-No es cierto – Respondió Neji, lanzando el cojín de vuelta.

-Si ese idiota no hubiera chocado el auto de papá él no se habría dado cuenta, pero donde lo encuentre lo mato – Dijo Sasuke empuñando su mano y apretando su mandíbula. Estaba realmente molesto con ese rubio con sonrisa de estúpido.

Mientras en el pasillo, iban Naruto y Shizune, el primero con una enorme cara de fastidio.

-Y este es tu cuarto Naruto-kun – Señaló la pelinegra – Aquí están los nombres de tus compañeros – Dijo enseñándole la puerta, pero el rubio no le puso importancia – Tu nombre será agregado más tarde, bueno, puedes pasar.

-Si, como sea.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su nuevo cuarto y se encontró de frente con la persona que menos esperaba ver. Sasuke Uchiha en persona, que lo miraba con una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

-Pero si eres tú – Dijo el azabache.

* * *

Hinata entró a su cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama. Estaba pensando unas cosas cuando vio entrar a Sakura, quien se veía bastante animada.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú Sakura? - Preguntó algo incrédula, ya que por lo que sabía Sakura no tenía los recursos para estudiar en ese lugar.

-¿Hinata-san? Vaya, pero que sorpresa, vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto – Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Si, al parecer las otras chicas que estaban aquí ya se fueron, pero me da gusto que tú y yo seamos compañeras, pensé que me iba a tocar con puras tipas sangronas ¿Por cierto como es que estás aquí?

-Ah, es que gané una beca – Respondió Sakura – Pero que bueno que me tocó contigo, es decir, en este colegio creo que no son muy buena onda con la gente de bajos recursos ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. Pero cielos, debes ser muy inteligente para ganar una beca aquí, es un lugar muy exigente.

-Si, ya lo se.

-¿Y por que has decidido venir aquí? - Le preguntó Hinata. Sakura se aprovechó de sentar en la cama que estaba frente a la de la ojiperla.

-Es por mi mamá, ella se ha sacrificado mucho por mi y es justo que yo le retribuya algo ¿Y que mejor que estudiando en el mejor instituto de la ciudad y sacando una buena carrera? - La pelirrosa sonrió con algo de nostalgia – Quiero que esté orgullosa de mi.

-De seguro ya debe estarlo, eres una buena hija y se ve que tu madre te quiere mucho – Hinata pareció sentirse un poco triste, bajando su mirada y el tono de su voz – La mía murió cuando tenía cinco, fue algo muy duro de superar.

-Oh, lo siento Hinata-san – Sakura también bajó su cabeza, se sentía un poco culpable por haberla hecho recordar algo tan triste.

-No te preocupes, y no me llames así, soy sólo Hinata ¿Oye quieres que te enseñe la escuela?

-Claro, vamos.

* * *

En la entrada de la escuela, estaban llegando una chica y su padre. La joven tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran negros. No era muy alta, se veía que tampoco era una persona de muchos millones. Más bien ella y su padre se veían bastante humildes.

-Ay papá, este colegio se ve que es muy estricto, pero... te prometo que voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda – Dijo la joven a su padre, el cual la miró con una sonrisa.

-Si Matsuri, yo confío mucho en ti, por algo lograste entrar a esta escuela tan exigente.

-Bueno papi, me voy a buscar mi cuarto – Dijo la chica besando la mejilla de su padre. En eso se les acercó Shizune, la cual llevaba una enorme pila de papeles entre sus manos.

-¿Eres nueva cierto? Te llevare a tu habitación.

-Si, gracias – Respondió la alegre chica con una sonrisa.

-Suerte hija – Dijo su padre. Shizune comenzó a revisar su lista

-A ver, aquí estás ¿Matsuri Koyama? (NA: es inventado por mi)

-Si – Respondió la chica.

-Oh, lo siento señor Koyama, que descortés de mi parte no saludarlo – Dijo Shizune con una gotita en su frente.

-No pasa nada, por favor cuide de mi hija.

-Claro, vamos señorita, ya se donde está tu cuarto – Matsuri sólo asintió, pero antes volteó a ver a su padre otra vez.

-Bye papá, nos vemos el finde (Fin de semana) – Luego de eso se fue junto a Shizune, la cual aún cargaba ese montón de papeles.

En eso, al ir pasando por los pasillos, Shizune vio a Hinata y a Sakura. Aprovechó que ellas iban para el lado contrario.

-Hey, Hinata-chan ¿Podrías llevarle estos papeles a Tsunade-sama? Son las fichas de los nuevos alumnos, ahora no puedo llevarlas porque debo llevar a Matsuri a su habitación.

-Hola – Saludó un poco nerviosa la castaña.

-Eh, claro Shizune-san – Respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa, y una gotita en su frente.

-¡Ay, muchas gracias! - La mujer le entregó todo a Hinata, la cual casi se cae de lo pesados que estaban esos papeles, luego ella y Matsuri se perdieron de su vista.

-¿Por que te piden eso a ti? - Le preguntó Sakura algo curiosa.

-Es que Shizune-san siempre me pide ayuda, ella es muy simpática y generalmente se lleva muy bien con los alumnos ¿Bueno, me acompañas?

-Claro, y si quieres llevo algunos, se ven muy pesados.

-Si, gracias.

* * *

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante. Ya llevaba como cinco minutos en la puerta y Sasuke aún no salía de su asombro. De pronto pareció relajar su expresión, lo que hizo que Naruto frunciera levemente el ceño.

-Me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte infeliz, por tu culpa me castigaron – Dijo el azabache.

-¿Mi culpa? - Preguntó Naruto haciéndose el inocente, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a él, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa – Te voy a matar estúpido.

-Cálmate, si tu papi te castigo es porque de seguro te portaste mal ¿O no? - Soltó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír, lo que sólo molestó más a Sasuke. Gaara y Neji aguantaron una pequeña risita ante esta situación.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó Sasuke aún más molesto, y preparó su puño para incrustarlo en la cara de Naruto.

-¡Sasuke! - Gritaron sus dos amigos.

-Sasuke detente ¿Acaso quieres meterte en más problemas? - Le dijo Gaara mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y soltó a Naruto de inmediato.

-¡Demonios! - Exclamó mientras el rubio aún reía, lo que lo hacía irritarse aún más.

-Parece que me tocó un cuarto problemático – Dijo Naruto con sarcásmo – Mejor me voy a conocer el resto de la escuela y regreso cuando se calmen los ánimos – Dicho esto dejó sus maletas sobre la cama y se fue del lugar.

-Cálmate Sasuke – Le aconsejó Neji – Si quieres pelearte con e´l no lo hagas aquí, recuerda que tu padre le pidió a la directora que te vigile.

-Buf, si ya se.

El azabache se sentó sobre la cama muerto de rabia. Pero ese rubio no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, pudo haberlo dejado en ridículo frente a sus amigos, pero iba a vengarse de él tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde.

* * *

Sakura y Hinata iban por uno de los pasillos hacia la oficina de la directora. Hinata iba junto a la pared, y al doblar una esquina chocó con alguien, y todos los papeles cayeron al suelo.

-Ay no – Dijo la ojiperla agachándose para recogerlos.

-Lo siento – El chico también se agachó y recogió unos cuantos papeles, entregándolos a Hinata – Ten – Dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Gracias – Respondió ella recibiéndolos sin mirarlo. Sin embargo al levantar la vista, se quedó perdida en unos profundos ojos azules como el mar. Observó su cabello rubio, que resplandecía como el sol, y enseguida sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza.

A Naruto le sucedió lo mismo, al verla a ella algo extraño afloró en lo más profundo de su ser, un singular cosquilleo en su estómago. Esos ojos que ella tenía, parecían dos perlas, y su sonrisa era tan encantadora y tierna a la vez.

-Soy Naruto, y de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención – Dijo el rubio, que por primera vez en todo el día tuvo palabras amables para alguien.

-N-no te preocupes, yo... iba distraída – Respondió la ojiperla sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú Naruto? - Preguntó Sakura inclinando un poco su cabeza para verle mejor.

-¿Sakura-chan? - Preguntó el rubio con asombro, pero luego sonrió – Vaya, no sabía que ibas aquí.

-Me gané una beca ¿Y tú?

-Mi papá me obligó a venir – Respondió entornando los ojos con fastidio. Sakura sonrió con una gotita en su frente, conocía muy bien a Naruto y sabía cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo.

-¿De donde se conocen Sakura? - Preguntó Hinata algo extrañada, y un poco celosa de que Sakura conociese a ese rubio tan apuesto.

-Ah es verdad Hinata, es que antes Naruto y yo éramos compañeros, me da gusto que vayamos a serlo de nuevo – Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Te llamas Hinata? Que bonito nombre – Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa. Hinata lo observó y volvió a sonrojarse, desviando la mirada enseguida. Realmente se sentía extraña, nunca le había pasado algo como eso.

-G-gracias...

-¿Y que hacías? - Preguntó Naruto terminando de recoger las hojas.

-Llevar esto donde Tsunade-sama – Respondió Sakura señalando los papeles que ella traía consigo.

-Ah, si quieren las ayudo.

-S-si, gracias – Dijo Hinata, aún un poco sonrojada.

* * *

Las puertas del instituto ya estaban por cerrarse y se acercaban dos mujeres a la entrada. Al entrar todos voltearon a verlas, sobre todo a la mayor, ya que era una reconocida actriz.

-Miren, es Mitsuko Ama – Decía un chico mientras la apuntaba emocionado.

-Si, es ella, es la actriz famosa – Comentó una chica.

-Ay no, - Dijo su hija, quien era nada más y nada menos que Tenten – Ya empezaron, desde que sales en la tele los fans no dejan de molestar – Estaba realmente fastidiada.

Su madre era una mujer muy famosa, y eso a ella siempre le había molestado, ya que a todos lados donde iban quedaban todos deslumbrados con la belleza de Mitsuko.

Era una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Era bastante joven y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado.

-Hijita no seas así, y bueno ya me voy porque tengo mucho trabajo, suerte en tu primer día princesa – Dijo Mitsuko besando la mejilla de su hija.

-Si mamá, y no seas tan empalagosa – Tenten se separó de ella – Adiós.

-Ay ¿Por que eres tan insensible con su madre? - Se quejó la hermosa mujer.

-Ya, déjame en paz, tú sabes que yo soy así – Respondió Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, adiós hijita, pórtate bien – Luego de decir esto y sonreírle a los fans, Mitsuko se fue, dejando a Tenten con los ojos entornados.

-Si, como sea – Dijo la castaña – Me pregunto donde estará Sakura, que yo sepa también se va a venir a esta escuela. Bueno la buscaré.

* * *

Finalmente las puertas del instituto privado de la hoja se cerraron, y todos los alumnos fueron llamados a la sala de juntas para oír el aburrido discurso del primer día de la directora, ya después se podrían ir a su salón para conocer sus grupos y horarios de clases.

-Y con todo esto, les deseo un gran año a todos – Terminaba de decir Tsunade.

Todos los chicos suspiraron, ya que por fin había terminado aquel largo discurso.

-Y ahora... les presentaré a sus profesores.

Todos suspiraron decepcionados, preparándose para otra aburrida charla.

Mientras Tsunade presentaba a los profesores, Sasuke decidió que ya era hora de largarse del lugar.

-Que fastidio, mejor me voy – Comenzó a caminar, pero justo en ese momento vio a Hinata, quien hablaba animadamente con Naruto y Sakura. Se les acercó muy enfadado - ¿Hinata que haces con estos? - Señalándolos y mirándolos despectivamente.

-¿Sasuke por que dices eso?

-Así es – Intervino Naruto - ¿Quien eres tú para decidir con quien puede o no puede estar Hinata-chan?

-Soy su novio, idiota – Respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfante, pero esta noticia a Naruto no le cayó muy bien.

-¿Que? - _No puede ser, Hinata-chan... ¿Es novia de este idiota?_

_-_Se ve que te crees muy importante señor Uchiha – Dijo Sakura, mirando de mala forma a Sasuke, el cual le devolvió el gesto – El que seas su novio no te da derecho de mandarla.

-Tú cállate Sakurita, no te metas en donde no te han llamado – Sasuke tomó del brazo a Hinata bruscamente – Vámonos Hinata.

-Pero Sasuke ¿Que haces? Suéltame – Pedía Hinata, mientras era jalada lejos de esos dos.

-Uy, pero que tipo más prepotente, nunca había conocido a alguien que me cayera tan mal, no lo soporto – Se quejaba la pelirrosa, mientras Naruto aún seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Si, tienes razón Sakura-chan – Dijo él – Es una pena que Hinata-chan tenga tan mal gusto.

-¿Una pena? - Repitió Sakura entrecerrando la mirada – No me digas que te ha gustado Hinata, Naruto.

-¡Claro que no! - Gritó Naruto sonrojado – No me puede gustar alguien a quien acabo de conocer, no digas tonterías Sakura-chan – Negó mirando a otro lado.

-Si claro, y por eso estás tan rojo.

-Es que aquí hace mucho calor.

Sakura sólo rió en silencio, era obvio que a Naruto le había gustado Hinata, lástima que ella fuese la novia de Sasuke.

-_Y lo sigo pensando, ese Sasuke es un imbécil._

* * *

-Ya suéltame Sasuke – Dijo Hinata zafándose de su agarre - ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

-No, es sólo que no me gusta que te juntes con esa gente, no son de nuestro nivel, Hinata por favor.

-No se de que hablas ¿Que es eso de nuestro nivel? Ambos me parecen muy agradables, no se que te pasa – Dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos, muy molesta con su novio.

-Sólo hazme caso, por favor mi amor – Sasuke la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente – Trata de evitar a ese gente, ellos están acostumbrados a otras cosas, no quiero que te vuelvas como ellos.

Hinata lo miró enfadada por un momento, pero al ver la cara de Sasuke ya no pudo seguir enfadada con él. Le pasaba con frecuencia, nunca duraba demasiado tiempo enojada con nadie.

-Bueno, pero sólo lo hago porque no quiero estar peleada contigo.

-Así me gusta – Dijo Sasuke abrazándola.

* * *

Las clases o más bien presentaciones de salones ya habían comenzado, y todos entraban a los salones que les habían sido asignados.

Naruto se encontró con Kiba y fue a saludarlo.

-Hey, hola Naruto, no sabía que ibas a venir aquí, me hubieras avisado.

-Si, es que yo tampoco sabía – Respondió el rubio fastidiado.

Sakura se sentó junto a Tenten, que al fin había logrado encontrar.

-Sakura que bien, estoy muy contenta que vayamos a ser compañeras.

-Si, menos mal que quedé en tu mismo grupo – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hola Temari-chan, no te vi antes – Dijo Hinata saludando a una chica rubia de ojos azules, con el cabello tomado en cuatro coletas.

-Ah, es que llegué tarde, y el idiota de mi hermano Gaara no me esperó, lo mismo con el idiota de Kankuro – Respondió Temari. Hinata sólo la observó con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-Ya Sasuke, deja de ver al rubio ese – Dijo Neji a su amigo, que no dejaba de ver a Naruto con ojos de metralleta, como si lo fuese a matar – No sacas nada con verlo así.

-Me tengo que vengar, las cosas no se van a quedar así ¿Estás de acuerdo Gaara?

-Claro, por culpa de ese rubio nos castigaron y ya no vamos a poder salir los fines de semana.

En ese momento entró Matsuri al salón. Se sentía un poco cohibida, ya que todos estaban en grupos de al menos dos personas, pero ella estaba sola.

-Ay no conozco a nadie, me siento perdida – Dijo para sí. En eso pasó junto a Gaara y sin querer tiró unas cosas que estaban sobre su mesa, y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Oye, ten más cuidado niña – Reclamó el pelirrojo. La quedó viendo por unos segundos, y ella a él.

-P-perdón – Dijo Matsuri y recogió todo torpemente, mientras su rostro se tornaba tan rojo que parecía la luz de un semáforo. Luego de recoger todo se alejó casi corriendo, y se sentó en un puesto vacío que encontró cerca de Hinata.

Gaara sólo la quedó mirando, vaya chica tan torpe pensó él, pero sonrió, de cierta forma era bastante graciosa.

Media hora después de eso, los chicos estaban bastante aburridos esperando a su profesor guía. De pronto por la puerta se apareció un hombre peliblanco, que traía un peinado bastante extraño, y también una mascarilla sobre la boca, al parecer estaba enfermo de algo. Algunas chicas suspiraron al verlo entrar, era el profesor más popular y guapo del instituto, pero claro, los chicos no pensaban igual.

Él se plantó frente al alumnado, con un rostro serio, casi sacado de una película de suspenso. Todos lo observaban en silencio, hasta que de pronto cambió totalmente su expresión por una cara graciosa.

-¡Hola! - Saludó y todos se le quedaron viendo raro.

-¡Llega tarde! - Le gritó todo el salón al unísono.

-Perdón, me perdí en los caminos de la vida – Aseguró mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

-¡Mentira! - Gritaron todos otra vez.

-Jejejeje, bueno, será mejor que nos presentemos – Dijo el profesor con una expresión relajada.

Continuara...

…………………….

**Bueno, ya ha visto que más parejas habrá, y aún faltan algunas más jejeje**

**Recuerden que esta historia está recién comenzando, y si que puede sorprenderlos.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.**

**Bye ^^ **


	3. Conociéndonos

**¡¡¡Oyasumi nasai minna!!!**

**Perdonen por la tardanza con este fic, pero como ya había explicado tengo mucho que seguir.**

**Bueno, aquí viene el capítulo tres, en donde descubrirán algunos de los secretos que guardan nuestros personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, bla bla bla, etc xDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron las clases. Todo parecía relativamente normal, excepto por las constantes peleas entre Sasuke y Sakura, y claro, también se peleaba con Naruto.

El rubio, desde el primer instante en que vio a Hinata no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza, por más que intentaba y se repetía que ella era la novia del imbécil de Sasuke, por más que ella fuera una de esas niñas ricas que tan mal le caían, simplemente le era imposible dejar de pensar en ella.

Naruto estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero, cuando al abrirlo notó que todas sus cosas habían sido manchadas con pintura roja.

-Otra vez este idiota – Bufó molesto. Ya era la quinta vez desde que comenzaron las clases que "algo" le sucedía a sus cosas. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sasuke y de Gaara, esos dos no podían verlo en paz.

-¿Otra vez? - Escuchó una voz cerca de él. Se volteó y vio a Sakura con sus libros en la mano. Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-A veces pienso que ellos deberían buscarse una vida – Dijo Naruto.

-Son unos idiotas, mira que hacerte esto. Vamos a decírselo a la directora – Dijo Sakura muy molesta. Detestaba cuando Sasuke molestaba de esa forma a Naruto, ya que él siempre había sido un importante amigo para ella.

-No, déjalo así, por si acaso ya me había comprado algunas cosas extra – Respondió Naruto cerrando la puerta de su casillero – Luego vendré a arreglar este desastre.

-No se como puedes aguantarlo.

-Las cosas que hagan simplemente me resbalan, y mejor vámonos al gimnasio o el profesor se va a enfadar.

-Si – Sakura le sonrió y los dos se dirigieron al gimnasio de la escuela.

* * *

La mayoría de los del salón estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Sasuke y Gaara chocaron las manos apenas vieron entrar a Naruto. El moreno se quedó viendo a Sakura, la cual entró después del ojiazul. Sakura también lo observó, pero le hizo un enorme desprecio.

-¡Hola mis querido alumnos! - Gritó un extraño personaje, de cejas extremadamente espesas y un peinado bastante gracioso. Algunos comenzaron a reír al verlo parado con una pose ridícula.

-¡No se rían de Gai-sensei! - Gritó un chico, casi igual al profesor. Era nada menos que su alumno estrella, y no sólo es, sino que también era su hijo, pero no lo llamaba papá en la escuela.

-¡No te preocupes Lee, yo se que por el momento eres el único la llama de la juventud, pero pronto todas arderán como tú! - Gritó el profesor emocionado, ante las miradas se fastidio de todos sus alumnos.

-¡¿Pero que son esas caras?! - Les gritó molesto Lee. Todos simplemente lo fulminaron con la mirada y se quedó callado.

-Bien, para empezar voy a decir las parejas que trabajaran juntas durante esta clase, quiero ver en que tan buenas condiciones se encuentran, así que harán unos ejercicios leves por el momento – Gai-sensei sacó una lista y comenzó a leer, nombrando a algunas personas – Señor Gaara, con la señorita Matsuri.

Matsuri observó al pelirrojo y su rostro no tardó en tornarse del mismo color que el cabello de ese chico. Le daba vergüenza cada vez que lo veía, y su corazón se aceleraba bastante.

Gaara sólo la miró y le sonrió, pero con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Los siguientes son... - Gai siguió leyendo – Naruto y Hinata.

Ambos dieron un leve salto al oír sus nombres. De inmediato el corazón de Hinata se aceleró, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¡Deshaga esa pareja profesor! - Gritó Sasuke muy molesto. Hinata le miró enfadada.

-No hay nada de malo en ser con Naruto-kun – Rezongó la ojiperla.

-Hmp.

-¿Tiene algún problema joven Uchiha? - Preguntó el profesor, a lo que él simplemente negó con la cabeza – Bien, prosigo, Señor Shikamaru y señorita Temari.

Shikamaru, un joven alto, de cabello negro y tomado en una coleta bastante desordenada, levantó la mano con fastidio. Traía una cara de sueño que al verlo su compañera le causó desagrado.

-¿Otra vez me ponen contigo? - Preguntó Temari, Shikamaru sólo la observó.

-¿Acaso te molesta ser conmigo Temari?

-No, es decir, siempre hacen las mismas parejas, es sólo eso.

-Que problemático es esto – Dijo Shikamaru.

-Siguen... Neji y Tenten.

-¡Aquí! - Gritó Tenten. La verdad era que educación física estaba entre sus clases favoritas, aunque fuera con un profesor loco y obsesionado con los deportes.

Neji simplemente levantó la mano.

-Espero que seas muy fuerte Tenten – Dijo con una media sonrisa. Tenten lo observó y le sonrió.

-Claro que lo soy – Respondió la castaña.

-_Pues se ve que hace deporte – _Pensó Neji al ver el bien formado cuerpo de la chica. De pronto notó que estaba fijándose en cosas que no debería y miró para otro lado.

_-_Sigue... Ino y Kiba.

-¡Si! - Asintieron ambos. La chica rubia le dio un codazo a Kiba, el cual sonrió.

-Y ahora... Sasuke y Sakura – Dijo el profesor, a lo que los dos jóvenes se alarmaron.

-¡Está loco! - Gritó Sasuke muy molesto. Primero ponían a "su" Hinata con el idiota de Naruto, y ahora lo ponían a él con la molesta de Sakura ¿Es que podía haber algo peor que eso?

-¿Tiene algún otro problema señor Uchiha? – Preguntó el profesor un poco molesto, ya que Sasuke era el único que se quejaba por todo.

-Profesor – Sakura levantó la mano calmadamente, mientras Sasuke sólo volteaba a verla – Sasuke Uchiha es un idiota, y me opongo a ser su compañera.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Preguntó Sasuke mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente. La pelirrosa sólo lo miró con una sonrisa, lo que sólo lograba sacarlo más de sus casillas.

-¿Qué estás sordo? – Preguntó la chica – ¡He dicho que eres un idiota!

-Me las vas a pagar… ¡Con Sasuke Uchiha nadie se mete!

-¡¿Y que me vas a hacer?! ¡No te tengo miedo, Sasuke-chan! – Gritó la pelirrosa en un tono jocoso, que hizo que todos se comenzaran a reír por la forma en la que lo había llamado.

-Aquí hay sólo dos posibilidades – Susurró Temari a Ino – O de verdad se odian demasiado, o se gustan.

Ino sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras ellos dos seguían peleando.

-Pero Sasuke es el novio de Hinata, además no creo que le guste Sakura, la trata muy mal – Reflexionó Ino luego.

-No se, yo sólo digo…

-Ya basta ustedes dos – Los interrumpió Gai-sensei muy molesto – Ya que están tan comunicativos el día de hoy, serán los primeros, y además van a hacer un trabajo práctico por pelarse en mi clase.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron los dos sorprendidos. Luego se miraron mutuamente y se hicieron un desprecio, cruzándose de brazos, mientras el resto del salón los veía con una gotita en sus frentes.

-Todo por tu culpa pordiosera – Gruñó Sasuke molesto.

-Si, claro, fue todo tu culpa imbécil – Replicó la pelirrosa.

Los dos pasaron adelante frente a Gai-sensei, y no dejaban de verse con odio.

-Lo que quiero que hagan es muy simple y es para probar su trabajo en equipo, el resto los imitará luego – Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás, los cuales asintieron – Deberán sentarse en el piso y ponerse espalda contra espalda, tomarse de las manos y tratar de levantarse, sólo utilizando las piernas.

-Pf, que fácil – Bufó Sasuke. Sakura no dijo nada y simplemente asintió.

-No es tan fácil si no trabajan juntos – Dijo Gai-sensei – Muy bien, quiero verlos ¡Ustedes también chicos! Deben hacer quince repeticiones – Gritó muy animado al resto de los alumnos, los cuales respondieron.

-¡Si!

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, pero Sakura y Sasuke tenían problemas para ponerse de acuerdo.

-Tienes que tomarme las manos así – Ordenaba el azabache, mientras se tomaban de las manos y se soltaban una y otra vez.

-No seas idiota, mira como estás haciéndolo los demás – Decía Sakura – Es así – Lo tomó por fin de la forma correcta, entrelazando sus antebrazos, quedando espalda contra espalda - ¿Lo ves?

-Da igual pongámonos de pie y acabemos con esto.

-¿Estás lista Matsuri? – Preguntó Gaara a la chica, la cual apenas podía creer que estaba tan cerca de él. Ella asintió tímidamente.

-Si, a la cuenta de tres – Respondió.

-Bien, uno, dos, tres – Ambos apoyaron su espalda en la del otro, tratando de levantarse. Se dieron cuenta de que no era tan fácil como parecía, y al primer intento cayeron, pues Matsuri no hacía la suficiente presión.

-Lo siento Gaara, intentémoslo otra vez – Dijo la castaña. Gaara asintió y volvieron a repetir el procedimiento, y esta vez si pudieron pararse.

-Lo hicimos – Dijo Gaara sonriendo y separándose de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos. La chica se sonrojó muchísimo y volteó a ver a otro lado.

-_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo así cada vez que veo a Gaara a los ojos? ¿Será que él me gusta? _– Pensó Matsuri.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri? Tenemos que seguir.

-S-si.

-Bien, vamos Tenten – Dijo Neji tratando de ponerse de pie junto a su compañera, lo cual no les resultó difícil ya que los dos eran muy buenos en los deportes, así que continuaron con las repeticiones.

Naruto y Hinata mientras tanto observaban al resto. Veían como Sasuke y Sakura seguían peleándose y se reían un poco de eso.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar a un tipo como Sasuke? – Preguntó de pronto el rubio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues… es odioso, antipático, y se cree mejor que los demás ¿No es obvio? Una chica tan linda como tú… - Se sonrojó un poco y miró para otro lado – Es decir, cualquier chica no lo soportaría…

-Ah… - Hinata también se sonrojó, pues oyó perfecto cuando Naruto dijo que era linda – Pues, la verdad es que nosotros no elegimos estar juntos, fue un compromiso que decidieron nuestros padres.

-¿Entonces no lo amas? – Inquirió Naruto, ahora mucho más interesado en el asunto.

-Bueno, yo… - Pero la ojiperla fue interrumpida antes de poder seguir.

-¿Ustedes por que no han empezado aún? – Preguntó Gai-sensei, a lo que ambos se sintieron muy apenados.

-Perdón sensei – Se disculparon al mismo tiempo, luego de lo cual comenzaron con el ejercicio solicitado.

-_Naruto-kun es una persona muy distinta a Sasuke… la sonrisa y el carisma de Naruto-kun me hacen sentirme muy extraña… - _Volteó a ver Sasuke – _Sasuke es tan frío e insensible… _

* * *

Después de que acabaran las clases de educación física, todos salieron un momento al patio, sin embargo algunos estaban en las duchas.

Sakura estaba furiosa, por la culpa de Sasuke y su falta de cooperación les habían puesto un uno, y encima aún debían hacer ese dichoso reporte que les pidió Gai-sensei.

Entró a las duchas de hombres, después de comprobar que sólo quedaba una persona ahí dentro. Se escabulló en silencio y tomó la única toalla y la ropa del chico, pero para su mala suerte Sasuke la descubrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tonta? – Preguntó cuando la vio salir con su toalla y su ropa en la mano. Él estaba bajo la ducha, pero la apagó al instante, haciendo que Sakura apreciara perfectamente su bien formado torso otra vez.

-¿Qué crees? Me estoy llevando la ropa sucia – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, eso veo, eres buena para los quehaceres ¿No, empleada? – Esas palabras dichas por Sasuke molestaron profundamente a la pelirrosa, nadie nunca la había insultado así, odiaba cuando le sacaban en cara que era la hija de una empleada, y no es que le diera vergüenza, es que no soportaba que menospreciaran a su madre.

-Cállate estúpido, y si, me llevaré esto, con tu permiso.

-¡Espera! – Gritó el azabache – Ya está bien de esta broma, no podré salir de aquí si te llevas mis cosas, devuélvelas ahora mismo – Dijo Sasuke en un tono de amenaza, pero eso sólo hizo sonreír a la chica.

-Si los quieres ven por ellos – Respondió Sakura.

-¿Crees que no lo haré? – Preguntó Sasuke. Sakura no respondió, simplemente lo miró dándole a entender que no lo creía capaz, pero e equivocó, porque Sasuke abrió la puertecilla de la ducha (que sólo cubría lo justo y necesario) y se acercó a ella, dejándola atrapada contra la pared.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mí! – Gritó la pelirrosa ¿Asustada?

Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo, mirándola y sonriendo ante la sorpresa de la chica, tal parecía que la broma le había salido al revés. Sakura cerró los ojos para no verlo, algo que a él le pareció muy extraño.

-¿Vas a devolverme mis cosas, o prefieres jugar un rato? – Decía Sasuke con una voz bastante seductora, acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de la pelirrosa. Sólo lo hacía por molestarla, y no por otra cosa. Sin embargo algo extraño le estaba pasando, se estaba sintiendo muy atraído por sus labios, pero cuando iba a hacer algo Sakura lo empujó y le devolvió sus cosas.

-Aquí tienes – Dijo casi sacándole el aire de lo fuerte que le pasó todo - ¡T no vuelvas a tocarme! – Gritó saliendo del lugar.

-¿Pero que le pasa? – Se preguntó Sasuke extrañado de ese comportamiento – Parecía como si me tuviese miedo…

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en la cafetería de la escuela junto con Ino y Temari, la última bastante distraída.

-¿Qué te pasa Temari? – Preguntó Ino, notando el estado de su amiga.

-No, nada ¿Por qué?

-Es que te ves así, distraída ¿Estás bien?

Temari suspiró – Estoy bien, no es nada Ino.

En ese momento vieron pasar a Matsuri, la cual se encontraba algo perdida. Estaba buscando donde sentarse y no hallaba ninguna mesa vacía.

-Hey Matsuri-chan – La llamó Hinata – Puedes sentarte aquí con nosotras.

-Si, gracias – Respondió la castaña sentándose junto a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro – Etto…

-Tranquila, aquí somos todas amigas – Le dijo Temari – No te sientas excluida ni nada por ser nueva.

-Bueno… lo siento es que yo soy así – Dijo Matsuri bajando la cabeza. Era verdad que estaba algo apenada, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente de la alta sociedad, y la verdad es que las imaginaba mucho peores. Pero al contrario de su imaginación, las chicas eran bastante simpáticas, y era muy fácil hablar con ellas.

-Bueno… - Dijo Ino – Y hablando de otra cosa ¿Qué harán el fin de semana?

-Yo nada – Suspiró Hinata decepcionada – Sasuke-kun está castigado aún, así que no podremos salir.

-Pues se lo merecía, mira que andar en carreras clandestinas – Dijo Temari. La verdad es que a ella jamás le había caído bien Sasuke, y tampoco le gustaba que se juntase tanto con su hermano Gaara.

-Temari-chan, no digas eso, además Gaara-kun también estaba con él – Reclamó Hinata. Matsuri dio un salto al oír el nombre de Gaara, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo sólo Ino se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Qué fue eso Matsuri? – Preguntó la rubia viéndola de forma intrigada. La castaña se sonrojó aún más, y es que se ponía muy nerviosa cuando la veían fijamente.

-¿Q-que cosa Ino-san?

-Te has puesto rojísima cuando han nombrado a Gaara – Preguntó en un tono algo molesto, que nadie entendió por que fue.

-¿Es verdad eso Matsuri? – Preguntó Temari viendo a Matsuri - ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano Gaara?

-¿Eh? N-no, como creen que va a gustarme Gaara, es muy simpático nada más – Se excusó la chica muy apenada. De pronto se levantó de golpe y muy sonrojada – Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego – Y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasará? ¿De verdad le gustará Gaara-kun? – Se preguntó Hinata un tanto desconcertada por el comportamiento tan extraño de Matsuri.

-Tal vez, esa reacción indica que al menos le mueve el piso – Respondió Temari sonriendo - ¿Quién lo diría? Mi hermanito es un rompe corazones.

Ino sólo quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Matsuri. Estaba muy molesta ¿Le gustaba Gaara? No podía permitir que entre ellos pasara nada, no iba a dejarse vencer.

-_Gaara es mío, no dejaré que te quedes con él – _Pensó decidida la rubia.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca, sentada sobre el piso entre dos estantes viejos. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba llorando, abrazándose a sí misma.

-No… ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? – Se preguntaba angustiada, recordando el instante en que Sasuke se le acercó peligrosamente - ¿Por qué me siento así cada vez que un hombre se me acerca?

* * *

Sasuke estaba caminando por el pasillo. Ya llevaba su ropa puesta y se veía muy pensativo. Las chicas no dejaban de voltear a verlo, pero él no les prestaba atención, iba muy concentrado.

-_¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa tonta? ¿Por qué se puso así cuando me acerqué a ella? – _Caminó hasta su casillero y fue a sacar sus cosas – _De todos modos no me importa lo que a ella le pase, no la soporto… es una estúpida, pero ya va a ver lo que es meterse conmigo._

Al momento de abrir su casillero algo hizo un sonido como un "bum" y un humo negro salió de ahí. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta su rostro estaba negro como el carbón y su cabello todo desparramado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, como si no creyese lo que le estaba pasando.

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo en ese momento comenzaron a reírse de él, incluso las chicas que hasta hace unos momentos lo llenaban de piropos.

En medio de la gente, Naruto se le acercó carcajeándose de lo lindo.

-Vaya Sasuke, parece que mi proyecto de ciencias acaba de explotar en tu cara, me pregunto como habrá llegado a tu casillero - Se burló con su característica sonrisa el rubio, mientras Sasuke no hacía ningún movimiento.

Todos se alejaron del lugar después de reírse hasta que sus estómagos dolieron, y Sasuke aún seguía ahí, maquinando su venganza.

Gaara se acercó despreocupadamente a abrir su casillero, que estaba junto al de Sasuke. Observó como algunos chicos seguían riendo, y los miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué les pasará a todos? – Se preguntó- Sin embargo cuando vio a Sasuke no pudo evitar carcajearse también – Demonios ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sasuke bufó – Ese maldito Naruto… - Cerró la puerta de su casillero tan fuerte que resonó por todo el lugar - ¡¡¡Me las pagará!!!

* * *

Neji estaba dando unas vueltas por la escuela. No pasaba gran tiempo con Sasuke y Gaara porque siempre estaban hablando de chicas, o planeando venganzas en contra de Naruto, lo que en verdad lo aburría bastante.

Al pasar por afuera del gimnasio oyó un sonido, como que alguien corría adentro. Abrió la puerta y se percató de que era Tenten, con un balón de básquetbol. Ella estaba dribleando, acercándose al aro. Dio un salto y encestó perfectamente.

-Bien – Exclamó la castaña mientras el balón rebotaba en el piso. De pronto el sonido de unos aplausos la distrajo.

-Vaya, eres muy buena Tenten – Dijo Neji sonriéndole a la chica, la cual al verlo se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias Neji.

En eso oyeron el sonido del timbre, que indicaba que debían volver a clases.

-Oye, ya han tocado – Dijo el Hyuuga a la chica, la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos.

* * *

Todos fueron al salón de química, que les tocaba con el loco de Kabuto-sensei. Sasuke no se presentó a la clase, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de quitarse el hollín de la cara, e intentando arreglar su cabello.

Sakura se veía algo extraña mientras el profesor daba las instrucciones del trabajo que debían realizar, y Tenten se dio cuenta enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Nada – Respondió la pelirrosa volteando a ver a otro lado, pero Tenten no se rindió.

-No me engañas, se que algo te pasó, y está bien si no quieres decirme.

-Pues no te lo diré.

Sakura… - Masculló Tenten algo molesta, con una venita marcada en la frente.

-Ustedes dos ¿Podrían callarse? – Dijo molesto Kabuto, al notar que no estaban poniendo para nada atención a su explicación.

Después de todo lo que habló el sensei, todos se juntaron en parejas para comenzar con su trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa Temari? – Le preguntó Shikamaru a su compañera rubia. Ella lo miró con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

-Te lo dije, los profesores insisten en ponerme de pareja contigo – Respondió Temari.

-Pf, que problemática eres – Shikamaru le dio la espalda, y se echó sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos. Temari sólo bufó.

-Etto, Gaara – Habló Matsuri un poco sonrojada, mientras que desde lejos Ino la observaba con celos.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, un tanto indiferente. No era que la chica le cayese mal, sólo que siempre que hablaban se comportaba muy extraño, y eso no le gustaba mucho.

-Pues… sobre el trabajo…

-No te preocupes, es fácil – Le sonrió. Matsuri desvió la mirada, le era muy difícil verlo a los ojos cuando él le estaba mostrando su perfecta sonrisa – Sólo debemos seguir los pasos que nos dijo el sensei.

-Hai – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa – _Gaara… no puedo evitar lo que siento cada vez que te veo… realmente tú… tú me gustas…_

Naruto y Hinata también estaban sonriéndose, pero ellos dos se veían más concentrados en su trabajo, aunque Hinata constantemente miraba a la puerta.

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Bueno… se supone que Sasuke-kun debería haber llegado, pero no aparece y la clase ya comenzó hace un rato ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – Se preguntó en pose pensativa la ojiperla. Naruto sonrió nervioso, con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

-No tengo idea – Dijo el rubio.

* * *

La tarde pasó y la noche llegó. Todos se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos, a esperar la llegada del día.

Sakura en su cuarto, se recostó, mientras observaba a Hinata y a Temari dormidas. Aún no sacaba de su cabeza el instante en que Sasuke la acorraló en la pared de las duchas, completamente desnudo.

Se aferró a las sábanas y cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, perdiéndose cuando tocó su colchón.

-No puedo soportarlo… no puedo aguantar que ningún hombre se me acerque de esa manera – Susurraba con la voz quebrada, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos – Sasuke idiota.

Continuara…

…………………….

**Espero que les haya gustado, y se hayan quedado con la intriga **

**¿Qué onda con Sakura? ¿Qué secreto esconderá?**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo si quieren descubrirlo.**

**PD: No olviden visitar mis otros fics ^^ **


	4. Escapada

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, les agradezco que se pasen ^^**

**Disclaimer: ya se lo saben, que flojera ¬¬**

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: La escapada.**_

Otra semana de clases agotadora acababa de terminar. Los chicos se iban a sus casas a pasar el fin de semana, a excepción de Sasuke y Gaara, quienes seguían castigados por sus padres.

-Esto es una mierda – Masculló el azabache sentándose sobre su cama. Ya había pasado tres malditas semanas encerrado en esa cárcel que era su escuela, y no sabía hasta cuando iba a seguir castigado.

-Lo mismo digo – Agregó Gaara igual de molesto - ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí todo el fin de semana?

-No se ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver algo en la sala de video? Creo que vi unas películas por allá – Respondió Sasuke apuntando hacia la salida. Gaara asintió y ambos salieron del lugar.

* * *

-¡Al fin en casa! – Gritó Naruto dejándose caer sobre su cama. Estaba cansado de ir a esa escuela de riquillos, lo único bueno de ese lugar eran sus amigos de antes, y Hinata.

Ella era una Hyuuga, la hija del hombre que hizo un negocio son su padre. Naruto no podía creer la diferencia que había entre ambos al conocer a Hiashi en una tediosa reunión a la que tuvo que asistir acompañando a Minato. Hinata era como un ángel caído del cielo en comparación a su padre, era tierna y gentil, y Hiashi era como un ogro en el cuerpo de un ser humano.

-Hinata… - Naruto suspiró su nombre sin darse cuenta. Por alguna razón le estaba gustando demasiado esa chica. Alguien que odiaba a los ricos se estaba enamorando de una de ellos.

Lo único malo era que ella tenía novio, un imbécil, pero era su novio al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Sakura estaba ordenando sus cosas en el cuarto de ella y su madre en la casa Uchiha. Daba las gracias de que Sasuke estuviese castigado, porque no lo soportaría. Desde ese día lo odiaba más, no quería ni verle la cara y había tratado en lo más posible de ignorarlo.

-Demonios ¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso? – Se preguntó mientras se sentaba – Sé que él lo hizo sólo para fastidiarme… pero no puedo olvidarlo…

De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Sakura estás ahí? – Escuchó la voz de Itachi. Se sintió muy nerviosa, seguro Itachi era igual que Sasuke, pero él le había demostrado ser alguien muy agradable.

-S-si – Respondió la pelirrosa - ¿Qué sucede Itachi?

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo – Dijo el azabache desde afuera del cuarto. Sakura le abrió la puerta y salió hacia el pasillo - ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó notándola muy nerviosa.

-No es nada Itachi – Respondió Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa que no convenció del todo al moreno - ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el parque ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Itachi poniendo su sonrisa seductora.

-De acuerdo – Sakura también sonrió. En verdad Itachi no era una mala persona, y mientras fueran sólo amigos no habría problemas.

* * *

Hinata estaba mirando las nubes por la ventana del living, mientras su primo trataba de hablarle sobre algo, pero ella no lo oía. Estaba concentrada en cierta nube, que tenía la forma de la cara de Naruto, pero en versión chibi.

-_Naruto-kun – _Pensó la ojiperla. De pronto a cada segundo pensaba en él, y a pesar de tener un novio, era como si éste no existiera. Bajó un poco la mirada – _No puedo engañarme, nunca he sentido amor por Sasuke… ¿Pero es correcto que esté pensando en otra persona aún teniéndolo a mi lado? ¿Debería dejar a Sasuke?_

_-_¿Hinata me estás oyendo? – Preguntó Neji un tanto molesto, y es que su prima parecía estar en la luna o tal vez más lejos. Lo ignoraba por completo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Hinata aún perdida en su propio mundo.

-Cielos – Suspiró el ojiblanco - ¿En que estás pensando?

-¿Y-yo? En nada – Respondió nerviosa la ojiperla. Se levantó apresurada y comenzó a agitar sus manos – Acabo de recordar que tengo que estudiar para el examen del lunes, así que nos vemos luego Neji Onii-san – Y se fue corriendo ante la sorprendida mirada de su primo.

-¿Qué le pasará? Desde que comenzamos el año que está así de rara.

* * *

-Ah, rayos – Se quejó Matsuri. Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y estaba sola - ¿Por qué justo hoy papá tenía que hacer un viaje urgente? No puedo ni ir a la casa porque olvidó dejarme la llave.

La castaña parecía un zombi andante debido a lo deprimida que estaba, y justo al doblar por una esquina chocó contra alguien.

-¡Perdón! – Se disculpó apenada, pero al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta con quien había impactado y se sonrojó tanto que parecía que tuviera fiebre.

-¿Matsuri estás bien? – Le preguntó Gaara notando el rostro de su amiga. Durante las tres semanas que llevaban de clases ellos dos se habían hecho muy amigos, lo que tenía profundamente molesta a Ino, sólo que ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

-S-si Gaara, no te preocupes, iba distraída – Respondió la chica riendo nerviosa.

Sasuke que también estaba ahí, observó detenidamente el rostro de la castaña. Era tan fácil darse cuenta de que moría por Gaara, que hasta le causó gracia que su amigo aún no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿Y que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? ¿O estás castigada también? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No, lo que pasa es que mi papá salió de urgencia y no podía quedarme en casa, por eso estoy aquí.

-Nosotros íbamos a ver una película – Habló Sasuke – Pero me acordé que dejé mi celular en el cuarto, así que si quieres acompañas a Gaara mientras.

-¿Eh? – La castaña se volvió a sonrojar - _¿Gaara y yo a solas? Me muero de la vergüenza…_

_-_Bueno… - Gaara miró a Sasuke un poco extrañado, y luego volteó a ver a Matsuri - ¿Vienes Matsuri?

-S-si.

Mientras los dos chicos se iban hacia el salón de video, Sasuke sonrió.

-_Vaya, no pensé que algún día la haría de Cupido – _Pensó. Miró para todos lados - ¿Qué hago ahora? – Se preguntó. Vio pasar a una chica bastante linda y una sonrisa volvió a formarse en sus labios, pero esta vez era algo maliciosa – Bueno, hay trabajo por hacer.

Después de decir esto, salió detrás de esa chica. Era inevitable, cuando no estaba Hinata siempre encontraba la forma de divertirse con alguien más, así era Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Ino se encontraba en su cuarto, adornado completamente con su color favorito: lila.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras encendía el televisor, pero a los cinco minutos la empleada tocó la puerta.

-Señorita Ino, la comida está lista – Dijo la mujer.

-Ya voy – Respondió la rubia. Apagó el televisor, se levantó y caminó hacia el comedor. Ahí su padre la esperaba con un serio semblante, lo que la preocupó un poco - ¿Sucede algo papá?

-Ino, por favor siéntate, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

Ino se sintió un poco nerviosa, su padre siempre se ponía así de serio cuando iba a hablarle sobre algo que en verdad odiaba, y estaba justo en lo correcto.

-He estado viendo a alguien… - Comenzó Inoichi Yamanaka, y en ese mismo momento la rubia se puso de pie, no quería seguir oyendo.

-Es suficiente para mí.

-Aún no he acabado – Habló su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Seguro que si – Respondió Ino enfadada – Esta novia será igual que las otras, así que no me expliques nada y ni te molestes en presentármela, porque se que tarde o temprano la dejarás por otra – Estas palabras molestaron profundamente a Inoichi, quien no dudó en soltar la verdad de una sola vez.

-¡Ino, voy a casarme con ella!

-¿Q-qué? – Preguntó sorprendida. Jamás se esperó eso, y le dolía, no quería que nadie tratara de ser su madre. La única que tenía ese derecho había muerto ya – No puedes… ¡Tú sabes que no quiero a nadie más que ocupe el lugar de mamá! – Gritó cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero así será.

Ino salió corriendo sin haber probado la comida. Se encerró en su cuarto a llorar mientras abrazaba la almohada y repetía dos palabras.

-No quiero…

* * *

Sakura e Itachi iban por el parque de la ciudad, que a esta hora estaba repleto de gente. La pelirrosa iba comiendo un delicioso helado de chocolate mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por la invitación Itachi, pero no te hubieras molestado.

-Lo hice porque te vi muy triste – Dijo Itachi mientras la veía. Ella detuvo sus pasos y lo miró un tanto confundida.

-¿Eh?

-Si, te he visto algo mal esta última semana, así que quería levantarte el ánimo – El Uchiha le sonrió y esto provocó que se la pelirrosa sonrojara levemente – Y dime ¿Lo he logrado?

Sakura se quedó callada unos momentos. Realmente Itachi era un gran chico, no se parecía en nada al egocéntrico de su hermano. A veces se preguntaba como dos personas que se ven tan parecidas físicamente pueden pensar tan distinto.

-Si, muchas gracias Itachi – Respondió por fin Sakura mientras le sonreía. Luego los dos siguieron caminando – _Definitivamente Sasuke es un idiota._

_-_Oye Sakura… ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano Sasuke? – Preguntó de pronto a Itachi. Pregunta que para Sakura fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. Extrañamente su corazón latió más fuerte. No era que lo estuviera dudando, simplemente esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Y estaba demás decir que si no le gustó lo que pasó con él el otro día, mucho menos podría estar sintiendo algo así por Sasuke.

-¿A mi gustarme Sasuke? – Rió de forma sarcástica – Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-Me alegra – Sonrió Itachi – Mi hermano te haría sufrir mucho.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando junto a Itachi, mientras saboreaba su helado.

Era obvio que un tipo como Sasuke la haría sufrir, pero estaba segura de que jamás iba a sentir algo por él. Nunca.

* * *

Gaara y Matsuri estaban sentados en un sillón de color rojo viendo una película de acción. Al principio a Gaara le costó creer que a Matsuri le gustaran ese tipo de películas, pensaba que ella era de esas chicas románticas, pero le gustaba saber que tenían cosas en común.

De pronto se descubrió observando a su amiga más de lo debido, y desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-san se ha tardado ¿No crees Gaara? – Habló de pronto Matsuri. Gaara la miró y asintió.

-Seguro se olvidó de nosotros, es un despistado.

-Ajá – La chica volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla, pero de vez en cuando observaba a Gaara de reojo – _Me gustas tanto… pero tengo miedo de decírtelo ¿Qué debo hacer?_

* * *

-Que fastidio – Dijo Tenten mientras observaba la televisión, ahí estaban pasando una propaganda sobre la telenovela que pronto se estrenaría, en donde su madre era la protagonista.

Tenten decidió apagar el televisor. Odiaba ver esas propagandas, odiaba el trabajo de su madre. Ella podía pregonar que adoraba a su hija, pero nunca estaba ahí cuando Tenten realmente la necesitaba, por eso había aprendido a vivir sin ella.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde se calentó un platillo congelado en el microondas.

-Después de todo Mitsuko nunca ha cocinado para mí.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, llegando el día lunes. Todos los chicos regresaban a la escuela otra vez, a excepción de los que se habían quedado.

Sakura llegó junto a Itachi y los dos entraron riendo. Durante el fin de semana habían logrado conocerse mucho más, volviéndose muy amigos.

-No, ya deja de bromear Itachi – Le decía Sakura muerta de la risa.

-No es broma ¿Qué no me crees Sakura? – Le preguntaba Itachi sonriendo.

En ese momento venía pasando Sasuke junto con Gaara, que estaban esperando a Neji.

Sasuke observó en silencio como Sakura e Itachi reían juntos, y de cierta manera le molestó. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por que le había molestado, hasta que de pronto lo recordó. El otro día cuando Sakura había huido así de él, ella lo rechazaba a él, pero a Itachi… ¿Por qué siempre Itachi era el preferido por todos?

Eso lo ponía realmente furioso, ver a la chica que lo odiaba (y que por consiguiente él odiaba) sonriendo de esa manera con su estúpido hermano mayor, con la persona con la que más competía en su vida.

-Hmp, no me importa – Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Te pasa algo Sasuke? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, pero Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

Hinata iba entrando al instituto cuando de pronto tropezó y se fue hacia un lado. Por suerte fue sostenida justo a tiempo por una persona.

-Muchas gracias por sos… - La ojiperla interrumpió su frase al ver a la persona que la tenía entre sus brazos – N-Naruto-kun… - Dijo sonrojada.

-Hola Hinata-chan – La saludó el rubio con una sonrisa – Ten más cuidado, podrías caer la próxima vez.

-H-hai – Respondió ella bajando la mirada. Naruto la soltó y ella le agradeció sonriéndole dulcemente. Ésta vez fue el turno de Naruto de sonrojarse, y es que cada vez que veía lo hermosa que era Hinata su corazón se aceleraba.

Neji se había adelantado a su prima y se había acercado a sus amigos. Al ir subiendo la escalera miró para atrás y vio que Tenten estaba llegando. Le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Ino llegaba a la escuela dándole patadas al suelo. Aún estaba demasiado molesta por lo que le había dicho su padre ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener una novia, otra novia? Y encima decir que se iban a casar, eso si que era lo peor de todo.

-Papá es un idiota, yo jamás aceptaré a su nueva novia, nunca – Dijo enfadada. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación; adentro estaban Matsuri y Tenten hablando.

-¿Qué te sucede Ino-san? Te ves molesta – Le dijo Matsuri. Ino sólo suspiró y dejó su maleta sobre la cama.

-Es una tontería, no me hagan caso – Respondió la rubia – Más importante ¿Ya es la hora de las clases?

-Sólo faltan diez minutos – Dijo Tenten viendo su reloj de mano – Mierda ¡Sólo diez minutos y aún no me he puesto el uniforme!

-¡Y-yo tampoco! – La secundó Matsuri, mientras ambas comenzaban a cambiarse a la velocidad del rayo.

-De hecho yo tampoco… - Dijo Ino suspirando – Y no tengo ganas.

* * *

Ya todos estaban en el salón. Tenían filosofía con Iruka-sensei. Hoy realizarían un ensayo sobre los temas que el profesor les pidiera, en grupos de cuatro personas.

Los chicos estaban escuchando atentamente la explicación de su sensei, para que después de eso les dijese que equipos debían trabajar juntos.

-Bueno, ahora diré los grupos que van a desarrollar este trabajo durante esta y la clase siguiente. A ver… comenzamos con Naruto Uzumaki.

-Si – Respondió el rubio levantando la mano.

-Estarás con… - Iruka comenzó a pasar su dedo por sobre el papel que contenía la lista de nombres del grupo – Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga y… Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Ni muerto! – Gritó Sasuke parándose - ¡No pienso hacer equipo ni con Naruto ni con Sakura!

-¡Lo mismo digo yo profesor! – Habló Sakura parándose – Por Naruto y Hinata no tengo problemas, pero a este tipo no lo quiero cerca de mí – Dijo apuntando a Sasuke, el cual se sintió ofendido al ser llamado "este tipo".

-Yo no tengo objeción sensei – Dijo Naruto, a quien no le importaba estar en el mismo equipo que a Sasuke, si Hinata estaba ahí, le daba igual.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron molestos y mirándose con odio. Ninguno de los dos se soportaba y eso estaba claro para toda la clase, pero eso era un tema que realmente preocupaba a los profesores, ellos querían que se llevaran bien, por eso insistían en hacerles trabajar juntos.

Hinata simplemente sonrió al saber que trabajaría con Naruto, pero al voltear a ver a Sasuke notó como éste la miraba con verdadero enfado, por lo que borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

-Bueno… pasados los problemas – Dijo Iruka algo desconcertado – Prosigo… señor Sabaku No, señorita Yamanaka…

-_Si, al fin me toca con Gaara _– Pensó la rubia con una sonrisa. Después de pasar tantos mal sabores, trabajar con él era perfecto.

-Señorita Matsuri y señor Kiba – Terminó Iruka. Ino frunció el ceño al oír que la molesta de Matsuri estaría en su mismo equipo con Gaara, y más se molestó al ver como ella miraba al pelirrojo y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-_Demonios, esto era lo único que me faltaba. Pero jamás perderé contra ella _– Pensó Ino decidida.

-El siguiente grupo es Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara…

Y así siguió Iruka diciendo los grupos, hasta que se terminaran los del salón. Después de eso, escribió el tema en la pizarra, por lo que muchos se quedaron sorprendidos, algunas chicas sonrojadas, y otros bufaron molestos por tener que trabajar con un tema tan "cursi" como era el amor.

-Que tontería – Dijo Sasuke - ¿Quién va a querer hacer un trabajo sobre el amor? No es que haya mucho que decir.

-Eso no es verdad Sasuke – Lo regañó Hinata molesta por su comentario – No puedo creer que digas eso estando frente a mí que soy tu novia, realmente eres un insensible.

-No, no quise decir eso Hinata – Trató de disculparse el azabache.

-Yo creo que el amor… - Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata fijamente, sin importarle estar frente a Sasuke – Es un sentimiento que conoces una sola vez en la vida, y que sólo puedes compartir con esa persona especial. Puedes querer a muchos, pero sólo vas a amar a uno, y sólo ese uno te amará como nadie.

-Naruto-kun… - Profirió Hinata sorprendida y conmovida por aquellas palabras. Jamás se esperó que Naruto fuese capaz de expresarse así de ese sentimiento. Sasuke jamás le diría esas palabras tan bellas, lo de ellos no era amor sino pura costumbre.

-¿Cómo te atreves a coquetear con mi novia frente a mis narices? – Increpó Sasuke mientras agarraba a Naruto del cuello de la camisa. Naruto lo miraba despectivamente, sin hacer o decir nada.

-S-Sasuke, suéltalo, él no estaba coqueteando conmigo – Decía Hinata nerviosa. No quería que se fuesen a poner a pelear ahí en medio del salón.

-Yo creo que el amor es una mentira – Dijo de pronto Sakura, mirando hacia la pizarra, en donde seguía escrito el nombre del tema que debían desarrollar. Sus palabras captaron la atención de sus tres compañeros, que la miraron intrigados – Ese sentimiento en realidad no existe, es sólo un invento para justificar nuestro miedo a la soledad, sólo los ilusos creen en él.

-Sakura-chan… - Murmuró Naruto con tristeza. Le dolía oírla expresarse de esa manera, pero sabía que Sakura tenía sus razones. Él lo sabía, y no podría discutir su opinión de ninguna forma, mientras ella no volviera a creer en el amor, ese sentimiento que la había traicionado.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo. Por primera vez pudo sentir tristeza al verla, era cierto que él tampoco conocía el amor, y no estaba interesado en hacerlo, pero oírla hablar de esta manera… realmente algo tenía que haberle pasado.

-

Gaara tampoco estaba muy interesado en el tema. Él tenía la fama de ser muy mujeriego, y aunque en realidad eran rumores infundados, le gustaba que pensasen que era así. Él nunca se había enamorado de ninguna novia que hubiera tenido, pero realmente si sentía algo por una persona, sin embargo eso jamás podría ser.

-_Ella jamás me haría caso… no mientras él esté a su lado – _Pensó bajando la mirada, evitando pensar en esa persona que era la única que lo había llevado a sentir algo parecido al amor.

-¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos? – Preguntó Kiba – Estas tareas son un fastidio, pero a ver… ¿Qué opinan las chicas? Ustedes saben más de esto que nosotros.

-Ah Kiba, ustedes los hombres no tienen idea de nada, son todos unos trogloditas – Dijo Ino mirando de reojo a Gaara, el cual seguía en silencio.

-Kiba podrá serlo, pero a mí no me pongas en el mismo saco – Habló por fin el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hey, no me ayudes tanto Gaara- Se quejó el castaño con una venita marcada en su frente. En eso volteó a ver a Matsuri que estaba muy callada - ¿Y tú que Matsuri?

-¿Y-yo que de que? – Preguntó avergonzada, sobre todo cuando Gaara también la miró. Su corazón daba saltos que le hacían sentir que explotaría.

-¿Tú que opinas? Pero lo del trabajo, no la tontería que dijo Ino – Aclaró Kiba, haciendo que Ino se enfadara.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó molesta la rubia, levantando un puño para golpearlo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer escándalo? Matsuri quiere hablar – Dijo Kiba mientras trataba de defenderse de los puños de Ino.

Gaara seguía mirando fijamente a Matsuri, esperando a ver cual era su respuesta, pero ella estaba realmente avergonzada. Después de que Ino y Kiba acabaran su pelea, ella al fin se decidió a hablar.

-P-pues… yo creo que si dos personas se aman… es porque están hechas el uno para el otro – Dijo la castaña tomando valor para mirar a Gaara a la cara – Y puede que el sentimiento no sea mutuo, pero mientras lo hayas sentido aunque sea una sola vez en la vida, realmente puedes decir que eres un ser humano, porque los seres humanos sin amor somos simples cuerpos vacíos. Yo creo que todos tienen derecho a sentirlo… y p-pues…

Gaara estaba viéndola mientras hablaba, y ella había vuelto a sentirse nerviosa, así que no pudo seguir expresando su idea. Sin embargo el pelirrojo le sonrió, lo que la hizo sonrojar y mirar al piso.

Y no sólo Gaara se había quedado viéndola, sino que Kiba también. Por alguna razón sus palabras le parecieron realmente acertadas, así que también le sonrió.

-Bien, creo que podemos usar eso para el trabajo – Dijo Kiba.

Ino sólo frunció el ceño, realmente Matsuri había captado toda la atención de Gaara, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

La semana pasó rápidamente, y así llegó el día jueves. Ya eran cerca de las tres cuando Sakura estaba estudiando en el salón de lectura, ya que debía tener buenas calificaciones para mantener su beca.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente – Dijo cerrando su libro. En ese momento entró Ino y al verla en ese lugar le causó curiosidad.

-¿Estabas estudiando Sakura?

-Ajá, ya sabes, por mi beca ¿Y tú Ino? – Le preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sólo venía por un cuaderno que creo que dejé aquí hace rato, es que no lo encuentro – Respondió Ino mirando por todos los estantes.

En ese momento entró Sasuke corriendo, apoyó una mano en la puerta y echó un vistazo rápido al interior del salón, arrugando el entrecejo al ver a Sakura.

-¿Ino has visto a Hinata? – Preguntó a la rubia, la cual lo miró pensativa.

-Creo que estaba por el recibidor, pero no estoy segura – Respondió llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¿Uy se te perdió tu novia? – Lo molestó Sakura. La verdad, después de lo que pasó ya casi no hablaban, pero no se perdería esta oportunidad para molestarlo, al menos se tenía que vengar de alguna forma.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Tienes razón, no me importa, pero hay algo que no entiendo – Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba justo delante de él - ¿Cómo una chica tan buena onda como Hinata puede ser novia de un tipo como tú? – Apuntándolo con su índice.

-Eso es porque soy el mejor de esta escuela – Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sakura, notando que lograba intimidarla – Hasta tú te mueres por mí.

-Ay si – Dijo la pelirrosa en tono de burla – Por favor, no tengo tan mal gusto – Dijo empujándolo. Luego tomó su libro y se fue del lugar, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado otra vez.

-Auch, eso debió doler – Dijo Ino sonriendo – Me refiero al comentario.

-Hmp – Fue todo lo que escapó de los labios del molesto azabache - _¿Por qué me siento así cada vez que hablo con ella? ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – _Pensó confundido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hinata iba por el pasillo cargando dos libros que se veían bastante pesados, y a su lado aquel rubio que siempre le sonreía tan gentilmente. Ambos entraron al cuarto de ella y dejaron los libros sobre uno de los escritorios.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con los libros Naruto-kun – Le dijo la ojiperla sonriendo.

-No hay de qué, pídeme ayuda siempre que quieras Hinata-chan – Le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, un tanto avergonzado. Aún no podía creer que pudiera sentir algo como eso por Hinata, pero cada vez que ella le sonreía podía sentir que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

-Bueno… - Hinata bajó su mirada un tanto sonrojada. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que.

-Ya me voy a mi cuarto, si me ven aquí me matan – Dijo Naruto, el cual después de eso salió de la habitación de Hinata, no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro… - Fue lo que dijo ella antes de verlo partir. No quería que se fuera, de verdad deseaba decir algo para que él se quedara, pero nada salió de sus labios – Que tonta soy, no puede estarme pasando esto – Se reprochó dando un suspiro.

* * *

Matsuri estaba tratando de terminar el trabajo de filosofía sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Ya que tenían sólo una clase a la semana, y sus compañeros no eran muy trabajadores, decidió hacerla por ella misma, ya que tener malas notas no era una opción para la chica.

-A ver… ¿Cómo va esto? – Se preguntó mientras se llevaba el lápiz a la boca.

-No es muy saludable comer eso – Escuchó una voz. Levantó su vista y se encontró con Kiba ofreciéndole un onigiri.

-Kiba, creí que nadie vendría a ayudarme – Dijo sonriendo Matsuri, mientras recibía en sus manos el dulce que él le ofrecía. Le dio una mordida y un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas – Está delicioso.

-Si, son mis favoritos – Dijo Kiba sonriendo – Y… ¿Cómo crees que no iba a ayudarte? Somos un equipo, aunque Gaara e Ino deberían estar aquí también.

-¿Tú sabes si a Gaara le gusta alguna chica? – Preguntó la castaña un poco avergonzada, mirando al piso, mientras sentía los ojos del castaño clavarse en su persona.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te gusta Gaara?

Ante esta pregunta Matsuri se sonrojó más. Maldecía ser tan tímida y vergonzosa, deseaba poder decirle a Gaara lo que sentía por él, aunque tenía miedo de ser rechazada, y en el fondo estaba segura de que así sería.

-N-no, nada que ver… - Respondió bajando la mirada – Sólo era simple curiosidad, pero no tienes que responderme, mejor vamos a hacer esto.

-Claro… - Respondió el chico algo confuso. Por alguna razón no le gustó pensar en la posibilidad de que a ella le pudiese gustar Gaara.

Desde la entrada de la cafetería, Gaara los había visto juntos, y por alguna razón le molestó, pero no hizo nada, simplemente se fue.

* * *

-Sasuke imbécil, ja, sueña con que yo me voy a fijar en ti – Decía Sakura caminando por el pasillo. Caminó tanto, que llegó hasta el final, en donde había una escalera que conducía a una puerta - ¿Qué será este lugar? – Se preguntó con curiosidad.

Subió la escalera y abrió la puerta, notando que estaba muy pesada y difícil de mover. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la azotea de la escuela, desde donde se podían ver el gimnasio, la piscina y también las canchas. Había una rejilla de alambre para no caer, y unas cuantas bancas donde sentarse. Se podía respirar el aire puro y freso desde esa altura, y a Sakura le pareció que estaba en un paraíso.

-Vaya, no sabía que hubiera un lugar así aquí – Miró hacia la puerta – Y por lo visto nadie viene.

La pelirrosa decidió sentarse sobre una de las bancas, este sería el lugar perfecto para aclarar su mente. Cerró sus ojos y sus pensamientos la llevaron a aquel día en las duchas de hombres, cuando Sasuke la acorraló contra la pared, cuando trató de besarla.

Lo odiaba por eso, detestaba a todos los hombres que sólo la veían y se le acercaban con ese propósito, y como dijo en la clase de filosofía, ya no creía en el amor, porque ese sentimiento que alguna vez mantuvo en su corazón por aquel chico, había sido falso, porque él le hizo eso.

-Gracias a eso ya no puedo estar con ningún hombre – Susurró antes de soltar una lágrima. Se sentía impotente, simplemente por tener miedo de volver a enamorarse.

Escondido tras la puerta, se encontraba Sasuke, observándola llorar sin explicarse por qué le afectaba tanto. Aquel lugar era su favorito en la escuela, y siempre que estaba frustrado le gustaba estar ahí, pero al llegar se encontró a la molesta de Sakura.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al oírla decir esas palabras, y después verla derramar unas lágrimas.

Estaba molesto, realmente no sabía por que le importaba tanto verla sufrir, no sabía por que sentía deseos de ir a consolarla, de acogerla entre sus brazos ¿Por qué si la odiaba? El simple hecho de verla llorar debía alegrarlo, pero ni siquiera él tenía tan malos sentimientos. Y aunque jamás le hubiesen importado las lágrimas de una chica, ni aunque fuese su novia, esta vez se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada, por no atreverse a hacer algo.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto – Susurró para después abandonar el lugar.

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios.

En el cuarto de Hinata, ella estaba muy pensativa. No podía quitar de su mente la imagen de ese rubio sonriéndole con ternura, no podía dejar de imaginar como serían sus besos, la forma de sus labios.

En ese momento suspiró, captando la atención de sus amigas.

-Parece que tenemos a alguien muy enamorada – La molestó Temari con una sonrisa.

-¿En quien estás pensando Hinata? – Le preguntó Sakura pícaramente, a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojó.

-Obviamente que en su novio ¿En quien más si no? – Respondió la rubia.

-N-no, no estaba pensando en Sasuke – Dijo Hinata sin pensarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Temari plantándose frente a ella - ¿No me digas que tienes a otro Hinata? Esto no me lo creo.

-N-no Temari, como crees – Decía nerviosa la ojiperla.

-Déjala ya Temari, seguro no quiere hablar de ello.

-Si – Respondió la rubia suspirando decepcionada.

Sakura miró de reojo a Hinata, quien seguía sumida en su mundo de fantasía junto a su rubio príncipe azul.

-_Quien como ella que puede estar así de ilusionada con un chico – _Pensó con melancolía. Luego volvió a sonreír al ver a Hinata – _Me parece que Naruto tarde o temprano se quedará con Hinata._

* * *

-_No puede ser, no puedo dejar de pensar en él – _Matsuri suspiró tratando de quitar de su mente a ese chico que ocupaba casi la totalidad de sus pensamientos.

Ino la miró de reojo con enfado, seguro ya estaba pensando en Gaara.

-¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? – Le preguntó Tenten.

-¿Eh? N-no, n-nada – Respondió la castaña.

Ino se dejó caer sobre su cama dando un hondo suspiro.

-Que aburrida estoy, ojalá llegue pronto el fin de semana, no soporto estar aquí encerrada. Si tan sólo hubiera algo que hacer.

-Ah si, parece ser que mañana hay una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad, pero como estamos aquí no podremos ir, es una pena porque va a estar buenísima – Dijo Tenten también soltando un suspiro, desanimada.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Gritó Ino emocionada – Pero obvio que vamos a ir.

-Pero Ino-san, no podemos ir a menos que nos escapemos – Le dijo Matsuri tratando de disuadirla, pero eso sólo la animó más.

-Exacto – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Tenten – Ah no Ino, si nos descubren nos van a castigar, no pienso escaparme.

-Tú lo dijiste, si nos descubren.

-Estás loca Ino – Le dijo Tenten arrojándole un cojín en la cara.

-Si di lo que quieras, yo voy a ir, y les diré a todos los demás para que se escapen conmigo – Dijo Ino muy sonriente. Al oír que los "demás" también irían, Matsuri se animó, ya que de seguro Gaara también estaría ahí, y veía una oportunidad de estar con él.

-Eh, si tú vas yo también quiero ir – Dijo la castaña.

-Claro Matsuri – Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro no estaba muy feliz – _Pero en ese lugar te demostraré que Gaara me pertenece- _Pensó.

-Ah no, si las dos van yo no pienso quedarme, si no me aburriré – Dijo Tenten.

-¿Ahora si vas? – Preguntó Ino entornando los ojos, mientras Tenten la veía con una gotita en la frente.

* * *

Sasuke, Gaara y Neji jugaban a las cartas sobre la cama del pelirrojo, mientras Naruto escuchaba música en un radio pequeño, pero a todo volumen. Sasuke ya se estaba hartando, ya que justo cuando estaba por sacar una carta un grito proveniente de esta extraña música que oía el rubio, le hizo dar un salto, tirando todas las cartas de su mano al suelo.

-¡¿Ya podrías bajar esa cosa?! ¡Me tienes harto! – Gritó el azabache parándose.

-No tengo por que hacer lo que tú dices, así que déjame en paz – Respondió Naruto haciéndole caso omiso sobre bajar el volumen de su radio. En realdad, lo hacía sólo por fastidiarlo a él.

-Ya estoy cansado de ti dobe, te voy a matar – Advirtió Sasuke antes de lanzarse sobre Naruto. Ambos comenzaron a darse de combos y patadas, cayéndose de la cama. Desde hace tiempo ambos tenían deseos de matarse a golpes.

Gaara y Neji trataron de detenerlos, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Sin embargo, en ese momento entró el prefecto Ebizu, con una mirada muy seria.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Gritó al ver a Sasuke y a Naruto tirados en el suelo, el rubio agarrando al azabache del cuello de la camisa y viceversa, y a Neji y Gaara tirando uno del brazo de Naruto y el otro del de Sasuke. Además había un gran desorden en esa alcoba.

-Esto… - Trató de explicarse Sasuke, que al igual que sus compañeros no hallaba una respuesta con la cual salvarse.

-Estábamos practicando defensa personal ¿Verdad Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto poniendo una sonrisa forzada, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por el cuello. El azabache lo fulminó con la mirada, pero después asintió.

-Eh, así es Naruto – Respondió nervioso.

-¿Acaso me creen idiota? – Preguntó Ebizu ajustándose los lentes negros que usaba.

-Nooo – Respondieron los cuatro.

-Pero es verdad – Intervino Gaara – Es que Neji nos enseñaba karate porque él es cinturón negro, por eso es que estábamos los cuatro así.

-¿Yo? Es decir, si yo – Dijo Neji riendo nerviosamente. Los otros tres comenzaron a reír igual, con una gotita sobre sus frentes.

-Mmm, bueno, les voy a creer por esta vez, pero no hagan más escándalos ¿De acuerdo?

Ebizu se fue y los cuatro suspiraron, aún en la misma posición.

-Ya suéltame – Dijo Sasuke parándose bruscamente.

-Ja, agradece que te salvé el pescuezo – Le dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Hmp.

* * *

-¡Ok, hora de hacer abdominales! – Gritó Lee emocionado mientras se tiraba al suelo a empezar con su faena - ¡Uno, dos, tres…!

-Que problemático – Musitó Shikamaru al verlo.

-Ajá – Asintió Kiba. De pronto notó en su celular un mensaje de Ino - ¿Sabías que mañana hay una fiesta?

-¿Y eso qué? Este lugar es una cárcel, no podemos ni respirar tranquilos.

-Yo conozco una salida secreta – Dijo Chouji mientras abría un paquete de papas fritas y se ponía a comer. Shikamaru y Kiba lo quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras Lee seguía sumido en sus ejercicios.

-Ajá ¿Quieren que les diga?

Los dos chicos simplemente asintieron.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el salón…

-Que flojera, la próxima semana hay examen – Dijo Sakura dejándose caer sobre su puesto, muy deprimida, porque aunque había estudiado mucho odiaba los exámenes, como todo el mundo.

-Si, creo que voy a reprobar – Dijo Tenten deprimida igual que Sakura. De pronto recordó lo de la fiesta – Por cierto tenía algo que comentarte.

-¿Qué?

-

-¿Una fiesta Ino-chan? – Preguntó Hinata un tanto dudosa.

-Así es, es hoy en la noche – Le respondió Ino.

-¿Pero como nos vamos a escapar? – Preguntó Temari, quien ya estaba entusiasmada con la idea de la fiesta.

-Kiba me dijo que Chouji les contó a él y a Shikamaru que conoce una salida secreta, así es como vamos a huir – Dijo Ino.

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo nos libraremos del guardia? – Preguntó Hinata aún desconfiada, pero si sus amigas iban entonces ella no tenía nada que perder, y si no iba se perdería una gran oportunidad de estar con Naruto – _Aunque no debería estar pensando en estar con él, sino con Sasuke que es mi novio… rayos ¿Qué me está pasando?_

-No pasa nada con eso, el guardia siempre está vigilando la entrada, no va a sospechar que nos iremos por atrás, además no seas aguafiestas.

-De acuerdo – Dijo la ojiperla.

-

-Que bien Kiba, claro que voy – Dijo Naruto sonriente - ¿Pero quien más irá?

-A estas alturas ya debe saberlo todo el salón y creo que hasta algunos de tercero – Respondió Kiba.

-Vaya, y tenía que ser discreto – Dijo Naruto entornando los ojos.

-Yo no tuve la culpa, Lee le contó a todo el mundo.

-

-Claro que voy a ir Hinata – Dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado, después de que las chicas le preguntaran – Y tú irás conmigo.

-¿Ya ves Hinata? – Dijo Temari.

-S-si, pero… aún no sé

-No tengas miedo princesa, no nos van a descubrir – Le dijo Sasuke abrazándola. Luego volteó a ver hacia el asiento de Sakura, que los miraba como siempre frunciendo el ceño. Después la pelirrosa volteó el rostro, y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia - ¿Y entonces irás?

-S-si – Respondió Hinata.

Naruto los observaba sintiéndose molesto, no podía soportar que Hinata estuviera con ese idiota.

-_Que injusta es la vida, una chica tan linda con un tipo como él_ – Pensó mientras los veía apoyando el rostro sobre su mano, la cual estaba sobre su mesa.

-Así que te gusta Hinata – Le dijo Kiba a modo de burla.

-Déjame en paz Kiba – Respondió Naruto desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, no te enfades.

* * *

Finalmente las clases del día acabaron, y todos se reunieron en el enorme patio trasero del instituto. Estaba casi todo el salón, y también los del grupo de Itachi, ya que a Sasuke se le había escapado sin querer en frente de él, y terminó por invitarse solo.

-Que bien, vienen muchas chicas lindas – Dijo Sasori viendo a las chicas del grupo de segundo – En especial la novia de tu hermano.

-Ya te dije que no estés mirando a mi cuñadita, es la novia de mi hermano – Lo regañó Itachi.

-¿Y que? Si tú siempre coqueteas con ella.

-No es verdad – Dijo Itachi rotando los ojos.

-¿Y que hay de la pelirrosa? – Habló ahora Deidara – Ese día en la fiesta ni me dejaste acercarme a ella.

-Y tampoco lo harás hoy – Le advirtió el Uchiha con una mirada asesina, que dejó asustadísimo al rubio.

-Como digas hermano, es toda tuya…

-

-_Que hermosa se ve Hinata –_ Pensó Naruto viendo a la ojiperla embelesado.

-Esto es problemático ¿Quién falta? – Preguntó Shikamaru.

-La tonta esa de Sakura – Respondió Sasuke con fastidio, pero Naruto lo miró enfadado.

-¡No trates así a Sakura-chan teme! – Le gritó el rubio. Sasuke lo miró de la misma forma.

-¡¿Por qué acaso te gusta?! – Preguntó Sasuke mientras un rayito se formaba entre ambos, viéndose con rabia.

-¡No, sólo es mi amiga! – Respondió Naruto.

-¡¿A si?! ¡Pues no parece dobe!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Quieres que practique karate contigo otra vez?!

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!

-¡Bueno ya cállense ustedes dos! – Les gritó Neji fastidiado - ¿Quieren que nos descubran?

En ese momento llegó Sakura, quien vestía una falda corta de mezclilla, encima una blusa de tirantes de color rosado, y usaba unos botines azules. En la cabeza llevaba un lazo rojo. Sus ojos jades resaltaban más al estar delineados, pero muy finamente, y sus labios tenían un poco de brillo.

Al verla, Sasuke se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, jamás había imaginado que Sakura fuese tan hermosa, y sin embargo se recriminaba por pensar así de ella cuando se suponía que la odiaba.

-Perdón, me retrasé un poco – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Ya era hora – Lanzó un molesto comentario el azabache, tan sólo para asegurarse de tirar con él aquel extraño sentimiento.

-No tengo nada que decirte idiota – Dijo Sakura haciéndole un desprecio, pero esto a Sasuke le pareció más gracioso que insultante.

-Bien, el lugar es por aquí – Dijo Chouji.

Caminó hasta una de las paredes más lejanas del lugar, en donde había unos cuantos paneles de madera. El chico levantó uno y se podía ver un agujero que aún no había sido reparado, y era lo bastante grande como para que pasara una persona.

-Genial ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? – Le preguntó Kiba.

-Porque no me habían preguntado – Respondió Chouji, haciendo que a todos les apareciera una gotita en la frente.

Después de eso todos salieron de la escuela para irse a la tan esperada fiesta, sin saber que justo ese día Shizune y Ebizu harían una inspección sorpresa, pero que iba a ser muy sorpresiva al no encontrarlos en sus camitas durmiendo como dulces angelitos.

Continuara…

…………………….

**Noté que ya están sacando sus conclusiones respecto a lo de Sakura, pero no diré nada por el momento, después de todo ya se irán dando cuenta por ustedes mismos ^^u**

**Si quieren ver más romance, pronto lo verán jejeje, la historia está recién empezando, pero tendrá mucho romance más adelante, sobre todo entre los protagonistas.**

**Bye ^^ **


	5. La fiesta

**Buenas a todos ^^**

**Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La fiesta. **

Ya todos los chicos habían llegado al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Se trataba de una discoteque bastante reconocida en la ciudad, y el lugar estaba que ardía de tanta gente.

-Que bien, nunca puedo venir a fiestas así – Dijo Sakura con emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

-Porque eres una pordiosera, la hija de una empleada nunca podría ponerse al nivel de nosotros – Dijo Sasuke de mala forma, haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa. Ella odiaba cuando se referían de esa forma a su madre.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó con molestia.

-¿Eh? – Sasuke la miró sorprendido, vaya que la había molestado.

-Con mi mamá no te metas estúpido – Sakura le dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho y entró al lugar dándole patadas al suelo de lo furiosa que se había puesto. No podía creer que existiera en el mundo un ser tan detestable como Sasuke.

-¿Pero que le pasa? – Preguntó el azabache arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? – Inquirió Itachi viendo a su hermano menor con gran molestia.

-Nada – Respondió Sasuke haciéndole un desprecio a su hermano mayor.

-Más te vale – Le dijo Itachi antes de entrar al lugar tras la pelirrosa. Sasuke sólo bufó molesto y entró, tratando de buscar algo divertido que hacer.

0000000

Hinata y Temari habían entrado juntas mientras comentaban una película que habían visto el otro día. La ojiperla notó que el lugar estaba abarrotado, por lo tanto debía ser una fiesta realmente buena.

-El lugar está lleno de gente – Dijo casi gritando – Y la música está fuertísima.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te oigo! – Le respondió Temari gritando también. Hinata sólo entronó los ojos ya que era obvio que no iban a poder hablar con tanto ruido.

-Olvídalo – Respondió. En ese un chico que estaba en el lugar se le acercó ya que le había llamado bastante la atención.

Hinata siempre había tenido un estilo bastante juvenil para vestir, y combinándolo con su hermosa figura –que algunos decían que era demasiado desarrollada para su edad- llamaba de sobremanera la atención de los chicos.

Hoy lucía un pantalón sólo hasta media rodilla de color rosado, y una blusa de tirantes color blanco, con pequeñas cintitas que caían sobre su hombro. Llevaba unos zapatos parecidos a los de las bailarinas de ballet y su cabello como siempre iba suelto.

-¿Oye quieres bailar? – Le preguntó el chico.

-No, estoy con mi ami… - De pronto Hinata se dio cuenta de que Temari no estaba por ningún lado, la había dejado completamente sola.

-¿Vas a bailar o qué? – Volvió a preguntar el chico.

-No, es que mi novio está por venir – Mintió la ojiperla, pues aunque si tenía novio, en realidad él ni siquiera estaba con ella.

-¿Dónde está que no lo veo? – Preguntó el chico poniendo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Hinata. Ella pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba pasado de las copas, así que inmediatamente le causó repulsión.

-Etto… fue al baño, ya viene…

-¿A si? – El extraño chico tomó a Hinata por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él – No te creo nada.

-No, suéltame – Dijo la ojiperla tratando de zafarse, pero él realmente tenía mucha fuerza.

-¿Oye que le estás haciendo a mi novia? – Oyeron una voz desde atrás de la chica, sin embargo esa no era la voz de Sasuke. Hinata se volteó para encontrarse con Naruto mirando fijamente a ese idiota, el cual se asustó un poco con esa mirada tan penetrante.

-¿Es tu novia? Lo siento, ya me voy – El chico se alejó de Hinata y se fue de ahí, dejando a los dos solos.

-¿Hinata-chan estás bien? – Le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, marca Uzumaki. Hinata asintió con su dulce sonrisa y un tanto sonrojada.

-Si, gracias Naruto-kun, me salvaste.

-¿Dónde está el imbécil de Sasuke cuando se necesita?

-No importa Naruto-kun, por lo menos estás tú conmigo – Hinata volvió a sonreír, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase al verla y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Si… - Naruto comenzó a rascarse la mejilla con nerviosismo - ¿Bueno, quieres bailar?

-Está bien – Le respondió Hinata tomando su mano con delicadeza. Naruto sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de forma anormal, y ella también sintió lo mismo, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

0000000

Itachi estaba persiguiendo a Sakura, la cual caminaba realmente rápido. Finalmente le dio alcance agarrándola del brazo, pero no con brusquedad.

-Sakura espérate – Le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? – Le preguntó la pelirrosa sonriendo falsamente.

-Sakura, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, sabes como es – Le explicó el Uchiha, ya que sabía lo mal que ella se sentía por culpa de su estúpido hermano menor, y es que ese tonto no tenía tacto para nada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Le dijo Sakura aún sonriendo, aunque Itachi sabía que las palabras de Sasuke siempre le afectaban, aún cuando trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

-Claro – Dijo Itachi – _No le creo nada – _Pensó – Bueno… ¿Quieres bailar?

-Bueno – Le respondió Sakura, esta vez sonriendo de verdad – _Sasuke es un estúpido, no entiendo como puede haber alguien así… - _Bajando la mirada – _Y no entiendo por qué me duele tanto…_

0000000

Ino, Matsuri y Tenten estaban sentadas bebiendo una malteada. De pronto Ino vio algo que la dejó boquiabierta y llamó la atención de las chicas.

-¡Ah, miren eso chicas! – Gritó apuntando hacia una pareja que bailaba en la pista.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron Tenten y Matsuri al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon hacia donde señalaba Ino y quedaron igual de sorprendidas. Ahí estaba Sasuke bailando y manoseando muy descaradamente a una chica que en sus vidas habían visto. Y lo peor fue cuando comenzaron a besarse.

-No puedo creerlo, pobre Hinata-chan – Dijo Matsuri cubriéndose la boca con una mano, totalmente sorprendida.

-Claro que si, hay que contarle a Hinata, no puede seguir siendo novia de un tipo que la engaña tan desvergonzadamente – Dijo Tenten.

-Aunque le digamos, no creo que este sea el lugar – Le dijo Matsuri.

-Es verdad chicas, ustedes no saben pero no es la primera vez que yo veo esto – Dijo Ino dando un suspiro. Se había sorprendido al principio, porque recordaba que Sasuke había prometido no hacerlo de nuevo, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que había mentido – No ganaremos nada con decirle a Hinata, yo ya le dije una vez y no me creyó nada, incluso se enfadó conmigo.

-Pero no puede quedarse así – Volvió a hablar Matsuri.

-Bueno, yo voy al baño – Dijo Ino levantándose y perdiéndose de la vista de las chicas. Ahora que se había alejado planeaba buscar a Gaara.

-Yo voy por unas bebidas – Dijo Tenten también parándose de la mesa, dejando sola a la pobre Matsuri, que no sabía ni que hacer ahí.

-Esperen, no me dejen aquí…

0000000

Naruto y Hinata seguían bailando mientras se sonreían mutuamente, cuando de pronto una canción lenta comenzó a sonar (the reason) y ambos comenzaron a bailar muy juntos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, con ternura. Naruto se acercó a los labios de Hinata peligrosamente.

-Me encanta esta canción, dice justo como me siendo ahora… - Le susurró el rubio, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata diera un vuelco.

-Naruto-kun… - la ojiperla comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a dejarse llevar por el momento, pero de pronto una imagen de su novio apareció en su mente, y alejó a Naruto de un suave empujón – N-no.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Perdóname Naruto-kun – Después de estas palabras Hinata salió corriendo sin un rumbo, no quería ser una persona infiel, sin sospechar que su novio era el peor de todos los infieles.

-¡Hinata! – Gritó el rubio corriendo detrás de ella.

0000000

-¡¿Cómo que se escaparon esos mocosos del demonio?! – Gritó Tsunade histérica dándole un golpe al escritorio tan fuerte que éste casi se parte a la mitad.

-¿Q-quiere que le avise a los padres? – Preguntó Shizune un poco asustada.

-No aún, lo haremos mañana – Respondió Tsunade volviendo a sentarse, ya más calmada – Esos mocosos se van a arrepentir de querer verme la cara.

-Como diga Tsunade-sama – Dijo Shizune haciendo una leve reverencia.

0000000

-Rayos – Se quejó Matsuri mientras caminaba entre la gente tratando de buscar a alguien conocido – Sola aquí, y además no conozco a nadie – Suspiró - ¿Ay que hago?

Ya se había alejado de la mesa y de pronto la gente comenzó a empujarla pues habían puesto una canción muy movida. Sin querer chocó contra la espalda de alguien.

-Que daño – Se quejó sobándose la nariz – Perdón – Se disculpó, sin embargo al mirar al chico su rostro se puso tan rojo que parecía tener fiebre – G-Gaara.

-No te preocupes – Le dijo Gaara - ¿Y que haces tan sola?

-Lo que pasa es que… - Matsuri no terminó de hablar al notar a una chica que agarraba del brazo a Gaara. Al parecer estaba bailando con ella, y ella la miró despectivamente, como diciéndole que se fuera – N-no es nada, yo debo irme… no te quiero interrumpir – Después de decir esto la castaña se fue corriendo, dejando a un Gaara muy confundido – _Soy tan tonta… él estaba con una chica._

-Hey Matsuri – La llamó el pelirrojo - ¿Qué le pasará?

-Ay, no le hagas caso, déjala – Le dijo la chica poniendo una sensual voz que a Gaara le fastidió un poco – Esa chica se ve que es una tonta – Y abrazó al pelirrojo para seguir bailando con él, pero Gaara la apartó de inmediato.

-No te permito que insultes a mi amiga, y en todo caso ni me sé tu nombre – Le dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de Matsuri. En realidad no sabía que había pasado, ni por qué le había molestado tanto lo que dijo esa chica, sólo sabía que ahora quería estar con ella.

0000000

Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre muy frío y solitario, entregado completamente a su trabajo y casi sin tiempo para su familia. Como era uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Konoha Corporation, debía siempre ser un hombre recto y disciplinado, que diera el ejemplo al igual que su familia. Todos eran igual de rectos, pero su hijo Sasuke…

Sasuke siempre había sido un niño problema, llevándole la contraria en todo. Ambos tenían caracteres muy fuertes y chocaban constantemente. Sasuke siempre estaba metido en problemas, ya sean peleas, carreras clandestinas, o cualquier otra cosa que a él le desagradara, y sólo lo hacía por enfadarlo.

Por estas razones siempre terminaba comparándolo con Itachi ¿Por qué no podía ser un prodigio como su hermano? Itachi era todo un orgullo para él, lo quería como el próximo heredero para la empresa, pero su hijo mayor ya le había manifestado su deseo por convertirse en un eminente médico, y no pensaba obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería después de haber sido toda su vida un ejemplo a seguir.

Sasuke era su única opción como sucesor, y aunque no quería debía aceptarlo. Y no es que no quisiera a su hijo, porque después de todo era sangre de su sangre, era sólo que odiaba su forma tan rebelde de ser. Sasuke podía hacerle pensar que sin él haría lo que fuera, pero sabía que no era cierto.

-Aunque se comporte tan autosuficientemente jamás podría sobrevivir sin mí – Dijo con una media sonrisa el padre de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Fugaku ¿No crees que Sasuke se está comportando mejor? – Le preguntó su esposa mientras le servía una taza de café – En toda la semana no ha habido ni una sola queja de él.

-Si – Respondió Fugaku mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza – Me alegra que por fin me esté haciendo caso, tal vez le levante el castigo.

-Si – Dijo Mikoto con su dulce y comprensiva sonrisa – Sasuke es un chico orgulloso, pero es porque se parece a ti.

-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Fugaku sonriendo, ya que en el fondo él también lo creía.

-Si – Dijo su esposa antes de abrazarlo – Por algo son padre e hijo.

0000000

Sakura e Itachi hablaban muy animadamente. Cada vez que Sakura hablaba con él se daba cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común, y que coincidían en lo principal: que Sasuke era un insoportable.

-¿Oye quieres algo de tomar Itachi? – Preguntó la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie de pronto, pero él la jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

-Claro, pero y voy por ellos – Se ofreció él - ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-¿Un jugo?

-¿Pero como, no prefieres un trago? – Preguntó Itachi algo desconcertado.

-No, no bebo – Respondió Sakura bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada y sonrojada, ya que ella era una de las pocas chicas de su edad que no bebían.

-Ah, bueno… - Itachi le sonrió – Pues voy.

-Si – La pelirrosa también sonrió. Como estaba aburrida, comenzó a mirar en varias direcciones, y de pronto pudo ver a Sasuke, quien se besaba sin ningún pudor con una chica que quien sabe quien era. Al ver esto, Sakura se sintió extrañamente ofendida, aunque trataba de convencerse de que sólo era por Hinata – Es un descarado… ¿Qué no está con Hinata? Es un sínico…

-¿De quien hablas? – Se apareció Itachi de pronto, lo que hizo a Sakura dar un salto debido a la sorpresa.

-Itachi, no me asustes así.

-Perdona – Le dijo el azabache sentándose junto a ella - ¿Y de quien hablabas?

-No, de nadie – Respondió Sakura algo nerviosa – _De ninguna manera le diré que era de su hermano, tal vez se lleven mal pero son hermanos al fin y al cabo _– La pelirrosa volvió a ver a Sasuke, poniendo una expresión de rabia – _Pero es un imbécil, ojalá Hinata se de cuenta pronto para que lo deje._

0000000

Ino estaba saliendo del baño bastante distraída, pensando que ahora o nunca debía buscar a Gaara y decirle que desde hace tiempo estaba loca por él, sin embargo chocó contra el pecho de una persona, logrando interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver a un chico de cabello negro azabache, de piel blanca y ojos tan negros como la noche. En realidad era muy guapo, tanto que se quedó sin habla por unos segundos. Además habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro, e Ino sentía como si de pronto el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero la magia fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Deberías tener más cuidado rubia – Habló el pelinegro – Podrías herir a alguien si vas así de despistada - La miró de pies a cabeza – Aunque estás buena, igual podemos tener algo de acción.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Ino al tiempo que parpadeaba como cien veces por segundo, totalmente sorprendida por lo que él acababa de decir.

-Me refiero a sexo claro ¿O me vas a decir que eres virgen? – Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

Ino se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, y no era para menos, si ese tipo ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya le estaba pidiendo sexo, y encima ¿Quién demonios se creía que era, el rey del mundo o que?

-Estás loco, y eres un pervertido – Le dijo Ino muy enfadad, dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho para después perderse entre la gente.

-Pero que chica… - Susurró él sonriendo – Eres muy bonita, pero ni modo.

0000000

Tenten regresaba a la mesa en donde se supone estaban sus amigas, pero al llegar ninguna de ellas estaba ahí.

-¿Y las chicas? – Preguntó desanimada – Ay, rayos – Se volteó y miró a todos lados. Entre tanta gente no lograba distinguir a nadie conocido. Dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y caminó a ver si lograba verlas.

-¿Qué haces? – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas de pronto. Tenten dio un salto algo asustada.

-Neji… - Dijo suspirando aliviada.

-¿Qué? ¿Te asusté? – Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa – Disculpa.

--No, no pasa nada.

--Estás muy sola ¿No quieres bailar? – Neji le ofreció su mano y ella la estrechó mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno… de acuerdo – Respondió Tenten.

0000000

Shikamaru y Temari estaban sentados en la barra hablando pero la rubia estaba ya bastante aburrida porque su amigo no hacía más que encontrar todo lo que lo rodeaba problemático, y eso ya la estaba volviendo loca.

-Maldita sea Shikamaru ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa? – Le preguntó la rubia enfadada. Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Tsk, problemática.

-Ah no, yo ya me harté, mejor me voy – Dijo Temari poniéndose de pie, pero cuando iba a irse Shikamaru la jaló de la muñeca, haciéndola pegarse a su cuerpo. La rubia estaba muy desconcertada - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan problemática?

-¿Y tú por que no te vas a la mierd…? – Temari abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir sobre sus labios los del chico Nara. Jamás se había esperado tal acción de su parte, sin embargo debía admitir que Shikamaru besaba muy bien.

0000000

Sasuke aún seguía bailando con la chica esa de hace un rato, pero de pronto se aburrió y se alejó de ella con la excusa de ir al baño. Siempre hacía eso cuando s aburría de estar con alguien. Después de alejarse lo suficiente decidió buscar a Hinata o a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde podrá estar Hinata? – Se preguntó. En ese momento volteó a ver hacia una mesa en donde estaban Sakura y su hermano Itachi hablando muy animadamente. Por su forma de sonreír se notaba que se llevaban muy bien – Esos dos… Itachi otra vez va por una de sus conquistas. Hmp, aunque Sakura no vale la pena – Volteó el rostro hacia otro lado sintiéndose muy molesto, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

De pronto recordó el momento en que vio a Sakura llorar en la azotea de la escuela y las palabras que ella dijo: que no podía estar con ningún hombre.

-_¿Qué demonios habrá querido decir? - _Se preguntó intrigado.

0000000

-Que tonta fui… - Se regañó Hinata – No debí huir de Naruto-kun, pero… cuando lo tuve tan cerca yo… - Tocó su pecho – Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

La ojiperla se encontraba dentro del baño. Se mojó un poco el rostro y decidió salir, sin embargo no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando cierto rubio apareció en la entrada.

-Al fin te encuentro Hinata-chan – Sonrió Naruto, poniéndose justo en la entrada para impedirle el paso.

-N-Naruto-kun… - Dijo Hinata sonrojada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el baño de chicas.

-Si, ya sé. Te estuve esperando un buen rato y finalmente me decidí a entrar, que bueno que lo hice.

-Etto… - Hinata no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzada y sonrojada como para sostener su mirada frente a Naruto. No halló otra forma de huir de ello sino mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué huiste de mi? – Le preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella y haciéndole retroceder.

-P-porque yo… yo no puedo… engañar a mi novio… - Balbuceó muerta de los nervios.

-Hinata-chan, deja de balbucear y dime la verdad ¿Reamente amas tanto a Sasuke?

-¿Qué? – A Hinata esta pregunta la agarró con la guarida baja. No tenía idea de que responder, y al mismo tiempo le parecía ilógico, la respuesta debía ser obvia, pero no podía decirle que sí, sabía que sí no era la verdadera respuesta – Naruto-kun yo…

-Ay si ¿Ya viste su horrible cabello? – Se escucharon las voces de unas chicas que estaban entrando al baño. Naruto abrazó a Hinata y ambos se escondieron detrás de una de las puertas mientras él le cubría la boca para que no dijese nada, si los descubrían ahí se podría armar un gran escándalo.

-Si, ya la vi ¿Quién se cree? Osea – Dijo otra de las chicas.

Hinata quitó la mano de Naruto de su boca y cuando trató de decir algo, él simplemente la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh – Le susurró para que guardara silencio, mientras la ojiperla se sonrojaba cada vez más debido a la cercanía del rubio.

-_Naruto-kun…_

0000000

Matsuri se había salido del local y ahora estaba sentada afuera, donde ya no quedaba nadie. Se sentía como una tonta, sentía que fue demasiado estúpido de su parte eso de salir corriendo de ahí sólo por haber visto a Gaara con una chica, pero le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo imaginaba con alguien más. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no sólo le gustaba, sino que estaba enamorándose de él.

-Soy una tonta… - Suspiró.

-Si que lo eres – Escuchó una gruesa y masculina voz a sus espaldas. La castaña dio un salto y casi le da un infarto al ver a Gaara parado atrás de ella, con su siempre serio rostro y esos ojos que la derretían por completo.

-Gaara… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Le preguntó nerviosa y confundida.

-La verdad no sé – Respondió el chico sentándose a su lado – Sólo… cuando te vi correr no me sentí bien, creo que temí que pudiese pasarte algo - Sonrió levemente. Matsuri se sonrojó ante estas palabras y bajó la cabeza - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No te quería interrumpir con tu novia…

-¿Pero que dices? Ni si quiera sabía el nombre de esa chica, sólo estábamos bailando y ya – Dijo Gaara algo divertido porque Matsuri haya pensando que esa chica era su novia.

-Ah… y-ya veo… - Matsuri volvió a bajar la cabeza, esta vez muy apenada por haber pensado mal, por haber confundido las cosas, y en el fondo, por haberse mostrado celosa. Era la primera vez que lo sentía, aquella rabia al ver a la persona que ella quería con alguien más, esa tristeza al pensar que él quería a alguien más. Pero ahora se sentía mucho más aliviada al darse cuenta de que eso no pasaba en realidad, y de que Gaara había ido a buscarla, eso aunque le avergonzaba bastante, la hacía muy feliz.

-¿Regresemos y bailamos? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le tomaba la mano, lo que inevitablemente aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

-D-de acuerdo… - Respondió ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Cuando los dos volvieron a entrar al lugar, Ino –quien estaba sentada en la mesa donde se supone debían estar sus amigas- los observó. Notó que estaban tomados de la mano, y los celos no tardaron en invadir su ser por completo.

-Otra vez… - Susurró la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño – Otra vez tratas de robármelo Matsuri…

0000000

-Bueno, ya vámonos – Dijo una de las chicas que aún seguía en el baño, mientras Naruto y Hinata aún seguían encerrados y abrazados.

-Si, vamos – Le respondió la otra.

-Naruto-kun, creo que ya se fueron – Le susurró Hinata en voz baja. Lo tenía tan cerca que hasta podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro.

-Si – Le dijo Naruto soltándola, permitiendo que ella quedase justo al lado de la puerta, ya que antes era la espalda de él la que daba contra ésta - ¿Pero sabes Hinata? – Preguntó.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó la ojiperla, pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Naruto volvió a abrazarla, acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, en aquel estrecho lugar, donde sus respiraciones se entremezclaban con esa cercanía.

-Ahora ya no te me puedes escapar – Le susurró Naruto justo en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata agitara desmesuradamente sus latidos, de una forma casi alarmante.

-Naruto-kun, no por favor… - Pidió ella, en un intento por resistirse a esos labios que tanto deseaba desde la primera vez que le había visto a los ojos, aquella vez en que tropezaron en el pasillo de la escuela.

-No quiero oír pretextos – Fue todo lo que le dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer por completo la distancia que los separaba, juntando sus labios en un toque tan suave, que Hinata sentía que estaba flotando en el cielo. Naruto llevó una de sus manos hasta el rosto de la Hyuuga acariciando su mejilla, y profundizó aquel beso lo más que pudo, disfrutando de ese contacto tan maravilloso que eran los labios de Hinata. Mientras que Hinata sentía algo que jamás sintió con ninguno de los besos de Sasuke. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento mientras su lengua y la de Naruto se enfrascaban en una especie de batalla, que terminó por cortarles la respiración a ambos.

0000000

Matsuri y Gaara estaban bailando, mientras se sonreían mutuamente. La castaña se sentía realmente feliz de estar con él en este momento, aunque sólo fuesen amigos.

-O-oye Gaara… - Lo llamó algo avergonzada, como usualmente le pasaba cada vez que estaba con él.

-¿Si, que pasa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, notando que ella se había puesto algo roja y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Me preguntaba… una persona como tú, que bueno… tiene tanta popularidad con las chicas… ¿Por qué no tienes novia aún? – Preguntó Matsuri muy apenada, pero quería oír la respuesta de él, y aunque le hubiese costado hacer esa pregunta, había reunido todo el valor necesario.

-¿Eh? Pues… - Gaara pensó un momento su respuesta, guardando silencio – Podrás pensar que soy un mujeriego, bueno, todos lo piensan y eso es por juntarme con Sasuke – Rió un poco divertido al ver a Matsuri también soltar una risita – Pero la verdad es que yo no soy así, a mi no me gusta ver las lágrimas de una chica por mi culpa, así que si estoy con alguien… sólo es porque esa persona me gusta de verdad – Lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, un poco avergonzado.

Matsuri sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… entonces, espero que encuentres pronto a esa persona.

-Si – Respondió Gaara desviando la mirada – _La verdad es que ya la he encontrado, pero ella… _- Pensó algo entristecido.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Eh, no… sigamos bailando Matsuri – Contestó Gaara con una media sonrisa. La castaña asintió con su cabeza y de pronto una persona atrás de ella la empujó, haciéndola caer en los brazos del chico con quien bailaba. Cuando se vio tan cerca de él, se puso tan sonrojada que sentía que iba a desmayarse - ¿Estás bien?

-S-si… y-yo… - Tartamudeaba la chica, no sabía que decir, ni como hacerlo, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba tremendamente nerviosa al observar tan de cerca esos hermosos ojos que tenía Gaara.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos, como si de pronto todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido, o al menos eso sentía Matsuri, que ya ni siquiera podía oír la música, totalmente hipnotizada por la mirada de Gaara. Sintió como el aliento del pelirrojo se iba acercando, y sintió como él la tomaba por la cintura.

-_¿Podría ser? – _Pensó avergonzada - _¿Gaara va a besarme? ¿Mi primer beso?_

_-¿Qué me pasa? _– Se preguntó Gaara en su fuero interno. De pronto no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si ella fuese lo único que había en ese lugar además de él, pero sacudió un poco su cabeza y soltó a la chica suavemente – Deberías tener más cuidado, casi te caes.

-S-si – Dijo Matsuri algo decepcionada porque las cosas no salieron como ella las esperaba.

0000000

-¡No, detente! – Gritó Hinata propinándole una cachetada al rubio y empujándolo para separarlo de ella, haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre el retrete, luego de lo cual se fue corriendo.

-Pero Hinata… - Susurró Naruto llevándose una mano al rostro, en donde ella lo había golpeado. De verdad no entendía lo que había pasado ¿Acaso Hinata no lo quería? Y si era así ¿Entonces por que correspondió su beso? ¿Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? – No… ella no es así, yo lo sé…

0000000

Hinata corrió hasta salir del lugar, y pasó frente a Sasuke quien había salido hace rato a tomar aire. Al verla, y notar que ésta lloraba, se sorprendió y a la vez se preocupó mucho, después de todo y aunque la engañara, ella era su novia.

Hinata se detuvo cerca de la entrada del local, apoyando una mano en la pared, mientras tocaba sus labios, donde había recibido ese beso tan mágico.

-Soy una tonta… pero el beso de Naruto-kun fue tan lindo… - Susurró. En ese momento llegó Sasuke –quien no alcanzó a oír sus palabras- y le tocó el hombro.

-Hinata – La llamó. La ojiperla dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y luego se volteó para verlo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿D-donde estabas? – Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-¿Yo? – Habló el azabache, también sintiéndose nervioso, por el hecho de ser descubierto – Buscándote – Dijo hábilmente - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? N-nada – La chica lo abrazó, sintiéndose culpable por haber besado a Naruto mientras él la buscaba – _No puede ser, soy una traidora. Él buscándome y yo engañándolo con Naruto-kun _– Pensó.

-¿Hinata estás bien? – Le preguntó Sasuke mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus brazos – Me preocupa que estuvieses llorando ¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo?

-No… sólo era un tipo queriendo propasarse conmigo, eso es todo, pero no me hizo nada.

-Tonta, debiste buscarme – Le susurró Sasuke, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella mientras la abrazaba, pero Hinata no sintió nada, este beso no se comparaba con el de Naruto. Y por su parte, Sasuke se sentía algo culpable por hacerle todas esas cosas, pero esa era su forma de vida, y sentía que jamás podría cambiar por nadie.

0000000

-¿Shikamaru que te pasa? ¿Por qué me has besado? – Preguntó Temari mientras lo apartaba bruscamente. Estaba demasiado molesta con él como para corresponder así como así un beso.

-Escucha Temari, lo siento, esto no debió pasar – Se disculpó el pelinegro mirando a otro lado mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Sabes que? Eres un idiota Shikamaru – Temari le dio un empujón en el pecho antes de irse corriendo ¿Pero que le pasaba? Primero la besaba y después decía que no debió pasar. Definitivamente no había quien entendiera a Shikamaru Nara, y ella no sería quien se prestaría para tan difícil tarea.

-Espera Temari – Pidió Shikamaru tratando de detenerla, pero ella se fue igualmente – Oh rayos, ya la he cagado – Se regañó a sí mismo. En eso se le acercó Kiba con una botella de sake en la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? – Preguntó el castaño al ver a su amigo enfadado.

-Déjame en paz – Respondió el Nara con una extraña aura negra a su alrededor, para después irse, dejando solo a un desconcertado Kiba.

-¿Y ahora yo que hice? – Se preguntó. En eso una chica se le acercó y le agarró descaradamente el trasero, a lo que Kiba dio un vuelco algo asustado, pero enseguida vio a una hermosa pelirroja que lo miraba pervertidamente.

-¿Vamos a bailar guapo? – Preguntó ésta divertida.

-B-bueno… - Respondió Kiba algo dudoso, jamás pensó ser acosado en una fiesta – _Je, soy todo un galán _– Pensó orgulloso.

0000000

La música cambió a romántica otra vez, y Neji junto a Tenten bailaban muy pegaditos. Él la sostenía por la cintura con ambas manos, mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello a él. En un momento la chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Neji, quien al verla sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

_-Cielos… Neji tiene un aroma tan varonil _– Pensó Tenten, embelesada por ese chico, quien sólo la miraba con sus ojos blancos.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Neji, a lo que Tenten por fin reaccionó por lo que había hecho y se separó un poco de él, mirándolo sonrojada.

-N-no, nada, como crees – Respondió algo nerviosa.

-Te vi un poco distraída – Explicó Neji, a lo que Tenten miró hacia otro lugar.

-Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas.

-Ya veo… si quieres podemos sentarnos y… - Iba a decir el castaño, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No! – Gritó Tenten – Es decir, no es necesario, yo me siento bien aquí contigo.

-Entonces sigamos bailando – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa, que sólo hizo que la chica se volviera a sonrojar.

-Si…

0000000

Sakura e Itachi salieron un momento del local para tomar aire fresco, ya que la pelirrosa le había dicho que se sentía algo asfixiada y que ya tenía ganas de volver. Al salir vieron a Sasuke y a Hinata muy abrazados, lo que provocó cierta molestia en la chica, pero según ella sólo era por lo descarado que era al abrazarla ahora después que la había engañado allá adentro.

-Eh, hermanito ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? – Les preguntó Itachi mientras se les acercaba, tomado de la mano con Sakura, lo cual notó Sasuke, pero no dijo nada.

-No me llames hermanito idiota – Aclaró Sasuke molesto – Y no es nada, sólo que a Hinata la estaban molestando allá adentro.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? – Le preguntó Sakura, obviamente preocupada por su amiga.

-Así es Sakura, no me pasó nada – Respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa. Sasuke entornó los ojos y miró a Sakura con una molesta expresión en su rostro.

-Pero que entrometida eres pelirrosa – Dijo de forma arrogante. Sakura lo miró enojada.

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó? Yo estaba hablando con MI amiga ¿Me oyes? – Habló la pelirrosa, remarcando la palabra mí.

-¿A si? Pues aún así no te importa, puesto que estaba conmigo SU novio – Aclaró Sasuke mientras se apuntaba con su dedo índice. Para Itachi y Hinata, esto ya se hacía común, pero aún así era irritante verlos pelear apenas se veían.

-¡Tienes pantalones para llamarte su novio después de lo que le hiciste! – Gritó Sakura, a lo que el azabache quedó algo desconcertado.

-¿Eh?

-Eh chicos, ya dejen de pelear por favor – Les pidió Itachi con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué quiere decir Sakura con lo que me hiciste? – Preguntó Hinata algo confundida. Sasuke por un momento se sintió amenazado, pero enseguida volvió a poner su postura seria.

-No sé de que habla, está loca – Respondió como si nada.

-¿Loca? – Repitió la pelirrosa mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente – _No puedo creerlo, es un completo descarado. _

-Sakura, será mejor que volvamos adentro – Dijo Itachi, volviendo a tomar la mano de la chica, ya que se habían soltado durante la discusión con Sasuke.

-No Itachi, yo ya me quiero ir ¿Podrías llevarme? – Pidió con una sonrisa amable, lo que como fuera, dejaba desconcertado a Sasuke, ya que cuando ella sonreía se veía realmente hermosa, y de cierta forma le daba envidia que ella sólo sonriera para el idiota de su hermano. Después se ponía a pensar que idiotas eran sus pensamientos.

-_Ja ¿Hermosa Sakura? Si, como no _– Pensó con fastidio.

-Claro, vamos – Dijo Itachi.

Sakura se adelantó hacia la orilla de la calle para detener un taxi, y Hinata decidió seguir a la pelirrosa.

-Espérame Sakura, yo también me voy – Dijo la ojiperla siguiendo a su amiga.

-Bueno, voy con ellas – Dijo Itachi a su hermano y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas, pero al pasar junto a Sasuke éste lo detuvo con su mano, haciendo que ambos quedaran uno al lado del otro, pero mirando en direcciones contrarias - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué pretendes con Sakura? – Preguntó Sasuke, sin cambiar ni por un segundo su fría expresión.

-Eso es algo que no te importa, sabiendo como la tratas, y tendiendo novia además – Respondió Itachi, casi con la misma expresión de su hermano menor.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, sólo responde.

Itachi dio un suspiro – Siempre es lo mismo contigo hermanito, pareces celoso.

-Si claro, hmp – Sasuke desvió un poco su mirada hacia un costado, molesto por el comentario de Itachi.

-Ay Sasuke, lo que sucede es que Sakura me gusta, es por eso que la quiero conquistar, no es nada del otro mundo – Contestó al fin el Uchiha mayor, bastante calmado, pero para Sasuke esa respuesta no era suficiente.

-¿No será que la quieres para otra cosa? Reconócelo, sólo quieres a Sakura en tu cama, no sé por que lo niegas.

-Puede ser… pero mientras tanto – Itachi se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke, para susurrarle al oído – No te atrevas a acercarte a ella – Luego se alejó – Respeta a la novia que tienes antes de que se harte de ti y te deje.

-Eso jamás va a pasar – Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Ya veremos.

-¡Itachi, ya nos vamos! – Gritó Sakura agitando una mano, mientras ella y Hinata ya estaban junto a un taxi.

-¡Ya voy! – Le gritó Itachi, y luego miró de reojo a su hermano – Recuera lo que te he dicho Sasuke – Y dicho esto se fue hacia las chicas.

-Como si me importara.

0000000

Matsuri y Gaara también decidieron irse un rato después y ambos salieron del lugar sonrientes, seguidos por algunos de los chicos del grupo, entre ellos Ino y Kiba.

La rubia sonrió maliciosamente y se interpuso entre Gaara y Matsuri, dejándolos a los dos algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa Ino? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo un beso por parte de la chica, que lo dejó tan sorprendido que no se pudo mover.

Al ver esto, Matsuri sintió un dolor en su pecho y se fue corriendo, siendo seguida por Kiba, quien justo en ese momento había visto todo.

Ino se separó de Gaara, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó él, confundido.

-Ah, sólo fue una penitencia – Respondió la rubia – Espero que no te moleste.

-¿Dónde está Matsuri?

-Se fue con Kiba al parecer – Gaara la miró aún desconcertado. No entendía que demonios había pasado, primero Ino llegaba y lo besaba, y después Matsuri se iba con Kiba - _¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?_

Mientras tanto, la castaña había corrido varias cuadras lejos del lugar, hasta que Kiba la alcanzó y la detuvo.

-Oye, no corras aquí que te puedes perder – Le dijo el chico, sin embargo se sonrojó un poco al sentir que ella lo abrazaba.

-Soy una tonta… - Dijo la chica soltando algunas lágrimas, mientras sentía como Kiba acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

-No es verdad, no le hagas caso a Ino, ella sólo lo hizo por molestarte, porque a ella también le gusta Gaara – Le explicó Kiba. Matsuri se separó un poco de él.

-¿Cómo sabes que a mí…? – Pero se calló a media frase – Supongo que fue muy obvia mi reacción.

-Un poco – Le respondió Kiba sonriendo – Ven, regresemos a la escuela o se nos hará tarde y nos descubrirán.

-Hai – Asintió Matsuri con la cabeza – Y gracias Kiba.

-De nada.

* * *

Finalmente todos regresaron al colegio y se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar, lo malo es que ninguno sabía que ya habían sido descubiertos.

Mientras dormía, Hinata soñaba con aquel beso embriagador que había recibido de Naruto. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero era algo inevitable que crecía dentro de su corazón. Se sentía demasiado culpable por sentir aquello, pensaba que eso era traicionar a su novio, y por eso se había negado a permitir que ese sentimiento siguiera creciendo.

Sasuke se había quedado pensando casi toda la noche en lo que le dijo su hermano, que no se acercara a Sakura, como si él tuviese ese tipo de intenciones con la pelirrosa, eso era una tontería, él no podía ni ver a esa tonta. Sin embargo no quería que fuera de Itachi, y no entendía el por qué de ese sentimiento.

Naruto tampoco podía dormir, ya que aquel beso lo había dejado con un dulce sabor en los labios. Hinata le gustaba cada vez más y no podía entender como ella podía ser novia de ese idiota con quien compartía su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza buscando una explicación, pero simplemente no la hallaba.

Gaara había estado confundido sobre lo que pasó con Matsuri casi toda la noche. Ya no la volvió a ver después del beso de Ino, y no entendía que era esa molestia al pensar que se había ido con Kiba, si se suponía que a él le gustaba otra chica.

La mayoría de los chicos habían quedado muy confundidos después de esa noche, y así, apenas pudieron dormir.

Al día siguiente…

-¡¡Están todos castigados!! – Se escuchó un enorme grito, proveniente de la directora Tsunade, mientras muchos de los ahí presentes comenzaban a sentir miedo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: un doloroso pasado.

…………………….

**Sé que no tiene mucho de la pareja principal, pero eso cambiará en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en cualquiera de mis fics ^^**

**Bye ^^ **


	6. Un doloroso pasado

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí vengo con un capítulo más de este fic, espero que les guste, y ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla.**

**Nos encontramos abajo ^^**

………

**Capitulo 6: Un doloroso pasado.**

Los chicos habían sido descubiertos al escaparse del colegio para ir a una fiesta al centro de la ciudad. De esto hace ya tres semanas, las cuales habían sido las peores para ellos, ya que habían sido doblemente castigados. Los castigó la directora en la escuela, obligándolos a hacer trabajos como limpiar las aulas, ordenar la biblioteca, lavar los baños, y demás tareas a las cuales la mayoría de ellos no estaban acostumbrados.

Fugaku se enfadó tanto con Sasuke que lo dejó sin tarjeta de crédito durante un mes, mientras que a Itachi sólo le dio un sermón que no pasó a mayores. Sasuke había quedado muy molesto, y desde entonces no le dirigía la palabra ni a su padre, ni a su hermano.

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, también fueron castigados por su padre, quien les prohibió salir del colegio durante dos semanas, pero por suerte eso ya había pasado, y ahora sólo les quedaba el castigo de la escuela.

Hinata había sido horriblemente regañada por su padre, pero gracias a Neji la cosa no pasó a mayores.

Y Naruto, bueno a él no le pasó nada, su padre entendía que él era un joven que merecía vivir la vida, aunque si se molestó al principio, ya que se suponía que ese lugar era para que se comportara de mejor forma, pero al final lo pasó por alto.

Al final, todo fue un desastre para los pobres chicos, quienes ya no soportaban más esos trabajos forzados. Aunque ya sólo les quedaba esta semana de castigo, y eso era una buena noticia.

Día lunes…

Sakura estaba barriendo el salón de clases. Las clases ya habían acabado hace unos minutos y esta tarea era parte de su castigo.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? – Se preguntó con fastidio mientras soltaba un suspiro. En ese momento sintió un ruido y volteó su rostro hacia la entrada, en donde estaba Sasuke apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y una fastidiosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sé de que te quejas, siendo la hija de una empleada debes estar muy acostumbrada – Dijo en un tono de voz bastante molesto para la chica, la cual sólo lo miró desafiantemente.

-¿Por qué no te callas imbécil?

-Sólo digo la verdad, no tienes para que enfadarte – Sasuke volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, exasperando aún más a Sakura.

-Vete de aquí, no estoy de humor para oírte – La chica le hizo un desprecio y siguió limpiando como si nada, pero esto molestó a Sasuke, quien en verdad quería sacarla de sus casillas y verse ignorado por ella.

En lugar de irse, el azabache caminó hacia ella, casi dándole patadas al suelo, luego le quitó la escoba con la cual barría y la arrojó al suelo a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Qué te pasa Uchiha? ¿Quieres barrer tú? – Preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa burlona – Porque no creo que un hijito de papi pueda hacerlo tan bien.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya me tienes harto! – Gritó Sasuke mientras que la agarraba por los codos con bastante brusquedad, y aunque Sakura se sintió algo intimidada, no lo demostró.

-¡Tú también me tienes harta! – Respondió altivamente - ¡No sabes cuanto de desprecio!

-¿No será todo lo contrario? – Cuestionó Sasuke al tiempo que se acercaba a ella de una manera que la desconcertó.

-¿Eh?

-¿No será que me amas? – Y justo cuando ella iba a responder, el Uchiha selló sus labios con un beso. Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante tal acción, y comenzó a forcejear para que él la soltara, pero en lugar de eso Sasuke la tomó por la espalda, y al final Sakura se rindió ante él, correspondiendo a ese beso que en verdad le estaba resultando irresistible.

Sasuke no sabía por que demonios había hecho eso, y no entendía por qué se sentía tan bien, simplemente quería disfrutar un poco más el contacto de los labios de Sakura, al menos hasta que el aire le faltara.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto estaba en la concina de la escuela lavando los platos sucios. Estaba usando un delantal blanco, unos guates de hule de color amarillo chillón, y una extraña malla en la cabeza que lo hacía ver bastante gracioso.

De pronto entró Hinata con una vestimenta casi igual, un algunos platos sucios en sus manos. Al verla Naruto sonrió, pero ella esquivó su mirada, tal como había estado haciéndolo durante estas tres semanas.

-Etto… aquí están los platos – Dijo Hinata, dejándolos sobre el mueble del lavabo rápidamente, para después casi salir corriendo, pero Naruto la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

-Espera… ¿Por qué me evitas Hinata-chan? – Le preguntó el rubio, a lo que ella bajó la mirada al suelo. En verdad le dolía hacerlo, aún no había olvidado ese beso de Naruto, pero era lo que debía hacer.

-Y-yo… - Dudó un momento – Por favor déjame en paz.

-Pero Hinata-chan, tú me gus… - Fue interrumpido.

-¡No! Yo… yo amo a mi novio, así que por favor entiende que esto no puede ser, no quiero lastimarte Naruto-kun…

-Pero… nuestro beso…

-Por favor olvídate de eso – Dijo la ojiperla antes de soltarse del agarre del rubio, e irse corriendo de ahí, dejándolo muy triste y perturbado.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Se preguntó en un tono triste.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara iba por el pasillo. Acababa de limpiar todas las mesas de la cafetería y estaba algo agotado, ahora sólo quería estudiar un poco para después irse a dormir.

Mientras caminaba, un montón de chicas lo miraban babosas, le sonreían coquetamente y hasta murmuraban cosas entre sí para después soltar largos suspiros. Para él esto no era nada nuevo, así que al pasar junto a ellas les sonreía, por lo cual ellas soltaban agudos gritillos que caso lo dejaban sordo.

-¡Gaara-sama! – Gritaron un cuarteto de chicas, las cuales traían una pancarta enorme que decía "Club de fans de Gaara-sama", a lo que él simplemente les sonrió.

_-Vaya, tengo fans _– Pensó – Hola chicas – Las saludó, pero enseguida ellas gritaron y seguido de eso se desmayaron, por lo que una gotita resbaló por la frente del pelirrojo - ¿Están bien?

-H-Hola Gaara – Escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él, y se volteó a ver a su amiga Matsuri. Él le sonrió ampliamente, ya que en verdad le tenía mucho cariño a esa chica.

-Hola Matsuri ¿Qué haces?

-Pues aquí, aburrida… - Respondió la castaña - ¿Ya acabaste de limpiar las mesas del comedor?

-Si, pero ya estoy harto ¿Y tú ya limpiaste la biblioteca?

-Ajá, ahora sólo me queda estudiar para el examen de matemáticas – Contestó Matsuri algo desanimada, pues las matemáticas no eran su fuerte. Gaara se dio cuenta de que ella estaba algo preocupada por eso así que decidió ayudarla.

-¿Quieres que estudiemos juntos?

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó Matsuri con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿P-por qué no? – La chica bajó su mirada extremadamente nerviosa. Últimamente había tenido muchos momentos a solas con él, pero no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía.

-Entonces vamos – Gaara la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla para llevarla con él, sin notar que esta acción hacía que el corazón se la chica latiera casi sin control.

Mientras tanto, Matsuri sentía un montón de miradas asesinas sobre su persona, pero no decía nada, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada, y se sentía bien ser la envidia de todas ellas.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura y Sasuke seguía unidos por aquel contacto nada suave. Y mientras esto sucedía, la pelirrosa sintió como algo afloraba desde su interior, un viejo y doloroso recuerdo que la había marcado profundamente. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y apartó a Sasuke de un empujón.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – Gritó llorando. Sasuke se quedó muy sorprendido por la reacción de Sakura, pero más porque ella estaba llorando.

No se imaginó que la molestaría a tal grado de hacerla llorar, porque estaba convencido de que sólo fue por eso, por molestarla. Sin embargo se sintió desconcertado.

-¿Sakura que te pasa? – Le preguntó, sintiéndose algo preocupado.

-Vete, déjame sola… - Respondió ella dándole la espalda, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Oye, no tenías para que reaccionar de esta forma, yo…

-¡Ya vete! – Volvió a gritar ella.

Sasuke se sintió muy ofendido por el comportamiento de la pelirrosa y salió del salón muy enfadado, mientras Sakura se dejaba caer sobre la silla del profesor hecha un mar de lágrimas. Le había dolido mucho recordar eso, y le había dolido que él se atreviera a besarla de esa manera.

-Estúpido… - Sollozó la chica.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿Pero que le pasa? Está totalmente loca, y de todas formas… no sé por que la besé…

El azabache caminaba por el pasillo. No entendía que demonios había pasado en el salón, primero el haber besado a Sakura, y segundo, aquella reacción otra vez, como si le tuviese miedo. Todo eso lo tenía frustrado, cuando de pronto vio correr a Hinata.

-Eh Hinata ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, es que… olvidé algo en el cuarto – Explicó la ojiperla algo nerviosa.

-Ah ya veo… - Dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba tiernamente - ¿Ya acabaste en la cocina?

-Hai, he terminado todo.

-Que bien – Sonrió el azabache, pero aún no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Sakura.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino estaba en su cuarto usando la computadora para hablar con unos amigos por msn, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno? – Dijo mientras Tenten entraba al cuarto – Ay si ya lo sé papá, no me molestes más con eso, ya sé que debo ir a esa cena, si bye.

-¿Qué onda Ino? – Le preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba atentamente a la rubia, quien se había parado de su asiento con fastidio.

-Es que mi papá me llamó para confirmar que mañana iré a la famosa cena junto con su nueva novia y su hijo – Respondió Ino. Se acercó a su clóset y lo abrió para ver que podría usar, aunque según ella se vería genial con lo que se pusiera.

-¿Su hijo? – Inquirió Tenten, algo más interesada en esto último.

-Si, un idiota según yo, aunque no lo conozco, me basta con saber que es el hijo de esa mujer para no soportarlo, creo que es como de nuestra edad, pero me da igual.

Mientras la rubia observaba sus vestidos, su amiga se tiraba en la cama para descansar.

-Que suerte Ino, tal vez sea un chico guapo.

-Pues eso no me interesa, ya sabes que a mí me gusta Gaara, y no creo que mi papá dure mucho con esa mujer, ya sabes que cambia de novia como quien cambia de calcetines – Dijo Ino mientras revolvía entre sus vestidos.

-A propósito de Gaara, hace rato se fue a estudiar con Matsuri a solas en la biblioteca, creo que te lo están ganando Ino – Dijo la castaña mientras acaba su celular para ponerse a jugar en él.

-¿Matsuri otra vez? – Se preguntó la molesta ojiazul – _Eso no lo voy a permitir._

En ese momento sonó la puerta y Tenten dejó su celular sobre la cama para ir a abrir, y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura llorando del otro lado, quien la abrazó enseguida.

-¿Sakura que tienes? – Le preguntó preocupada.

-Tenten… es que… me volvió a pasar lo mismo… - Respondió la pelirrosa, quien no paraba de llorar, lo que sólo preocupaba a su amiga. Ino también se acercó preocupada, aunque ella no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Ya… tranquila Sakura – Le dijo Tenten, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería con "lo mismo".

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri estaba concentrada tratando de resolver un problema de matemáticas. Aunque ella era muy inteligente, las matemáticas eran lo más difícil, pero por suerte Gaara parecía ser un genio en eso, y le estaba ayudando bastante.

-Bien, creo que terminé – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿A ver? – Gaara tomó el cuaderno de la chica para revisar su ejercicio. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba perfecto – Vaya, aprendes muy rápido Matsuri, te quedó muy bien.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó la chica con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, eres muy lista – Respondió el pelirrojo. Miró la hora en su celular, y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, debían irse a dormir y si no los podrían castigar por andar por la escuela a esas horas – Bueno, debemos irnos a dormir, si nos ven aquí nos castigarán, aunque estemos estudiando.

-S-si – Dijo Matsuri asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas, y mientras lo hacían ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese pelirrojo que definitivamente se había robado su corazón – _Ahora lo sé, estoy enamorada _– Pensó con una sonrisa.

Después de eso los dos iban por el pasillo charlando, cuando de pronto sintieron el sonido de alguien que caminaba por el pasillo, y Gaara se apresuró a tomar a Matsuri por la cintura para que ambos se ocultaran, ya que no querían ser castigados, pero al hacerlo, sus labios se quedaron muy cerca, y por esto ella se sonrojó mucho.

-No vayas a hacer ruido Matsuri – Le susurro Gaara mientras la abrazaba – Ahí está Ebizu-sensei, y todos sabemos que está loco.

-H-hai… - Susurró ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, sintiendo como su corazón latía muy fuerte, y el rojo de sus mejillas se hacía más notorio – _Me quiero quedar así para siempre… me siento tan bien abrazando a Gaara…_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Finalmente Gaara pudo regresar a su cuarto, y se sentó en su cama, notando a sus compañeros de cuarto muy callados.

Naruto estaba muy pensativo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba con Hinata, primero lo besaba y después se hacía la que no pasó nada, y le decía que nunca dejaría a Sasuke. En verdad estaba muy confundido.

Y Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en lo de Sakura, ese beso, había sido el primero en mucho tiempo que le hacía sentir algo diferente, pero no podía entender la reacción que ella tuvo.

-_Mierda… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura_ – Se preguntó casi furioso, frustrado por no entender nada, porque sentía que algo malo le había sucedido, y realmente le preocupaba.

-_Hinata-chan no quiere saber nada de mí, fui un idiota _– Pensaba Naruto sin mirar a ningún lugar en específico, dolido por no poder estar junto a la chica que le gustaba.

-Ps, Gaara ¿Tú sabes que les pasa a esos dos? – Preguntó Neji al pelirrojo, pero éste a penas le prestaba atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Neji?

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? – Se preguntó el castaño molesto.

-_¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el momento en que… tuve a Matsuri entre mis brazos? _– Pensaba Gaara, igual de confundido que sus amigos – _Se supone que yo la quiero a ella… ¿Entonces por que me pasa esto con Matsuri?_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri entró a su cuarto dando un hondo suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer a su cama, y tomó la almohada, apretándola con emoción. Estaba muy feliz, y para Ino no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Por quien suspiras Matsuri? – Le preguntó con cierto tono molesto, mientras peinaba su largo cabello rubio frente al tocador. En verdad no quería pelearse con ella, Matsuri era una chica muy agradable, sólo que no soportaba que se metiera con lo que ella consideraba suyo.

-P-por nadie – Respondió la chica sonrojada. Sabía que si se lo decía a Ino sólo haría que se molestara con ella.

En ese momento entró Tenten dando un suspiro, como aliviada por algo.

-¿Ya se ha calmado Sakura? – Le preguntó Ino, a lo que la castaña asintió.

-Si, la he dejado dormida en su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-san? – Preguntó Matsuri, quien no estaba enterada de nada.

-Lo siento chicas, eso es algo de ella, no les puedo decir – Respondió Tenten sentándose sobre su cama.

-Claro, entendemos bien – Dijo Ino, que luego siguió peinando su cabello.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Hinata y Temari también dormían. Y mientras la pelirrosa dormía, soñaba con algo que le había pasado hace ya casi un año.

----Sueño de Sakura----

_-P-por favor… - Pedía la chica mientras lloraba, pero de pronto alguien la tomó por la cintura, arrojándola con fuerza sobre una cama._

_Aquel tipo se lanzó sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, mientras que ella trataba de resistirse._

_-K-Kyo… - Susurró Sakura llorando, pero aquel chico sólo seguía manoseando su cuerpo sin ningún pudor, y Sakura no tenía fuerzas para liberarse de sus brazos._

----Fin sueño de Sakura----

-N-no lo hagas… por favor… - Susurró mientras se daba vueltas en la cama, y sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Al día siguiente…

Las clases comenzaban temprano, pero como era de esperarse, Kakashi no llegaba.

-Es el colmo – Dijo Sakura mientras entornaba los ojos con fastidio. En eso, Sasuke pasó en frente de ella para irse a su puesto, y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero ella volteó el rostro, levemente sonrojada.

-_No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, y me frustra de sobremanera _– Pensó Sasuke viendo a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya escogiste tu vestido Ino-san? – Preguntó Matsuri a la rubia, ella primero no quiso hacerle caso, pero en verdad, Matsuri no le desagradaba, y eso sería muy grosero.

-Si, es un fastidio, pero ni modo – Respondió Ino entornando los ojos.

-Hola Matsuri – Dijo Gaara pasando junto a la chica, con una sonrisa, a lo que esta respondió con otra.

-Bueno días Gaara.

-Eh ¿No me piensas saludar o estoy pintada? – Preguntó Ino molesta mientras veía al pelirrojo, este sólo la miró y sonrió con una gotita en su frente.

-Lo siento, hola Ino – Dijo Gaara, para después irse a su lugar.

Ino estaba molesta ¿Por qué Gaara no le hacía caso? ¿Qué tenía Matsuri que ella no?

-¿Ya estás mejor Sakura? – Preguntó Tenten a su amiga pelirrosa, la cual asintió.

-Si, es sólo que… me dolió mucho recordar eso… - Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, con cierto tono de tristeza, y luego miró de reojo a Sasuke, el causante de hacerle recordar eso de nuevo.

-Ya lo creo, para nadie es grato recordar esas cosas – Le dijo Tenten.

-Gracias Ten – Sakura le sonrió, y quiso cambiar de tema – Por cierto, ya salió la nueva telenovela de tu mamá.

-Ah si, Mitsuko – Dijo la castaña con fastidio – Ayer estrenó personaje, pero en verdad no me interesa mucho.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tu mamá es una gran actriz, y es muy bonita.

-Me da igual lo que digas, sabes que de igual forma no la soporto – Dijo Tenten entornando los ojos, y mirando en otra dirección luego. En verdad odiaba hablar sobre su madre.

-Bueno, no te enojes…

-Ay rayos – Susurró Naruto revolviéndose el cabello, tratando de quitarse la imagen de su beso con Hinata, pero era casi imposible.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – Le preguntó Kiba.

-Nada, no me pasa nada – Respondió el rubio algo nervioso - _¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?_

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke? – Preguntó Gaara a su amigo azabache, el cual estaba irascible – Parece que te va a explotar la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Qué hay chicos? – Preguntó Neji mientras se sentaba junto a ellos - ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? – Le susurró a Gaara.

-No sé, está así desde ayer – Respondió el pelirrojo susurrándole a Neji, pero de igual forma Sasuke podía oírlos.

-No hablen de mí estando frente a ustedes – Se quejó Sasuke molesto. En ese momento entró al salón el profesor Kakashi, muy sonriente como siempre.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, no van a creer lo que me pasó – Trató de explicar, pero obviamente nadie le creyó ni quiso escucharlo.

-¡Es mentira! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… - Dijo Kakashi con una gotita resbalando por su sien – Vamos a empezar con la clase, vamos a trabajar en quipos para hacer un ensayo sobre un tema a elección.

-Hai…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Mientras tanto, Tsunade hablaba por teléfono sentada en su oficina.

-Si, claro señor Uchiha, sus dos hijos están bien vigilados, no se preocupe – Decía la rubia mientras hablaba.

En ese momento entró Shizune a su oficina.

-Tsunade-sama, tiene una llamada en la línea 2, es el señor Yamanaka – Dijo la morena.

-Si, enseguida la tomo – Dijo mientras tapaba el teléfono – Disculpe señor Uchiha pero tengo una llamada en la otra línea, si adiós – Después de terminar de hablar, presionó un botón para conectar con la línea 2 - ¿Bueno, señor Yamanaka? Oh, no se preocupe, Ino no me ha dado ningún problema desde lo de la fiesta. Ah si, los papeles para la matrícula del joven están listos, ya mañana podrá presentarse a la escuela. Si, siempre es un gusto, adiós – Colgó – Sólo espero que este chiquillo nuevo se porte decentemente.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hiashi Hyûga era un hombre muy conservador, frío y calculador por sobre todas las cosas. Jamás demostraba afecto por su hija mayor, no así con su segunda hija; Hanabi, a la cual adoraba. Para él, Hinata siempre había sido un estorbo, alguien incapaz de ser su sucesora en las empresas en las cuales él había invertido toda su vida, no tenía confianza en que ella pudiese lograr salir adelante cuando él ya no estuviese, debido a la forma tan sumisa de ser de la chica, es por eso que siempre había sido demasiado estricto con ella, pensando en que de esa forma ella aprendería a ser como él. Y la comprometió con Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de su socio y amigo de toda la vida, también velando por su futuro.

Desde que había muerto la madre de Hinata, él se volvió de esa forma. Antes solía ser un hombre muy alegre, pero desde el fallecimiento de su amada todo había cambiado, y desde entonces se había mantenido sólo, cuidando de sus hijas y su sobrino, ya que su hermano vivía en el extranjero, y fue decisión de Neji quedarse en Japón.

Ahora se encontraba saliendo de la empresa. Tenía unos asuntos que discutir con sus hijas y su sobrino, por lo que se montó en su auto nuevo, donde Hiro (su chofer) lo esperaba para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Dónde vamos señor? – Preguntó el chofer mientras su jefe se montaba en el asiento trasero.

-Vamos al colegio de mis hijas y mi sobrino, tengo algunos asuntos con ellos, y con Tsunade – Respondió el frío hombre casi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Si señor – Dijo Hiro, quien rápidamente se montó para partir.

Mitsuko acababa de salir del estudio, y ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo libre iría a ver a su querida hija. Ella adoraba a Tenten, y le dolía mucho que su hija a veces fuera tan indiferente, pero no era su culpa, desde siempre había tenido que mantenerla ella sola, ya que su padre las había abandonado al saber que Tenten iba a nacer, por eso Mitsuko se había perdido gran parte de la vida de su hija.

Se subió a su auto convertible rojo, dispuesta a encender el motor, pero aún era nueva en esto de los coches, por lo que no se fijó que tenía puesta la reversa. Cuando partió, el auto enseguida comenzó a andar para atrás, haciendo que ella se asustara mucho.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Cómo se detiene esta cosa?! – Gritó la mujer, comenzando a poner los cambios como loca y a apretar cuanto botón, pedal o palanca tuviera en frente, hasta que de pronto sintió un golpe desde atrás, por lo cual dio un pequeño salto dentro del auto, y se detuvo finalmente, suspirando aliviada. Pero lo que vendría después la dejaría muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Quién demonios ha chocado mi auto nuevo?! – Gritó Hiashi Hyûga muy molesto.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Que extraño,, de pronto siento que Mitsuko se ha metido en un problema – Susurró Tenten abrazándose a sí misma mientras la recorría un escalofrío.

-¿Tenten quieres trabajar conmigo? – Le preguntó Neji acercándose a ella. Aún estaban en la clase de Kakashi, haciendo las dichosas parejas para el ensayo, suerte que esta vez les habían permitido elegir.

-Claro Neji – Respondió Tenten con una sonrisa. La verdad era que con Neji trabajaba muy a gusto, por eso prefería hacer el trabajo con él que con cualquier otro.

Gaara se acercó a su amiga, no sin antes mirar con algo de tristeza a cierta chica del salón, la cual estaba con su novio en estos momentos.

-¿Matsuri trabajamos juntos? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, a lo que ella lo miró muy sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza. Gaara ni sospechaba de los sentimientos de su amiga, como la veía sonrojarse con facilidad ante cualquier persona, pensaba que sólo era porque era muy tímida.

-C-claro que si Gaara – La castaña tomó su cuaderno y se levantó para ir a sentarse con él, ante la mirada irascible de Ino, quien no dijo nada.

-_Gaara idiota _– Pensó con tristeza. Después se volteó hacia su amigo castaño - ¿Oye Kiba, trabajamos juntos?

-Claro, prefiero contigo que con Lee – Respondió Kiba con fastidio – Siempre me ponen con él, y es un idiota – Ino sólo lo miró sonriendo, y él también sonrió.

-Ps, problemática – Llamó Shikamaru. Aunque le daba cierta vergüenza hablar con Temari por lo sucedido en la fiesta, trabajar con ella le era muy grato, era la más rápida del salón en terminar los deberes, y en este momento no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Temari sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?

-Bueno pero… - Temari interrumpió sus palabras al recordar el incidente del beso – No hagas idioteces ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, problemática.

-Hinata-chan… - Intentó llamarla Naruto, pero la ojiperla –que estaba junto a Sasuke- sólo se volteó para no verlo.

-Sasuke-kun, seamos pareja – Pidió a su novio, haciendo que Naruto bajara la mirada, sintiéndose muy triste por ese trato.

-Si, por supuesto Hinata – Le respondió Sasuke, que se volteó a mirar a la pelirrosa por un momento, y luego volvió su vista hacia su novia, sonriéndole.

-_Demonios… ¿Por qué me evita?_ – Pensó Naruto con tristeza. Sakura lo notó y se acercó a él.

-Si quieres trabajamos juntos Naruto.

-Claro Sakura-chan – Respondió el rubio volviendo a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, aunque por dentro le estuviera doliendo el rechazo de Hinata.

La hora fue avanzando, y Sakura no dejaba de mirar constantemente al idiota que había provocado que sus recuerdos malos volvieran a aparecer, sin embargo, aunque aparentaba estar molesta por eso, había algo más que la inquietaba ¿Por qué Sasuke la había besado? ¿Y por que demonios, en un principio le había gustado?

Sasuke tampoco dejaba de verla. De alguna forma se sentía mal por ella, porque había recordado lo que le oyó decir esa vez en la azotea, y tal vez si le hubiese sucedido algo malo, por eso su reacción.

Por lo demás, la clase siguió normal el resto de la hora.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Ay cielos, creo que voy a tener que volver a las clases de manejo – Dijo Mitsuko soltando un suspiro. Se bajó del auto para ver el desastre que había provocado y pedir una disculpa, y se fijó que efectivamente; había chocado un auto nuevo y muy caro, y también su luz trasera estaba hecha añicos.

-Era de esperarse que quien me chocó fuese una mujer – Dijo Hiashi al bajar de su auto, observando a la hermosa mujer que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Perdón ¿Acaso tiene algo en contra de las mujeres? – Preguntó con cierta molestia, y es que encontrar tipos así en la calle le molestaba mucho.

-No, sólo que son un peligro al volante – Respondió Hiashi de manera fría y altanera.

-Pero como se atreve…

-¿Es usted la señorita Mitsuko Ama? – Preguntó Hiro mientras se bajaba del auto. Mitsuko olvidó toda su rabia al ver a un admirador.

-Así es, me alegra que lo note – Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero claro ¿Cómo no la voy a conocer? Es usted una actriz muy famosa, mi esposa y mi hija la admiran mucho, y bueno… yo también – Dijo el hombre un tanto sonrojado, y quitándose su sombrero en señal de respeto.

-¿En serio? Pues que gusto – Contestó Mitsuko muy feliz y sonriente, mientras que a Hiashi se le marcaba una venita en la frente.

-Me preguntaba… si me podría dar un autógrafo señorita – Pidió el chofer.

-Claro.

-Nada de autógrafos Hiro – Interrumpió Hiashi muy enojado, mirando a su chofer, el cual volvió a ponerse su sombrero rápidamente, muy atemorizado – Y usted me va a pagar la reparación de mi auto, ni se crea que por ser una famosilla esto se va a quedar así.

-Óigame señor amargado, no me ofenda, y claro que voy a pagarle ¿Quién cree que soy?

-¿Señor amargado? – Repitió Hiashi apretando su puño, mientras nuevamente se le marcaba una venita en la frente.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Los chicos estaban en la hora de receso. Sakura iba por el pasillo, cuando de pronto alguien la jaló de la muñeca, haciéndola topar su espalda contra la pared, y ese alguien puso sus dos manos a la altura de sus hombros, apoyándose en la pared.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sasuke? Aléjate de mi – Preguntó enfadada, y es que aún no olvidaba lo sucedido con él.

-No lo haré – Respondió él – Quiero que me expliques que te pasó ayer – Exigió.

-No me pasó nada, déjame en paz – Decía la chica tratando de quitarlo de encima, pero Sasuke no la dejaría ir hasta que estuviera satisfecho con la respuesta.

-No, te pusiste a llorar cuando te besé – Dijo con cierto tono de preocupación que a Sakura le sorprendió, y acercó su rostro al de ella - ¿Por qué?

-No te importa – Sakura desvió su mirada - ¿Y en todo caso por que me besaste?

En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. Sakura lo estaba mirando a los ojos y él sentía que se perdía en los de ella. Quería volver a besarla, pero si volvía a reaccionar de esa forma… no quería ni pensarlo, así que se separó de ella, dejándola libre.

-Sólo lo hice por molestarte – Le respondió por fin, desviando la mirada de la de ella.

-Y lo hiciste – Recalcó la pelirrosa – Y te agradecería que por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo – Y dicho esto le dio un leve empujón en el pecho y se fue corriendo.

-Maldición ¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó el azabache molesto. Le dio un golpe a la pared con toda su fuerza, tratando de quitarse la rabia que estaba sintiendo, porque le molestaba ese estúpido cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo frágil que en verdad era, y no alguien fuerte y ruda como aparentaba ser.

Hinata pasaba por ahí en ese momento, y lo vio con su puño en la pared, se preocupó al verle un poco de sangre en la mano, y se acercó a él.

-¿Sasuke-kun, que tienes?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta (ya que le estaba dando la espalda) y relajó su expresión, mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Nada princesa… oye… ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. Hinata lo miró extrañada. Por lo general él no le hacía ese tipo de preguntas, si quería abrazarla simplemente lo hacía y ya.

-Claro que si – Contestó la ojiperla, entonces él la abrazó, como si estuviese buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto estaba en el patio cerca de la piscina, done habían un montón de chicas en bikini disfrutando del sol y del agua. Muchas de ellas le coqueteaban y trataban de llamar su atención, pero él ni siquiera las miraba, pues su menta sólo era ocupada por su ojiperla.

-Eh, Naruto – Lo llamó Kiba sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oye, se acercan las elecciones para los deportes, como tú eres muy bueno en fútbol estaba pensando en que podrías formar parte del equipo este año – Le dijo Kiba, a lo que Naruto lo pensó un momento, algo dudoso.

-Bueno, claro, me gustaría mucho – Respondió el rubio con su animada sonrisa, aunque después volvió a ponerse serio, pensando en esa chica que le quitaba el sueño.

-Te ves muy pensativo… - Dijo el castaño de pronto - ¿A poco te gusta alguna chica?

-N-nada que ver Kiba – Negó rápidamente Naruto, poniéndose muy sonrojado ante esta pregunta.

-Te has puesto rojísimo. Ah ya sé, es Hinata Hyûga ¿Verdad?

-¡Ya cállate! – Gritó el rubio aún más sonrojado, mientras que Kiba sólo se reía.

-Bien, me callo, pero a mi no me engañas.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, tomados de la mano. Llegaron hasta los cuartos de los chicos, y ambos entraron al de él. Hinata lo veía algo mal, así que lo abrazó para reconfortarlo, pero él la besó de sorpresa.

Hinata decidió responder a su beso como siempre, pero no podía evitar recordar el de Naruto, y se sentía vacía en este momento, no sentía nada con Sasuke. Incluso llegaba a sentir que aquel beso no iba dirigido a ella, sino a alguien más.

Y por su parte, Sasuke sentía lo mismo, como si después de haber besado a Sakura algo hubiese cambiado en su interior, y deseaba tenerla una vez más, sin explicarse por que.

De pronto, como si estuviese poseído por algún tipo de bestia, Sasuke comenzó a besar a Hinata de una forma más apasionada, como queriendo arrancarse el recuerdo de los labios de la pelirrosa. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y se asustara un poco.

-S-Sasuke-kun… - Habló la chica, tratando de separarse de él, pero las manos del azabache bajaban por su estilizada figura, cada vez más, hasta que ella le dio un empujón para apartarlo – ¡No, detente!

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Preguntó un tanto enfadado, viendo como en los ojos de la chica habían aparecido un par de lágrimas, y se sintió mal, porque había sido demasiado rudo con ella.

-No quiero, esto es demasiado rápido – Dijo la ojiperla, aún asustada, porque había notado la intensión de Sasuke de llevar su relación un paso más allá, cosa que ella se sentía imposibilitada para hacer, porque no lo amaba.

-Si, Hinata lo siento… - Le dijo Sasuke abrazándola dulcemente. Nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, ya que se había pasado.

-Yo lo siento… sé que muchas veces me he negado a hacer esto pero… n-no puedo, no me siento lista aún – Hinata cerró sus ojos, y siguió abrazada a él – Lo lamento Sasuke.

-No, yo soy un idiota – Dijo él – Perdóname por favor, tú eres demasiado frágil y yo… bueno, ya sabes.

-S-si… - Hinata asintió con la cabeza, ya más calmada, y Sasuke le dio un beso tierno y pausado, como una disculpa por su manera tan agresiva de comportarse hace un rato.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto se acercaba junto a Kiba, y al ver esta escena, se quedó petrificado en la puerta. Le dolía ver a esa chica que tanto le gustaba con él, con ese idiota de Sasuke.

Hinata se separó de Sasuke, le sonrió, y en ese momento vio a Naruto en la puerta del cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa. En ese momento sólo quería que se la tragase la tierra – N-Naruto-kun…

-Kiba… - Dijo el rubio, ignorando a los dos que estaban ahí dentro – Nada más voy por mi celular y nos vamos.

Naruto entró sin mirar a Hinata, tomó su celular que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, y salió del cuarto, sin voltear en ningún momento, lo que le dolió mucho a ella. Sentirse rechazada de esa forma… ahora entendía como se sentía Naruto cuando ella le hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué te traes con Naruto? – Preguntó Sasuke enfadado, mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? – Hinata lo miró algo enfadada también, ya que él ahora estaba actuando de esa forma arrogante de nuevo.

-Vi como te miraba ¿Ustedes dos se traen algo verdad? ¿Por eso no quieres estar conmigo? ¡¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?!

-Deja tu paranoia – La chica lo miró severamente y después salió corriendo de la habitación. Se sentía la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su cama muy molesto. Estaba hastiado de todas esas cosas que estaba sintiendo, no podía soportarlo.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó dando un golpe a la cama, para después arrojarse de espaldas contra la misma - ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: El nuevo alumno, la pesadilla de Ino.

………

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no quieran matarme por dejarlo así xD, ya verán que las cosas se irán arreglando en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y bueno, me despido, nos leemos en este y mis otros fics, y en los suyos xD**

**Bye ^^**


	7. El nuevo alumno, la pesadilla de Ino

**Hola ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews, por fin he podido terminar este capítulo. Espero que les guste, porque me esforcé xD**

…

**Capitulo 7: El nuevo alumno, la pesadilla de Ino. **

Ino estaba como loca alistándose para la cena con su padre y su nueva novia. Aunque ella estaba segura de que esta sería como todas las demás, y sólo asistiría a esa cena por mero compromiso, ya que si no lo hacía se llevaría un gran regaño de parte de su padre.

-Aquí están tus aretes Ino-san – Le dijo Matsuri entregándole dos hermosos aretes largos. Ino los recibió y le sonrió a la chica. Era verdad que había intentado odiarla por el hecho de que a ambas les gustaba el mismo chico, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que eso era estúpido, Matsuri no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de él, y a fin de cuentas, era él quien decidía.

-Gracias Matsuri – Dijo con una sonrisa. Después se puso ambos aretes – Debo darme prisa.

-Pues yo te veo lista Ino – Le dijo Tenten sentada muy cómodamente en la cama. Ino suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, ya me voy, luego les cuento chicas – Decía saliendo apurada. Las otras dos sólo le sonrieron.

-¡Buena suerte! – Gritó Matsuri.

-¡Nos cuentas como está tu nuevo hermano! – Le gritó Tenten.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Ya Hinata, no sigas pensando en eso – Le aconsejó la pelirrosa a Hinata, la cual aún seguía muy triste por lo sucedido con Naruto y Sasuke, ya que a partir de ese momento el rubio se la había pasado ignorándola, como si ella no existiese, lo que la tenía muy mal.

-Es que… Naruto-kun se portó tan frío conmigo, y él no era así… - Dijo la ojiperla con tristeza.

-¿Hinata, te gusta Naruto? – Preguntó Sakura, a lo que Hinata le miró muy sorprendida, pero ya era inútil que siguiera negándolo, era obvio que por eso se sentía tan mal.

-B-bueno… pues… no lo sé… - Dijo mirando al suelo – Estoy muy confundida Sakura-chan, Sasuke es mi novio, pero yo… no lo quiero, no me hace sentir lo que Naruto-kun.

-Ya veo…

-Eres la primera persona a quien le digo esto, pero… Naruto-kun y yo nos besamos – Confesó Hinata muy sonrojada, sin embargo Sakura notó como le brillaban los ojos al hablar del rubio, y se dio cuenta de que Hinata hablaba en serio, ella de verdad estaba enamorada de Naruto. Sólo se estaba engañando al seguir al lado de Sasuke.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, emocionada por su amiga - ¿Cuándo?

-En la fiesta… - Contestó Hinata – P-pero… me siento muy culpable por hacerle esto a Sasuke.

-_Sasuke _– Pensó Sakura, recordando por un momento lo sucedido con él, cuando la había besado. Se sintió molesta de pronto, y miró a Hinata decididamente – Hinata, no tienes por que, Sasuke no se lo merece.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé si deba decirte esto… - Dudó la pelirrosa.

-Ya empezaste, así que termina.

-De acuerdo – Sakura suspiró – En la fiesta, vi a Sasuke besándose y manoseando a otra chica.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó Hinata sorprendida, y aunque no sintió ni celos ni dolor, si sentía rabia, por creer en una persona que la había engañado y por alejarse de quien en verdad le gustaba, creyendo que él no merecía ser engañado. Pero que ingenua había sido.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza cuando su amiga buscó su mirada, tratando de hallar una confirmación de sus palabras.

-_Sin contar lo que hizo conmigo – _Pensó la ojijade, guardando para sí ese pequeño detalle.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto estaba recostado de espaldas en su cama, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que Sasuke dormía, Gaara oía música, y Neji leía un libro.

Se sentía confundido y dolido. Después de lo que había visto no le quedaban dudas de las palabras que le había dicho Hinata; que ella amaba a Sasuke. ¿Pero entonces por que había correspondido su beso? Eso le hacía sentir frustrado, o como un estúpido.

¿Por qué enamorarse? No había venido a esta escuela a buscar una novia, como una vez sugirió su padre, fue sólo porque él le obligó, entonces… ¿Por qué no hallaba ningún sentido el estar ahí sin poder estar junto a Hinata?

-_Soy un idiota… me he enamorado de ella, de una niña rica que sólo le gusta jugar con la gente… _- Pensó, sintiéndose humillado de cierta forma.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Era de noche ya, e Ino al fin había llegado al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa cena. Bajó del lujoso auto negro en el que fue transportada, y entró al restaurante. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido purpura claro, sólo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y con tirantes en lugar de mangas. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero semi-recogido hacia atrás con un par de horquillas. En realidad se veía muy hermosa.

Se sentó a la mesa en donde estaba sentado su padre junto a una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos café oscuro. Al acercarse más, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una famosa conductora de la tv, llamada Reiko Satoshi.

-Que bueno que llegas Ino, ellas es…

-Satoshi Reiko del canal cinco – Interrumpió la rubia las palabras de su padre – Si, que bien, ahora sales con conductoras de tv ¿Qué sigue, una modelo?

-¡Ino! – Gritó Inoichi enfadado por el poco respeto que ponía su hija hacia su prometida, pero a ella le daba exactamente lo mismo que su padre la fuera a regañar, simplemente no estaba interesada en ser amable con una persona que le daba igual.

-Calma Inoichi – Dijo Reiko con una sonrisa – Me alegra que me reconozcas Ino-chan, eso quiere decir que soy algo famosa.

-Si, como sea, terminemos con esto – Dijo Ino con indiferencia, sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Y en donde está tu hijo? – Preguntó el padre de Ino a su novia, la cual lo miró sonriendo de nuevo, aunque por la fría mirada de su hijastra, se sentía un poco intimidada.

-Debe estar por llegar, es que tenía unos trabajos de la escuela pendientes.

-Bueno, mientras llega hablemos un poco – Dijo Ino, rompiendo el aire tenso que había en el lugar - ¿Sabes cuantas novias ha tenido mi papá antes de ti?

-¡Ino, basta!

-¿Qué? Yo sólo digo la verdad.

Reiko sólo trató de sonreír. Era seguro que Ino no la quería ni conocer, pero a pesar de eso no se dejaría vencer, porque su amor era más fuerte que todo, así que seguiría siendo amable con ella.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura no podía dormir, así que se levantó y subió hasta la azotea de la escuela, sintiendo el suave y fresco viento sobre su rostro. Aunque ya era de noche y hacía algo de frío.

-Que pacífico – Susurró cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose sobre el barandal, ya que no todo estaba cubierto de rejillas.

-No tanto si tú estás aquí – Escuchó una molesta voz detrás de ella, y al voltearse se encontró con el molesto de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y es que no soportaba verlo a donde fuera.

-Este lugar no te pertenece – Le contestó Sasuke situándose a su lado – Y tampoco te debo explicaciones.

-¡Hmp! – Exclamó la pelirrosa molesta, dándole la espalda – Me tenías que arruinar el momento.

Sasuke sólo la miró divertido, por haber hecho un gesto casi igual a los que él hacía cuando estaba enojado. De pronto, recordó lo sucedido cuando la besó, y no pudo evitar preguntar, porque aquel tema lo estaba matando.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos lo miró despectivamente y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber – Respondió en tono grosero, pero eso a Sasuke no pareció importarle.

-Yo… - Dijo el azabache acercándose lentamente a ella, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera muy nerviosa – Me he estado atormentando desde ese momento… de verdad quiero saber que pasó contigo ¿Por qué llorabas? – De pronto la mirada de Sasuke cambió, ya no era la de alguien molesto y pedante, ahora era mucho más sensible y comprensiva, y por primera vez Sakura no sintió deseos de escapar de él, y dejó que la mano masculina acariciara con suavidad su cabello, mientras los labios de él se acercaban a los suyos.

-Sasuke, yo… - Susurró Sakura, tratando de explicarse que le estaba sucediendo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Sakura sobre Sasuke, no podía creerlo ¿Pero y si era verdad? Esa sería la excusa perfecta para dejar a Sasuke, para al fin poder terminar con él.

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando? – Se cuestionó en tono de regaño - ¿Eh, y Sakura-chan?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

La cena se estaba tornando aburridísima, ya llevaban media hora hablándole a Ino sobre como se habían conocido y ella sólo hacía que les oía mientras asentía con la cabeza y se distraía hasta con las moscas.

Ino bostezó – Que flojera ¿A que hora se acaba esto?

-Ino, por favor compórtate – Le pidió amablemente su padre, pero ella ya estaba demasiado molesta y aburrida.

-Ah, déjame en paz ¿Y sabes que? Ya me voy – La rubia se levantó dándole un manotazo a la mesa. Se dio la vuelta enojada, y justo en ese momento chocó contra el pecho de alguien, igual que aquella vez en la fiesta - ¡Fíjate idiota!

-¿A quien le llamas idiota niña? Fíjate tú por donde vas – Respondió aquel chico. Ino iba a decirle algo, pero al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta. Lo había reconocido enseguida, no podía equivocarse.

-¡P-pero si eres tú! – Gritó sorprendida, apuntándolo ¿Cómo no reconocer a aquel pervertido?

-Sai, hijo por fin llegaste – Dijo Reiko sonriendo ampliamente. El joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos como la noche miró a su madre y sonrió de una forma bastante peculiar,

-Hola mamá, lamento llegar tarde.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos. Mirando alternamente a aquel muchacho y luego a Reiko, dándose cuenta de que eran muy parecidos entre sí.

-¿Sai? ¿Hijo? – Repitió sorprendida aún - ¿Es una broma cierto? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

-¿De que hablas hija? – Preguntó Inoichi sorprendido de ver a su hija actuar de esa manera. Ino no sabía que hacer o decir ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado algo semejante? ¿Por qué justo él tenía que ser el hijo de Reiko?

Se quedó casi en estado de shock, aún sin poder creer que tenía tan mala suerte.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Por favor respóndeme – Volvió a pedir Sasuke, observando fijamente los labios de Sakura, sintiendo un deseo incontenible de volver a probarlos.

Sakura, al sentir el aliento de Sasuke sobre su rostro se puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada, pero no sentía miedo ni ganas de llorar, ni mucho menos de que Sasuke se alejara de ella.

-Sa-Sasuke… - Susurró, cerrando lentamente sus ojos. De alguna manera sentía que quería volver a besarlo, y esta vez no huir como antes. Sasuke la tomó por la cintura con delicadeza, y sin siquiera esperar su respuesta se dispuso a callarla, sin embargo alguien llegó en ese momento.

-Sakura… Sasuke – Dijo sorprendida y dolida al encontrar a su novio y a su amiga en aquella situación.

-Hinata – Profirió Sakura sorprendida.

-Hinata… - Sasuke también estaba sorprendido, y enseguida se separó de Sakura – No es lo que tú crees.

-No puedo creerlo, son unos descarados los dos, con razón me dijiste todas esas cosas Sakura, te odio – Y dicho esto, Hinata se fue corriendo. Se sentía como una estúpida, y no porque Sasuke la hubiese engañado, sino por haberlo hecho con la que consideraba su amiga.

-¡Hinata! – La llamaron los dos preocupados.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste? – Preguntó Sakura molesta.

-¿Yo?

-Idiota – Le insultó antes de salir corriendo tras Hinata.

-¿Por qué siempre todo es culpa mía? – Se quejó el azabache antes de correr detrás de las dos chicas.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara seguía oyendo música en su cuarto, pero se aburrió. Neji y Naruto ya se habían dormido, y repentinamente Sasuke se había despertado y había salido sin decir nada. Decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta por el pasillo, pero teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto por Ebizu.

Bajó por las escaleras y cuando pisó el último escalón, pudo oír unos suaves sollozos. Se dispuso a ver que pasaba y fue hasta debajo de la escalera, donde encontró a una persona llorando.

-¿Hinata? – Preguntó sorprendido por verla así.

-G-Gaara-kun – Susurró la ojiperla, que aún no dejaba de llorar.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino se sentía muy incómoda. No podría haberse imaginado estar compartiendo una mesa con el pervertido de la discoteque, quien le había hecho una propuesta indecorosa, y que además ahora sería su querido "hermanastro". Ella estaba más roja que un tomate, y Sai no dejaba de reír de esa manera tan molesta, lo que la estaba exasperando.

-_Que mala suerte tengo ¿Qué hago? _– Pensó confundida y nerviosa – _Por favor, trágame tierra._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara acompañó a Hinata hasta su cuarto, le dio un vaso de agua para que se calmara un poco y luego se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Le preguntó preocupado. No le gustaba verla así, Hinata siempre había sido alguien especial para él, mucho más que una amiga o la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Nada… - Respondió la chica mirando al suelo. En estos momentos no quería hablar de eso.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por nada te pones así? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo. Hinata lo miró un segundo y luego volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Es por Sasuke… - Confesó al fin. Gaara la miró y se sintió un poco culpable, pues él sabía todas las cosas que Sasuke hacía a las espaldas de Hinata, y no le había dicho nada, aunque deseaba que ellos dos terminaran.

-Ya veo, seguro lo descubriste con alguna otra ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada – Dijo Hinata enfadada – Pero claro, era de esperarse que defendieras a tu amigo.

-Escucha, lo siento Hinata, tal vez debimos decírtelo – Se disculpó Gaara. Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Neji Nii-san también? – Preguntó algo dolida, mientras veía al chico asentir con la cabeza – Me siento como una estúpida. Seguro todos en la escuela lo sabían y yo era la única que pensaba que Sasuke era una blanca paloma.

-No digas eso, sólo eres demasiado ingenua – Dijo Gaara tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella insistía en estar así.

-En otras palabras, estúpida – Volvió a decir Hinata.

-Que no eres estúpida Hinata – Volvió a asegurar el pelirrojo acercándose a ella para hacerle cosquillas. Hinata se comenzó a reír, y se sentía mucho mejor gracias a él.

-Para ya, Gaara-kun – Pedía la chica tratando de no reír muy alto para no despertar a Temari, quien dormía como un tronco – Temari se puede despertar.

-No creo –Dijo Gaara soltando una risita – Pero si me ve Ebizu-sensei tal vez me mate, así que me voy – Se puso de pie, aún mirando a Hinata – Espero que ya estés mejor.

El chico caminó hasta la puerta y puso su mano en la chapa para abrir, pero un llamado de ella le hizo detenerse.

-Gaara-kun, gracias. Nunca pensé que eras tan buena onda.

-¿A entonces te caía mal? – Preguntó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar enojado. Hinata sonrió y luego él también sonrió.

-No, nada que ver – Respondió Hinata.

-Bueno, me voy – Dijo Gaara. Después de eso la miró por última vez y salió de su habitación. Se sentía muy feliz, después de todo era ella la persona que él quería, y tal vez ahora si tendría una oportunidad con ella, ahora que por fin terminara con Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

-Sasuke estúpido, jamás te perdonaré.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿La encontraste? – Preguntó Sakura a Sasuke. Los dos estaban en la azotea otra vez, y ella se veía bastante agitada por haber corrido.

-No – Respondió el azabache - ¿No se habrá ido al cuarto ya?

-Tal vez, voy a verla – Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-Sakura, espera – Pidió él agarrándola de la muñeca. Sakura se volteó, y se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de él – Aún no respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Creo que este no es el momento para eso – Dijo Sakura enfadada y zafándose de su agarre – Adiós Sasuke.

Sakura se alejó corriendo y Sasuke se quedó ahí, muy molesto.

-Maldita sea, estoy harto de sentir esto – Susurró con rabia. Era cierto, ya estaba cansado de sentir todas aquellas cosas por Sakura. No podía entenderlo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino seguía en su cena "familiar", pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo. Sai se dio cuenta de que ella parecía tiesa como una estatua, y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma, pues también recordaba lo sucedido aquella vez en la disco.

-¿Qué te pasa Ino-chan? Te ves muy tensa – Dijo el pelinegro mientras comía un trozo de carne.

-N-nada, me duele un poco la cabeza – Respondió la rubia tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Por cierto… - Habló Reiko de pronto dirigiéndose a Ino - ¿Te enteraste que desde mañana tú y Sai serán compañeritos?

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Ino parándose, totalmente sorprendida. No podía creer algo así ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

-¿Sucede algo Ino? – Le preguntó su padre, a lo que la rubia aparentó estar muy bien.

-No, nada – Dijo volviendo a sentarse muy tranquila. Tomó la servilleta y la puso sobre sus piernas, comenzando a comer tranquilamente.

-Podremos llevarnos como buenos hermanos – Le dijo Sai, sonriendo fingidamente – O tal vez algo más – Susurró lo último a su oído, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera. Ella se atragantó con un pedazo de carne, y comenzó a toser escandalosamente. Reiko e Inoichi se preocuparon mucho y se levantaron a ayudarla.

-¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó su padre volviendo a sentarse.

-S-si, gracias – Respondió Ino mirando muy mal a Sai – Sólo me atraganté – Bebiendo un poco de refresco.

Sai sólo sonreía y eso estaba desesperando a la rubia otra vez, pero lo peor fue cuando él comenzó a acariciar la pierna derecha de Ino por debajo de la mesa. Ella volvió a atragantarse, pero esta vez con el refresco.

-_Me quiero morir _– Pensó la chica.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Hinata – Dijo Sakura al entrar al cuarto. Hinata estaba por acostarse, pero al ver a Sakura la observó duramente. Estaba muy molesta con ella.

-No quiero hablar contigo, eres una traidora Sakura – Dijo la ojiperla. Sakura se sintió muy mal con ese comentario y bajó la mirada.

-Claro que no – Trató de excusarse - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que odio a Sasuke? Lo que tú viste fue sólo un mal entendido, de verdad sólo estábamos discutiendo.

-¿A punto de besarse?

-A mi no me lo digas, fue él quien casi me besa – Dijo Sakura entornando los ojos. Hinata la miró y sonrió un poco.

-Sasuke es un imbécil.

-Es cierto – La secundó la pelirrosa. Luego de eso las dos comenzaron a reír juntas. Hinata se sintió algo mal por todo lo que le había dicho a Sakura, ella no quería a Sasuke, así que no tenía por que ponerse así.

-Perdóname por decir todas esas cosas – Se disculpó la ojiperla.

-Tenías todo el derecho, no te preocupes – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Y te lo digo de verdad, entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada, y tampoco podrá haber algo nunca.

-¿Tanto lo odias?

-No es por eso – Respondió la pelirrosa soltando una risita – Pero mejor vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases.

-Claro – Hinata se recostó y cerró sus ojos sonriendo. Había decidido perdonar a Sakura, después de todo ahora sabía lo mujeriego que era Sasuke a sus espaldas.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

La noche por fin acabó, y llegó el día miércoles. Ya desde la mañana tenían clases con Anko-sensei, y luego educación física con Gai, así que debían darse prisa.

Hinata iba por el pasillo hacia el salón, cuando Sasuke la detuvo de pronto.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar – Le dijo seriamente, pero ella sólo se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, ya que no quería volver a tener nada que ver con él.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – Dijo enojada, lo que a él le sorprendió, pues nunca había visto así a Hinata, ella siempre era dulce y cálida con los demás.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar, hay mucho que aclarar – Insistió Sasuke, pero ella no estaba dispuesta.

-¿Para que, si me engañas cada vez que puedes? Yo no soy un juguetito barato que nada más tiras cuando te has aburrido. A mi me respetas Sasuke Uchiha – Exigió Hinata. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, que se enfrentaba a alguien de esa forma.

-Hinata, yo te quiero… - Trató de disuadirla Sasuke, pero Hinata volvió a mirarlo severamente. Esta vez no se dejaría pisotear por nadie.

-Tú no quieres a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo – Después de eso se alejó, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido. Definitivamente ahora Hinata se sentía aliviada, por fin había terminado todo con Sasuke Uchiha, por fin era libre.

Sasuke bajó la mirada – Eso no es cierto… no lo es… - Susurró.

-¿Que te pasa hermanito? - Le preguntó Itachi acercándose a él por la espalda y apoyando una mano en su cabeza. Sasuke alejó su mano furioso.

-Nada que te importe, no me jodas Itachi – Masculló, para después irse hacia su salón lleno de rabia.

-¿Y ahora yo que hice? – Se preguntó el Uchiha mayor confundido por la actitud de su hermano, pero fue distraído por una voz que le gustaba mucho.

-Hola Itachi – Dijo ella sonriéndole. Itachi también le sonrió.

-Hola Sakura, que linda te ves hoy – Le comentó – Justo venía a buscarte.

-¿A sí? ¿Para que? – Preguntó la pelirrosa confundida.

-Bueno, el fin de semana mis papás se van a la playa, y me pidieron que te avisara que como se llevaban a tu madre, también irás tú – Dijo Itachi. Sakura se emocionó mucho al oír que iría a la playa. A ella le encantaba, y no podía ir demasiado por no tener dinero suficiente.

-¿En serio? Que bien, voy a ir a la playa.

-Y Sasuke y yo – Completó Itachi, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se borrara completamente - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que vaya?

-Tú si, pero Sasuke… es que no soporto a Sasuke – Respondió la pelirrosa algo fastidiada, volviendo a recordar el incidente del beso, y lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Hinata.

-Si, desde el lunes anda con un humor de perros – Comentó el azabache en pose pensativa - ¿Por qué será?

-Yo no sé – Respondió Sakura riendo nerviosamente. En realidad si lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que le pasaba a Sasuke, era lo mismo que le pasaba a ella: el beso.

-Bueno, me voy a mi salón, nos vemos después Sakura – Se despidió Itachi, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Sakura se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió.

-Claro Itachi.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Dentro del salón…

-Hola Hinata – Dijo Gaara pasando junto a la chica – Te ves mucho mejor que anoche.

-Hola Gaara-kun – Respondió Hinata con una dulce sonrisa – Pues si estoy mejor – _Me he desahogado completamente con Sasuke._

-Bueno, luego hablamos – Y dicho esto, el pelirrojo se fue hacia su puesto.

Naruto entró al salón y al ver a Hinata hizo como si ella no estuviese y se fue directo a su puesto. Hinata bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-_Naruto-kun otra vez me está ignorando _– Pensó deprimida.

-_Hinata… yo te quiero, pero sé que tú a mi no _– Pensó Naruto tratando de no mirarla. ÉL aún no estaba enterado del rompimiento entre Hinata y Sasuke, y por eso seguía con ese comportamiento tan frío hacia la ojiperla.

-¿Entonces te vas a la playa Sakura? – Preguntó Tenten sacando un cuaderno de su bolso. Vio entrar a Neji y le sonrió disimuladamente, él le correspondió el gesto y luego se fue a su puesto.

-Si, pero va el pesado de Sasuke – Respondió con fastidio Sakura. Tenten le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Pero ve el lado bueno.

-¿Acaso hay algún lado bueno? – Preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Claro que si, va el guapo de Itachi ¿Quién quita y él te puede hacer olvidar lo que tú ya sabes?

-Nadie puede hacer eso – Dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose triste otra vez. Tenten se sintió mal por ella, pero decidió no decirle nada más, podría sólo arruinar las cosas.

-H-Hola Gaara – Saludó Matsuri mientras se sentaba en su puesto, ya que el pelirrojo había ido a recoger algo que se le cayó.

-Hola Matsuri – Respondió Gaara con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Muy bien – Contestó la sonrojada castaña, bajando la mirada - ¿Y tú?

-Bien, mejor de lo que crees – Dijo Gaara mirando de reojo a cierta ojiperla, y sonriendo levemente. Después volvió a mirar a Matsuri aún manteniendo su sonrisa y ella sólo volvió a sonrojarse.

-Pues eso me alegra – Dijo la chica – _Tengo que decirle, tengo que decirle a Gaara que yo lo quiero…_

_-Ahora Hinata no está con él _– Pensó Gaara – _Ahora es mi turno de estar con la persona que quiero._

En ese momento llegó la profesora Anko acompañada de la directora Tsunade. Ambas venían muy serias, ha hicieron callar de inmediato al alumnado.

-Chicos, tengo un comunicado para todos ustedes – Les dijo la directora, captando la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban ansiosos por saber de que se trataba el comunicado.

-Que no sea lo que creo… - Susurró Ino por lo bajo y con fastidio.

En eso, un joven pelinegro entró al salón, dejando a varias de las chicas con la boca abierta. Sonrió de su forma característica, mientras se ganaba algunas miradas de envidia.

-Él es su nuevo compañero Sai, espero que le traten bien – Dijo la rubia señalando al nuevo estudiante.

-Hola – Saludó Sai aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Ay no – Ino se golpeó la frente muy despacio mientras sus amigas la veían intrigadas. No podía creer su mala suerte, encima de que era su hermanastro, ahora también era su compañero de clases ¿Qué más faltaba?

-¿Qué te pasa Ino? – Le preguntó Tenten que estaba sentada junto a ella, pero en la fila de la puerta. Ino se sentaba en la fila de en medio, al lado de Hinata y detrás de Temari.

-Es cierto, te has puesto muy enfadada cuando entró ese chico – Dijo Sakura, quien se sentaba junto a Tenten.

-Ese chico es mi hermanastro – Respondió la rubia fastidiada.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritaron las dos sorprendidas. Por suerte no fueron oídas por todo el revuelo que provocaban las demás chicas que se habían vuelto locas por el chico nuevo.

-¡Que chico tan guapo! – Gritaban ellas. Ino sólo suspiró con fastidio y volvió a mirar a sus amigas.

-Es un idiota insoportable, y además es un pervertido – Completó su descripción. Sakura y Tenten lo miraron por un momento.

-Pues que lástima porque es muy guapo – Dijo Tenten con cierta decepción.

-Ay, claro que no – Dijo Ino mientras que apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa y al mismo tiempo su rostro sobre su mano.

-Claro que si – Le dijo Sakura, aunque a ella le costase admitir el atractivo de los chicos – Sólo mira como tiene a todas, y acaba de llegar.

-Bueno… - Ino miró a Sai por un momento, y por una milésima de segundo sintió que él también la miraba – Tal vez un poco – Admitió al fin, desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sai se sentó justo atrás de Naruto y Kiba. No dijo nada, pues no era su estilo el hacer amigos rápidamente, así que simplemente se mantuvo atento a la clase, aunque de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a su nueva "hermana".

-Bien gusanos – Dijo Anko con su intimidante tono de voz – Vamos a comenzar la clase.

-Hai – Respondieron todos algo asustados.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hiashi Hyûga se encontraba en su despacho. Estaba demasiado molesto por la simple idea de recordar a aquella mujer que había chocado su auto nuevo, y muy descaradamente le había llamado "señor amargado". Acababa de hablar con su abogado y le insistió en ponerle una demanda a Mitsuko, ella no se saldría con la suya.

-¿Una demanda señor? – Le preguntó Hiro confundido – Pero ella dijo que le iba a pagar.

-Si, pero no quiero que esa mujer vuelva a conducir un auto jamás, es un peligro para cualquier persona – Dijo Hiashi con su imperturbable rostro serio. Hiro sólo lo veía con una gotita en su frente, conocía a su jefe y sabía lo obstinado que era, él no se iba a rendir hasta que no obtuviera lo que quería.

-_Me pregunto como reaccionará la señorita Mitsuko _– Pensó el chofer.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Las clases con Gai-sensei fueron igual de aburridas que siempre. Los hizo trabajar en exceso hasta caso morir, como de costumbre, aunque como siempre Lee estaba muy contento.

Hora de almuerzo, en la cafetería…

-Este fin de semana me voy a la playa – Comentó Itachi a sus amigos. Estaban los cuatro sentados en una de las mesas almorzando.

-Que bien – Dijo Sasori.

-Si, tienes suerte Itachi, o debo irme a casa de los abuelos, si no voy seré castigado – Dijo Deidara con fastidio, no es que no quisiera a sus abuelos, sólo que se aburría mucho allá, ya que no tenía como "recrear la vista".

-Yo tengo que ayudar a papá el fin de semana – Dijo Kankuro – Es una joda, pero también he sido obligado. En cambio el flojo de Gaara se va con tu hermano – Ante esto último, Kankuro entornó los ojos.

-Si, Sasuke lo invitó.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer – Dijo Sasori – Ya saben que mis padres ni me hacen caso.

-¿Quieres ir Sasori? – Le propuso Itachi a su amigo, ya que sabía que si iba sólo con Sasuke y Gaara se iba a aburrir como ostra, aunque Sakura estuviese ahí también.

-¿De verdad? Claro Itachi, gracias.

-Ya terminé con Sasuke – Dijo Hinata a sus amigas. Estaba sentada junto a Sakura, Temari y Matsuri, y dejó a las dos últimas muy sorprendidas.

-Vaya… - Fue todo lo que dijo Sakura.

-Por fin terminaste con ese idiota Hinata, él no te merecía – Dijo Temari a su amiga – Es un descarado.

-Es cierto Hinata-chan – Opinó Matsuri. Hinata bajó la mirada.

-Ya sé que todos en la escuela sabían que él me engañaba… no es nada grato – Dijo un poco deprimida, pero sus amigas trataron de levantarle el ánimo.

-Y me mandó por un tubo – Relató Sasuke, mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban con una expresión seria. Aunque para Sasuke era extraño que el que se veía más molesto era Gaara y no Neji.

-Pues te lo merecías – Le dijo el pelirrojo enfadado. Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar el tono usado por su amigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos Sasuke, sabes que no querías a mi prima, sólo estabas con ella por complacer a tu padre – Dijo Neji.

-Cállate – Masculló el azabache. No le gustaba que le recordasen las cosas que él había hecho sólo por complacer a su padre, quien al final nunca lo notaba.

-Ayer tuve que calmar a Hinata – Habló Gaara llamando la atención del azabache – Tú la has hecho sufrir mucho Sasuke, no sé como tienes cara para verla – Después de sus palabras se levantó enojado y se fue, dejando a Sasuke muy sorprendido, pero Neji ni se inmutó por el comentario de Gaara.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa? – Cuestionó Sasuke. Neji se puso de pie también.

-Yo no sé. Ah, y gradece que estoy de buen humor y no te mataré, pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi prima – Lo amenazó el castaño, aunque no de mala manera pues Sasuke a pesar de todo era su amigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No quiero verla sufrir, Sasuke… déjala en paz – Neji se marchó, dejando a Sasuke muy molesto. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Le dio un golpe a la mesa y se largó por el lado contrario al que se había ido Neji.

Neji por su parte, se disponía a ir hacia los cuartos, cuando sin querer chocó contra una chica que traía consigo una bandeja, y tiró todas sus cosas.

-Cuanto lo siento – Dijo el Cataño agachándose para ayudarla a recoger todo. Ella hizo lo mismo, y en un momento ambos se quedaron mirando. Neji observó sus finos rasgos, su cabello castaño, y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Por un momento se quedó perdido. Ella traía el uniforme de las meseras, por lo tanto no era una estudiante, sin embargo parecía ser de su edad, o tal vez un poco mayor.

-N-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por ir distraída – Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

-No, de verdad perdón – Insistió Neji al notarla tan nerviosa. Ambos recogieron todo y se pusieron de pie - ¿Eres nueva no?

-S-si, soy Eri, Eri Yamada, m-mucho gusto.

-Neji Hyûga, es un placer Eri – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa. Eri se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada.

-El placer es mío, Neji… - La castaña le sonrió dulcemente, y con tan sólo ese gesto, lo dejó atrapado irremediablemente.

Tenten se había ido a sentar junto a sus amigas, y al observar como Neji veía embobado a aquella chica, sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Pero se trató de convencer a ella misma de que aquello no significaba nada.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara iba por el pasillo. Aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido en la cafetería, y lo que Sasuke había hecho con Hinata. Él sentía algo muy especial por ella, y no le gustaba verla sufrir como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-G-Gaara – Sintió la dulce voz de una chica llamándolo por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su amiga Matsuri, la cual estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Matsuri ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó, de pronto olvidando toda su rabia. Cuando estaba en presencia de ella siempre se sentía alegre, sin importar lo que le hubiese pasado antes.

-Es que… me preguntaba… - La castaña se veía cada vez más sonrojada, y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Era simplemente porque había tomado una drástica decisión que podría cambiar todas las cosas entre ellos. Ella estaba enamorada, y estaba dispuesta a declararse si era necesario - ¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?

-¿Uh? Pues… me voy con Sasuke a la playa, pero eso será por la tarde, y en la mañana no tengo nada que hacer – Respondió el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué?

-¿T-te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? – La chica bajó la mirada, le daba demasiada vergüenza verlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, claro que si Matsuri – Dijo Gaara esbozando una leve sonrisa. Matsuri también sonrió, feliz de que él hubiese aceptado.

-Que bien – _Te diré lo que siento por ti… ya lo he decidido… - _Pensó.

Había una gran planta al otro lado del pasillo, desde donde Ino los observaba escondida. Estaba envidiosa y no podía disimularlo, siempre le había gustado Gaara, y le dolía ver como él y Matsuri eran tan buenos amigos, además, sabiendo de sobra que la castaña lo amaba.

Sai la observó espiando a esos dos chicos, y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle.

-¿Qué haces hermanita?

-¡Ahh! – Ino dio un salto al sentir ese aliento tan cerca. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los dos ojos negros de Sai, y frunció el ceño enojada - ¡¿Qué mierda de pasa Sai?

-Pero que genio – Dijo el pelinegro con su típica expresión, casi desinteresado – Ese tipo de vocabulario no le queda bien a una niña como tú.

-¿Cómo yo? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-A nada, pero tampoco es bueno espiar a la gente.

-¿A ti que te importa? – Preguntó enojada dándole un empujón. Se iba a ir, pero Sai la agarró de la muñeca y la jaló. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos - ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó un poco sonrojada.

-Una señorita no debería tener ese tipo de modales – Dijo Sai, haciendo que Ino se volviese a molestar.

-Déjame en paz – Exigió empujándolo una vez más, zafándose también de su agarre.

-Deberías tratar mejor a tu futuro hermano.

-Tú y yo nunca seremos familia. Mi papá jamás se casará con Reiko, no olvidará a mamá, eso te lo juro – Dijo Ino con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, para después salir corriendo, dejando a su "hermano" sorprendido por su reacción.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba sentado en una banca en la azotea, bastante alejado de la puerta. Recordaba con mucha rabia las palabras de sus amigos y las de Hinata. En ese momento oyó el sonido de la puerta, lo que significaba que había entrado alguien. Le fastidió el ya no estar solo, y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, pero el sonido de una guitarra, seguido de una hermosa voz lo dejó congelado en ese lugar.

_Aunque ahora estés aquí_

_Aún estando junto a mi_

_Aunque este corazón_

_Aún lata por tu amor._

_-_¿Quién será? – Se preguntó en voz baja. Se sintió hipnotizado por aquella voz y no fue capaz de interrumpirla.

_Se que algo bien no está_

_Se que algo fallará_

_No puedo soportar este temor a no_

_Tenerte._

_Y me digo una y otra vez_

_A mi misma que estoy bien_

_Aunque con alguien más te comparta_

_Desde el interior de mi corazón_

_Y vuelvo a llorar otra vez_

_No es así como debió ser_

_Aunque sea sólo una mentira_

_Dime que soy la única._

Sasuke caminó sin darse cuenta hasta donde estaba la chica cantando, y se sorprendió enormemente al ver quien era.

-S-Sakura…

-Sasuke… - Sakura dejó de cantar de inmediato, sorprendida porque Sasuke la había oído.

-¿Tú estabas cantando?

-S-si… - La pelirrosa bajó su mirada apenada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo unas palabras dichas por Sasuke la desconcertaron por un momento.

-Lo haces bien.

-Gracias… - Susurró Sakura. Después se alejó corriendo del lugar, dejando a Sasuke aún ahí, congelado e hipnotizado. Sólo podía sentir el viento sobre su rostro, y como su corazón latía con una enorme rapidez. Jamás había sentido algo así, nunca.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Un corazón roto.

…

**La canción que canta Sakura es Be your girl de Chieko Kawabe, adaptada al español por mí (pronto tendré el fandub ^^)**

**Je, Sasuke ya se nos empieza a enamorar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Bye.**


	8. Corazón roto

**¡Hola!**

**Vengo con un nuevo capítulo recién terminado. Espero que les guste, porque pasan muchas cosas interesantes jeje.**

**Bueno, mejor no les digo nada y les dejo leer en paz.**

**Por mis otros fics, tranqui que estoy trabajando en las contis ^^.**

…

**Capitulo 8: Corazón roto.**

El día sábado había llegado y todos se encontraban en sus casas.

Sakura preparaba su bolso para el fin de semana en la playa. Estaba en su cuarto, en aquella gran mansión Uchiha, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Tenten sobre Itachi. Pero para ella era ridículo pensar en que él se pudiera fijar en ella.

-Será mejor que deje de pensar en tantas tonterías – Se dijo dando un suspiro.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿A dónde vas Gaara? – Preguntó Temari al ver que su hermano menor bajaba las escaleras muy arreglado.

-Al cine con Matsuri – Respondió este como si nada, pero a Temari le llegó a sorprender su respuesta.

-¿Así tan arreglado? – Lo señaló. Gaara estaba usando una camisa roja de tela y unos pantalones negros, y su cabello rojizo estaba rebelde como siempre - ¿Además que no ibas a la playa con Sasuke?

-Si, pero eso es en la tarde, apenas son las doce del medio día Temari, y en cuanto a lo otro, no tiene nada de malo que quiera verme bien – Dijo Gaara acercándose a la puerta – Bueno, nos vemos después – Y dicho esto salió de su casa a encontrarse con su amiga.

-¿No será que a mi hermanito le gusta Matsuri? – Se preguntó Temari con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento Karura –su madre- bajó las escaleras con un papel en su mano. Miró para todos lados buscando a Gaara, pero no estaba.

-Si lo buscas acaba de salir en una cita – Dijo Temari comenzando a leer una revista, pero tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara que ponía su madre.

-¡¿Cómo que una cita? – Gritó histérica la madre de los Sabaku No - ¡Mi pequeño Gaara en un cita, no puede ser! – Se quejaba como si eso fuese el fin del mundo. Temari por su parte siguió leyendo la revista, tratando de no reírse por la reacción de su madre, quien era demasiado sobre protectora con sus tres hijos, pero a veces con Gaara se le iba la mano. Ella pensaba que su hijo aún era un bebé.

-Ya mamá – La trató de tranquilizar la rubia - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó al notar el papel que tenía su madre en la mano.

-Ah, esto es una receta médica, iba a pedirle a Gaara que fuera por ella a la farmacia, pero como se ha ido a una cita… - Decía llorando con lo último como una magdalena. Temari se levantó dando un suspiro y tomó la receta en su mano.

-Yo iré por ella, no te preocupes – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero Karura seguía llorando porque su pequeño Gaara estaba con una chica. Temari decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y salió de su casa rumbo a la farmacia – A ver… la que queda más cerca es… - Se detuvo a pensar por un momento, para después fruncir levemente el ceño – La de los Nara…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto suspiró con pesadez. Estaba por fin en su casa, pero deseaba ver a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. Las cosas habían ido algo mejor los últimos días de la semana, ya que se enteró del rompimiento de Hinata con Sasuke y aunque aún no estaba todo claro entre ellos dos, ya comenzaban a llevarse de nuevo como amigos.

Lo único malo era que ahora había otra piedra en el zapato. Gaara no dejaba de estorbar –según él- al estar siempre tan cerca de la ojiperla, pero Naruto pensaba que ellos dos sólo eran amigos y nada más.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hago? Estoy muy aburrido – Dijo echándose de espaldas sobre su cama. Miró al velador y encendió su pequeño radio para oír un poco de música y justo a esa hora pasaban uno de esos programas en donde llamabas para pedir algún consejo.

-_Y estamos de regreso en La Hora Del Corazón – _Narraba el locutor - _¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Una pena de amor? Llámanos y te ayudaremos._

Naruto suspiró – Sería una locura llamar… ¿O no?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri estaba parada afuera del cine esperando a Gaara. Había llegado como media hora antes de lo acordado y estaba muy nerviosa porque finalmente le diría a Gaara lo que sentía. No estaba segura si era o no una buena idea, pero ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba decirlo.

-Ay ¿Cómo se lo digo? Ya me estoy arrepintiendo – Dijo bajando la mirada muy nerviosa, pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de esa persona especial para ella.

-¡Matsuri! – La castaña miró hacia esa dirección y pudo ver a su amigo correr hacia ella. Sonrió ampliamente cuando por fin lo vio llegar.

-Hola Gaara – Lo saludó.

-Hola Matsuri… - Dijo Gaara algo cansado – Perdón ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-N-no, acabo de llegar – Mintió Matsuri con cierto nerviosismo, pues no podía decirle que llevaba bastante rato esperándolo y que se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-Bueno, entonces entremos – Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Esto es una mierda – Masculló Sasuke mientras alistaba sus cosas para el fin de semana en la playa - ¿Por qué tiene que ir esa tonta de Sakura? – Siguió quejándose – Es una verdadera molestia.

Al terminar todo lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke salió de su habitación. De verdad no quería que Sakura fuese, ella lo confundía demasiado, y lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía soportar estar pensando en ella todo el tiempo, estar deseando a cada momento volver a sentir sus labios y no poder quitarse de la cabeza el sonido de su voz.

Iba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que al pasar por fuera del cuarto de Sakura esta abría la puerta, lo que dio como resultado un fuerte golpe en toda su cara.

-¡¿Qué no te fijas idiota pordiosera? – Gritó furioso mientras se cubría la nariz. Sakura aguantó una risita al ver que lo había golpeado sin querer.

-Ay, lo siento señor perfecto, olvidé que a usted no se le puede tocar – Dijo la pelirrosa en tono de burla, pero a Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia su bromita.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! – Gritó tomándola por los codos y acorralándola contra la pared del pasillo. Sakura se sorprendió y trató de zafarse - ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejarme en paz? – Cuestionó el azabache. Era cierto que estaba harto de ella, pero no de sus bromas, sino de no poder dejar de pensarla a cada momento, de sentir esa extraña sensación cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

-Sasuke suéltame, me lastimas – Dijo Sakura tratando de zafarse, pero sólo consiguió que él la aprisionara con más fuerza.

Sasuke no quería soltarla, no podía dejar de verla a los ojos. De pronto Sakura dejó de forcejear y se quedó paralizada, al sentir más cerca de ella el aliento del azabache. Él estaba a punto de volver a besarla, de volver a unir sus labios una vez más.

-¡Sasuke, es hora de la comida! – Gritó Itachi desde la escalera. Instantáneamente Sasuke se separó de Sakura, con la mirada baja y un poco avergonzado.

-Perdón – Se disculpó el pelinegro.

-Eres… un imbécil – Sakura lo empujó y se fue corriendo de ahí. Mientras que Sasuke le daba un leve golpe a la pared ¿Por qué siempre las cosas tenían que salir mal?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata estaba en su cuarto oyendo su programa de radio favorito "La Hora Del Corazón". Ahí siempre hablaban sobre historias muy románticas he interesantes y ponían su música favorita.

_-Bueno, y esta es tu hora, si quieres algún consejo llámanos enseguida _– En ese momento se oyó el sonido del teléfono – _Dime tu nombre amigo._

_-Eh… soy… Kyubi, si, ese – _Dijo el chico que llamó al programa. A Hinata le pareció conocida esa voz, pero se quedó callada oyendo.

_-Muy bien Kyubi ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

_-Bueno… me gusta mucho una chica de mi escuela – _Dijo Kyubi algo avergonzado.

-Por alguna razón esa voz me parece familiar – Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y siguió escuchando el programa atentamente.

-_¿Y el problema es que te gusta?_

_-No, no es eso – _Respondió Kyubi riendo apenado – _El problema es que ella no me hace caso, le he dicho que me gusta pero ella siempre prefería a su novio._

_-Ah, o sea que tiene novio y aún así te gusta._

_-Tenía novio, él era un idiota que la engañó y le hizo mucho daño, alguien como él no la merecía… _- Relataba el chico, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera un poco pues le sonaba muy familiar aquella historia.

-_Vaya, eso si es un problema, pero te aconsejo amigo que no la presiones, si quieres que ella de verdad te haga caso primero hazte su amigo y luego ya vas en serio, después de todo dices que terminó hace poco._

_-Si, eso haré, gracias _– Después de eso Kyubi terminó la llamada y pusieron un poco de música.

-Vaya… esa chica debe ser una tonta para rechazar a alguien como él por un idiota que la engañó – En ese momento el sonido de su celular la distrajo. Lo levantó pero era un número desconocido - ¿Bueno?

_-Hinata, soy Naruto _– Dijo la voz del otro lado, la misma de la radio. En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de que era él quien acababa de llamar, además de que ella era una tonta.

-¿Naruto-kun de donde sacaste mi número? – Preguntó sorprendida.

_-Eso no importa, sólo dime que si adeptas salir conmigo, como amigos claro._

_-_¿Qué?

-_Vamos, es sólo si o no, aunque te recomiendo la primera opción – _Hinata no podía creerlo, Naruto era tan alegre y divertido, nada que ver con Sasuke. No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Él no sabía que ella lo había oído en la radio y no necesitaba saberlo tampoco, le daría su oportunidad.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, nos vemos en el parque en una hora ¿Te parece?

-_Perfecto – _Fue la respuesta del rubio.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Ay que flojera – Se quejaba Tenten. Estaba viendo como su madre se sacaba un montón de fotos para la portada de una revista de moda, pero estaba harta de todo aquello. Mitsuko Ama siempre estaba pendiente de su trabajo y no de ella y aunque ahora la tenía a su lado no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

-Espérate, tómame una foto con mi hija – Dijo Mitsuko haciendo que el camarógrafo se detuviese. Se acercó a Tenten y le dio un abrazo posando para la cámara, pero la castaña se separó.

-No mamá, no quiero tomarme fotos y menos contigo ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a la casa?

-Pero Tenten… - Trató de replicar Mitsuko entristecida por el rechazo de su hija, a veces no entendía por que Tenten era tan fría con ella, siendo que Mitsuko adoraba a su hija.

-Ay, déjame en paz – Tenten volvió a entornar los ojos, dándole la espalda a su madre, la cual se veía muy triste.

-¡Mitsuko! – La llamó una mujer que venía corriendo hacia ella con un teléfono en la mano. Ella era su asistente y amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿No ve que estoy ocupada Natsumi? – Dijo Mitsuko, pero notó que la mujer de cabello rojizo se veía algo desesperada.

-Pero Mitsuko, es importante, es el abogado de Hyûga.

-¿Qué? Dame el teléfono – La castaña tomó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar muy fuerte, mientras que Tenten la miraba arqueando una ceja.

-¿_Hyûga? _– Pensó intrigada.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Que problemático – Shikamaru se encontraba atendiendo la farmacia de su familia, pues su padre había ido a realizar un trámite al banco y como él se sabía los nombres de todo debido a su memoria fotográfica, no le costaría atender mientras tanto.

Estaba tratando de leer una revista pues no había mucho que hacer, pero le daba tanta flojera unir esas letras en su mente que al final lo dejó y se recostó sobre el mostrador.

-Era de esperarse que estuvieras dormido vago – Dijo una voz muy conocida para él. Shikamaru se levantó bostezando y vio a Temari en frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Temari?

-Pues vengo a comprar ¿Qué crees? – Cuestionó la rubia haciendo énfasis en lo obvio. Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y que quieres?

-Ten – Dijo Temari entregándole la receta. Shikamaru la ojeó un momento y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con el medicamento.

-Aquí tienes – Dijo con seriedad, pues para atender un negocio así no debía estar pavoneando todo el tiempo. Temari lo recibió y e entregó el dinero.

-Gracias – Dijo, y mientras se quedaba esperando el cambio, se quedó mirando al Nara más atentamente – _No me había fijado, pero cuando está serio y concentrado es muy lindo… _- Pensó.

-Aquí está tu cambio – Le habló el pelinegro, pero la notó algo perdida mirándolo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? N-no, nada, ya me voy, bye – Dicho esto Temari se alejó, se había sonrojado un poco por haber sido descubierta, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

-Que chica tan problemática – Susurró Shikamaru acomodándose otra vez en el aparador, pues tenía mucho sueño.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara y Matsuri salían del cine. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y miraba al suelo constantemente. Su corazón estaba agitadísimo, sentía que iba a estallar por lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo, pero quería ser fuerte y decirlo, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿G-Gaara?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, quien estaba muy callado pensando en cierta persona.

-¿Te gustó la película? – La chica seguía sonrojada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos (como Hinata), sin poder mirar a Gaara a la cara.

-Eh, si claro, estuvo muy buena… - Gaara guardó silencio unos momentos, en verdad no sabía como iba a decirle a Matsuri lo que estaba pensando desde hace rato.

-Oye… - Se llamaron al mismo tiempo, luego de lo cual se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? – Inquirió Gaara, pero Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

-No, tú primero.

-Bueno… quiero decirte esto porque tú y yo somos amigos y te tengo mucha confianza… es algo sobre alguien…

-¿Qué cosa es Gaara? – Cuestionó la castaña intrigada. Gaara miró hacia otra dirección y continuó.

-Matsuri ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre la persona especial? Me parece haberla encontrado – Se sentía avergonzado por decirlo, y por otro lado Matsuri sintió como su corazón se aceleraba el doble o quizás el triple.

-G-Gaara yo… - Estaba a punto de decirlo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Creo que… estoy enamorado de Hinata – Confesó Gaara a su amiga, creyendo que era lo más normal del mundo el decirle si le gustaba alguien, sin saber lo que en verdad había hecho.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Matsuri al mismo tiempo que sentía como se le rompía el corazón en múltiples partes, muy pequeñas y dolorosas - ¿T-te gusta Hinata-chan? – Bajó la mirada tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima, no podía hacerlo en frente de él.

-Si es que… no sé lo que me pasa cada vez que estoy a su lado, ella es una persona tan tierna y frágil que… me encanta… - Con cada palabra no hacía más que terminar de romper un poco más ese corazón tan sensible que tenía Matsuri.

-¿Y no se lo has dicho?

-No, no sé si sea buena idea…

-Ya veo… - Matsuri comenzó a caminar, su mirada se había ensombrecido y sentía muchos deseos de llorar. Le había dolido mucho saber que la persona que ella amaba en verdad sentía eso mismo, pero por una de sus amigas. Era muy doloroso.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ya eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y Naruto esperaba impaciente en el parque a que llegara Hinata. Estaba un tanto nervioso, pero se quedó sin palabras al verla llegar. La ojiperla se había tardado bastante ciertamente, pero al ver lo hermosa que estaba no le importó su retraso.

Hinata lucía un cómodo vestido color rosa pálido, el cual le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y llevaba un lazo blanco en la cabeza.

-Hola Naruto-kun – Lo saludó Hinata con su dulce sonrisa, la que hacía que a Naruto le latiera el corazón con fuerza. No podía entender como una chica de esas a las que siempre había encontrado frías y superficiales, le podía gustar tanto.

No, no sólo le gustaba, se estaba enamorando de ella.

-Hola Hinata-chan – Dijo sonriendo él también. Le extendió su mano - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

-Claro – Hinata estrechó su mano y ambos se fueron caminando por el parque.

Llegaron a la heladería y cada uno pidió su sabor favorito, para después ir a sentarse y charlar un rato. Hablaron tanto, que en un pequeño lapso de tiempo ya sabían todo sobre ellos.

Y sentían que podían estar horas así, sin necesitar de nada más.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Mitsuko no dejaba de dar vueltas de allá para acá, echando humo por las orejas de lo enojada que estaba. Tenten la miraba algo intrigada, sin entender por que su madre se encontraba tan alterada.

-¡Pero como se atreve ese desgraciado de Hyûga! – Gritaba la mujer, mientras su amiga trataba de calmarla, sin obtener resultado pues ella era realmente muy terca igual que su hija. De tal palo tal astilla.

_-¿Hyûga?_ – Pensó Tenten arqueando una ceja, aún no recordaba claramente - _¡Pero claro, Hyûga! Es el apellido de Hinata y Neji… ¿Pero que tendrá que ver mamá con los Hyûga?_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¡A… chú! – Estornudó Neji – Siento que alguien habla de mí – Susurró para sí. Iba dentro de su auto y se detuvo en cierto lugar, sonriendo levemente al ver a esa chica parada junto a la puerta.

Se bajó del auto y se acercó a ella, besándola en los labios.

-Hola Eri – Dijo con una sonrisa. Eri lo abrazó, rodeándolo por el cuello.

-Que bueno que viniste a verme Neji – Susurró la chica a su oído, para después volver a besarlo. Neji se había enamorado instantáneamente de esa chica, sin saber nada de ella, sin saber quien era ella en realidad.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Eh, hola Sasori, que bueno que ya llegaste – Dijo Itachi chocando las manos con su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hay Itachi? ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Preguntó Sasori entusiasmado, pues ya tenía muchas ganas de ir a la playa.

-En unas horas, nada más falta que llegue el amigo de Sasuke – Respondió el azabache sentándose sobre el sofá.

-¿Y que haremos allá? Digo, a parte de estar en la playa.

-Durante la noche habrá una fiesta, eso me contaron unos amigos de allá, obviamente iremos, y bueno… intentaré conquistar a mi presa – Respondió Itachi, haciendo que su amigo se emocionara con la idea de la fiesta, pero también se interesó por lo último.

-¿Te refieres a la pelirrosa?

-Si, ya sabes que me gusta – Dijo Itachi – Quisiera intentar algo con ella, no estaría mal.

-¿Y no se ha interpuesto tu hermanito querido? Por lo que he visto de ellos parecen llevarse mucho – Comentó Sasori con una media sonrisa, pero se ganó una mirada de odio de parte del azabache.

-No, estás equivocado, ellos dos se odian – Fue todo lo que dijo Itachi, algo molesto por imaginar a Sakura con su hermano menor.

-Pues yo los vi muy juntos el otro día en la azotea de la escuela, pero si tú dices que no…

-Cállate Sasori – Itachi entornó los ojos. A Sasori sólo le apareció una gotita en la frente.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama. Estaba molesto, pues acababa de oír una no muy agradable conversación entre su hermano y Sasori, oyó como hablaban de Sakura y no le gustó.

-¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó enfadado – Llevo días de esta manera, semanas… y todo comenzó desde que la conocí a ella, la detesto… detesto sentir esto – Se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando fuerte su camisa – No quiero sentir este dolor…

Se dio una vuelta en su cama quedando recostado de lado. No podía consentir aquel sentimiento, jamás iba a aceptar que se comenzaba a enamorar de Sakura, nunca lo admitiría porque sabía que ella lo odiaba.

Y él debía hacer lo mismo, enamorarse era estúpido.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara había acompañado a Matsuri hasta su casa, pero durante todo el camino ella fue muy callada y se veía como si sintiera deseos de llorar. Él estaba muy preocupado, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron frente a la casa de ella.

-Ya llegamos – Dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de hacer conversación pues al verla tan callada se sentía muy mal.

-Eso veo… - Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó al fin. Matsuri lo miró por un momento y después desvió la mirada con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-No me pasa nada… - Respondió.

-Es verdad, tú ibas a decirme algo ¿Qué era?

La castaña se sintió aún peor, ella iba a decirle que lo quería, que estaba enamorada de él ¿Pero que caso tenía decirlo ahora? No iba a servir de nada, en estos momentos sólo quería llorar, tal vez así se sentiría mejor.

-Ya no tiene importancia… - Matsuri caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, pero Gaara la tomó de la mano, causando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se sentía tan débil ante él, tenía unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y chocar sus labios contra los de él, y besarlo hasta que el aire le faltara. En verdad lo deseaba, pero no era capaz.

-¿Cómo no va a tener importancia? Claro que la tiene, tú me escuchaste cuando te dije lo que sentía por Hinata – Insistió el pelirrojo, pero sólo logró hacerla sentir peor.

-En serio Gaara, no es importante – Matsuri sonrió levemente, tratando de ocultar tras esa sonrisa su enorme tristeza, pero aún así Gaara podía notarlo y no entendía lo que pasaba – Ya me voy a mi casa, bye.

-Bye – Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Después de eso Matsuri entró a su casa y una vez ahí se fue corriendo a su cuarto, para arrojarse a llorar sobre su cama, dando un enorme portazo al entrar a su habitación.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Era obvio que él no iba a fijarse en mí, que estúpida… - Se decía mientras escondía su rostro entre sus almohadas, tratando de ahogar su tristeza.

Gaara por su parte se fue caminando a casa de Sasuke, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en su amiga, sentía que había algo importante que ella no le había dicho, pero tal vez era sólo su imaginación.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata y Naruto estaban muy sonrientes en el parque. La ojiperla corría por el césped y el rubio iba tras ella, hasta que en un momento la atrapó por la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo, Naruto sobre Hinata.

-N-Naruto-kun… eso me dolió - Dijo Hinata conteniendo una sonrisa, observando fijamente los ojos azules del chico.

-Lo siento Hinata… - Naruto mostró su sonrisa brillante, pero esta se borró al quedarse perdido en los labios de la ojiperla. Recordó aquel beso en la fiesta y no podía contener el deseo de volver a besarla, lo necesitaba, pero se suponía que eran sólo amigos ¿Estaría mal si la besaba? – _No debo hacerlo… está mal…_

Naruto trató de levantarse, pero la misma Hinata se lo impidió.

-Naruto-kun… - Susurró cerrando sus ojos. Aquella forma en que lo había dicho había sido tan tentadora que Naruto no pudo resistirse, tuvo que hacerlo – _Te quiero Naruto-kun, no lo puedo evitar… _- Pensó.

Lentamente sus labios toparon con los de Hinata, pero al cabo de unos segundos ambos separaron sus labios para profundizar aquel contacto tanto como pudieron, sintiendo como sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Sentían que habían nacido con el propósito de estar juntos.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua en la cocina. Se encontraba abatida y confundida por lo que había sucedido hace rato con Sasuke, no entendía esa sensación al tenerlo cerca, era molesto y a la vez lo deseaba, ni ella misma se entendía bien.

Su madre entró y con sólo mirarla se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba. La conocía a la perfección y sabía cuando a su hija le inquietaba alguna cosa y también cuando no quería hablar de ello.

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa hija? – Preguntó acercándose a ella. La pelirrosa dejó de beber el agua y la miró por un segundo para después mirar al suelo.

-Nada mamá – Respondió en tono molesto. No era con su madre, sino con el idiota de Sasuke.

-¿Esa cara de veinte metros no es nada? Sakura, sabes que no puedes engañarme – Insistió Sakuno. Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Si, ya lo sé – La pelirrosa volvió a bajar la mirada y frunció el ceño – Pero no quiero hablar.

-Lo entiendo – La mujer abrazó a su hija – No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, sólo olvida lo que sea que haya pasado y sonríe, recuerda que iremos a la playa.

-Si – Respondió Sakura esbozando una sonrisa alegre y asintiendo con la cabeza.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Finalmente las seis de la tarde habían llegado y todos se fueron a la playa.

Los chicos iban todos en el auto de Itachi, mientras que Sakura y su madre iban en el de los señores Uchiha.

Gaara iba mirando por la ventana, totalmente distraído, no parecía muy entusiasmado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Matsuri, le dolía imaginar su cara tan triste y lo peor era que no sabía por que.

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – Preguntó Sasuke que estaba sentado a su lado. Gaara ni siquiera lo miró, seguía viendo por la ventana.

-Nada… - _¿Por qué Matsuri estaba tan extraña? _– Pensó intrigado e inquieto.

-Claro nada, y yo soy Cristóbal Colón ¿No? – Dijo el azabache entornando los ojos, pero su amigo seguía sin hacerle el menor caso.

-No sé quien creas ser Sasuke.

-Hmp – Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, ya rendido a que su amigo lo ignoraba por completo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji salía de la casa de Eri, dirigiéndose a su auto. Se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto de despedida, sonriendo levemente. No podía creer lo rápido que se habían dado las cosas, pero ella le gustaba tanto que eso no le importaba.

-Eri… - Susurró mientras la veía entrar a su casa – Rayos… que linda es…

Después de eso encendió su auto y partió. Estaba sintiéndose muy atraído por esa chica, lástima que no la conociera tan bien, porque no sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de ella.

-Lo siento mucho Neji… - Susurró la chica dejándose caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Se veía bastante triste.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la playa hace un rato y Sakura mojaba sus pies descalzos en la orilla del mar. Llevaba puesta una mini-falda azul y un top rosa que iba ceñido a su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto su abdomen delgado.

Parecía muy feliz jugando con el agua y Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla. Inconscientemente una sonrisa leve se dibujó en sus labios al ver lo dulce que ella se veía ahí, como si fuese una niña pequeña y es que al fin y al cabo sólo tenía quince años, no es que fuera muy grande.

Se sintió un poco idiota al estarla viendo así en el momento en que Itachi se acercó a ella y pudo ver aquella hermosa sonrisa dirigida a su hermano mayor. Sentía celos de él, muchos celos, deseaba que alguna vez Sakura le sonriera así.

-¿Qué tal linda? – Preguntó Itachi acercándose demasiado a la pelirrosa y por la espalda, lo que la hizo dar un pequeño salto y al mismo tiempo aceleró su corazón. Era extraño, pero Itachi no le provocaba repulsión alguna por más cerca que estuviera.

-Itachi… - La chica se quedó bastante impresionada al ver el físico del mayor de los Uchiha. Ya una vez había visto el de Sasuke, aquella vez en las duchas, pero ciertamente no quería recordarlo. Itachi por su parte no estaba nada mal, perfectamente podía ser un actor de cine con ese perfecto torso y esos labios tan deseables, con esa sonrisa seductora y su personalidad tan agradable, nada que ver con el imbécil de Sasuke.

-¿Oye, vas a ir a la fiesta esta noche? – Preguntó Itachi haciendo que la pelirrosa saliera de sus pensamientos. Lo miró confundida.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál?

-Pues la que hay hoy en la noche, ándale, no me vayas a decir que no – Pidió el chico juntando sus manos.

-De acuerdo – Sakura le sonrió y se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada. Volteó su mirada y clavó sus ojos jades en los negros de Sasuke, quien la miraba fijamente sentado en la arena de la playa junto a Gaara.

-Itachi parece estar consiguiendo su objetivo – Comentó al aire, sintiéndose muy molesto por ver eso. Gaara lo miró y luego miró a la pareja que se sonreía y charlaba con mucha normalidad.

-¿Le gusta Sakura? – Preguntó como si nada. Sasuke –que se bebía un jugo- se atragantó y comenzó a golpearse el pecho. Cuando se compuso miró a su amigo como si nada, el cual tenía una ceja levantada.

-Más bien… sólo quiere acostarse con ella, tú sabes como es mi hermano.

-Pues sí, pero creo que si de verdad sólo quisiese eso de ella ya lo habría obtenido – Dijo el pelirrojo recostándose bajo la sombra del quitasol.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que para tomarse tanto tiempo y molestias con ella debe de ser porque en verdad le gusta – Dijo Gaara cerrando sus ojos aguamarina. Aún estaba perturbado y sólo deseaba olvidar ese tema, se estaba dando cuenta de que pensaba en Matsuri más de la cuenta y eso no podía ser, ella sólo era su amiga y a él le gustaba Hinata.

Sasuke por su parte volteó a ver a Sakura e Itachi de nuevo, sintiendo de pronto un gran dolor en su pecho.

-_¿A Itachi le gusta Sakura de verdad? _– Pensó con cierta tristeza. Si antes no soportaba pensar en que a su hermano le gustaba Sakura, mucho menos podía soportar saber que iba en serio con ella, que ella pudiese ser su cuñada, eso no era lo que quería.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

La cita de Naruto y Hinata había terminado. Él la había ido a dejar a su casa y ambos se sonreían entre sí estando parados afuera de la gran mansión Hyûga.

-Me la pasé muy bien contigo Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a su nuca, avergonzado de sólo pensar en el beso que se habían dado en el parque, estando él sobre Hinata.

-Yo también Naruto-kun, espero que podamos volver a salir – Dijo Hinata igual o más avergonzada que el rubio. Para ella tampoco era fácil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y eso de ser sólo amigos no le estaba gustando, pero no importaba tanto ahora, sabía que Naruto le correspondía y eso era lo que importaba. Sonrió dulcemente ante ese pensamiento.

-Hinata-chan… no quiero presionarte ni nada, sólo quiero que sepas que tú me gustas mucho, me gustó mucho nuestro beso y… pienso luchar por tu amor… - Esto último hizo que Hinata se sonrojara terriblemente y que su corazón diera un vuelco enorme, ella no se esperaba oír esas palabras tan directas. Era muy vergonzoso.

-Naruto-kun… y-yo…

-No digas nada – La interrumpió Naruto – Sé que acabas de terminar con Sasuke y tal vez aún lo quieras a él, pero yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, yo jamás me retracto de mis palabras.

Hinata abrió su boca para decir que ella también lo quería a él, pero cuando iba a decir algo Naruto besó su mejilla y se fue corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, muy desconcertada.

-Bueno… no importa, creo que se lo diré luego, de todas formas hoy fue un día muy hermoso, que jamás olvidaré – Dijo para sí. Luego entró a su casa.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

La noche llegaba y los chicos ya estaban listos para irse a su fiesta.

Sakura usaba un hermoso vestido rosa que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y tenía una hermosa caída en A que iba desde abajo del pecho, resaltando su cintura y sus caderas sólo lo justo y necesario. Era de tirantes y tenía un escote bastante normal. Al final tenía muchos dibujos de flores de color rosa fuerte. Llevaba una cinta roja en el cabello, el cual tenía suelto y sus zapatos eran del color del vestido.

Sasuke usaba una camisa negra de tela que resaltaba su piel blanca, dejando los últimos botones abiertos por lo que se podía ver su bien formado pecho. Además usaba unos jeans azules que le lucían muy bien.

Itachi se había puesto una camiseta azul marino y unos jeans negros, llevando su cabello tomado en una coleta baja como siempre.

Sasori se puso un jeans negro y una remera color café oscuro que combinaba con sus zapatos del mismo color, dejando su cabellera rojiza desordenada.

Gaara por su parte había decidido ir igual que como estaba cuando salió con Matsuri, pues no tenía ganas de volver a cambiarse.

Sakura bajó las escaleras del hotel hacia la recepción en donde la esperaban los chicos.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Los cuatro se quedaron un momento embobados viéndola, pero sólo Itachi se acercó a ella, dándole la mano.

-Eh, si, ya estamos todos – Dijo ayudándola a bajar los últimos escalones.

Sasuke no podía dejar de verla, estaba hipnotizado otra vez, como cuando la oyó cantar, no entendía que demonios le pasaba, sólo sabía que no le gustaba para nada.

-Para la otra date prisa – Lanzó un comentario molesto, pasándola de largo hacia la salida, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por un momento – Aunque e veas hermosa no te lo perdonaré – Susurró, pero Sakura no pudo entender lo que dijo.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó la pelirrosa mirándolo.

-Bueno Sakura, subamos a mi auto, y como premio por estar tan linda esta noche irás junto a mi – Dijo Itachi con su encantadora sonrisa. Sakura asintió con la cabeza tratando de no sonrojarse nuevamente.

-De acuerdo Itachi – _Cielos, los cuatro sin tan guapos, incluyendo al imbécil de Sasuke, y yo siendo la única mujer entre ellos… me siento un poco incómoda… - _Pensó nerviosa, no porque le pudieran hacer algo, sino porque a cualquier mujer le pasaría eso al estar entre aquellos chicos.

Los cinco subieron al auto; Sakura en el asiento del copiloto junto a Itachi y los otros tres en el asiento de atrás. Todos partieron.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino estaba en casa cenando con su padre, su madrastra y su odioso hermanito. El muy odioso le sonreía de forma tan molesta que no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que lo miraba. En verdad no lo soportaba, a parte de ser un pesado era un pervertido y un mujeriego, apenas llevaba una semana y ya lo había visto de cariñoso con varias chicas. Aunque no sabía por que le molestaba.

-Ya acabé – Anunció poniéndose de pie y dejando lo cubiertos sobre la mesa – Con permiso – Se disponía a irse.

-¿Ino-chan ya te vas? – Preguntó Sai con una pequeña sonrisa sardónica, como le gustaba hacerla enojar, aunque a veces lo hacía sin querer y es que Ino era demasiado temperamental.

-Así es ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó molesta. Inoichi frunció el ceño al verla ser tan grosera con su hermano (por cierto, Sai y Reiko ya vivían ahí).

-Ino, es de mala educación levantarse de la mesa antes de que todos hayan terminado de comer, así que por favor siéntate – Dijo el hombre en tono de regaño, haciendo que su hija se molestara al ver como Sai ponía una expresión de burla.

-Pero papá…

-¡Ino!

La rubia sólo se sentó muy enfadada y disimuladamente le sacó la lengua a Sai.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se sentía muy estúpida por haber pensado en que tendría una posibilidad con Gaara, sentía que aquellas palabras pronunciadas hace tiempo por su hermana mayor estaban en lo cierto.

-_Matsuri, jamás te enamores hermanita, el amor duele mucho… _- Había dicho en la última conversación que tuvieron, antes de que ella muriera, igual que su madre. Sólo tenía a una persona en el mundo y ese era su padre, él siempre la había cuidado, era el padre más maravilloso que alguien podía tener, pero extrañaba a su madre y a su hermana, las extrañaba mucho.

-¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba sin poder parar de llorar - ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti Gaara? Realmente duele mucho… siento como si se hubiese roto mi corazón en mil pedazos…

Cerró sus ojos, recordando la sonrisa de su hermana y la de su madre.

-Te extraño hermana… mamá…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura e Itachi bailaban un lento, bastante cerca el uno del otro. La pelirrosa se sentía muy avergonzada al tener tan cerca a Itachi, no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, pero se sentía tan bien estar con él.

-I-Itachi…

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el Uchiha acercándose a ella para poder oírla mejor, pues el ruido de la música era muy fuerte. Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

-Etto… yo… - No sabía que decir.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la barra con un vaso de whisky en la mano, apretándolo muy fuerte pues estaba muy enfadado con esa escenita.

-¿Celoso? – Preguntó Gaara que estaba a su lado. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-¿De que? – Cuestionó bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo.

-No te hagas, te gusta Sakura, sé que Hinata te dejó porque los encontró juntos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Sasuke estaba sorprendido de que Gaara lo supiera, él había omitido por completo esa parte. El pelirrojo bebió un sorbo.

-Hinata me lo dijo – Respondió con normalidad. Sasuke lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y desde cuando Hinata y tú tienen tanta confianza?

-Ella y yo somos amigos y…

-Y a ti te gusta – Completó Sasuke de forma desinteresada, como si el asunto no le importara en lo más mínimo y en realidad así era, Hinata era su ex –novia y no sentía amor por ella, así que le daba igual si su amigo quería ahora intentarlo, hasta le daba gusto.

-Bueno, un poco – Dijo Gaara desviando la mirada. Sasuke sonrió levemente.

-Es extraño, podría jurar que a ti te gustaba Matsuri, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos y siempre andan por ahí charlando, de hecho pensé que ya era tu novia – Comentó el azabache, dejando algo sorprendido e inquieto a su amigo.

-Matsuri y yo sólo somos amigos, no digas esas tonterías, ella jamás me vería con esos ojos y yo tampoco a ella – Dijo algo molesto. Sasuke sonrió sardónicamente, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que Gaara se contradecía en sus palabras y su forma de actuar, se notaba demasiado que sí sentía algo por Matsuri, así que decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

-¿En serio? Pues que pena, pero si no te gusta Matsuri entonces yo podría hacer algo con ella, es muy bonita ¿Sabes? Tal vez le enseñe unos buenos trucos en la cama.

Al oír esas palabras Gaara sintió como una enorme rabia se apoderaba de su ser, no podría permitir jamás que Sasuke se metiera con Matsuri, eso nunca, ni pensarlo. No dejaría que Sasuke lastimara a su querida amiga, ella era demasiado frágil y dulce como para sufrir por el idiota de Uchiha.

-Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que lo permitiré, antes tendrás que matarme si pretendes meterte con Matsuri ¿Me oyes? – Amenazó Gaara mientras tomaba a Sasuke de la camisa, el cual soltó una carcajada al verle reaccionar de esa manera.

-Era sólo una broma Gaara, no voy a negar que es bonita pero no es mi tipo, además… a ti te gusta – Al decir eso Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de otro trago, dejando a Gaara sorprendido por su afirmación.

-¿Qué a mí me gusta Matsuri? Que tontería – Se dijo con el rostro serio. Él estaba seguro de que la única que le gustaba era Hinata, Matsuri sólo era su amiga, sólo eso ¿O no?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Naruto-kun… - Susurró Hinata mientras tocaba sus labios con una sonrisa. Sentía como si estuviese en las nubes, aunque solo estaba sobre su cama. Se sentía muy feliz. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y puso la foto que se habían tomado durante la tarde en el parque. Sonrió y le dio un beso a la pantalla – Creo que te amo…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Hinata-chan… ¿Qué me hiciste? – Se preguntó Naruto rozando suavemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, recordando aquel beso de esos labios que lo habían hechizado desde la primera vez que los probó. Ya no podía esperar para volver a verla y estar junto a ella, aunque fuera como amigos. La amaba.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿Quieres decirme algo Sakura? – Preguntó Itachi al oído de la pelirrosa.

-Etto… yo… Itachi, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa, estás demasiado cerca – Confesó la chica ruborizada. Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Así que te pongo nerviosa? ¿Acaso te molesta?

-Bueno… no precisamente… pero…

-Dime, Sakura… - Itachi volvió a acercarse a los labios de ella. Deseaba tanto besarla, quería probar esos suaves y dulces labios que tenía Sakura sin importar nada y ella sentía como poco a poco ese deseo también se apoderaba de ella, porque Itachi no le daba miedo, él era distinto a todos esos que sólo se acercaban por vicio.

Sasuke sólo podía observar con rabia la escena.

-Maldito Itachi… - Susurró.

Sasori también podía ver que su amigo estaba haciendo lo que había dicho que haría, tenía a la pelirrosa totalmente acorralada y estaba a punto de besarla.

-Sakura… - La llamó el azabache, casi a punto de rozar sus labios.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó ella sintiendo un montón de mariposas en su estómago, Itachi era demasiado seductor.

-Me gustas mucho…

-¿Qu…? – Sakura no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando sus labios fueron callados. Al principio intentó empujarlo pues ser besada por un hombre era lo que menos quería, pero no pudo hacerlo, ese beso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, así que simplemente correspondió a él.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, a él lo había golpeado pero a su hermano lo besaba gustosa. Se sintió tan mal, tan desesperado por ver que ella lo golpeara, que lo rechazara igual que hizo con él, pero sólo vio con desagrado que eso no sucedió y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la verdad, le dolía ver que Sakura no quería nada con él, porque a él le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Se sentía triste, le dolía darse cuenta de cuanto era que ella se había metido en su ser con su actitud pedante y la forma en que era cuando estaba a solas; dos personas totalmente opuestas, que sin embargo se complementaban a la perfección y hacían de ella la chica más atrayente y hermosa que él jamás había visto, la única persona que de verdad le había gustado.

Pero ella lo odiaba.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Lo que en verdad siento.

…

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**PD: No me vayan a matar por lo de Gaara y Matsuri, ya verán que el muy cabeza hueca pronto se dará cuenta de quien le gusta de verdad.**

**El NejiTen y el ShikaTema (que ya me han pedido que ponga más) si habrá, sólo que está más adelante, así que esperen un poco más ^^**

**El NaruHina fue muy tierno ^^**

**Y sobre el SasuSaku, hay una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sin más, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye ^^**

**¡Sayonara! **


	9. Lo que en verdad siento

**Hola!**

**Por fin vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, con dos sorpresas que les van a gustar ^^**

…

**Capitulo 9: Lo que en verdad siento**

Un nuevo día de clases había comenzado, era ya día miércoles y habían pasado cuatro días desde lo sucedido aquella noche en la playa. Todos se estaban yendo a sus salones.

Sasuke se sentó en su puesto, mirando a Sakura con seriedad. Ella parecía estar tan bien, tan normal sonriendo con sus amigas que eso lo exasperaba.

Se sentía mal, humillado, pues cuando la había visto besarse con su hermano Itachi se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y le había dolido ver como Sakura correspondía el beso de Itachi. En ese momento llegó a jurar que la pelirrosa lo cachetearía y le gritaría hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero eso no sucedió jamás, simplemente le sonrió y siguieron bailando como si nada.

Sakura por su parte miraba de reojo como el Uchiha no le quitaba la vista de encima, no sabía que le pasaba pero desde aquella en la disco Sasuke la miraba de una forma extraña, como si le tuviese más rabia de lo normal o como si estuviese triste por algo, era muy extraño.

-_¿Qué le pasará a Sasuke? _– Pensó con cierta preocupación, aunque después de darse cuenta de ello volteó enfadada - _¿Qué me importa?_

Matsuri no dejaba de ver a Gaara con tristeza, recordando una pequeña conversación que habían tenido hace uno dos días, cuando se habían vuelto a ver el día lunes.

_-¿De que me querías hablar Gaara? – Preguntó la castaña tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía al verlo._

_-Bueno… primero te quería preguntar si estás bien ¿Sabes? El otro día me preocupé mucho por ti, actuabas muy raro – Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola del mentón para que ella lo viera a los ojos, pues constantemente desviaba la mirada. _

_-Y-yo… - Matsuri se sonrojó y no pudo disimularlo, pues él la tenía agarrada firmemente – N-no me pasa nada, por favor suéltame Gaara._

_-Lo siento… - Se disculpó Gaara soltándola. Matsuri enseguida le dio la espalda – Hay otra cosa que quería decirte._

_-¿Qué es? – Preguntó la chica aún dándole la espalda._

_-Tú eres amiga de Hinata… sólo, quisiera que le preguntaras, que piensa de mí._

_Matsuri se sorprendió por aquella petición, no tenía idea de que a Gaara le costase tanto decirle a Hinata lo que sentía, eso sólo podía significar que él la quería demasiado. Le dolió mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía caso que le dijera algo ahora._

_-Claro que sí Gaara – Dijo dándose la vuelta para sonreírle dulcemente – Cuenta conmigo, le preguntaré en cuanto encuentre un buen momento._

_-Gracias Matsuri – Dijo el pelirrojo también sonriendo._

Ella suspiró y después volteó a ver a Hinata, debía hablar con ella y decirle lo de Gaara, ya que aunque ella lo quisiera tanto sabía que él no le correspondía y sólo quería verlo feliz.

Hinata por su parte volteó a ver a Naruto y le sonrió de esa forma tan característica y dulce que ella tenía. Aún no habían hablado de nada y el incidente del beso lo habían dejado pasar, aunque ella no sabía si se podría callar mucho tiempo más, pues Naruto ya le había dicho que la quería y no tenía caso seguir dándole largas al asunto.

Por otro lado Tenten no dejaba de ver a Neji, recordando que últimamente lo había notado muy extraño, de cierta forma más alegre, pero también andaba muy nervioso y la había estado evitando. Se preguntaba a que se debía su extraño comportamiento.

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada del profesor y así la clase comenzó.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Después de que acabara el primer periodo todos habían salido al recreo. Hinata y Sakura se encontraban hablando en el patio, sentadas sobre un banco que estaba cerca de la cafetería

-¿Y entonces como van las cosas con Naruto? – Preguntó la pelirrosa sonriendo levemente, pues sabía lo que su amiga sentía hacia el rubio y estaba completamente de acuerdo, conociendo a Naruto de hace tiempo sabía que él era un buen chico.

-La verdad es que aún somos sólo amigos, pero no sé cuanto tiempo más soporte estar así, yo lo quiero Sakura-chan – Confesó sonrojándose levemente y bajando la mirada – Estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun, aunque confieso que me pareció muy tierno de su parte el que sólo quisiese ser mi amigo por el momento.

-Naruto es buena persona, te lo digo porque lo conozco, además ha madurado mucho, antes no se hubiera comportado de esa forma – Dijo Sakura riendo al recordar al ruidoso e impertinente de Naruto hace unos años atrás.

-¿Ustedes son muy buenos amigos verdad? – Inquirió la ojiperla intrigada. Sakura suspiró y puso una expresión un tanto confusa.

-Bueno, en realidad cuando éramos más pequeños yo no soportaba a Naruto, estaba molestando todo el tiempo y era insoportable, y aunque no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces he aprendido a conocerlo mejor – Respondió Sakura. Hinata sonrió al oír su respuesta y justo cuando iba a decir algo más, notó que se les acercaba Matsuri.

-Etto… perdón por interrumpir – Se disculpó la castaña un tanto apenada – Hinata-chan ¿Será que puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Preguntó poniendo una expresión un tanto triste que desconcertó a sus amigas.

-Claro, luego hablamos Sakura-chan – Respondió Hinata amablemente y poniéndose de pie- Vamos Matsuri-chan.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y tocó sus labios al ver que sus amigas se iban. Aún estaba pensando en ese momento. Era cierto que no le gustaba que ningún hombre se le acercara de esa forma, pero Itachi no le había dado miedo, de alguna forma sentía que él no tenía malas intenciones, pero aún así lo rechazó.

_Al día siguiente del beso, Sakura se encontraba sentada en la playa, cuando Itachi se le acercó._

_-¿Estás enojada conmigo? Desde que regresamos anoche no me haz hablado en todo el día – Dijo sentándose a su lado. Sakura lo observó y luego bajó la mirada, comenzando a jugar con la arena junto a ella._

_-No es eso Itachi… pero… - Ella no sabía que decir, pero tenía claro que no quería ninguna relación sentimental con él, lo quería sólo como un amigo – Sobre lo de anoche…_

_-Si no te gustó sólo dímelo, no quiero que pienses que intenté aprovecharme de ti ni nada de eso, lo que te dije es verdad y espero que no lo tomes a mal – Después de decir eso Itachi se puso de pie – Piénsalo Sakura, y dame una respuesta._

_La pelirrosa no dijo nada, sólo observó de reojo como él se iba y ella siguió jugando con la arena. En momentos como este no sabía que hacer ni que decir, así que prefirió quedarse en silencio._

-Me pregunto si habré hecho mal – Se dijo suspirando pesadamente.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba comprando un refresco en la cafetería, mientras un montón de chicas trataban de hablarle o le pedían su número telefónico, pero él las ignoraba totalmente por estar viendo a Sakura. La buscaba insistentemente con la mirada, no podía evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre ella como si fuese lo único existente en aquel enorme patio de la escuela.

Sentía tanta rabia contra sí mismo, porque jamás se enamoraba, jamás le gustaba una chica en serio ¿Por qué justo tenía que suceder con ella? Y lo peor del caso ¿Ella estaría enamorada de Itachi?

Ahí era donde más se enfadaba ¿Por qué todo lo que él quería tenía que ser para Itachi? Primero el cariño y la admiración de su padre y ahora Sakura, porque debía admitirlo, él quería a Sakura.

¿Siempre debía perder contra Itachi?

-No lo voy a permitir, Itachi no me ganará de nuevo – Dijo tirando su botella vacía al basurero, para abrirse paso entre las chicas que le estorbaban el camino e ir directo hacia Sakura.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sai estaba rodeado de chicas que le preguntaban cosas como si tenía novia o su dirección pues querían salir con él. Desde su llegada se había vuelto muy popular y muchas chicas andaban detrás de él, pero el chico no estaba muy interesado en ellas, aunque tenía fama de Casanova.

-Así es chicas, soy soltero y sin compromisos – Dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa.

En ese momento Ino se apareció moviendo a todas las chicas a un lado, diciéndoles cosas groseras como "piérdete zorra" "o sea, deja de dar pena" y "¿Es que estás muy desesperada?". Terminó por echarlas a todas, dejando a Sai solo.

-Con que ahí estabas Sai idiota – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Cada vez que lo veía no hacía más que ponerle mala cara. Sai había dejado de comportarse como un pervertido, aunque de vez en cuando le jugaba sus bromitas, pues le gustaba ver la cara que ella ponía.

-¿Sucede algo hermanita? – Preguntó sin importarle demasiado que todas sus fans fuesen espantadas.

-No soy tu hermana pedazo de animal, y no vuelvas a repetirlo, no quiero que todos piensen que soy familia de alguien como tú – Dijo en un tono grosero y cruzándose de brazos. Sai sonrió levemente con cierta arrogancia.

-¿Pero por que no me quieres?

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? – Cuestionó la rubia enfadada. Sai la tomó por la cintura de improvisto, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

-Porque soy tu adorado hermanito, claro, eso hasta que tú me digas que quieres ser algo más – Dijo susurrándole al oído. Ino no podía creer tanto descaro de su parte, además se había sonrojado mucho más que hace un momento y sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón.

-Sueña idiota – Dijo enojada y empujándolo muy fuerte, aunque él no pareció inmutarse – Sólo venía a avisarte que mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

-Pues gracias – Sai sonrió otra vez de esa forma falsa.

-Sonríe todo lo que quieras, pero escucha bien; tú y yo nunca seremos familia, mi papá jamás va a casarse con tu mamá porque no lo voy a permitir, me voy a encargar de que Reiko se aleje de mi padre.

-¿Por qué no dejas que tu padre sea feliz? – Preguntó el pelinegro cambiando de pronto su mirada, poniéndose extrañamente serio. Ino bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Tú no lo entiendes… no lo dejaré… no dejaré que él se olvide de mamá – Dijo antes de irse corriendo. Sai no dijo nada, sólo se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se fue hacia la dirección, seguro Inoichi lo estaría esperando ahí.

-_Me pregunto que te hará pensar así Ino-chan_ – Pensó algo preocupado por ella. Era extraño, pero era la primera vez que una persona le importaba tanto.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Sakura… - La llamó Sasuke apareciendo a su lado. Sakura levantó su vista para verlo, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía dispuesto a pelearse con ella otra vez a pesar de que en toda la semana no le había vuelto a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó cortante la pelirrosa.

-Hablar contigo, pero no aquí, vamos a otro lado – Dijo aún manteniéndose serio. Sakura soltó una risa un tanto sarcástica.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? – Cuestionó dándole la espalda. Sasuke se acercó más y la tomó bruscamente del brazo, estaba demasiado molesto con ella por ignorarlo, por hacer que él sintiera todo eso por ella sin siquiera saberlo.

-Porque si no lo haces por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas – Amenazó el azabache. Sakura se puso de pie altivamente, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Pues tendrá que ser por las malas.

-Como quieras – Dijo Sasuke antes de tomarla por la cintura y ponerla sobre su hombro. Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y comenzó a patalear y a golpearlo con sus manos en la espalda.

-¡Suéltame animal! ¡Déjame en paz bestia! – Gritaba completamente histérica, mientras que Sasuke sólo reía divertido.

-Di lo que quieras, no te voy a soltar – Dijo comenzando a caminar, pero Sakura no se cansaba de gritar.

-¡Auxilio, me secuestran!

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿De que querías hablar Matsuri-chan? – Preguntó Hinata, quien se sentó junto a Matsuri sobre el césped. La castaña bajó la mirada y se mostraba algo insegura.

-Etto… Hinata-chan… ¿Qué piensas sobre Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri de una sola vez, pues no quería arrepentirse y al final no hacerlo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Hinata desconcertada.

-B-bueno, es que yo… - Matsuri se sonrojó levemente y miró a otro lado, en verdad hacer de celestina no era lo suyo, y menos con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

-Pues Gaara-kun es un buen chico – Comenzó a decir Hinata – Es un buen amigo y… - Se quedó mirando a Matsuri con detenimiento - ¿Te gusta Gaara-kun verdad?

-¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! – Gritó Matsuri poniéndose de pie y sonrojándose de forma violenta. Hinata la miró algo confundida, sin siquiera prestarle atención a la ferviente negación de su amiga pues era demasiado obvio.

-Tú y él se llevan muy bien, debe de ser que te da vergüenza decirle ¿No es así? ¿Acaso necesitas ayuda?

-No, yo…

-Descuida – La interrumpió Hinata. Para ella el amor era lo más importante, por eso le encantaba unir parejas – Yo hablaré con él y te ayudaré – Se ofreció muy entusiasmada. Matsuri puso ambas manos en frente y una gotita recorrió su frente pues se había puesto muy nerviosa.

-P-pero Hinata-chan, eso no… - Fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi – Dijo Hinata dándose un golpe en el pecho. Sonrió y se alejó de Matsuri, dejándola sola y con las palabras en la boca. La castaña se sentó nuevamente y suspiró con tristeza.

-No importa lo que yo sienta, él te quiere a ti… - Susurró decepcionada, porque todo había salido mal. De pronto se le vino algo a la cabeza - ¡No puedo dejar que ella le cuente que lo amo! – Gritó desesperada y poniéndose de pie.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¡Suéltame maldito troglodita! – Gritaba Sakura sin dejar de golpear la ancha espalda del azabache, pero él ni se inmutaba, estaba tan serio como siempre - ¡Bájame!

-¡Ya! – Gritó Sasuke bajándola de una vez y dejándola casi acorralada contra un árbol – Ya está bien eh, deja de golpearme y de gritar como una maniática – Le ordenó enojado.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela, completamente solos.

-Cállate, cállate – Comenzó a repetir la pelirrosa dándole golpe en el pecho que no le dolían para nada, pero que sí estaban colmando su paciencia. A Sasuke se le marcó una venita en la frente y la agarró de las muñecas para que dejara de agredirlo.

-Que le pares – Volvió a exigir viéndola fijamente con esos ojos negros que de pronto hicieron que ella se perdiera por un segundo.

-Suéltame – Volvió a demandar Sakura - ¿Para que me trajiste? ¿Acaso me vas a violar?

-Tal vez… - Contestó Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a su oído para respirar cerca de él. Sakura se tensó completamente y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo notó como Sasuke estallaba en carcajadas – Cielos, debiste ver tu cara, hasta crees.

-Imbécil – Masculló la ojijade, que se había asustado mucho con la supuesta bromita - ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto?

-¿Quieres saberlo? – Preguntó el azabache mientras la acorralaba contra el árbol otra vez, situando ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de ella - ¿Por qué besaste a mi hermano? ¿Eh?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿O acaso estás celoso? – Dijo Sakura desafiándolo con la mirada una vez más. Sasuke odiaba ese comportamiento y al mismo tempo le gustaba porque nadie más se portaba así con él.

Sonrió arrogantemente – Yo no podría… ponerme celoso por alguien como tú, sólo detesto que Itachi siempre sea el preferido – Sabía muy bien que había mentido, porque si estaba celoso, estaba celoso de Itachi porque Sakura le había correspondido a él.

-Que actitud más patética e infantil, con que eres esa clase de persona.

-¿Por qué rechazaste mi beso y no el de él? – Cuestionó el azabache frunciendo el ceño. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por no intimidarse a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Porque te odio – Respondió muy segura de sí misma.

-No es cierto – Refutó el Uchiha.

-Si lo es – Aseguró Sakura una vez más, notando como la distancia entre ella y Sasuke se hacía cada vez menor.

Sasuke no podía evitar que al tenerla tan cerca su corazón comenzara a latir desmesuradamente rápido, llegando incluso a sorprenderle aquel deseo que sentía por volver a besarla. Se estaba volviendo loco, ese sentimiento era algo sofocante.

Sakura sólo lo miraba fijamente, sin entender que le pasaba con él.

-¿Qué me has hecho? – Preguntó Sasuke casi contra sus labios.

-¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos. Sin embargo él no le respondió, en lugar de eso simplemente la besó, ya no le importaba nada, ni si quiera que ella lo alejara y lo golpeara, sólo quería sentirla una vez más.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella sensación que por lo demás no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse sobre los de ella con extrema lentitud y delicadeza, ella casi no podía creer que era el mismo que la había besado a la fuerza, porque esta vez era completamente diferente.

Sasuke se separó de ella, no sabía que le había pasado, simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

-Sakura yo… - Pero fue callado por los labios de la chica. Él no pudo hacer más que corresponderle, después de todo eso era lo que deseaba, sentirla hasta no poder respirar más.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata iba caminando por el pasillo muy decidida a hablar con Gaara pues tenía muchos deseos de ayudar a su amiga Matsuri a cumplir su amor, pero justo al doblar una esquina chocó de frente con Naruto, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-N-Naruto-kun… gomen ne – Se disculpó comenzando a ponerse muy sonrojada, eso le pasaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca y no lo podía evitar.

-No pasa nada Hinata-chan, etto… yo ya me iba… - Dijo Naruto algo nervioso y también medio sonrojado. Sentía muchos deseos de pedirle a Hinata que fuese su novia pero a la mera hora se acobardaba y se enfada consigo mismo por ello, se suponía que él no retrocedía en su palabra, pero le temblaba todo con sólo mirarla y eso era un serio problema.

-Si, yo también me iba – Dijo Hinata, quien dio un paso hacia el lado para avanzar, pero ambos caminaron hacia el mismo lado, volviendo a chocar y quedando abrazados.

-Jeje, parece que no me voy aún – Bromeó el rubio.

-Si – Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras se quedaba perdida en el rostro de el, en la profundidad de sus ojos azules y en esa bella sonrisa que la había cautivado desde el primer día. Naruto la tomó más firmemente por la cintura y comenzó a acercarse a ella, a respirar su aliento, estaba a punto de volver a besarla, pero el sonido de alguien carraspeando los interrumpió, haciendo que se separaran de golpe y algo sonrojados.

-Eh, disculpen – Dijo un tipo desconocido, un tanto incómodo por aquella situación, pero no hallaba a quien más preguntarle.

-¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó Naruto bastante sonrojado y nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es que me enviaron aquí para entregar algo a la directora de esta escuela, pero no sé hacia donde queda la dirección ¿Alguno de ustedes me podría ayudar?

-Eh… si, yo te llevo – Dijo el rubio mirando a Hinata de reojo – Luego hablamos Hinata-chan, tengo algo que decirte.

-Si Naruto-kun, yo también.

Después de eso Naruto se alejó junto con ese chico y Hinata decidió que lo mejor era seguir buscando a Gaara, ya hablaría con Naruto apropiadamente y le diría que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, se estaba muriendo por que llegara ese momento.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

No podía, simplemente no podía dejar de besarla, no quería apartarse de ella. Era como una droga tan fuerte y adictiva que mientras más la probaba más adicto se volvía. Nunca pensó que se llegaría a sentir así con una chica, para él todas eran un juego, pero besar a Sakura era tan distinto a todas las demás.

-S-Sasuke… - Trató de hablar la pelirrosa entre besos, ya que Sasuke parecía que no iba a detenerse jamás – Sasuke ya…

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó separándose un poco de ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, no quería soltarla.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Sakura lo miró de forma interrogante, confundida. No entendía que le pasaba, como había podido besar a Sasuke sin tenerle miedo, sin sentir deseos de huir, de apartarlo de su lado. Había sido tan diferente a la primera vez en que la besó a la fuerza, aquella vez le hizo recordar lo de su pasado, pero ahora se comportaba y no sabía que pensar.

Por su parte, Sasuke no sabía que decir, no quería decir o hacer algo mal y arruinarlo todo, se sentía demasiado bien al estar con ella, al poder abrazarla y besarla, simplemente no quería que eso acabase.

-Pues… nos estamos besando ¿No? – Respondió como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Sakura lo miró y soltó una pequeña risita. A Sasuke le gustó verla sonreír, tanto que se atrevió a robarle otro beso.

-Tonto, esto no está bien, nosotros… nosotros nos odiamos – Le dijo Sakura contra sus labios – Esto es una locura.

-Yo no te odio… - Le susurró mirándola fijamente – Sakura, la verdad es que yo… - En ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Notó que era una llamada de Neji y respondió de mala gana - ¿Bueno? ¿Un anuncio de la directora? Si, luego voy, bye.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la ojijade. Sasuke guardó su celular y la miró.

-No, es un anuncio que va a dar la directora y quiere que todos estén presentes – Respondió restándole importancia.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué ibas a decir? – Sakura lo miró expectante, mientras él esbozaba una media sonrisa bastante arrogante, pero que por primera vez a ella no le desagradó y no le dieron ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Te iba a decir… lo que en verdad siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

El azabache tuvo miedo de decirlo, se sentía ridículo y estúpido por sentirse así, por sentir eso por Sakura y por tener miedo de decirlo, pero finalmente tomó el valor.

-Siento… que me muero por ti – Susurró antes de volver a besarla. Al oír sus palabras Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco enorme, jamás imaginó que Sasuke le diría algo tan lindo. Y lo mejor de todo era que no le temía.

Ahora Sasuke comprendía muchas cosas, toda esa rabia que sentía hacia Sakura era sólo porque ella era la única que no le hacía caso y eso lo frustraba, pero había servido para que de una vez por todas aprendiera lo que era amar a alguien de verdad, porque por más que lo haya intentado negar era justamente eso lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, eso y más.

-¿Sasuke hablas en serio? – Cuestionó Sakura una vez que volvieron a separare por falta de aire. Se sorprendió de sí misma queriendo saber si él de verdad la quería, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Si, mira… sé que tú piensas que soy un idiota, un mujeriego y un insensible, y bueno, es cierto… - Sonrió de forma divertida – Pero cuando te miró, de verdad me haces sentir algo diferente de todas las demás, ni si quiera sé que es, pero siento que si no estoy contigo es como estar perdido.

-Sasuke… - La pelirrosa se encontraba confundida por toda esa situación tan extraña ¿Pero que era lo que le estaba pasando en verdad con él? ¿Acaso también sentía algo por Sasuke? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, pero ahora que lo hacía no sabía cual era la respuesta.

Sasuke se alejó de ella y la miró un tanto inseguro, tratando de no decir alguna tontería o cursilería otra vez, por que se sentía como un idiota cursi y romántico.

-Bueno… hay que regresar, recuerda que van a dar un anuncio o algo – Dijo comenzando a caminar. Era la primera vez que le habría su corazón a alguien de esa forma y que ella se quedara callada le había dolido, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Sakura lo tomó de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Sasuke… no sé que decirte – Habló por fin, rompiendo ese abrumador silencio que les incomodaba a ambos – Tú, tú has sido un patán conmigo y… tengo miedo…

-Sakura… - Sasuke recordó aquella vez en que la vio llorar en la azotea de la escuela y no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla, de querer protegerla, de estrecharla muy fuerte para que ella ya no sintiera miedo – Mira, no me digas nada, sólo regresemos con los demás, si quieres puedes olvidarte de esto, yo soy un idiota y…

-No Sasuke – Lo interrumpió la pelirrosa aferrándose a él con fuerza – No es tu culpa que yo sienta esto… es sólo que…

-Sakura tranquila, sólo… sólo regresemos.

-Si – La chica asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia la escuela. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer, así que optaron por quedarse callados, se sentían confundidos y avergonzados por lo ocurrido.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji estaba hablando con Eri en el pasillo. Todos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio esperando el anuncio de la directora, que de seguro se trataba sobre el aniversario de la escuela o algo así, por lo que ya sabían que iba a decir.

-Bueno, me voy al gimnasio me han d estar esperando mis amigos – Dijo el castaño dándole un beso a la chica en los labios. Ella le sonrió y se alejó de él.

-De acuerdo, recuerda que te quiero mucho Neji.

-Y yo más – Dijo Neji tomándola por la cintura para volver a besarla.

Tenten iba por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio hablando por teléfono con su madre. Se veía bastante molesta pues otra vez Mitsuko le hablaba de cosas sin sentido, que a ella no le interesaban.

-Si, ya déjame en paz Mitsuko – Habló con el ceño fruncido. Luego de eso colgó enojada y justo cuando iba a volver a caminar notó como a unos metros de ella Neji se besaba con esa tal Eri, la mesera de la escuela. Un gran dolor se apoderó de ella, no sabía por que pero ver a Neji con alguien más le daba mucha tristeza – Neji… - Susurró bajando la mirada. Después de eso notó como ellos se separaban y se escondió detrás de una planta para que no la vieran.

-Nos vemos amor – Se despidió el Hyûga yéndose hacia el gimnasio. Eri se dio la vuelta y se fue también. Después de eso Tenten salió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

-En verdad él le dijo amor… - Dijo para sí – De todos modos ¿A mi que me importa?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Todos se reunieron en el gimnasio techado de la escuela para oír el anuncio de Tsunade, el típico que daba todos los años sobre como se iban a hacer las cosas para el aniversario de la escuela y demás.

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron juntos, pero ambos se veían un poco nerviosos, por lo que apenas vieron a sus amigos se separaron sin siquiera mirarse, aunque no dejaban de verse de reojo después.

-¿Qué onda Sasuke? – Lo interrogó Gaara de inmediato. Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

-¿De que?

-¿Estabas a solas con Sakura? – Preguntó Neji esta vez. Sasuke volteó a ver a la pelirrosa, sin poder olvidar la sensación que sus labios le habían producido, y esa satisfacción de ser correspondido por ella.

-Claro que no – Negó desviando la mirada. No podía evitar perderse al verla.

Sakura por su parte suspiró al llegar junto a Tenten, la cual la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Qué hacías a solas con Sasuke? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, notando como su amiga se sonrojaba y daba un pequeño salto, cosa que sólo logró intrigarla más.

-¿Pero que dices? Yo no estaba con él, que llegáramos juntos sólo fue casualidad – Explicó rápidamente y muy nerviosa, pero ciertamente no podía olvidarse de aquellos besos, los que hicieron que su corazón latiera más rápido que nunca.

-Si, claro – Dijo Tenten entornando los ojos sin haberle creído una sola palabra. De pronto volteó a ver a Neji y se sintió triste, así que miró hacia el suelo pues no quería verlo.

-¿Ten que sucede? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada. Tenten la miró.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó sin haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga notó su tristeza, sin embargo se puso muy nerviosa y negó con las manos y la cabeza – N-no es nada, nada de nada.

Sakura iba a decir algo pero en ese momento se les acercaron Hinata y Matsuri, la última parecía querer decir algo pero Hinata no la dejaba hablar.

-Hey chicas – Las saludó la ojiperla muy alegre. Matsuri les hizo un gesto con la mano y las otras dos respondieron igual.

-¿Saben por que nos han reunido aquí? – Preguntó Tenten, ya que como era nueva en el colegio no tenía idea de nada.

-Si, es sobre el aniversario de la escuela – Respondió Hinata –que era la única de las cuatro que ya había estado en la escuela antes- pero en ese momento notó a Gaara junto con los chicos y decidió que era el momento de hablarle – Ahí está Gaara-kun, iré a hablar con él.

-E-espera Hinata-chan – Matsuri trató de detenerla, pero como siempre Hinata no la dejó ni hablar antes de irse. La castaña se puso rojísima y sintió como si se le fuese a salir el corazón del pecho al ver como Hinata se acercaba a Gaara – _Ella le va a decir, ella se lo va a decir… ay Dios ¿Qué hago?_

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri? – Le preguntó la pelirrosa. Ella bajó la mirada y trató de calmarse.

-Es que yo… - Pero justo cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por la voz de la directora que al fin iba a dar su famoso anuncio.

Mientras todos escuchaban atentos, la Hyûga se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Gaara, Sasuke, su primo Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Que problemático, lo mismo de siempre – Opinó el Nara bostezando con pereza. Los demás lo miraron con desagrado, pues él era un vago de primera y no le gustaba hacer nada.

-Bueno, al menos nos saltamos clases – Dijo Naruto poniendo ambas manos sobre su nuca y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eso lo dices porque eres un retrasado y no te va bien en nada – Le dijo Sasuke con molestia. Al rubio se le marcó una venita en la frente y lo miró asesinamente, pero se calmó al ver llegar a Hinata junto a ellos.

-Etto… Gaara-kun – Llamó la chica, haciendo que Naruto se decepcionara un poco pues no venía por él - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro que sí Hinata – Respondió el pelirrojo amablemente. Estaba feliz de que ella se hubiese acercado a hablar con él. Ambos se alejaron caminando, pero Hinata se volteo y le sonrió a Naruto, haciendo que él se sintiera mucho mejor.

-No sé como pudiste perder a una chica como Hinata – Dijo Naruto a Sasuke, el cual lo miró de mala forma.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que mejor cállate.

-Claro que es asunto mío – Refutó el rubio – Porque ahora que Hinata no está contigo ella será mi novia.

-Pues yo creo que eso no va a pasar – El azabache sonrió con su típica forma arrogante, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño - ¿No acaba de ver que se fue con Gaara?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Cuestionó el Uzumaki. Sasuke puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo siguió viendo con su sonrisa pedante y algo grosera, mientras Naruto sólo lo miraba enojado.

-Gaara está enamorado de ella – Sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran con la sorpresa y salió corriendo detrás de Hinata y Gaara. No iba a permitir que él se quedara con su chica.

-¿Para que le dijiste eso? – Preguntó Neji frunciendo el ceño - ¿Acaso quieres que él y Gaara se terminen peleando?

-Claro que no – Respondió el azabache enfadado, en verdad no había hecho bien provocando a Naruto y se sintió arrepentido – Hmp…

Kiba y Shikamaru mientras tanto sólo se quedaron mirando, aunque el castaño oyó algo que le llamó la atención y que si era cierto entonces le convenía mucho.

-_Así que Gaara está enamorado de Hinata, entonces quiere decir que él con Matsuri no… _- Sonrió levemente mientras observaba a la chica que estaba junto a sus amigas y que se veía muy nerviosa.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿De que querías hablar Hinata? – Preguntó Gaara deteniéndose junto a la chica en el patio de la escuela. Ni siquiera se habían quedado a oír lo de Tsunade.

-Bueno… hablé con Matsuri-chan y ella me pidió que hablara contigo… - Dijo la ojiperla comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. Gaara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ella habló contigo?

-Si.

-Bueno… ¿Y que opinas tú? – Hinata lo miró algo confundida ¿Qué podía opinar ella?

-¿Yo? Pues… supongo que está bien – Respondió arqueando una ceja, sin entender por que él le preguntaba que opinaba, además ¿No se suponía que él no lo sabía?

-¿De verdad estás de acuerdo? – Volvió a preguntar Gaara, sólo para asegurarse. Hinata pensó que se refería a él con Matsuri que sonrió, aunque sintió que aquella conversación se había tornado muy extraña.

-Por supuesto, no sé por que lo preguntas – Respondió la chica.

-Bueno pues… porque yo le pedí a Matsuri que hablara contigo – Dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente. Ahora sí que Hinata no entendía nada ¿Acaso Gaara sabía lo que Matsuri sentía por él? ¿O de que cosa estaban hablando?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestionó confundida, pero se sorprendió al sentir como su amigo se la tomaba por la cintura y la miraba a los ojos, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Eso ya no importa – Dijo antes de besarla. Hinata se sorprendió tanto que no fue capaz de moverse, se quedó totalmente paralizada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Justo en ese instante llegó Naruto y pudo ver cuando Gaara besaba a Hinata. Sus ojos se crisparon de rabia y sólo tenía en mente una cosa; separarlos.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¡Neji! – Llamó Tenten una vez que todos comenzaron a salir del gimnasio. El castaño se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Ah, Tenten ¿Sucede algo?

-Si, es que quería preguntarte… bueno… hace rato te vi, con Eri-san – Dijo algo nerviosa, pero tenía que saber. Neji se sorprendió y se alteró un poco, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Tenten la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué viste? – Interrogó de forma demandante. La castaña lo miró algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, ella y tú estaban… besándose… - Dijo bajando la mirada. Neji no la soltó, sino que la sujetó un poco más fuerte.

-Tenten, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, está prohibido que los alumnos tengan alguna relación sentimental con los empleados del colegio – Explicó preocupado por que su secreto fuese a saberse.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – Tenten se sintió mal, no entendía como pero sentía algo por Neji y le dolía que él estuviera con alguien más.

-Tenten, por favor – Insistió el Hyûga. Tenten lo miró con duda un momento, pero finalmente sonrió.

-De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie, despreocúpate – Aseguró la castaña. Neji sonrió y la soltó de inmediato, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias Tenten, eres una buena persona.

-Bueno… somos amigos ¿No es así?

-Si – Respondió el chico sonriéndole. Se sentía bien el tener a alguien en quien confiar de esa manera, incluso más que sus dos mejores amigos, porque a ellos no les contaría que estaba saliendo con alguien mayor que él y que además no era de su nivel.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¡Gaara bastardo! – Gritó Naruto separándolo de Hinata de un empujón y dándole un golpe en el rostro, dejándolo tanto a él como a Hinata muy desconcertados.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Naruto? – Gritó el pelirrojo llevándose una mano al labio –que le estaba sangrando- y levantándose del suelo.

-¡Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun! – Gritó Hinata asustada y sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, pues nunca se esperó que Naruto fuese a golpear a Gaara.

-¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Hinata? – Exigió saber el rubio, quien no podía contener su rabia ni mucho menos sus celos.

-¡Lo que hay entre Hinata y yo no es de tu incumbencia! – Respondió Gaara igual de enfadado. En estos momentos estaba odiando a Naruto ¿Cómo se había atrevido a golpearlo?

-¡Claro que lo es! – Objetó el Uzumaki - ¡No tienes ningún derecho de besarla a la fuerza!

-¡No la he besado a la fuerza!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un maldito aprovechado! – Gritó Naruto. Gaara no aguantó más y le devolvió el golpe a Naruto, después de todo se lo había ganado a pulso. Tiró al suelo al rubio y éste le miró con rabia.

-Infeliz… - Masculló limpiándose la sangre y poniéndose de pie para lanzar otro puñetazo al pelirrojo, pero éste logró esquivarlo y darle un golpe en el estómago.

Hinata veía muy asustada como los dos se golpeaban cada vez más fuerte, no sabía ni que hacer ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Por favor no sigan, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun! – Gritó llorando y muerta de miedo por lo que pudiese pasar con ambos. En ese momento se acercó Shizune y al ver que se estaban peleando intentó separarlo.

-¡Ustedes, dejen de pelear ahora mismo! – Les ordenó con autoridad, pero la pelea sólo se detuvo cuando uno de ellos dos cayó inconsciente al suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida y preocupada de Hinata.

-¡Naruto-kun!

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela mientras se veía al espejo. Estaba molesta porque no había tenido tiempo de arreglar su cabello y le gustaba siempre estar a la moda.

En ese momento un grupo de chicas de noveno grado se acercaron a ella. Sus uniformes eran de color rojo, a diferencia del suyo que era negro –el de los de preparatoria-. Ino les sonrió pensando en que le iban a pedir algún consejo de moda pues todas las chicas la admiraban por eso.

-Ino-san queríamos hacerte una pregunta – Dijo una de las chicas, a lo que la rubia la miró como si fuese una especie de hermana mayor.

-Claro niñas, digan que desean – Dijo con una sonrisa muy animada. Otra de las chicas se le acercó y la miró muy contenta mientras sostenía un cartel en su mano el cual estaba enrollado.

-Escuchamos que Sai-san es tu hermano y queríamos saber si nos puedes hablar de él o darnos sus datos – Al instante la chica desenrolló el cartel, el cual tenía impresa en grande una fotografía de Sai sonriendo y decía en letras rojas y bien claras "club de fans de Sai-sama".

Ino al ver esto se puso furiosa, no sabía si era por esa ridícula fotografía o por el hecho de que le viniesen a preguntar a ella por su "hermano". Es que simplemente odiaba a ese idiota ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerse llamar hermano suyo?

-Escuchen muy bien porque no lo repetiré – Dijo Ino tomando aire y mostrándose muy calmada, sin embargo explotó de pronto – Sai-no-es ¡Mi hermano! ¡Así que se me largan ya! – Gritó asustando a las chicas, las cuales se alejaron enseguida de ella. Después de eso respiró hondo y se calmó – Ah, pero ese idiota me va a oír.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Inoichi-san, hola – Dijo Sai haciendo una leve reverencia ante su futuro padrastro – Siento por tardar tanto pero la directora tenía un anuncio – Dijo de manera educada, para luego tomar asiento frente al rubio.

-No hay problema, me alegra que te hayas adaptado a esta escuela y que sigas siendo un caballero, ya sé por que tu madre está tan orgullosa de ti – Dijo Inoichi con una leve sonrisa. Sai sonrió.

-"_Y pensar que mamá no conoce mis vicios con las mujeres" – _Pensó sin cambiar su expresión seria. Era verdad que había tenido muchas novias, algunas veces más de una al mismo tiempo, pero su madre jamás las había conocido y no dejaba que la prensa se enterara de eso tampoco, ya que al ser el hijo de una famosa debía cuidar el perfil de su madre.

-Bueno – Habló el rubio llamando la atención del chico – He venido para pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que te acerques a Ino y la vigiles, ella es una niña muy llevada a sus ideas, es terca y no deja que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer – Sonrió nostálgicamente – Es orgullosa igual que su madre. Ella piensa que todo debe ser como ella quiere y por eso no acepta a tu madre.

-Ni a mí – Susurró el pelinegro en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó Inoichi.

-No, nada Inoichi-san, por favor continúe – Respondió Sai como si nada. Inoichi carraspeó un poco y continuó hablando.

-Bueno, lo que necesito es que ustedes se hagan amigos, quiero que Ino entienda las cosas y se convenza de que no será malo estar juntos como una familia – Hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreír – No quiero estar peleado para toda la vida con mi hija.

-Entiendo y haré lo posible – Dijo Sai poniéndose de pie. En realidad tampoco quería llevarse mal con Ino, él no peleaba con ella sino que era ella quien no lo quería. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta de aquella sala se abrió de golpe dejando ver a su querida hermanita.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios andas diciendo por ahí Sai? – Gritó Ino molesta, pero al ver a su padre ahí se quedó callada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después de eso cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo.

-Como ve, esto será un poco difícil – Dijo Sai con una pequeña sonrisa y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Inoichi asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo extraña que era su hija.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata se encontraba en la enfermería cuidando de Naruto, el cual estaba dormido sobre una camilla. Se sentó al lado de Naruto y acaricio su rostro, que se veía tan sereno.

-Naruto-kun, no debiste – Dijo con tristeza. En ese momento Naruto sintió su caricia y abriendo sus ojos tomó delicadamente la mano de la ojiperla entre la suya, sonriendo levemente.

-Hinata-chan…

-Naruto-kun, que bueno que despiertas – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Se había sentido tan preocupada, pero ahora que lo veía bien estaba más aliviada. Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No llores – Dijo Naruto sonriendo y secando las lágrimas de la chica – No llores que hierba mala nunca muere.

-Tú no eres hierba mala – Refutó Hinata secándose ella misma las lágrimas – Eres la mejor persona que he conocido – En ese momento Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué besaste a Gaara? – Preguntó enfadado. Hinata soltó una pequeña risita y Naruto se sentó sobre la camilla.

-No fue así, fue él quien me besó pero creo que hubo un enorme malentendido en todo esto – La ojiperla bajó la mirada – Gaara-kun es un buen amigo y lo quiero mucho como tal, pero no siento nada más por él.

Naruto sonrió y posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Hinata, acercándose a ella, sintiendo muy de cerca su respiración.

-Hinata-chan, te amo – Le susurró en la comisura de los labios. Hinata acarició la mano del rubio y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo también Naruto-kun, yo también te amo – Respondió antes de unir sus labios con los de él. Por fin lo había dicho y ahora ese beso que los unía se volvía cada vez más intenso, mientras sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Ahora estarían juntos al fin.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara se encontraba en la dirección siendo interrogado por Tsunade y Shizune, quien había sido testigo del final de la pelea.

-De verdad, fue él quien me golpeó primero – Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de que no lo castigaran, después de todo él sólo se estaba defendiendo – Además mire como me dejó el labio – Se señaló el labio, el cual tenía herido.

-Como sea, no está bien pelearse en la escuela, sea quien sea el que haya empezado – Dijo la directora con el ceño fruncido.

-Por suerte el incidente no pasó a mayores y Naruto-kun sólo sufrió un golpe leve – Dijo Shizune, quien trataba de calmar los ánimos. En ese momento Tsunade suspiró.

-Puedes irte pero llamaré a tus padres – Le dijo a Gaara, el cual asintió con la cabeza y se levantó muy enfadado y se fue, no era justo que sólo él saliera castigado – Estos chiquillos insolentes, se pelean por cualquier estupidez – Dijo molesta la rubia.

-Tiene razón – Dijo Shizune muy calmada.

-¡Shizune! – Gritó Tsunade, haciendo que la pelinegra diera un salto asustada.

-¿Hai? - Preguntó algo asustada. Tsunade golpeó el escritorio y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tráeme un sake – Ordenó.

-S-si – Respondió Shizune más asustada, porque si no lo traía rápido se metería en un buen lío.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara salió enfadado de la oficina de la directora hacia su cuarto. Estaba molesto porque Naruto se había salido con la suya y eso no lo podía aguantar, el rubio estaba ahora con Hinata en la enfermería y él no podía ir a meterse a ese lugar, tal vez lo quisiera golpear de nuevo y lo podrían hasta expulsar de la escuela si lo dejaba peor.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó golpeando la pared del pasillo, tan fuerte que se hirió los nudillos. Le dolía saber que Hinata había ido corriendo a ver a Naruto, era triste.

-¿G-Gaara? – Escuchó la voz de alguien en tono preocupado. El pelirrojo levantó su vista y vio a Matsuri que lo observaba inquieta. La castaña notó la herida en su labio y en su mano y se apresuró a comprobar que estuviera bien - ¿Qué te pasó, estás bien? – Preguntó tomando su mano. Gaara hizo que lo soltara de forma algo brusca y bajó la mirada.

-Estoy bien Matsuri, no te preocupes por mí - Dijo algo triste, pero Matsuri insistió y volvió a tomar su mano.

-Estás herido y no voy a dejarte así, ven conmigo para curarte – Ordenó Matsuri comenzando a jalarla. Gaara trató de decir algo pero el tono convincente de su amiga lo hizo no volver a replicar; ella no se rendiría hasta que no estuviera satisfecha, viéndolo curado.

Matsuri lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo sentó sobre su cama. Gaara no le decía nada, se sentía mal como para hablar, estaba demasiado confundido con lo que había pasado, sólo veía como Matsuri sacaba unas cuantas cosas de su escritorio y después se acercaba a él con un algodón y un desinfectante.

-Te va a doler un poco – Advirtió la chica mientras rociaba un poco de desinfectante sobre el algodón, para después aplicarlo sobre el labio del pelirrojo, el cual se quejó un poco por el dolor, pero Matsuri sólo lo miraba fijamente – Gaara… ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me pelee con Naruto – Respondió con desánimo. Matsuri se sorprendió pero no dijo nada pues intuyó que se trataba de Hinata. Al pensar en ella recordó que estaba por decirle sus sentimientos a Gaara ¿Lo habría hecho?

-¿Y… fue por Hinata-chan? – Indagó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado. Gaara dirigió sus ojos a ella, mientras veía como Matsuri curaba ahora su mano.

-Si, ella estaba diciéndome que habló contigo y luego llegó Naruto, me golpeó, me enfadé y bueno, ya te sabes el resto.

Matsuri se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada mientras ponía una venda en la mano del pelirrojo. En estos momentos sentía como su corazón latía de forma apresurada y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Le dolía que Gaara la viera como a su amiga pero al mismo tiempo la hacía feliz estar con él ahora y poder ayudarlo aunque jamás pudiera decirle que lo amaba.

-Entonces fue por ella… - Susurró un poco triste, pero enseguida miró a Gaara con una tierna sonrisa, cosa que logró animarlo bastante – Pero al menos están los dos bien ¿Cierto?

-Si, eso creo – Respondió Gaara esbozando una leve sonrisa – Gracias Matsuri – Le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Matsuri sintió tanto nerviosismo que creyó que se iba a desmayar – Eres una buena amiga y me alegra que tú me ayudes – Terminó el pelirrojo, volviendo a lastimarla sin querer.

-Los amigos hacen eso – Dijo Matsuri tratando de no llorar. A veces maldecía ser una persona tan sensible porque lloraba por todo, pero tenía que ser más fuerte que eso y soportarlo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ya eran las diez de la noche y todos estaban durmiendo, menos Sakura que estaba en su cuarto terminando un trabajo que era para mañana. Estaba a punto de acabar cuando notó que su celular estaba sonando. Lo contestó sin mirar de quien se trataba.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó sin quitar la vista de su informe y sin dejar de escribir.

-_Sakura, soy yo, Sasuke _– Dijo la voz del otro lado, haciendo que a Sakura se le cayera el lápiz de la mano. Enseguida recordó lo sucedido en la tarde, los besos de Sasuke, esos besos que tanto le habían gustado. Se sonrojó levemente y se levantó de su cama.

-¿Sasuke? – Preguntó tratando de que sus manos no temblaran - ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?

-_Es que necesito verte y hablar contigo, lo siento si te desperté._

-No, no, yo estaba despierta – Aclaró la pelirrosa rápidamente - ¿De verdad quieres verme? – No sabía por que pero esas palabras la hacían sentir feliz.

-_Si ¿Puedes venir a la azotea?_

-De acuerdo, voy enseguida.

Sakura terminó de hablar y se puso algo para el frío, después miró a sus dos amigas dormir tranquilamente y salió del cuarto cuidadosamente para no despertarlas.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Tenten se encontraba despierta también, pero estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama, recostada de lado. Se dio una vuelta hacia el otro lado y finalmente se sentó, destapándose por completo.

-No puede ser ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso? – Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que vio a Neji con esa Eri, cuando los vio besarse, le había dolido - ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

Volvió a recostarse y se puso la almohada sobre la cara.

-Que tonta eres Tenten – Se regañó – A ti no puede gustarte Neji Hyûga, no puede – Se trató de convencer, pero sabía que era inútil.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura llego a la azotea de la escuela y se fijó en que Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la banca, sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a recordar sus besos y un calor intenso le recorrió todo el tiempo, mientras un extraño cosquilleo se apoderaba de su pecho y su estómago.

Lo observó atentamente. Cuando estaba así de tranquilo, cuando no tenía esa sonrisa arrogante el rostro, podía llegar a verse tan lindo, casi como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho que Sasuke fuese así, aquel que le demostró ser durante la tarde, cuando no fue capaz de rechazar sus besos, cuando esos labios fueron capaces de hacerla olvidar por completo su miedo.

-Sasuke… - Susurró haciendo que él notara su presencia. El azabache la miró y sonrió levemente, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que ella se sentara a su lado.

-Que bueno que viniste – Dijo Sasuke. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, cerrándose un poco la chaqueta – Sakura necesito que hablemos sobre lo de esta tarde.

-No sé Sasuke, todo es fue demasiado extraño, yo… tú… nosotros nos odiamos – Dijo bajando la mirada, pero se sorprendió al sentir como Sasuke la tomaba del mentón haciendo que lo mirase directo a los ojos.

-Yo no te odio ya te lo dije, no sabía como… no era capaz de reconocer que por ti siento algo especial, que tú eres la única persona que de verdad me ha hecho sentir algo así, por eso y por no querer aceptarlo es que te he tratado así y lo siento mucho.

-No te estoy reclamando nada de eso, yo también he sido insoportable contigo – Dijo la pelirrosa soltando una risita al recordar cada una de sus peleas y que siempre eran por puras tonterías – Estoy demasiado confundida ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-Yo sólo sé que quiero estar contigo – Sasuke la abrazó, haciendo que la chica se sintiera un poco asustada, pero después se dejó estar, después de todo él no le hacía nada malo – Sakura… por favor se mi novia.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió, hasta creía que había escuchado mal. Se separó de Sasuke y lo miró aún sorprendida.

-¿Sasuke estás loco? ¿Qué van a decir los demás? – Cuestionó, sin siquiera mencionar su miedo por los hombres, porque en este momento no lo sentía, al estar frente a Sasuke no sentía miedo.

-¿Y a mí que me importa lo que digan ellos? – Dijo el azabache con indiferencia.

-Terminaste con Hinata hace poco, y que ahora vengas y digas que yo soy tu novia, la persona que tú más odias en la tierra, eso sería demasiado extraño para todos – Argumentó Sakura y Sasuke por un momento pensó en que ella tenía la razón, era demasiado drástico.

-¿Pero entonces que haremos? Yo de verdad… de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero… - Bajó la mirada sin saber que más decir. Otra vez se sentía como un idiota.

-Podemos hacer que… que sea un secreto entre ambos ¿Te parece? – Dijo ella acercándose lentamente al Uchiha. Sasuke la miró sin decir nada, no sabía que decir ahora – Yo… yo no sé si pueda volver a estar con alguien, tengo un problema.

-Te escuché llorar aquí una vez – La interrumpió Sasuke – Sé que algo te hicieron y no voy a preguntar que fue, sólo quiero… sólo quiero ser alguien importante para ti, protegerte y que ya no sientas miedo.

Sakura no podía creer sus palabras, siempre había deseado que alguien se las dijera, que alguien le dijera que ya no sentiría miedo, que iba a ser protegida. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y Sasuke la rodeó por completo con sus brazos.

Se sentía como un idiota ¿Y que importaba? Estaba con ella.

-¿Este abrazo quiere decir que me aceptas? – Preguntó susurrando a su oído.

-Si, pero… para que no hayan complicaciones será nuestro secreto – Respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, levantando la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos. Sasuke –sin soltarla- acarició su mejilla y sin más la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ahora sabía que era ella la persona que había estado esperando, era ella la única que lo hacía sentir de verdad.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Aquella chica se encontraba dentro del baño, acababa de vomitar y ahora se encontraba enjuagando su boca frente al lavamanos. Escupió dentro de él y se llevó una mano al vientre mientras varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – Se preguntó en tono preocupado viéndose al espejo, mientras sus ojos azules estaban rojos de tanto llorar - ¿Qué hago…? – Volvió a preguntarse.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Celos y confusión.

Adelanto:

_-De seguro un idiota como tú no tiene muchos motivos para estar así de feliz – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, pero Naruto no le hizo caso, sólo siguió sonriendo alegremente y se acercó a la puerta._

_-Estoy de novio con Hinata – Dijo antes de salir, dejando tanto a Gaara como a Sasuke y Neji totalmente sorprendidos._

__·*·_·*·_·*·__

_-Matsuri… - Dijo Gaara con seriedad en su mirada, notando como ella bajaba la cabeza a cada instante para no verlo a los ojos – Dímelo Matsuri ¿Es verdad que estás enamorada de mi?_

_-Y-yo… Gaara… - La chica no sabía como decirlo, pero era inútil seguir ocultándolo, él tarde o temprano se enteraría – Si es verdad, yo te amo Gaara, te amo – Confesó mirándolo a los ojos, notando como su amigo se quedaba sorprendido._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_

_-Itachi, discúlpame pero yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga – Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada. Itachi la tomó del mentón._

_-¿De verdad? ¿No será que hay alguien más en tu vida? – Interrogó._

_-Bueno… - Ella se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decir, por un lado quería decírselo, decirle que estaba con Sasuke, pero por el otro no quería herir a Itachi de esa manera._

…

**Uf, que largo me quedó, cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba demasiadas páginas, pro bueno ^^u**

**El próximo capitulo se vendrá mucho mejor, ya lo verán ^^**

**Hasta entonces nos estamos leyendo.**

**¡Bye!**


	10. Celos y confusión

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo la conti de este fic, perdón que esté muuuuy extremadamente largo jeje, gomen ^^**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

…

**Capitulo 10: Celos y confusión**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para todos los chicos y tal parecía que sería bueno.

Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, estaba muy animado mientras se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo, tarareando una canción. Lo sucedido con Hinata le había levantado el ánimo totalmente y ya ni siquiera le dolían los golpes de Gaara.

Los otros tres se alistaban para sus clases también, pero la alegría de Naruto no tardó en molestar al pelirrojo, aunque para Sasuke pasaba sin cuidado pues él estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

-¿Qué acaso ya no te duelen los golpes que te di ayer? – Preguntó Gaara mientras se miraba al espejo, notando la herida de su labio, la cual había curado Matsuri anoche y por ende también miró su mano. De alguna forma se sintió feliz al recordar aquello.

-Lo que me digas me tiene sin cuidado – Respondió Naruto sin darle importancia, lo que molestó un poco a Gaara.

-¿Acaso se pelearon? – Inquirió Neji interesado, aunque era obvio por los golpes que ambos tenían.

-Le di una paliza que nunca olvidará – Dijo Gaara esbozando una sonrisa arrogante, alejándose del espejo para tomar su celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-Bien merecido te lo tenías – Opinó Sasuke terminando de arreglar su cabello, pues quería estar bien parecido para cierta pelirrosa – De hecho a mi también me debes algunas.

-Lo que digan ustedes me da igual, ahora estoy tan feliz que ni me importa – Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que delataba lo feliz que estaba.

-¿Y eso por que? – Preguntó Neji ojeando un libro desinteresadamente.

_-_De seguro un idiota como tú no tiene muchos motivos para estar así de feliz – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, pero Naruto no le hizo caso, sólo siguió sonriendo alegremente y se acercó a la puerta.

-Estoy de novio con Hinata – Dijo antes de salir, dejando tanto a Gaara como a Sasuke y Neji totalmente sorprendidos.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Todos estaban entrando al salón para comenzar primera clase del día.

Sakura se dirigía a la entrada del salón cuando se topó con Sasuke, los dos iban a entrar al mismo tiempo, pero se quedaron viendo por un momento y se sonrieron.

-Buenos días Sakura – Dijo Sasuke en voz baja y sintiendo una gran alegría por dentro, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

-Buenos días Sasuke – Respondió la pelirrosa para después adelantarse a él y entrar al salón. Sasuke sólo la quedó mirando hasta que ella se sentó y luego entró él.

Naruto y Hinata entraron tomados de las manos y mirándose con ternura, lo que hizo que Gaara se enfadara al verlos de esa forma. De verdad no entendía nada de lo que había pasado ¿Por qué Hinata estaba con Naruto?

Tenten no dejó de ver con tristeza a Neji durante toda la clase, y Matsuri veía a Gaara de la misma forma, pero como siempre él no se daba cuenta.

Después de que acabaron las clases todos salieron a descansar un rato.

Sasuke y Sakura se cruzaron en la entrada y se volvieron a sonreír.

-Te espero en la azotea – Susurró el azabache al oído de la chica, la cual sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento Tenten tomó a Sakura del brazo y se la llevó. Sasuke sólo se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Gaara guardó sus libros y se acercó a Hinata, la cual hablaba animadamente con su nuevo novio, abrazándolo muy tiernamente.

-Hinata ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía muy confundido, casi como un idiota y por eso necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez.

La ojiperla se sintió nerviosa y algo intimidada al recordar la pelea en la que Gaara y Naruto habían sido parte el día anterior.

-Etto…

-Lo que tengas que decirle yo también quiero oírlo – Dijo Naruto tomando la mano de su novia, la cual apretó con fuerza la suya, aún mirando al piso.

Gaara miró de reojo a Naruto y luego volvió a mirar a la ojiperla, tratando de sonar menos molesto.

-Hinata, por favor…

-Está bien – Respondió Hinata, levantando la mirada para ver a Naruto con una tierna sonrisa – Naruto-kun, hablaré con él así que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, pero si me necesitas sólo me llamas – Respondió Naruto soltando su mano para alejarse. Hinata miró ésta vez a Gaara y le sonrió.

-Vamos a hablar Gaara-kun, tenemos mucho que aclarar.

-Si.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura y Tenten se detuvieron en el pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros de la escuela. La pelirrosa abrió el suyo para guardar sus libros, mientras Tenten le hablaba.

-Te vi Sakura, dime la verdad – Decía la castaña con una mirada algo pícara, pero la pelirrosa sólo la ignoraba – Vamos Sakura ¿Qué te traes con Sasuke?

-Nada Tenten, de verdad – Volvió a responder la pelirrosa por cuarta vez, sin embargo su amiga no le creyó nada. Conocía tan bien a Sakura que sabía inmediatamente cuando estaba mintiendo; sabía que Sakura no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero se veía feliz así que dejaría de insistir por el momento – Por cierto – Comentó Sakura - ¿Qué te traes tú con Neji?

-¿Eh? – La castaña se sonrojó levemente al oír ese nombre, aunque después de eso su semblante cambió a uno triste pues había recordado lo de Neji y esa Eri. Ciertamente no era algo que la pusiera feliz, se sentía mal porque aunque no quería él le gustaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿A que se debe ese silencio? – Cuestionó Sakura, a lo que Tenten sólo le dio la espalda.

-No es por nada, sólo que eso que dices es una tontería y con tu permiso – La chica comenzó a caminar alejándose de su amiga, la cual cerró su casillero y la siguió viendo por un rato.

-Me parece que está enamorada – Susurró Sakura con una extraña sonrisa animada en su rostro. Desde que ella y Sasuke se habían dicho todo se sentía tan bien, tan diferente y feliz, incluso olvidaba todo lo que le había pasado anteriormente; no le temía, le gustaba estar a su lado. De verdad no entendía como el chico que más odiaba sobre la tierra se había convertido en el que más deseaba ver, en el aire que respiraba, pero tampoco quería entenderlo, sólo disfrutar de eso que le estaba pasando.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón de artes, pues tenía que terminar un trabajo para esa clase. Le gustaba mucho el arte, aunque no era muy buena para eso, pero pintar y dibujar se le hacía muy entretenido, además el arte era muy importante en su vida ya que su madre solía ser una gran pintora de cuadros.

-Bueno, vamos a terminar eso pronto – Dijo para sí, sonriendo levemente al recordar a su madre. Recordó cuando era sólo una pequeña niña y ella le cantaba canciones de cuna para dormirla. Extrañaba esos momentos, por eso al recordarlo una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus mejillas – No debería ponerme así.

Se limpió la lágrima y caminó hasta llegar al salón de arte, pero apenas entró se quedó ahí parada al ver a cierto chico pelinegro haciendo un magnífico cuadro. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver esa imagen, un dibujo de una joven que parecía una princesa, tan hermosa… y él estaba tan serio y concentrado.

No podía creer lo bien que se veía Sai pintando aquella imagen, parecía todo un profesional y ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Ella se quedó así un rato más, pero al dar un paso sin querer tiró un vaso que estaba en la mesa junto a la puerta, provocando que él la sintiera.

-¿Ino-chan? – Preguntó Sai dándose la vuelta. Ino movía su boca constantemente tratando de decir algo, pero no estaba segura de que debía decir - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-S-sólo venía a terminar un trabajo – Respondió bajando la mirada. No sabía por que, pero al sentir esos ojos negros sobre ella se había sentido avergonzada y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ah, pues adelante – Dijo Sai parándose de su asiento. Ino apuntó hacia el cuadro que él estaba pintando y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo - ¿Qué? Me gusta pintar.

-No sabía que pintabas tan bien – Dijo la rubia aún sorprendida, pero luego frunció el ceño pues recordó que ella lo odiaba – Pero bueno, eso puede hacerlo cualquiera.

-¿Tú crees? Vaya, y yo que creí que era bueno – Dijo Sai bajando los hombros – Pero si tú dices que cualquiera puede hacerlo tal vez no lo sea tanto.

-Bueno, en realidad sí eres bueno – Fue todo lo que dijo Ino antes de darse la vuelta para salir – Nos vemos.

-¿Pero no ibas a hacer un trabajo?

-Lo haré luego – Respondió antes de irse corriendo. Se sentía estúpida, pues su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte - _¿Qué es esto?_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Hinata, no entiendo ¿Por qué eres novia de Naruto? – Preguntó Gaara contrariado mientras miraba a la chica, la cual lo veía a él también. Hinata notó que él se sentía triste y eso la hizo sentir un poco culpable.

-Escucha Gaara-kun, no sé que entendiste tú de lo que hablamos ayer, pero creo que hubo un enorme malentendido – Explicó Hinata bajando la mirada, pero Gaara hizo que ella lo mirara de nuevo.

-Claro que lo hubo – La secundó – Tú me dijiste que había hablado con Matsuri, y me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con eso, de verdad no entiendo.

-¿Qué le pediste que me dijera? – Preguntó la ojiperla intrigada, frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía que Gaara la soltara.

-Que tú me gustas – Respondió él. Hinata se sorprendió un poco y se sintió mal, pues ella ya estaba completamente rendida por Naruto y aunque Gaara era un buen amigo, no lo veía como algo más que eso.

-Lo siento… yo quiero a Naruto-kun – Susurró, pero luego levantó la mirada algo sorprendida – Espera un minuto, ella no me dijo eso, fue algo totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué fue? ¿Qué te dijo Matsuri?

-Ella me dijo que… - Hinata se interrumpió, dudando si debía decirlo o no, pero al ver la mirada de Gaara; que le pedía una explicación, no tuvo más opción que decirlo de una vez – Me dijo que está enamorada de ti.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó Gaara sorprendido. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír ¿Matsuri enamorada de él? No podía ser cierto, ella no podía, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Si era cierto entonces la había lastimado sin darse cuenta.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru estaban juntos en la cafetería de la escuela. El rubio no dejaba de golpear la mesa con la punta de sus dedos en actitud preocupada; no podía soportar que su Hinata estuviera hablando con Gaara.

-Bueno ya párale Naruto, estás poniéndome nervioso – Le reclamó Kiba enojado mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su vaso de refresco. Naruto lo miró y quitó su mano de la mesa.

-Perdón, pero es que no viene Hinata-chan y me estoy desesperando – Respondió agarrando su mano con la otra. Esa manía que tenía cuando estaba nervioso a veces no la podía controlar de otra manera.

-Que problemático, tan sólo unos meses aquí y ya te echas novia – Opinó Shikamaru apoyando su mentón sobre una mano, mirando todo con indiferencia como siempre – Y encima es una Hyûga.

-¿Y tú que Shikamaru? – Le preguntó Kiba golpeándolo levemente con su codo, pero Shikamaru sólo bostezó con pereza.

-Yo nada, no me interesan ese tipo de cosas tan problemáticas.

-¿No será que eres gay? – Le preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Nara, lo que le hizo aparecer una gotita en su frente. Volteó a ver a Kiba y decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Shikamaru – Bueno Kiba ¿Y a ti quien te gusta?

-¿A mí? – Se preguntó el castaño apuntándose con el dedo índice. Se quedó callado un momento sin saber que decir, en realidad no estaba seguro de si le gustaba alguien o no – Pues… no lo sé…

Naruto lo observó entrecerrando la mirada; seguro que sí le gustaba alguna chica y por esa razón se había puesto así pero no le dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, a Shikamaru s ele iban los ojos cuando vio pasar a Temari frente a ellos. La rubia le sonrió y éste se sonrojó un poco, carraspeando disimuladamente.

Kiba vio pasar a cierta chica y se levantó de inmediato, dando algunos saltos como loco.

-Disculpen chicos, pero tengo que ir al baño – Avisó antes de salir corriendo, aunque ninguno de sus amigos le prestó demasiada atención, uno esperando a su novia y el otro observando a cierta rubia como un idiota.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba en la azotea tomando el fresco aire, pero estaba por irse cuando vio a Sakura aparecer por la puerta y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

-Perdón por la demora Sasuke – Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, acercándose a él y abrazándolo, a pesar de que se sentía demasiado extraña con eso, pues sólo ayer le estaba gritando que lo odiaba. Sin embargo se sintió bien cuando Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No importa, al menos has venido – Le dijo el azabache abrazándola un poco más fuerte, respirando casi dentro de su oído, lo que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

-Sasuke, no hagas eso – Le dijo cerrando sus ojos. Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante y posó una mano sobre el mentón de la chica, mirándola fijamente, casi atravesándola con esa mirada tan intensa.

-¿Hacer que? – Preguntó divertido, acercándose a los labios de ella, pues se moría por volver a sentirlos - ¿Besarte?

-N-no, eso o… - Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke ya la había callado con sus labios. De inmediato correspondió a su beso con la misma intensidad. Todo estaba bien, pero al sentir como de pronto el bajaba un poco su mano, Sakura recordó algo que la hizo alejarse de él de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundido, pero se quedó callado al notar las lágrimas de la chica - ¿Sakura?

-Lo siento Sasuke… no eres tú, es que recordé algo que… - Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, resbalando hasta caer sentada, sin dejar de llorar, pues odiaba que esos recuerdos le impidieran estar con él – Lo siento mucho…

Sasuke observaba sorprendido, no sabía que le había pasado, pero sí que debió haber sido realmente fuerte para dejarla así. Sentía una gran rabia hacia quien quiera que haya sido esa persona, pero más que nada sentía dolor a verla tan indefensa de pronto. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sakura… ¿Qué te han hecho? – Preguntó sintiendo deseos de llorar también, pero se contuvo pues eso no iba con él - ¿Qué te hicieron…? – Volvió a preguntar.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri se encontraba saliendo del baño cuando sin querer chocó con alguien, quedando abrazada con esa persona.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó la chica apenada. Miró con quien había chocado y sonrió – Kiba-kun, jeje.

-No te preocupes Matsuri, no pasa nada – Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – Aunque deberías mirar mejor por donde vas, podrías chocarte con alguien no tan amable.

-Si… lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo Matsuri llevando una mano a su nuca. A veces era muy distraída realmente y Kiba tenía razón, no quería pensar en que pudiera chocar con algún bravucón.

Ambos oyeron el timbre para entrar a clases y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón, pero el camino Kiba no dejaba de verla pensando en las palabras de Naruto. Cuando él le había preguntado si le gustaba alguien, inmediatamente pensó en Matsuri, aunque no estaba seguro de que sentía por ella.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Las clases fueron pasando lentamente y muy aburridas como siempre.

Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Sakura a cada rato, preocupado por lo sucedido en la azotea. No quería si quiera pensar en lo que le había pasado, porque sea lo que sea y quien haya sido, si lo viera lo mataría sin duda, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Naruto por otro lado, no dejaba de ver a Gaara con celos por que éste se había ido a hablar a solas con su Hinata, mientras que Gaara sólo miraba de reojo a Matsuri, pues definitivamente tenía que averiguar si era cierto o no lo que ella sentía por él.

Había pensado en preguntárselo indirectamente, pero eso sería un poco tonto. Entonces pensó que mejor era dejar las cosas así, aunque en realidad se devanaba los sesos por saber si era cierto o no, así que finalmente había decidido que se lo preguntaría directamente, frente a frente.

Cuando las clases por fin acabaron se acercó a la castaña, aunque antes de caminar hacia ella había dudado. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como ese día.

-Matsuri ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y mirando al suelo más que a la chica, a la cual le pareció un poco extraño aquel comportamiento, pero le sonrió dulcemente como siempre.

-Claro que sí Gaara.

-Pero aquí no, vamos a otro lado – Gaara tomó la mano de la chica sin que esta pudiera decir nada y se la llevó fuera del salón. Matsuri quedó un poco desconcertada, en verdad Gaara se veía raro, pero no sospechaba que era porque ya lo sabía todo.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, abrazándola dulcemente por la espalda.

-Hina-chan ¿De que te habló Gaara? – Preguntó algo molesto. Era cierto que hoy sólo cumplían un día de ser novios, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que cualquier idiota se acercara a su Hinata. Nunca había sido así de celoso, pero la quería de verdad y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún motivo.

-Ya aclaramos el malentendido – Respondió Hinata volteando el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio – Me dijo que yo le gustaba.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, notablemente molesto - ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que él también a mi y nos hicimos novios – Respondió la ojiperla en tono de broma, pero obviamente Naruto se molestó por el comentario y la soltó enseguida – Claro que no Naruto-kun – Aclaró de inmediato la chica – Le dije que te quería a ti, que lo sentía mucho pero a él sólo lo quiero como amigo.

-Eres cruel, por un momento me asustaste – Dijo Naruto sonriendo con alivio, pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir como su novia lo besaba de sorpresa. Le gustaba tanto estar con ella.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara y Matsuri habían llegado hasta uno de los salones de estudio. Después de cruzar la puerta el pelirrojo la cerró, dejando algo inquieta a la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara? – Interrogó con su sonrisa. Gaara por su parte sólo se mantenía serio.

-Matsuri ¿Qué le dijiste a Hinata? – Cuestionó de inmediato, sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual se temía lo que iba a venir.

-¿Eh? Y-yo… etto…

-¿Es verdad que le dijiste que tú… que tú me amabas…? – Gaara la miró a los ojos, notando como el rostro de su amiga ahora estaba completamente rojo, al igual que su boca estaba abierta por la impresión, sin saber que decir.

-B-bueno yo… - La chica trató de decir algo, pero nada coherente salía de sus labios, ni una sola palabra que tuviera sentido.

-Matsuri… - Dijo Gaara con seriedad en su mirada, notando como ella bajaba la cabeza a cada instante para no verlo a los ojos – Dímelo Matsuri ¿Es verdad que estás enamorada de mi?

-Y-yo… Gaara… - La chica no sabía como decirlo, pero era inútil seguir ocultándolo, él tarde o temprano se enteraría – Si es verdad, yo te amo Gaara, te amo – Confesó mirándolo a los ojos, notando como su amigo se quedaba sorprendido.

Jamás lo había pensado; había sido un completo ciego. Sin darse cuenta la había lastimado, Matsuri debió sufrir cada vez que él le decía lo mucho que quería a Hinata, o lo buena amiga que la consideraba, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo era que la seguiría lastimando aunque no quisiera.

-Lo siento… - Susurró, observando como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas al oír esas dos simples palabras, pues sabía lo que ellas querían decir – Matsuri lo siento mucho… yo… no puedo corresponderte, sólo te veo como mi amiga.

Hubiera sido mejor que eso nunca pasara; él acababa de romper su corazón una vez más, pero de peor forma que antes, porque le había dicho que sólo la veía como su amiga, una amiga y nada más, eso era todo lo que significaba para Gaara.

-Entiendo… - Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas – Fui una tonta al tratar de compararme con Hinata-chan ¿Cierto?

-No – Negó Gaara rápidamente – Esto no tiene que ver con ella – Se acercó a Matsuri, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella rápidamente alejó sus manos pues no lo quería cerca – Matsuri es sólo que yo…

-Está bien Gaara – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa fingida, alejándose de él para dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente – No es necesario que me expliques nada, de verdad yo entiendo.

Después de sus palabras Matsuri salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Gaara muy perturbado y arrepentido también, pues él no quería herirla de nuevo, sólo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, que volvieran a ser los amigos y nada más.

-¿De verdad habré hecho bien? – Se preguntó cayendo sentado sobre el sillón. Se sentía tan confundido por todo esto, no quería seguir pensando en ello, pero al recordar la expresión tan triste en el rostro de Matsuri no podía evitar querer abrazarla de nuevo.

La había rechazado… ¿Pero era correcto lo que había dicho sobre no sentir nada más por ella, cuando sabía que eso no era cierto?

-Maldición, he sido un imbécil… - Se dijo enfadado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino se estaba viendo al espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello y Temari se limaba las uñas. Ambas estaban en la cafetería muy concentradas en lo suyo.

-¿Y que hay con tu nuevo hermanito? – Preguntó Temari de pronto, haciendo que Ino frunciera el ceño y sin querer se despeinara un poco al ser tomada por sorpresa.

-Él no es mi hermano, no vuelvas a repetirlo – Dijo molesta. De verdad odiaba el sólo hecho de que dijeran que Sai era su hermano.

-Bueno, no te enfades así ¿Acaso tanto lo odias?

-Ese tipo es un idiota, un pervertido y no sabes cuanto lo detesto – Dijo Ino volviendo a arreglar su cabello. Temari sólo entronó los ojos.

-Me di cuenta.

En ese momento se les acercó Sai con su paso seductor y su típica sonrisa fingida. Miró a Ino y se acercó a su oído.

-Hola hermanita – Le susurró, haciendo que la rubia diera un salto asustada. Se dio la vuelta y al ver a Sai una inmensa rabia se apoderó de ella.

-¡No soy tu hermana! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? – Gritó Ino exaltada, haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera un poco de verla así.

-¿Está en sus días o que? – Le susurró a Temari, la cual sólo hizo un gesto de no saber. Ino –al escucharlo- le dio una enorme patada al suelo, pues se desesperaba cada vez que lo veía.

-¡¿Qué quieres idiota?

-No cabe duda que eres muy temperamental hermanita, pero en fin… - El pelinegro soltó un suspiro de resignación – Sólo quería avisarte que mañana iremos a almorzar con nuestros padres – Al decir esto le dio la espalda a Ino y comenzó a alejarse, levantando su mano en señal de adiós – ¡Tómate algo para la histeria hermanita!

-¡No soy tu hermana! – Gritó Ino roja de la cólera y casi quedándose sin voz por tanta fuerza que había usado, sin embargo Sai ya se había ido. Comenzó a respirar muy agitadamente.

-Cielos Ino, deberías hacerle caso a tu herm… - Temari se interrumpió a media frase, pues no quería provocar aún más la furia de su amiga que ya estaba bastante alterada – A Sai… - Corrigió con una gotita resbalando por su sien, sin embargo Ino logró oírla.

-¡Sai no es mi hermano! – Gritó una vez más la rubia antes de tomar su espejo –que estaba sobre la mesa- e irse del lugar echando humo por las orejas. Temari sólo la observó antes de seguir limando sus uñas.

-Pues sí que lo odia.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri estaba llorando en la biblioteca. Nadie iba a la biblioteca, por esa razón era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, ahí nadie la vería derramar esas lágrimas por ese amor no correspondido.

Se sentía tan mal cada vez que recordaba las palabras que le dijo Gaara; que él no sentía lo mismo. Pero lo que más la dañaba era que le dijera que sólo podía verla como su amiga.

-Que tonta he sido, tonta, tonta Matsuri – Susurró mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas. Realmente se sentía como una estúpida, porque a pesar de todo eso aún tenía el deseo de estar con él.

Hubiera seguido sollozando, pero un sonido llamó su atención, haciendo que levantara su vista algo preocupada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó y al instante su pregunta fue contestada. Kiba estaba parado frente a ella, viéndola sorprendido.

-Matsuri ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó de forma inquieta, pues al verla llorar de inmediato supuso que alguien le había hecho algo malo y quien fuese lo pagaría, pues no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

-Kiba-kun… - Susurró la chica tratando de reprimir su llanto, pero este sólo volvía a salir.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura acababa estaba yendo a su cuarto. Iba por el pasillo, cuando se sorprendió al ver a cierta persona que al parecer la esperaba a ella, pues estaba parado ahí, apoyado contra la pared, pero al verla se levantó enseguida.

-Sakura – Saludó Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras hacía un gesto con una de sus manos. Sakura sonrió, aunque en el fondo se sintió un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Itachi ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, recordando por un momento el beso que él le había dado, lo que la hizo sonrojar.

-Necesito hablar contigo, sé que la última vez dije todo eso de que lo pensaras pero… bueno, ya ha pasado mucho de eso – Dijo Itachi, mostrándose aún algo serio.

Sakura no sabía que decir, pero definitivamente tenía que terminar con esta situación de una vez o las cosas podrían ir mal.

-Itachi, discúlpame pero yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga – Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada. Itachi la tomó del mentón.

-¿De verdad? ¿No será que hay alguien más en tu vida? – Interrogó.

-Bueno… - Ella se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decir, por un lado quería decírselo, decirle que estaba con Sasuke, pero por el otro no quería herir a Itachi de esa manera – N-no ¿Cómo crees? Sin embargo, no creo que quiera tener una relación por ahora – _Pero que mentirosa Sakura, estás con Sasuke y dices que no quieres una relación – _Pensó mirando hacia su costado de reojo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como Itachi tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

-Entiendo – Dijo el azabache acercándose a ella, para susurrarle al oído – Pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde buscarme – Al terminar de hablar besó la mejilla de la sonrojada chica y luego se fue sin más, dejando a Sakura bastante sorprendida.

-Cielos… - Suspiró hondamente, pero al menos las cosas ya estaban solucionadas con Itachi.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Temari estaba yendo hacia su cuarto, después de la extraña discusión con Ino ahora sólo quería descansar un momento, sin embargo al ir subiendo la escalera notó a cierto vago bajándola.

La rubia sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y quiso alejarse, pero Shikamaru se paró en frente de ella, mirándola con cierta rabia.

-¿Se puede saber que te he hecho yo para que estás enojada conmigo?

-Nada – Respondió Temari bajando la mirada. La verdad era que no se había olvidado de lo sucedido hace meses en aquella fiesta en donde Shikamaru la besó. Pero lo peor no era que la había besado, sino que después de eso se había hecho el idiota y jamás volvieron a tocar el tema, lo que ciertamente le molestaba bastante.

-Temari… - La llamó Shikamaru, haciendo que ella lo mirada por un momento, en que de pronto fue como si nadie más existiese – Ya sé por que estás enojada conmigo – Dijo poniéndose muy serio, mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica, la cual se sonrojó en el acto.

-¿A si? – Preguntó algo avergonzada, así que por fin él se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Si, en verdad he sido un idiota, lo siento mucho – Se disculpó. Temari lo veía hacia arriba –pues él estaba un escalón más arriba que ella- y no le quitaba la vista de encima, expectante de lo que él iba a decirle. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró cuando sintió como él se le acercaba – Lamento no haberte ayudado en el examen de matemáticas, pero prometo que la próxima vez lo haré con gusto.

A Temari se le marcó una venita en la frente, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba las manos de Shikamaru ¿Realmente llegaba a tal grado de estupidez?

-¡Que imbécil eres! – Gritó la chica dándole un golpe en la cabeza, el cual lo dejó confundido. Después de eso Temari subió furiosa, dejando a un confundido Shikamaru.

-Creí que se pondría feliz si le decía que iba a ayudarla ¿Por qué se habrá enojado así? – Se preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pues Temari si que pegaba fuerte – Que problemática es…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se puso de pie muy avergonzada, ante la mirada preocupada de Kiba.

-No sé de que hablas, yo no estaba llorando – Dijo sonriendo fingidamente, mientras movía ambas manos delante de su rostro con nerviosismo.

Kiba entrecerró la mirada.

-Si caro, y yo soy la estatua de Hachiko – Dijo el castaño, siendo levemente sarcástico, lo que hizo reír por un momento a Matsuri.

-Está bien, si estaba llorando – Dijo bajando la mirada, lo que volvió a hacer sentir mal al muchacho pues no le gustaba verla así.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que?

-Me declaré a Gaara y fui rechazada rotundamente – Fue la respuesta de ella, la que hizo que los ojos de Kiba se abrieran por la sorpresa, pues jamás esperó que Matsuri se le fuese a declarar a Gaara, además él sabía que a Gaara le gustaba Hinata por lo que oyó el otro día.

-Ya veo… - Kiba no sabía que decir para levantarle el ánimo, pero no quería ver como esas lágrimas –que ya se habían detenido pero querían volver a salir- empañaban ese rostro tan alegre – Pero ¿Sabes? Si ese idiota no sabe apreciarte es porque no te merece, así que en vez de llorar por él deberías olvidarlo.

-Pero yo… - Matsuri volvió a sentarse, sin mirar a Kiba pues sólo quería que la luz no llegase a sus ojos, tal vez se sintiera mejor en completa oscuridad – Yo de verdad lo quiero y no sé si pueda hacer eso que tú dices…

-Pero al menos deberías intentarlo – Dijo el castaño acuclillándose frente a ella – Si él te hace sufrir es lo mejor, te lo digo porque sé que es difícil enamorarse de alguien que no se da cuenta que existes.

-¿A ti te ha pasado? – Preguntó la chica mirándolo. Notó como Kiba viraba su vista hacia su costado, con una evidente expresión de tristeza.

-El año pasado me gustaba una chica que me rechazó, me dijo que yo no le gustaba y eso… la verdad era que me gustaba mucho.

-Ah… - Ese pequeño relato no hizo más que hacer sentir peor a Matsuri, aunque se diera cuenta de que ella no era la única con esos problemas no se sentía nada alentada. Sin embargo se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kiba sonreír.

-En fin, la vida sigue ¿No es así? Tarde o temprano superarás lo de Gaara y te darás cuenta de que no fue tan malo, pues uno aprende de los golpes – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, logrando hacer sonreír a Matsuri también.

-Tienes razón, gracias Kiba-kun – Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, que al verla Kiba se sonrojó levemente, pero miró a otro lado para que ella no lo notara.

-Bueno, yo venía por un libro, pero creo que no lo encontraré tan fácil.

Matsuri miró toda la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de que era tan grande y estaba tan llena de libros que encontrar algo ahí sería una verdadera hazaña. Se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia Kiba, el cual al verla acercarse se sintió un poco nervioso.

-Como tú me has ayudado a sentirme mejor, entonces te ayudaré a buscar ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – Respondió el castaño sonriendo. Le agradaba al menos haber hecho aparecer esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ya eran como las doce de la noche y todos dormían en sus cuartos, o al menos así debía ser, ya que Sakura estaba desvelada estudiando.

Miró hacia las camas de sus amigas; Hinata al parecer tenía un dulce sueño con Naruto, pues murmuraba su nombre con ternura y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Temari por su parte, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, pues no hacía más que balbucear "Shikamaru idiota", mientras lanzaba unos cuantos golpes al aire.

-Me pregunto que clase de cosas estarán soñando – Susurró para así la pelirrosa, pero luego de observar un momento más puso una expresión un tanto incómoda – Aunque pensándolo bien mejor no quiero saber.

En ese momento sintió un extraño ruido desde la ventana del cuarto y unos golpes al vidrio. La pelirrosa se quitó de encima el cubrecamas y dejó su cuaderno sobre la mesita de noche.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a quien estaba ahí afuera. Abrió la ventana con apuro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí Sasuke? – Preguntó en voz baja, ya que no quería despertar a ninguna de las chicas.

-Menos mal abriste tú, si hubiera sido una de las chicas me muero – Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, notando la gran altura.

-¿Pero en que estás pensando Sasuke? ¿Estás loco? – Lo regañó la ojijade – Esto esta altísimo, si te hubieras caído te podrías haber matado.

-Bueno, pero no me caí, y sí estoy loco… - Dijo el azabache, quien de pronto la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella se avergonzara – Pero loco por ti.

-I-idiota… - Susurró Sakura sonrojada. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pues quería sentir de cerca el calor de su cuerpo - ¿Por qué has venido y además a esta hora y de esta forma?

-Es que me quedé muy preocupado por lo de esta tarde – Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de abrazarla – Sólo quería saber que estuvieras bien.

-Estoy bien – Dijo Sakura, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke – Pero abrázame un poco más.

-Claro… - Dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosas de la chica.

No podía entender como estar junto a ella lo podía hacer tan feliz, si siempre había pensado que eso jamás le pasaría, siempre creyó que él jamás conocería el amor verdadero, pero ahora veía que estaba equivocado.

Sólo quería estar junto a ella, abrazarla y hacerle saber que él estaba ahí y que contaba con él para todo, pues deseaba protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, para ya no verla llorar nunca más.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Al día siguiente las clases de educación física comenzaban muy temprano, así que todos estaban cambiándose en los camarines.

-¿Desde cuando eres novia de Naruto? – Preguntó Ino asechando a la pobre Hinata con preguntas. La ojiperla estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada, pues todas las chicas la estaban viendo fijamente, esperando a que respondiera.

-Desde hace unos días – Dijo Hinata con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

-Vaya que superaste rápido lo de Sasuke – Comentó Temari algo dudosa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que al mencionar a Sasuke, todo el cuerpo de Sakura se había tensado tanto que parecía una estatua.

Tenten fue la única que se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle, pero se quedó callada, aunque no dejaba de ver a Sakura con sospecha.

-Bueno, lo que hubo entre Sasuke y yo realmente nunca fue amor – Dijo Hinata respondiendo a Temari – Sólo estábamos juntos por compromiso y costumbre, nada más.

-¿Eso quiere decir que de Naruto si estás enamorada? – Cuestionó Tenten mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el cuello de su sonrojada amiga, la cual bajó la mirada con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-S-si, a él lo amo de verdad.

Todas las chicas soltaron un gritillo de emoción al oír la afirmación de la ojiperla.

-Que suerte tienes, el chico que al que quieres te corresponde – Dijo de pronto la castaña con un semblante triste, aunque nadie entendió por que fue.

-Es verdad… – Susurró Matsuri bajando la cabeza, pues había recordado lo sucedido ayer con Gaara y de pronto dejó de sentirse alegre junto a sus amigas, sólo quería volver a llorar.

Mientras las chicas se terminaban de arreglar Hinata se acercó a ella, pues se había dado cuenta de su tristeza.

-¿Qué te sucede Matsuri-chan? ¿Pasó algo con Gaara-kun?

-Él me rechazó… - Fue la respuesta de la joven, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera mal al verla así, pues pensaba que era su culpa que esto estuviera pasando.

-Fue todo mi culpa, lo siento tanto.

-No, no, no es tu culpa Hinata-chan, por favor no digas eso… - Matsuri volvió a bajar la mirada – Si él no me quiere a mí y a ti sí no tienes por que culparte, además yo estaré bien – Aseguró sonriendo, aunque Hinata sabía que no era una sonrisa sincera, decidió dejar el tema hasta ese punto pues no quería hacerla sentir peor.

Ino se acercó a Hinata, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo.

-Oye Hinata, pues que bueno que te olvidaste del idiota ese de Sasuke – Dijo la rubia. Nuevamente Sakura se tensó.

-Sí, ese tipo no te merecía – Acotó Temari – No es más que un mujeriego que no tiene respeto por las mujeres con las que sale.

-Es verdad, es un descarado – Dijo ahora Tenten.

-Hasta yo me di cuenta y eso que apenas he llegado este año – Dijo Matsuri. Hinata les miró a todas con una gotita en su frente.

-Chicas, no es para tanto… - Decía algo nerviosa, pues aunque pensaba que todas ellas tenían razón no le gustaba demasiado que hablaran así de su ex novio.

Sakura terminó de guardar sus cosas en su casillero y saló en completo silencio. Todas se le quedaron viendo algo asombradas, ya que usualmente la pelirrosa no se comportaba de esa manera.

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Sakura? – Preguntó Ino, a lo que todas negaron con la cabeza, pero Tenten no se quitaba una idea de la mente.

-_Ay Sakura ¿Qué te traes tú con Sasuke?_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Los chicos también se alistaban para la clase de educación física. Naruto se veía realmente feliz mientras que Gaara le miraba con rabia, no entendía como Hinata se pudo fijar en él, además estaba todo lo ocurrido ayer con Matsuri, de sólo acordarse de sus lágrimas se le revolvía el estómago, nunca pensó que él la lastimaría alguna vez.

-Maldita sea… - Masculló enfadado consigo mismo, pero no sabía ni como sentirse. Desde hace tiempo que le gustaba Hinata, la quería incluso aunque fuera la novia de Sasuke, pero no sabía que le pasaba ahora con Matsuri aún después de haberla rechazado y haberla hecho llorar. Si que se sentía como el peor de los idiotas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Sasuke parándose a su lado. Gaara lo miró con sus ojos aguamarina. Desde hace unos días notaba a Sasuke más amistoso y alegre que nunca, cosa rara en él ya que siempre había sido un amargado.

-No me pasa nada, son tonterías – Respondió el pelirrojo guardando sus cosas en el casillero – A todo esto ¿Qué te traes?

-¿Yo? Nada – Respondió el azabache rápidamente, pero se veía algo nervioso. Aún así Gaara decidió no ahondar más en el tema, ya descubriría que se traía su amigo.

Naruto seguía cantando muy alegre mientras charlaba a todo volumen con Sai, ya que estaba usando unos audífonos. Su desafinado canto terminó por hartar a Gaara, quien desde hace rato le tenía ganas de dar un buen golpe al rubio.

-¡Bueno ya cállate idiota! – Gritó molesto. Naruto no le hizo caso y eso sólo lo exasperó más - ¡¿Qué no me oíste?

-No tengo por que hacer lo que tú dices, mejor déjame en paz… - El rubio pareció ponerse a pensar en que decir, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió – Cabeza de tomate podrido.

Gaara apretó su puño con mucha rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle de semejante manera? Además todos se estaban riendo de él.

-¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado semejante estupidez, cabeza de ramen? – Preguntó molesto. Al instante todos comenzaron a reír de Naruto – Yo que tú no estaría tan feliz, ya vas a llorar cuando te quite a Hinata.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! – Gritó el rubio poniéndose celoso, pues odiaba que tocaran a Hinata, ella era su novia y nadie se la iba a quitar

-¡Cuando quieras! – Respondió Gaara. Naruto estuvo a punto de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara, pero alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No le hagas caso Naruto – Le dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa. Últimamente Naruto se llevaba bastante bien con él - ¿Por qué mejor no dejas solo a este resentido?

-¿Quién te invitó al baile? – Recriminó el pelirrojo, ahora enfadado con aquel pelinegro, pero Sai sólo lo ignoró y salió junto a Naruto y Kiba del lugar. Gaara le dio un golpe a un casillero, el cual resonó muy fuerte.

-Tranquilízate Gaara – Le aconsejó Sasuke. Gaara sólo lo miró enfadado y salió de ahí – Rayos… nunca lo había visto así ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Sasuke terminó de guardar sus cosas y se fue hacia la cancha para comenzar con la clase.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji se encontraba encerrado en el cuarto de aseo, junto con su novia Eri. Él la mantenía acorralada contra la pared, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Ya debo ir a clases – Susurró el castaño separándose un poco de ella. La chica frunció levemente el ceño y lo volvió a besar.

-Ay no, no te vayas Neji, estábamos muy a gusto aquí los dos juntitos – Dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello. Neji volvió a besarla y luego se separó por completo.

-Lo siento, en verdad debo ir a clases, pero te prometo que luego nos veremos – Después de eso el Hyûga besó la frente de Eri y salió del lugar. La chica soltó un suspiro y se apoyó sobre la pared.

-Demonios… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntó confundida, llevándose una mano al pecho – Yo no tenía que quererte Neji…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ya todos se encontraban en la cancha de la escuela para las clases, aunque la mayoría no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí pues conocían lo loco que era Gai-sensei.

-¡Bien, para empezar quiero cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la cancha! – Gritó completamente animado y con los ojos en llamas. Los chicos sólo comenzaron a trotar sin ánimo alguno, mientras que Lee corría dejando sólo una estela de humo detrás - ¡Bien hecho Lee, tú si que tienes la llama de la juventud contigo! – Decía orgulloso.

Sakura corrió hasta llegar junto a Sasuke.

-Eh, Sasuke – Lo llamó sin parar de trotar. El azabache la miró con una sonrisa.

-Sakura ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo, es algo importante – Dijo la pelirrosa muy seriamente. Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño ¿Qué sería eso tan importante?

-Pues luego nos vemos en la azotea ¿De acuerdo? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de él, corriendo hacia Tenten.

-¿Qué onda con Sasuke? – Interrogó la castaña. Sakura se sintió algo nerviosa, pero siguió corriendo como si nada.

-Ninguna onda, como crees que voy a tener algo que ver con ese – Respondió la ojijade haciéndose la desentendida, pero no engañaba a su amiga para nada.

-Si, no creo que te metieras con ese idiota – Dijo Tenten entrecerrando la mirada. Sakura la miró algo molesta.

-Sasuke no es… - Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y desvió la mirada otra vez – No, nada.

Naruto y Hinata trotaban tomados de las manos y se sonreían alegremente. La ojiperla llevaba un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y el rubio no hacía más que mirarla en lugar de mirar al frente.

Gaara los miraba a ambos con mucha rabia, y Matsuri que iba atrás de él bajó la mirada con tristeza al verle apretar los puños; era obvio que estaba celoso de Naruto y Hinata y eso la hizo sentir muy mal.

Quiso adelantarse a él para ya no tener que verlo, pero justo al pasarlo de largo pisó mal y tropezó, cayendo al suelo.

-Auch, pero que torpe – Se regañó a si misma la castaña. Gaara –que la había visto caer- se acercó a ella preocupado.

-¿Matsuri estás bien? – Preguntó agachándose junto a ella. La chica lo miró sonrojándose un poco al verlo acercársele con esa expresión en el rostro.

-Eh s-si, eso creo – Respondió nerviosa. Trató de levantarse pero enseguida volvió a caer debido al dolor en uno de sus tobillos – Duele… - Susurró en voz baja.

Kiba la vio sentada en el suelo y rápidamente dejó de correr para acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué te sucedió Matsuri? – Cuestionó preocupado por ella.

-Soy tan torpe que me tropecé y creo que me he lastimado el pie – Respondió sobando su tobillo, el cual comenzaba a doler mucho más.

Gai-sensei se dio cuenta de que ellos no estaban corriendo y se acercó a ver por que una de sus alumnas se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Lo que pasa es que Matsuri se lastimó el pie, creo que debe ir a la enfermería – Dijo Kiba viendo a la chica, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien – Dijo volviendo a intentar pararse, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo otra vez, pero Gaara la sostuvo a tiempo.

-No estás bien, esto podría ser grave – Replicó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Matsuri lo miró tan cerca de ella y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro volvía a arder. Gaara junto a Kiba la ayudaron a llegar hasta una de las gradas para que el sensei la revisara.

Mientras tanto, Ino corría llamando –sin querer- la atención de todos los chicos que iban detrás de ella. Sai observó la escena con algo de molestia y corrió hasta quedar junto a la rubia.

-Eh, hermanita, deberías cubrirte un poco, todos están mirando tu trasero – Comentó con su sonrisa odiosa, pero Ino no lo quiso ni mirar, aunque se sonrojó levemente.

-No soy tu hermana, y deja de decir tonterías – Dijo corriendo un poco más rápido para pasarlo de largo, sin embargo el pelinegro llegó a su lado otra vez.

-Pero es verdad, esos chicos al menos podrían disimular – Sai miró de reojo a los idiotas que observaban a Ino pervertidamente y se volvió a disgustar. En realidad no entendía que le pasaba, pero no lo soportaba.

-Sai, déjame en paz ¿Por qué siempre estás molestándome?

-Porque eres mi hermanita, y no te molesto, te cuido – Aclaró el pelinegro. La rubia entornó los ojos.

-No soy tu hermana ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? – Dijo con molestia, para después adelantarse un poco más. Sai la miró con su sonrisa y fue corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Espérame hermanita!

-¡No soy tu hermana!

…

-Auch – Se quejó Matsuri mientras Gai-sensei revisaba su pie derecho – Me duele mucho al mover el pie.

-Esto es serio, creo que es un esguince, tendrás que dejarlo por hoy e ir a la enfermería, no podrás caminar durante el resto del día.

-Cielos… - Susurró Matsuri algo avergonzada por haber sido tan torpe.

-Tienes suerte, pudo ser peor – Le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa. Gai sensei se puso de pie y miró al pelirrojo, el cual había estado todo el tiempo en silencio observando a la joven lastimada.

-Señor Sabaku No, por favor llévela a la enfermería, usted señor Inuzuka regrese a la clase.

-Si – Dijo Gaara asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Matsuri, la cual lo veía de reojo, pues trataba de no mirarle demasiado. Kiba se molestó un poco, pues esperaba ser él quien la llevara, pero sonrió igualmente.

-Espero que te mejores Matsuri, nos vemos luego – Después de eso el castaño salió corriendo para juntarse con sus demás compañeros.

-Apóyate en mí Matsuri – Le dijo Gaara mirándola, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

-Claro – Respondió la chica algo sonrojada – _Que tonta soy, cayéndome así y en frente de él. Gaara… ya no quiero ilusionarme contigo, me hace tanto daño…_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Las clases de educación física ya habían terminado y todos estaban en receso. Sasuke se había escapado a la azotea para hablar con Sakura como ella le pidió, mientras Matsuri era revisada en la enfermería por Shizune. Gaara estaba con ella aún mientras a la castaña le vendaban el pie y se encontraba sentada sobre silla.

-Quédate aquí mientras voy por un calmante para el dolor – Le dijo le pelinegra con una amable sonrisa. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza – Gaara-kun por favor cuida de ella – Dicho esto Shizune salió de la enfermería.

-De acuerdo – Dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza. Miró a Matsuri, la cual otra vez esquivaba su mirada.

-_Ay no, a solas con él no… no quiero _– Pensaba la chica evitando mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no me miras? – Preguntó Gaara. Matsuri por fin lo miró y él pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos, lo que le hizo sentir mal – Quiero hablar contigo, quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? – La chica estaba levemente sonrojada y volvió a bajar la mirada. Gaara se acercó a ella, agachándose para que su rostro quedara cerca del de ella. Matsuri lo miró fijamente en ese momento.

-Quería… pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, sé que fui un idiota, fui muy duro contigo y…- Fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Ya no importa, era mejor que me dijeras de una vez que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, así ya dejaba de ilusionarme de una vez por todas – Ella miró a suelo de nuevo. Fue triste para ella decir esas palabras, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, fingir que estaba bien y tratar de olvidarse de él.

-Pero Matsuri yo… - Gaara volvió a tratar de hablar, pero ella nuevamente lo interrumpió.

-De verdad está bien – Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, provocando que de pronto el corazón del pelirrojo se acelerara de forma violenta.

Justo en ese momento entró Kiba a la habitación.

-Eh Matsuri ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño muy sonriente. Gaara se puso de pie al verlo entrar y se alejó de la chica, la cual sonrió al ver a Kiba.

-Sí, gracias – Respondió alegremente.

-Ten, te traje un chocolate, dicen que algo dulce es bueno para el dolor – Dijo entregándoselo. La chica lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿De verdad es para mí? Vaya, gracias, no sabes cuanto adoro el chocolate.

-Sí lo sé, es decir… - El castaño carraspeó mientras se sonrojaba levemente – Una vez te escuché decirlo, por eso sabía.

Matsuri lo miró algo sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. De verdad no sabía que Kiba fuera un chico tan atento y dulce, además se portaba muy bien con ella.

-¿En serio? Que buena memoria – Comentó la castaña sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sí – Fue todo lo que dijo Kiba esbozando otra sonrisa.

Gaara veía todo sintiendo una extraña rabia crecer dentro de él ¿Pero quien se creía Kiba para venir a agasajar a Matsuri? Además de todo en frente de él. No entendía por que de pronto ellos eran tan amigos, y por que Kiba sabía tanto de ella, pero trató de ignorar aquello pues no tenía por que molestarle, después de todo ella era sólo su amiga y el malentendido ya había sido aclarado.

-Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos luego Matsuri – Dijo Gaara interrumpiendo aquel extraño ambiente que había entre esos dos, el cual comenzaba a molestarle más de lo debido.

-Sí, gracias por traerme y descuida, de verdad todo está bien – Aseguró Matsuri sonriendo nuevamente. Gaara asintió y salió de la enfermería, dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se arrepintió de haberte rechazado?

-No, sólo se disculpó por no quererme… - Respondió la chica con tristeza, pero la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo le hizo levantar un poco el ánimo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿De que querías hablar Sakura? – Preguntó Sasuke al llegar a la azotea. Apenas cruzó la puerta abrazó a la pelirrosa y besó su frente. Sakura lo miró hacia arriba.

-Es sobre algo que dijeron las chicas hoy en camarines – Dijo ella con seriedad – Me hizo sentir muy mal.

-¿Pues que dijeron?

-Hablaron pestes de ti, no me gustó nada – Respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño, para después recargar su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha.

-Vamos, son sólo chismes de chicas – Dijo Sasuke despreocupadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello rosa de su novia.

-Lo peor de todo es que ellas tenían razón en todo lo que dijeron – Dijo la chica volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Sakura…

-Es verdad, has sido un patán con todas, en especial con Hinata, yo no quiero que todo el mundo siga pensando mal de ti, me duele Sasuke…

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disculpe con Hinata? Sé que fui un idiota con ella, pero yo jamás me he disculpado con nadie.

-Conmigo lo hiciste – Replicó Sakura. Sasuke la soltó de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Contigo es distinto – Dijo enfadado. Sakura hizo que él la mirara a los ojos, viéndola enojada.

-¿Qué es distinto? – Cuestionó – Sasuke, por favor, no sabes como me dolió oírlas decir todo eso de ti – El azabache la miró de reojo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eso es porque me quieres?

Sakura sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar. De pronto se sentía como si estuviera cuidando de un niño berrinchudo.

-Por supuesto, y sólo quiero que todos dejen de pensar mal de ti, yo que sé como eres en verdad… al menos quiero que una parte del verdadero Sasuke la conozcan ellos.

Sasuke la rodeó por la cintura, abrazándola muy fuerte mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, lo haré y sólo porque tú me lo pides – Le susurró al oído, haciéndole estremecer por algunos segundos. Sakura sonrió levemente, pero él no pudo verla.

-Quiero estar orgullosa de ti – Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos azabaches. El Uchiha la tomó del mentón, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo vas a estar – Aseguró antes de besarla.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Tenten iba por el pasillo, cuando al doblar una esquina chocó de frente con Neji.

-Lo siento Neji – Se disculpó la joven apenada, pero él sólo le sonrió.

-No, no pasa nada ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el ojiblanco. Ella bajó la mirada apenada.

-Si, oye… no, nada olvídalo – Dijo mirando hacia su costado. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle sobre esa Eri, pero no lo podía hacer o él se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Tenten – Dijo el castaño haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos – Quería aprovechar de darte las gracias por guardar mi secreto, eres una buena amiga, de verdad gracias.

La chica se sintió algo mal por esas palabras que deberían hacerla feliz, pero es que simplemente no podía soportar la idea de ser precisamente ella quien tuviera que guardar el secreto de Neji, pues le dolía.

-No hay de que, no sabes cuantos secretos tengo que guardar – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, eso es bastante misterioso – Dijo el Hyûga a modo de broma, ella sólo sonrió tratando de olvidar lo que sentía hacia él, de verdad era sólo una tontería.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata estaba junto con Naruto sentados en el patio, en una de las bancas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Ambos hablaban sobre el examen de matemáticas que habría pronto y Hinata ayuda a estudiar al rubio.

-Pero es que no entiendo esto de la x ¿Cómo se supone que la despeje? – Preguntó con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Hinata sólo lo miró con su dulce sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun, mira bien como lo hago, si este número aquí es positivo, al otro lado pasa negativo, y así vas haciéndolo hasta despejar la x ¿Lo ves? – Decía la chica mientras hacía el ejercicio en el cuaderno del rubio, el cual sonrió alegremente al haber comprendido.

-Ya entiendo, vaya Hinata-chan eres toda una genio – Dijo abrazándola muy tiernamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara sin darse cuenta. Hinata adoraba estos momentos con su rubio, antes no se sentía así con Sasuke.

-No, es no es cierto… - Susurró avergonzada.

-Claro que sí, eres mi bella genio, y me concediste mi único deseo – Le susurró al oído, provocando un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo de su novia.

-¿Cuál?

-Poder estar contigo… - Le respondió Naruto antes de besarla dulcemente, sin darle tiempo si quiera de sonrojarse, pues no se podía resistir a esos besos que la enloquecían. Ahora sabía lo que era realmente estar enamorada y le gustaba de sobremanera.

En ese momento se les acercó Sasuke, quien tuvo que carraspear para que la feliz pareja lo notara.

-Sasuke – Dijo Hinata con desagrado, tanto en su voz como en la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres aquí? – Interrogó Naruto en las mismas que la ojiperla, pero Sasuke sólo miró a Hinata, ignorándolo.

-Hinata, quería hablar contigo, si es posible a solas – Dijo sin rodeos. La ojiperla bajó la mirada.

-Sasuke, yo…

-Ella no va a hablar contigo a solas, si quieres decirle algo será frente a mí – Intervino Naruto poniéndose de pie y mirando al Uchiha de forma desafiante. Sasuke volvió a mirar a Hinata, observándola ponerse de pie con una expresión decidida.

-Así es Sasuke, todo lo que tengas para decir Naruto-kun también puede oírlo, a diferencia de lo que hubo entre tú y yo entre nosotros no hay secretos.

-Está bien – Aceptó Sasuke al fin tras unos segundos de silencio. Naruto y Hinata se tomaron de las manos, y estaban tan tensos como si se prepararan para una guerra. Vieron a Sasuke tomar aire y al fin habló – Hinata, sólo quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice, sé que no estuvo bien y lo siento de verdad.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la ojiperla desconcertada, mientras Naruto parpadeaba sorprendido, pues ninguno se esperaba una disculpa por parte de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mira, yo no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas, pero en verdad me pasé contigo y tú no lo merecías, y por supuesto que no voy a pedirte que regreses a mi lado porque veo que ahora eres feliz con este dobe – Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Naruto, que aunque se molestó no dijo nada – Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido y que te deseo lo mejor.

-Sasuke… yo… no sé si creerte…

-Por lo menos fuiste valiente y pediste disculpas – Dijo Naruto aún sin poder creerse lo ocurrido, pero de alguna forma no desconfiaba de él – Al menos reconozco eso en ti.

-Naruto – Sasuke esta vez miró al rubio de forma seria – Hinata es una gran chica y yo fui un idiota con ella, pero tú no lo seas.

-Descuida – Respondió el rubio sonriendo alegremente, pues le daba gusto que Sasuke se bajara de su nube de arrogancia y reconociera que se había equivocado y que se había perdido a una gran chica como Hinata, aunque por lo último él daba las gracias, si no, no tendría el placer de que ella fuese su novia ahora.

Naruto extendió su mano y Sasuke la estrechó, para después mirar a Hinata.

-Espero que podamos volver a ser amigos – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse. La ojiperla se dejó caer sentada sobre la banca.

-No puedo creerlo – Dijo aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Me pregunto que lo habrá hecho cambiar tanto, o quien – Dijo Naruto mirando hacia donde se había ido Sasuke. No sabía por que, pero tenía una leve sospecha y le daba gusto por ella, por su amiga Sakura.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino y Sai entraban a un caro restaurante donde sería la comida que el día anterior él había mencionado. Llegaron a la mesa en donde se quedaron a esperar a sus padres, pero Ino se veía de pésimo humor.

-Cambia la cara hermanita – Le susurró Sai al oído, pero en ese momento Ino lo pateó por debajo de la mesa – Auch – Se quejó.

-No soy tu hermana – Dijo Ino, quien trataba por todos los medios de mantener la compostura al estar en un lugar tan elegante.

-No tenías para que golpearme ¿Qué no sabes que eso duele? – Se volvió a quejar Sai – Podrías habérmelo pedido amablemente y te hubiera llamado sólo Ino-chan – Al decir eso Ino lo fulminó con la mirada, pues había tratado por todos los medios de que él dejara de llamarla hermana y ahora le decía esto.

-Ino-san, eso estaría mucho mejor – Dijo apoyando su rostro sobre una de sus manos con expresión de aburrimiento. Sai la miró arqueando una ceja.

-No, eso suena como si fueras una figura de autoridad o alguien a quien haya que respetar – Replicó cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano sobre la mesa. Ino sintió que un aura maligna se apoderaba de ella y tomando un cuchillo de la mesa lo enterró justo entre el dedo índice y medio del pelinegro, el cual sólo sudó frío.

-¿Estás diciendo que no merezco respeto? – Cuestionó enfadada. Sai estuvo a punto de responder, pero en ese momento llegaron Inoichi y Reiko muy sonrientes.

-Que bueno que se están llevando tan bien – Dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Hola Ino-chan – Saludó amablemente Reiko, pero Ino sólo entornó los ojos.

-¿Vamos a perder el tiempo hablando o vamos a ir al grano?

-Si eso quieres – Dijo Inoichi algo molesto por la actitud de su hija, ya que era ella la única que ponía problemas con todo esto – Hemos puesto la fecha de la boda, será de seis meses y a partir de la próxima semana viviremos todos juntos – Comunicó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? – Preguntaron Sai e Ino parándose y golpeando la mesa, más afectados por la segunda noticia que por la primera, pero el padre de Ino sólo seguía sonriendo.

-Me alegra que lo tomen tan bien.

-_No puede ser… - _Pensó la rubia con tristeza, pues realmente no quería esta nueva familia.

Continuara…

.…

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado, y de una vez digo que no se preocupen por lo que pasó, porque ya se va a arreglar.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo.**

**¡Bye!**


	11. Cruel noticia

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Espero esta vez no haberme tardado mucho. Aquí dejo la conti y ojalá la disfruten ^^**

…

**Capitulo 11: Cruel noticia**

Ino estaba en su cuarto llorando amargamente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus almohadas. Matsuri y Tenten no sabían que hacer y mucho menos sabían por que su amiga estaba llorando desde que había llegado de ese dichoso almuerzo familiar, ni siquiera había asistido a las clases de la tarde. Era increíble ver como no paraba de llorar, tomando en cuenta que era bastante poco sensible.

-Ino-chan, por favor deja de llorar – Le pidió Matsuri con preocupación, pero la rubia sólo la ignoraba.-Sí, dinos que pasó, vamos – Le trató de animar también Tenten, pero el llanto de Ino no cesaba.

-Es que… no puedo… parar… - Volvió a esconder su rostro entre las almohadas. Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas una vez más, pero el sonido de la puerta las distrajo.

-Yo voy – Dijo Matsuri poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentada al lado de Ino.

-Sí claro – Dijo Tenten, quien se quedó al lado de su amiga para tratar de consolarla, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le había pasado – Vamos Ino, ya deja de llorar.

Matsuri abrió la puerta y le sorprendió un poco ver a cierto pelinegro del otro lado.

-Sai-san…

-¿Está Ino-chan aquí? – Preguntó Sai apenas le abrieron. Matsuri volteó a ver a Ino –quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de quien buscaba- y luego miró a Sai otra vez.

-Sí, y no ha parado de llorar desde que llegó del almuerzo con su padre – Respondió abriendo la puerta, para así hacer pasar a Sai y éste comprobara con sus propios ojos sus palabras.

-Ino-chan… - La llamó el pelinegro. Ino al instante dejó de llorar, mirándolo con enfado, aunque sus ojos seguían llenos se lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, al igual que su cabello estaba algo despeinado por haberse puesto las almohadas en la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó molesta al verlo, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente pues era humillante que él la viera llorar.

-Disculpen – Habló Sai sin responderle a Ino - ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con mi hermana?

-No soy tu hermana, deja de llamarme así – Exigió la rubia, a la cual le sonaba la voz algo quebrada pues aún tenía deseos de llorar.

-Claro, nosotras íbamos al… comedor ¿Verdad Matsu? – Preguntó Tenten algo nerviosa, más la castaña sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Eh, sí, nos vemos – Y las dos se fueron corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada de Ino, la cual las veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Traidoras… - Susurró.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho – Dijo Sakura mientras se abrazaba de su novio Sasuke. Ambos se encontraban en la azotea, pues se había convertido en su lugar especial.

-Te dije que lo haría, por ti haría lo que fuera – Le dijo Sasuke, quien la sostenía por la cintura. Sakura sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho.

-Sasuke… - Se alejó un poco de él para poder mirarlo – No sé que decir, de verdad me siento orgullosa de ti, de que hayas cambiado.

-Me sorprendo de mí mismo – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras observaba a Sakura, para después acariciar su rostro – Sakura, tú eres la única a quien jamás podría hacer sufrir, y sé que esto sonará raro pero… yo… te amo.

La pelirrosa en un principio se sorprendió. La única persona que le había dicho "te amo" la había traicionado, le había hecho un horrible daño, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de Sasuke, se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Sonrió levemente mientras volvía a abrazarlo – Yo también Sasuke, yo también te amo – Dijo sin poder creer que estaba diciendo esas palabras que pensó no diría nunca más.

Por otro lado, Sasuke jamás lo había dicho a nadie, nunca le dijo a Hinata que la amaba, o si lo había hecho no había sido en serio como ahora, no se lo dijo a ninguna otra chica tampoco,

Sakura era la única.

-Espero que algún día confíes lo suficiente en mí como para contarme que te pasó – Le dijo Sasuke. Ella sólo asintió, sin separarse de él.

-Te prometo que lo haré – Fue todo lo que dijo, para quedarse así, abrazándolo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri fue a la biblioteca para buscar algo que leer mientras Sai e Ino hablaban. Tenten se había ido al comedor como dijo, pero ella necesitaba distraerse, pues no hacía más que pensar en Gaara todo el tiempo y eso la estaba matando, además del insoportable dolor de su tobillo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca escuchó un ruido y al acercarse pudo ver a Kiba buscando un libro.

-Kiba-kun – Dijo con una sonrisa. Aún recordaba lo amable y dulce que había sido con ella en la mañana y por eso le agradaba encontrárselo.

-Ah, me asustaste – Le dijo el castaño, al cual se le cayó el libro al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo mientras Matsuri sonreía algo apenada.

-Perdón, no sabía que estaba tan fea.

Kiba la observó entonces, de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó levemente, pues no era para nada fea.

-Nada que ver ¿Qué dices? – Dijo sonriendo mientras agitaba sus manos – Fue sólo la impresión de que te aparecieras de repente.

-¿Y que hacías? – Preguntó Matsuri mientras entrelazaba sus manos en la espalda. Kiba le mostró su libro y sonrió.

-Estaba buscando un libro sobre detectives, las novelas de ese tipo me encantan – Respondió, notando como de pronto los ojos de la castaña se iluminaban - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Yo adoro esas novelas! – Gritó Matsuri mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos a Kiba, el cual sólo la miró con una gotita en su frente pues esa reacción no se la esperaba, pero enseguida la mirada de ella se mostró decepcionada – Este ya lo leí…

-¿En serio te gustan esos? Yo pensaba que eras más… romántica, ya sabes como Romeo y Julieta y eso…

-Pues sí me gustan, pero créeme cuando te digo que no estoy de humor para nada romántico ahora – Respondió la chica bajando la mirada, la cual de pronto se notaba apagada.

-Bueno, no quería hacerte sentir mal – Dijo algo apenado el chico – Si quieres te busco una novela allá arriba, están todas en ese estante – Señalando un estante bastante alto, al cual sólo se podía llegar por medio de una escalera. Matsuri miró hacia arriba y luego volteó a ver a Kiba ¿Acaso intentaba consolarla? No necesitaba de eso, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por ella.

-No gracias, yo puedo hacerlo sola – Dijo algo molesta, mientras ponía la escalera en su sitio para después mirar al castaño – Sostenme la escalera ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Estás segura que vas a subir? Te lastimaste el tobillo en la mañana y… - Pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola! – Respondió. Kiba sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a sostener la escalera para que ella subiera, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto se encontraba estudiando en su cuarto con el método que Hinata le había dado, mientras que Neji leía un una novela para la clase de literatura y Gaara oía música en su mp3.

-Gaara deberías ir y leer la novela, o si no te irá mal en el examen – Le dijo Neji dejando de mirar su libro. El pelirrojo se quitó los audífonos y le miró con fastidio.

-Es que me da flojera, pero creo que tienes razón – Dijo levantándose de su cama y miró de reojo a Naruto, para luego ver a la cama de Sasuke - ¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke?

-Creo que tengo una vaga idea – Dijo Naruto sin despegar su vista de sus libros. Gaara le miró con fastidio.

-¿Quién te preguntó a ti idiota?

-Gaara, ya deja de ser tan mala onda con Naruto – Lo reprendió Neji para después voltear a ver al rubio - ¿Qué decías Naruto?

-Que lo vi de camino a la azotea – Respondió el rubio mirando a Neji, para después volver sus ojos a los libros que Hinata le había prestado. Gaara chasqueó su lengua y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Iré por el libro y luego por Sasuke – Avisó antes de salir, sin imaginarse con que sorpresas se encontraría.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino estaba ignorando a Sai, el cual se había sentado a su lado, pero ella sólo se había recostado dándole la espalda.

-Vete Sai, no quiero cerca de mí al hijo de esa mujer – Dijo con tristeza en su voz, pero en lugar de irse o de molestarse, Sai la miró con comprensión.

-Ino-chan, entiéndelo, ellos se aman y quieren estar juntos ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? – Trató de convencerla, pero sus palabras sólo lograron volver a alterarla.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Tú no entiendes el dolor de haber perdido a tu madre desde pequeño y soportar ver a tu padre cambiando de novia como de ropa!

Sai la miró algo sorprendido, pero luego bajó la mirada y por primera vez Ino pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos.

-Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, mi madre siempre ha cuidado sola de mí, él nos dejó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, así que… tal vez no te entienda del todo, pero también entiendo el dolor de no tener a uno de tus padres a tu lado, y el dolor que ella siente al estar sola, por eso quiero que sea feliz.

-Yo… yo… no sabía… - Dijo Ino sorprendida, pues no imaginaba que eso le hubiese pasado a Sai, ni que pensara de esa forma de la relación entre sus padres.

-Ino-chan… - Sai se acercó un poco a ella – Yo entiendo lo que sientes, pero también debes entender que ellos tienen derecho a ser felices ¿Tú crees que me gustó ver a mi madre con un novio? Yo estaba acostumbrado a que fuésemos sólo ella y yo, pero ahora resulta que tendré un padrastro y una hermana.

-No soy tu hermana… - Dijo Ino comenzando a llorar otra vez. Sai sonrió, era la chica más terca que había conocido, pero era muy linda.

-Tú ya no eres una niña Ino-chan, tienes quince años y puedes entender que ellos tienen su propia vida.

-Sai… ¡Sai! – Gritó la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos, comenzando a llorar otra vez, aunque de alguna forma sentía menos tristeza que antes – Yo sé que ya no soy una niña, pero no soporto ver a mi padre con nadie, no es sólo tu mamá, son todas la mujeres, y siento como he sido con ella, ella es muy amable conmigo pero… pero…

-Ya, deja de llorar – Dijo Sai mientras acariciaba su cabello, pero después la rodeó por la cintura, abrazándola más fuerte. De pronto sentía una enorme calidez al tenerla así.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Oye Matsuri ¿Segura que está bien que te subas ahí? – Preguntó Kiba una vez más, tratando de convencer a la castaña de bajar, pero ella ya estaba arriba y se quería hacer la valiente a pesar de que le dolía mucho el tobillo – No me gustaría que te lastimaras más – Dijo, pero miró hacia arriba sin querer, sonrojándose completamente con lo que vio.

La falda de Matsuri era muy corta y pudo verle las bragas con claridad, por lo que un hilito de sangre se asomó por su nariz.

-S-son rosas… - Susurró sin darse cuenta, pero ella logró oírlo.

-¡Kiba no veas mi ropa interior! – Gritó Matsuri completamente sonrojada y tratando de cubrirse, pero al hacer ese brusco movimiento la escalera comenzó a tambalearse y al pisar mal con su pie lastimado inevitablemente cayó - ¡Ah!

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó Kiba tratando de atrapar a la castaña, pero al hacerlo pisó mal y cayó al suelo también.

Gaara iba por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca cuando oyó un fuerte ruido provenir de ahí y como alguien gritaba "¡Cuidado!" así que se sobresaltó y fue corriendo al lugar a ver que había sucedido.

-¡¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó apenas entró, pero se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquella escena.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Shikamaru en su cuarto pensaba en cierta rubia problemática, la cual se encontraba molesta con él y no sabía por que. Se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar en que podría tenerla así, pero aunque fuese un genio nada se le ocurría. Además de todo, no sabía como decirle a Temari que ella le gustaba, que ese beso que le había dado en la fiesta había sido por esa razón, pues eso de declarase era algo muy problemático.

-Pff, esto es tan problemático – Susurró mientras miraba al techo de su cuarto.

-Eh Shikamaru ¿Tienes algún problema? – Preguntó Lee muy animado como siempre - ¡Porque si es así tu llama de la juventud lo solucionará! – Gritó haciendo la pose del tío guay. Shikamaru le miró con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

-No, ninguno – Negó rápidamente el Nara.

Chouji –que se encontraba comiendo- notó que Kiba aun no regresaba, a pesar de haber dicho que iba y volvía.

-Kiba no ha llegado – Comentó llevándose un puñado de papas fritas a la boca.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo… - Dijo Shikamaru, como quien no quiere la cosa.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara observaba sorprendido la posición en la que se encontraban Matsuri y Kiba. No sabía por que le pasaba esto, pero estaba tan molesto que en ese preciso momento habría podido golpear a Kiba en la cara, si tan sólo Matsuri no estuviese encima de él.

La castaña había caído sobre Kiba en una posición bastante sugerente. Las dos piernas de Kiba estaban entre las de Matsuri mientras que sus manos estaban sobre la cintura de ella. Las manos de la castaña estaban en el suelo, una a cada lado del rostro del chico y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, casi como si se fuesen a besar, o lo hubiesen hecho ya. Además la falda de Matsuri era demasiado corta, por lo que Gaara pudo ver también su ropa interior.

Había un montón de libros a su alrededor, lo que hacía notar que definitivamente se habían caído y no que estaban haciendo lo que parecía que estaban haciendo, aunque tal vez los libros podrían estar ahí precisamente porque estaban haciendo "eso".

-Perdón ¿Interrumpo? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos el pelirrojo y frunciendo el ceño.

Kiba y Matsuri –al darse cuenta de cómo estaban- se separaron rápidamente, completamente sonrojados, quedándose ambos sentados en el piso.

-Etto, esto no, no es lo que crees… - Trató de explicar Matsuri muy avergonzada, pero más que nada por haber sido vista por Gaara –el chico al cual se había declarado- en esa situación comprometedora con otro.

-Así es, es que Matsuri cayó de las escaleras y yo… - Kiba también trató de explicarse, pero Gaara sólo desvió la mirada.

-No tienen que darme explicaciones, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo sólo venía por un libro – Dijo algo enojado, aunque Matsuri no lo notó pues estaba mirando al suelo. El pelirrojo notó uno de los libros que estaban tirados y lo recogió – Venía por esto, ahora me voy.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y apretó su puño con fuerza, pues en verdad le había molestado lo que vio ¿Desde cuando pasaba eso entre Matsuri y ese idiota? Al salir de la biblioteca se paralizó, estaba sorprendido, Kiba siempre le había caído bien ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en él como un idiota? ¿Que le importaba a él lo que hicieran él y Matsuri?

-Rayos, lo siento Matsuri – Le dijo Kiba apenado a la castaña, pues sabía que a ella le había dolido la indiferencia de Gaara – Gaara pensó que nosotros…

-No, no importa – Lo interrumpió Matsuri mientras le sonreía – Al fin y al cabo yo a él no le importo, no soy más que una amiga, o hasta menos que eso, así que no te preocupes… - Su mirada volvió a apagarse otra vez, cosa que de cierta forma hacía que a Kiba comenzara a caerle mal Gaara ¿Cómo había podido rechazar a una chica como ella? Si era tan linda – Pero eso sí eh, me di cuenta de que viste mi ropa interior – Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

Kiba se puso nervioso mientras una gotita recorría su sien y agitaba sus manos frente a su rostro.

-E-eso fue un accidente, lo juro Matsuri, por mi vida que lo juro – Decía, aunque no había sido un accidente del todo.

-Kiba pervertido – Dijo Matsuri haciéndole un desprecio. A Kiba le apareció una gotita aún más grande, pero luego hizo un gesto de plegaria.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Juro que no lo haré de nuevo!

Matsuri lo miró enojada, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pues la reacción del castaño había sido muy graciosa.

-Ya está bien, te perdono sólo por esta vez – Dijo alegremente, notando como Kiba suspiraba aliviado – Además fue mi culpa que nos cayéramos por subirme con el pie lastimado y aún así tú me atrapaste, gracias a ti no me lastimé más.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Kiba, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo un poco nada más.

-Que bien… - Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Mierda… ¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó Gaara mientras iba por el pasillo hacia la azotea a ver i encontraba a Sasuke. Verdaderamente no se podía explicar que le estaba pasando, pero se sentía furioso, enojado, no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen.

Se volvía a imaginar a Matsuri en esa "situación" con Kiba y sentía que una ira se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo ¿Qué no se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿Qué hacía entonces con Kiba?

Y lo peor de todo ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Si al final había sido él quien rechazó a Matsuri, al menos debería sentirse feliz de que ella lo superara tan rápido. No, no era eso, sólo estaba así porque Matsuri era su amiga y no quería que Kiba le hiciera daño, sí, eso tenía que ser, pero esa estúpida conclusión no lo dejaba satisfecho.

-Demonios… no puedo dejar de pensar en eso… Matsuri es sólo mi amiga ¿Entonces por que…? – Se preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la azotea dando enormes zancadas por lo furioso que estaba. No tenía idea por que estaba tan enojado, pero definitivamente eso que sentía no podían ser _celos _eso estaba más que claro.

Llegó hasta el final y observó la puerta de metal, la cual estaba extrañamente entreabierta; seguro que Sasuke se había ido ahí a tomar un poco de aire, pero al entrar jamás se esperó ver lo que vio.

Como si no tuviera suficientes sorpresas para una noche, ahí estaba su mejor amigo abrazando y besando a una chica, pero no era cualquier chica, de ser así no se habría sorprendido a tal grado de quedar con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta hasta casi topar el suelo; eso era sólo porque la chica era Sakura Haruno, la peor enemiga de Sasuke.

¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-Sakura no ha llegado – Dijo Hinata mientras guardaba su diario de vida en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Temari terminó de leer la novela para la clase de literatura y miró a la ojiperla.

-Últimamente Sakura siempre llega tarde y muy misteriosa ¿No crees que nos esté ocultando algo?

-Tal vez – Dijo Hinata observando la cama de la pelirrosa. No sabía por que, pero sentía que su amiga les ocultaba algo muy importante.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿Sasuke… y Sakura? – Susurró Gaara atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían. Los dos recién nombrados se separaron de inmediato, igual de sorprendidos que el pelirrojo.

-G-Gaara… - Pronunció Sasuke - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a buscarte, pero no sabía que estabas ocupado – Dijo Gaara con cierto sarcasmo. Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pues no esperaba ser descubierta de esa manera y menos por uno de los amigos de Sasuke.

-Ay no – Murmuró totalmente avergonzada, sin siquiera saber que decir. Sasuke la miró adivinando que le pasaba y luego volteó a ver a Gaara.

-Escucha Gaara, no le digas a nadie que nos viste juntos por favor – Pidió el azabache, sorprendiendo en parte a su amigo, el cual aún no salía de su asombro por lo ocurrido.

-Lo haré con una condición – Respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la parejita de forma inquisidora - ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar?

-Mira, andamos desde hace unos días, pero el punto es que no queremos que nadie se entere aún, por todo lo que ha pasado y eso – Fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Gaara suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

-En realidad no entiendo nada, pero si quien que me quede callado lo haré.

-Gracias Gaara – Le dijo Sakura esbozando una sonrisa sincera. Gaara la miró un momento fijamente, llegando a intimidarla, pues eso provocaba su mirada, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

-Supongo que a ti se debe el extraño cambio de Sasuke – Dijo. Sakura bajó la mirada algo sonrojada – Wow, te felicito, a mi parecer eres la única chica que se ha tomado en serio.

-Cállate – Le dijo Sasuke dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Al día siguiente todos se estaban yendo a sus casas muy temprano ya que era sábado. Sasuke había invitado a Sakura al parque de diversiones, así que sólo se iban a quedar un rato en casa. Gaara se encontraba de mal humor por lo sucedido con Matsuri y no quiso salir de su habitación apenas llegó a casa, además su padre aún estaba molesto con él por haberse peleado en la escuela. Hinata se fue con su primo y a Naruto vino a buscarlo su padre, el cual se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se despidió con un beso de la Hyûga.

Naruto entró al auto de su padre con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta de copiloto. Minato estaba más serio de lo normal.

-No me habías comentado que tenías novia hijo – Dijo el hombre rubio, quien miraba todo el tiempo al camino y no a su hijo. Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre la nuca y se apoyó en el respaldar.

-¿Ah no? Pues pensé que lo había hecho – Respondió desinteresadamente. No era que ser el novio de Hinata no le interesara, claro que así era porque la amaba, pero si se ponía a hablar de eso con su padre seguro que éste lo molestaría hasta el fin de sus días por haber tenido razón.

-Naruto… - Lo llamó su padre. Naruto le miró de reojo.

-¿Sí?

-Esa chica… ¿Era Hinata Hyûga verdad? – Preguntó algo dudoso, esperando que sólo lo haya imaginado, que la respuesta de su hijo fuese un no y que él sólo haya confundido a la chica, pero no fue así.

-Así es ¿Por qué?

-Cielos Naruto ¿No podías buscarte otra novia? – Inquirió algo molesto y deteniendo el auto de golpe. Naruto descruzó sus brazos y lo miró confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que quieres decir?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

En la mansión Hyûga, específicamente en el despacho de Hiashi, se encontraban Hinata y su padre. La ojiperla –después de despedirse de Naruto- subió a su limusina junto a su primo y llegó a casa rápidamente. Ahora se encontraba hablando con su padre.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que terminaste con Sasuke Uchiha? – Cuestionó Hiashi totalmente furioso. Su hija lo miró como si nada, después de todo ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los ataques de furia de Hiashi, así que uno más no le importaba.

-Eso ya fue hace tiempo, Sasuke y yo terminamos porque no estábamos enamorados.

-¿Acaso importa estar enamorado? – Reclamó el Hyûga, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su hija, la cual no podía creer sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso papá?

-Tu relación con Sasuke Uchiha es un negocio, su padre y yo tenemos muchos negocios juntos y era un bien común que ustedes terminaran casándose para así poder compartir nuestros bienes en familia ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Hinata no podía creer esto, a su padre ni siquiera le importaba lo que ella sentía, sólo le importaba su dinero, tener más y más, sin tomar en cuenta lo que podía perder; el cariño de su hija. Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de la chica, pero no llegó a llorar.

-¿Un negocio? ¿Mi felicidad es un negocio para ti papá?

-No trates de manipularme con lágrimas niña malcriada, y piensa en como recuperar a ese muchacho, no voy a perder ese negocio por tu culpa – Le ordenó Hiashi mirándola con indiferencia, como si esa joven que estaba frente a él no fuese nada suyo, como si ella no fuese su hija.

-No, entiende que no queremos estar juntos papá, yo amo a otra persona – Dijo La ojiperla con firmeza, desafiando a su padre por primera vez, porque no estaba dispuesta a perder lo que tenía con Naruto – Yo estoy saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Hiashi sorprendido – _Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki es el hijo de Minato… no puedo permitir esto…_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¡¿Qué me estás queriendo decir papá? – Gritó Naruto furioso mientras entraba a su casa, llamando la atención de su padre que estaba sentada en la sala - ¡¿Qué no puedo estar con Hinata porque tú crees que no es conveniente?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Minato, Naruto? – Preguntó Kushina algo asustada, pues ellos jamás se gritaban de esa forma y no entendía que podía estar pasando.

Minato entró a la casa dando un portazo y miró a Naruto severamente.

-Eso dije, aléjate de ella, Hiashi nunca aceptará una relación entre ustedes – Dijo el rubio mayor, pero su hijo sólo le miraba con rabia ante la preocupación de su madre.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa lo que diga ese señor?

-Debería importarte, es el padre de tu novia ¿Y no habías dicho que no soportabas a los fresitas? ¿Por qué simplemente no terminas con ella?

-¡Porque la amo! – Gritó Naruto aún más furioso, no podía creer que su padre le dijera esas cosas – Es verdad que dije que no soportaba a esa gente rica, pero Hinata es diferente, yo la amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, ni tú ni nadie – Aseguró con mirada decidida, pero eso sólo hizo enojar más a Minato.

-Tienes quince años ¿Qué puedes saber sobre el amor?

-Al parecer más que tú – Fue la respuesta de Naruto, para después irse corriendo escaleras arriba. Minato se quedó sorprendido por esa respuesta y golpeó la mesa de la sala completamente furioso.

-¡Naruto!

-Minato… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir Kushina ante tal situación, ni siquiera se había metido, pero para ella ver a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida peleando de esa manera había sido muy doloroso.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor. Hoy se sentía muy animado, así que por extraño que pareciera iba con una sonrisa. Al llegar abajo se cruzó con Sakura y la jaló de la muñeca para abrazarla.

-Eh, Sakura ¿Dónde vas? – Le preguntó. La pelirrosa se alejó un poco, avergonzada y temerosa de que los fueran a ver.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Estamos en tu casa, y voy a almorzar porque estoy muerta de hambre – Respondió Sakura. Sasuke la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿A la cocina?

-Claro ¿Dónde más? Por si no te acuerdas yo soy la hija de una empleada de esta casa y mi lugar está en la cocina – Le recordó la ojijade, aunque no lo hacía con mala intención, ni tampoco quería que él se sintiera mal, sólo estaba diciendo la realidad, pero el azabache la sorprendió cuando sonrió.

-Ya no irás ahí, vendrás conmigo al comedor – Dijo comenzando a jalarla. Sakura trató de liberarse ¿Qué se proponía Sasuke?

-S-Sasuke, no, suéltame ¿Qué haces?

-Vamos – Le decía Sasuke, quien la jaló hasta llegar al comedor, en donde toda su familia ya se encontraba almorzando.

Fugaku, Mikoto y también Itachi comían un delicioso plato de carne y arroz, mientras que Sakuno (la madre de Sakura) servía un poco de refresco, pero al notar a su hija de la mano del joven Sasuke de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento y frunció el ceño.

-¿Sakura? – Susurró para si, preguntándose que hacía su hija con Sasuke.

-Mamá ¿Verdad que está bien que mi novia coma junto a nosotros? – Preguntó el azabache menor. Sakura se soltó de su mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Sasuke… - Susurró en tono de regaño. Mikoto miró a su hijo con una sonrisa, ella sabía desde el principio lo que había entre Sasuke y Sakura y le daba gusto por ambos, pero más por Sasuke, pues se veía realmente enamorado.

-Así es hijo, no hay problema - Aseguró Mikoto. Sasuke sonrió ante la aprobación de su madre.

-Entonces Sakura puede sentarse con nosotros, ya que ella es mi novia – Dijo el azabache, causando la impresión de los presentes.

Al oírlo Fugaku escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo, Itachi se atragantó con la carne y Sakuno dejó caer la bandeja con algunas cosas que resonaron fuertemente al quebrarse. Sakura estaba más roja que un tomate y miraba al suelo.

-¡¿Qué? – Cuestionó Fugaku mientras apretaba el tenedor en su mano - ¡¿Es que tú no eras novio de Hinata Hyûga? – Gritó enfadado, pero Sasuke sólo desvió la mirada. Mikoto se levantó ignorando la pelea para ir a ayudar a su empleada con las cosas.

-¿Estás bien Sakuno? – Preguntó amablemente.

-Sí señora, no se moleste – Le respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-Yo ya terminé con Hinata hace tiempo – Dijo Sasuke desinteresadamente - ¿Qué no te contó tu hijo preferido? – Preguntó mirando a Itachi, el cual sólo tosió un poco pues aún no se recuperaba de haberse atragantado.

Fugaku sólo miró a Sakura con fastidio, pues no la consideraba digna de su hijo.

-¿Y ahora sales con la hija de una empleada? Que bajo has caído Sasuke, me decepciono de ti.

Sakura no se sorprendió, se lo esperaba, pero eso no evitó que le doliera, tanto a ella como a su madre. La chica no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡Sakura! – Gritó Sasuke al verla salir corriendo, además de que le dolió verla llorar. Miró a su padre con furia - ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¡¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en arruinar mi vida? – Después de eso salió corriendo detrás de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke vuelve aquí! – Gritó Fugaku, quien ahora estaba mucho más molesto.

Itachi se limpió con una servilleta y se puso de pie, aún estaba sorprendido por la revelación de su hermano, pero no le gustó nada la forma de actuar de su padre.

-Padre, no debiste ofender así a Sakura – Dijo también molesto, para luego alejarse sin decir una palabra.

Mikoto fue a la cocina junto a Sakuno y Fugaku se quedó solo en la mesa, la cual golpeó con fuerza, pues se encontraba realmente enojado por todo lo ocurrido.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Tenten estaba deprimida viendo la televisión en la sala de su casa. No era una casa demasiado grande, pero era hermosa y muy bien decorada, aunque Tenten jamás quisiera admitir que los gustos de su madre eran bastante buenos, excepto por su padre, pues ese hombre se aparecía una vez cada mil años y sólo era para dejar dinero, la verdad era que a Tenten no le interesaba llevarse con él, porque su padre tampoco la quería a ella.

Mientras trataba de concentrarse en el programa que estaba viendo, no dejaba de pensar en Neji. Desde que lo había conocido ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, y lo que era peor ¿Por qué tenía que estar saliendo con Eri? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle alguien ni sabía que ella existía?

-¿Qué hay linda? – Preguntó Mitsuko sentándose junto a su hija. Tenten soltó un suspiro de cansancio y entornó los ojos mientras se alejaba del sofá.

-¿Qué quieres Mitsuko? – Preguntó con fastidio. Su madre la miró con tristeza por un segundo, pero luego su sonrisa alegre regresó.

-Sólo quería estar contigo un rato hija, porque mañana no puedo.

-Claro, ahora quieres estar conmigo, ni siquiera fuiste por mí al colegio – Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Estaba grabando – Se defendió la joven actriz – Además mandé a Natsumi por ti.

-Noticias, Natsumi no es mi madre, eres tú – Dijo Tenten con sarcasmo. Mitsuko tomó el control remoto y puso un canal musical, mostrando una sonrisa sin importarle la indiferencia de su hija, o al menos aparentándolo.

-Pero si tú siempre te molestas cuando voy por ti ¿Quién te entiende?

-Eres tan… tan… - Tenten no sabía ni que decir, su madre siempre la sacaba de quicio, era una persona tan diferente a ella que no sabía como podía ser su madre - ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo – Y dicho esto subió las escaleras corriendo.

Mitsuko soltó un suspiro, no sabía como acercarse a su hija sin que terminaran peleando ¿Acaso había alguna manera?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata estaba llorando sobre su cama, escondiendo su rostro entre sus almohadas. No podía creer las palabras de su padre, no entendía como podía decirle que no le importaba su felicidad, que sólo le importaban los negocios. Como su padre él al menos debería entender sus sentimientos, entender que ella quería estar con Naruto y no con Sasuke, pero no, él sólo se comportaba fríamente con ella, siempre había sido así.

-¿Por qué no me quieres papá? – Se preguntó aún sin poder parar de llorar.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿Para que me llamas? – Preguntó Minato hablando por su celular, pero al oír lo que le decían del otro lado sólo suspiró con cierta resignación – Sí, yo le dije lo mismo ¿Qué quieres que haga eh? Mi hijo me desafió y eso jamás lo había hecho, no te preocupes Hiashi, no dejaré que esto dure demasiado – Y sin más cortó la comunicación.

Se sentó en su estudio y tomó una fotografía que estaba dentro de un cajón con llave, el cual acababa de abrir. En él, aparecía de joven, junto a un Hiashi Hyûga también más joven, a Kushina y a otra mujer, una mujer muy parecida a Hinata.

-Hanako… ¿Crees que esté bien lo que hago? – Preguntó pasando sus dedos sobre el rostro de aquella mujer – Si estuvieras viva ¿Dejarías que nuestros hijos estén juntos?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji acababa de salir de la casa de su novia Eri, pues había ido a visitarla. La chica sonrió viéndolo marcharse y se dispuso a entrar a su casa, pero justo cuando iba a entrar alguien más apareció y entró a la casa con ella. El chico la tomó por la cintura y trató de besarla, pero ella volteó la mirada.

-¿Qué haces Takano? – Preguntó Eri algo enfadada. Takano, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene? Si ya se fue el niño rico – Respondió como si nada, volviendo a tratar de besarla, pero Eri lo apartó.

-¿Y que pasa si regresa? Mejor vete Takano.

-Vamos Eri, si es sólo un besito ¿O vas a decirme que te has enamorado del riquillo? – Cuestionó el castaño frunciendo el ceño, pero Eri sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Su nombre es Neji, y claro que no estoy enamorada de él.

-Más te vale – Advirtió Takano tomándola del mentón y mirándola fijamente – Recuerda que tu deber es sólo sacarle el dinero, pero tú eres mía Eri ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, ya lo sé – Respondió ella algo intimidada, pues su "novio" era a veces muy agresivo. Cuando le propuso salir con uno de los chicos de la nueva escuela donde trabajaba pensó que sería algo más fácil, pero Neji era una buena persona y no quería hacerle daño, aunque sí amaba a su novio y tampoco quería dejarlo.

Takano la besó posesivamente y después se separó sonriendo de forma un tanto arrogante. Se acercó a la puerta y la miró.

-Así me gusta, vendré a verte esta noche – Dijo antes de salir. La chica suspiró y cayó sentada en el piso de su casa, ella vivía sola pues sus padres habían muerto, cosa que no le había dicho a Neji para nada.

-Soy una tonta, lo siento Neji… - Dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura estaba tirada sobre su cama, no podía parar de llorar y ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta antes de entrar. Sasuke entró corriendo al cuarto, sin tocar la puerta y sin cerrarla tampoco, simplemente se acercó a Sakura sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Cuestionó Sakura sin mirarlo. Sasuke sólo acarició su cabello.

-¿Hacer que?

-Decirles que yo soy tu novia, tú sabías como iba a reaccionar tu papá, no tenías para que hacerlo – Dijo la pelirrosa secándose las lágrimas, pero aún seguía sin mirar a Sasuke.

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-Sakura, eres mi novia, te amo y me importa un carajo lo que piense mi padre, sólo quería que te sintieras a gusto a mi lado…

-Sasuke… - Sakura no podía creer esas palabras tan lindas. Se levantó y observó a Sasuke, quien la veía sintiéndose un poco culpable. La chica sólo lo abrazó volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez no se sentía tan mal. Sasuke la recibió abrazándola fuertemente, acariciando su cabello rosa una vez más.

-Tranquila, no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo – Le aseguró susurrándole al oído. Sakura se estremeció por un momento.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad – Dijo sin poder parar de llorar. Sasuke se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y con una sonrisa le secó las lágrimas, pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica.

-No sabes cuanto te amo – Dijo antes de besarla. Sakura correspondió a su beso, sintiéndose tremendamente feliz y reconfortada, no podía creer que este era el mismo Sasuke que ella había conocido en un principio, aquel idiota nada tenía que ver con la persona que tenía en frente, ese chico atento y tierno, que sólo buscaba hacerla sentir bien, que sólo quería amarla y protegerla.

-Te amo Sasuke… - Susurró Sakura al separarse, para luego volver a besarse con mayor intensidad.

Itachi estaba fuera de la habitación escuchando toda la conversación. Era cierto que le dolió un poco enterarse de que su hermano y Sakura estaban juntos, pero más que eso se sentía bien por ellos, porque Sasuke hubiese encontrado a una persona que de verdad amaba y porque Sakura había hecho cambiar al arrogante de su hermano.

Él estaba dispuesto a apoyarlos en todo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri se encontraba sentada en el parque. Había salido a dar un paseo un rato para despejar su mente, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido con Gaara y Kiba, como Gaara los había visto en esa situación comprometedora y después la forma fría en que él la trató.

-Gaara… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? – Se preguntó con tristeza, pues le dolía demasiado amarlo de esa manera y saber que él jamás la amaría.

-¡Eh, Matsuri! – Escuchó que la llamaban. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con cierto castaño, aunque al verlo sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, por el sólo hecho de recordar lo de anoche.

-Kiba-kun, hola – Lo saludó sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con su mano. Kiba llegó corriendo a su lado, quedándose parado en frente y con las manos en las rodillas debido al cansancio de haber corrido. Matsuri se fijó en que estaba oyendo música en un mp3 - ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Salí a dar una vuelta – Respondió Kiba, ya un poco más repuesto – No tenía idea de que te iba a encontrar aquí, que bien.

-Sí, que bueno verte – Dijo Matsuri alegremente, ya menos avergonzada - ¿Y vas a algún lado?

-No ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco – Respondió la chica. El castaño sonrió ampliamente y una idea pasó por su cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si caminamos un rato? – Propuso animadamente. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y él le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Matsuri la estrechó y Kiba la jaló, haciendo que se quedasen muy juntos entre si, por lo que ambos se sonrojaron – Perdón – Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, vamos – Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri, quien comenzó a caminar delante de Kiba.

Él no estaba seguro, pero sentía cada vez más que lo que sentía por esa chica era un cariño muy especial.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara se encontraba encerrado en su habitación oyendo música a todo volumen. Sólo de esa forma podía relajarse, pero esta vez no lo conseguía, no había forma de que dejara de pensar en ella.

No se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Matsuri sobre Kiba, haciendo quizás que cosa, y por ende ya le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía como un estúpido, se sentía enojado y molesto con todo el mundo y lo pero era que no sabía ni por que, sólo no le agradaba la idea de que Matsuri pudiera tener una relación con Kiba, y aún así no se sacaba de la cabeza que eso era así, que ellos dos eran novios, que estaban juntos.

-¿Qué me sucede? No dejo de pensar en ella, además… ella y Kiba… - Se dijo mientras se cubría los ojos, pues la luz del día le molestaba – No quiero, no quiero que Matsuri sea novia de Kiba, no lo acepto…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

-¿Y como fue que te enamoraste de Gaara? – Preguntó Kiba un tanto enojado, aunque no lo quiso demostrar para que Matsuri no se diera cuenta. La castaña se sentó en una banca mientras comía un helado y Kiba se sentó al lado de ella.

-B-bueno… la verdad es que ni siquiera lo sé, sólo, cuando lo miro… siento que mi corazón late más fuerte – La chica sonrió mientras se sonrojaba y miró al cielo – Siento deseos de abrazarlo, de… de besarlo… creo que me gusta su forma de ser, él es un chico tan lindo y siempre sabe lo que quiere, es tierno, no como todos piensan que es un matón y un mujeriego, pero eso no es verdad y yo lo sé…

-Y-ya veo… - Dijo Kiba, quien se sintió un poco decepcionado por todo aquello que dijo Matsuri, pues se notaba que ella de verdad estaba enamorada – Me imagino que debe dolerte mucho ahora que sabes… lo que él siente.

-Claro que me duele, es triste que la persona que tú tanto amas no te vea como otra cosa que no sea un amigo, pero no sé que hacer para quitármelo del corazón.

-Pues si no logras olvidarlo ¿Por qué no tratas de conquistarlo? – Aconsejó Kiba, aunque más tarde se arrepentiría de aquel consejo y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer – Podrías darle celos con alguien, anoche me pareció que al vernos juntos se puso celoso.

-¿Qué dices? – Matsuri soltó una risita incrédula – Eso no puede ser verdad, y aunque tratara de ponerlo celoso ¿Quién va a ayudarme?

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, además Gaara ya nos vio juntos, seguro se piensa que somos novios o algo.

Matsuri bajó la mirada pensando en aquella propuesta, pero al cabo de unos segundos la levantó mirando a Kiba con cierta duda.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí? – Cuestionó, pues le parecía extraño que él la quisiera ayudar en algo como eso. Kiba sonrió y tomó su mano, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-Porque creo que tú eres una chica muy especial y no me gusta verte sufrir, te prometo que si esto no funciona lo dejamos, sólo quiero que estés con la persona que te haga feliz.

La castaña sonrió satisfecha de aquella respuesta, de verdad Kiba le parecía un chico increíble, si no fuese porque amaba a Gaara tal vez se podría haber fijado en él.

-Gracias Kiba-kun, eres una gran persona.

-Quiero ser tu amigo, alguien en quien puedas confiar, no tengas miedo de contarme lo que sea ¿De acuerdo? – El castaño sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo. Matsuri sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba, en estos momentos Reiko y Sai se estaban mudando a su casa y estaban trayendo todas sus cosas, incluso su nuevo hermano ya tenía una habitación al lado de la suya.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, recordaba el tierno abrazo de Sai y no podía evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido y su cuerpo se estremeciera, de sólo pensar en eso se sonrojaba, pero debía recordar que lo odiaba.

-Tonta ¿Cómo puedo ponerme así por ese idiota? Yo lo odio… - Se dijo con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido. En eso alguien golpeó su puerta.

-Ino-chan – Escuchó la voz de Sai. Al menos esta vez no le llamó hermana.

-¡¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó molesta, pero sonrojándose al oír la voz del pelinegro.

-¿Puedo entrar? Quiero hablar contigo – Pidió Sai amablemente. Ino se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta, pero mirándolo enojada como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres? – Volvió a preguntar de forma brusca, aunque a Sai no le molestó, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los malos tratos de su hermanita.

-Quería saber como estabas, es que ayer no te veías muy bien y estaba algo preocupado – Confesó desviando la mirada. Usualmente esas cosas no le pasaban, eso de tener que mirar a otro lado por sentirse demasiado nervioso ante la presencia de una chica linda, pero debía admitirlo, Ino era muy linda, realmente era una chica muy atractiva.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa en sus labios y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues no pensó que él fuera tan lindo, y ella queriendo odiarlo.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que ayer parecías una nenita llorona y quería saber si ya se te había pasado la pataleta – Dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras enfurecieron a la rubia, a la cual se le marcó una venita en la frente.

-Eres un completo imbécil, no te soporto – Dijo completamente enojada y empujando a Sai fuera de su habitación, para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara - ¡No regreses!

-¡Vaya, pero que genio! – Gritó Sai del otro lado. Ino golpeó la puerta aún más enojada.

-¡Lárgate idiota! – Gritó para después correr a su cama y abrazar la almohada, mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de berrinche – Sai, eres un tonto…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el parque de diversiones. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca mientras ella comía un helado de frutilla y él la observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Sasuke, quien apoyó su antebrazo sobre el respaldo del banco mientras Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias por esto Sasuke, eres un novio maravilloso – Dijo Sakura con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, pues nunca esperó que diría esas palabras a Sasuke. Ciertamente él había cambiado mucho y se sentía muy feliz por eso, de que él hubiese cambiado por ella, sólo por ella.

-Vaya, es primera vez que me dicen eso – Bromeó el azabache sonriendo – Y me halaga más viniendo de ti, que antes pensabas en mí como un maldito bastardo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, pero era cierto, antes el sólo hecho de ver a Sasuke le enfermaba, pero ahora sentía que no podía tener un buen día sin verlo aunque sea unos segundos.

-Confío en ti – Aseguró la pelirrosa – Sé que jamás me harías daño – De pronto recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo Itachi; que estando con Sasuke ella iba a sufrir, pero era todo lo contrario, era tan feliz que hasta se sentía una estúpida. En ese momento comió un poco de helado y le quedó algo en la nariz.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada al verla.

-¿Qué? – Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes helado en la nariz – Respondió Sasuke señalándola. Sakura sonrió algo apenada.

-S-Sasuke, no te rías – Se quejó, pero se sonrojó al sentir como Sasuke tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Déjame quitártelo – Dijo con una mirada muy seria, acercándose a la pelirrosa para quitarle el helado con su boca. Sakura se tensó por completo mientras Sasuke se alejaba de ella, pero la distancia no duró demasiado, porque el azabache volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez atrapando sus labios. Comenzaron a mover sus labios despacio, disfrutando de aquel beso embriagador, sintiendo como sus lenguas se tocaban entre si, y Sakura –al estar tan distraída con aquel beso- dejó caer el resto de su helado al suelo, para así rodear el cuello de Sasuke con ambas manos y volver el beso aún más intenso.

Cuando estaban juntos ya nada más les importaba.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

El fin de semana se había pasado muy rápido y ya todos estaban llegando al colegio el lunes por la mañana.

Gaara traía una cara de vente metros, pues estuvo todo el fin de semana encerrado en su habitación sin poder dejar de pensar en Matsuri. Se estaba arrepintiendo seriamente de haberla rechazado, más porque odiaba, detestaba la idea de que Kiba y ella estuviesen juntos, sin embargo todo se le olvidó al ver llegar a la castaña.

Ella lucía tan alegre, tan radiante y llena de luz que de pronto sintió como todo su día se iluminaba y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Hola Matsuri – Se acercó a ella para saludarla. Matsuri se tensó por un momento al oír su voz, peor luego de eso sólo sonrió.

-Buenos días Gaara.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería? – Le invitó el pelirrojo. La castaña asintió sonriente.

-Claro.

Una chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules vio llegar a Sasuke, quien estaba tomado de la mano con una pelirrosa que ella no conocía. Estaba dudando de si hablar o no, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su única opción para salvarse de lo que vendría; Sasuke Uchiha era su única salida. Y armándose de valor, se acercó a ellos dos.

Sasuke… - Lo llamó. Sasuke enseguida puso una expresión seria, pues no se temía nada bueno con el repentino saludo de esa chica, la cual había dicho que no le hablaría jamás.

-Yayoi… ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó intrigado.

-Tengo algo que decirte, lo he estado intentando por muchos días pero tenía miedo – Dijo Yayoi, quien miró a Sakura de reojo, notando como su mano se aferraba con más fuerza a la de Sasuke ¿Acaso ellos eran novios? No importaba en este momento.

-¿Quién es Sasuke? – Interrogó Sakura preocupada, ya ni siquiera le importaba ocultar lo que tenía con Sasuke, simplemente esa chica le daba mala espina.

-Sólo es una amiga – Respondió Sasuke como si nada, aunque sus palabras causaron cierto dolor en la chica, después de todo era triste ser llamada "sólo una amiga" cuando pasaron cosas entre ellos que nada tenían que ver con una amistad - ¿Qué sucede Yayoi? – Volvió a preguntar Sasuke. Yayoi miró a Sakura, sintiendo cierto arrepentimiento por lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sonrió y miró a Sasuke de nuevo, mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre.

-Sasuke… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó entre tú y yo? – Preguntó aún observándolo fijamente - ¿Qué crees? Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé – Aseguró, notando como los ojos del azabache se abrían por la sorpresa, pero sin negar ni una sola de sus palabras.

Sakura inmediatamente soltó la mano de Sasuke, sintiendo como si de pronto le hubiesen clavado una daga directo en el corazón. Sí que al final, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo.

-_Un… un bebé… _- Fue todo en lo que pudo pensar. Se sentía destrozada.

Continuara…

Avance:

_-Sakura por favor escúchame, yo no sabía, no tenía idea que ella…_

_La pelirrosa se alejó de Hinata y miró a Sasuke con la más fría de las expresiones, lo cual le dolió a él más que nada en toda su vida._

_-Te acostaste con ella – Dijo secamente, pero Sasuke no soportó aquello, no podía dejar que ella pensara lo peor de él, no iba a permitirlo._

_-¡Eso fue antes de enamorarme de ti! – Gritó casi histérico. Hinata y Temari se quedaron con la boca abierta y Sakura no hizo más que bajar la mirada. Hinata no podía creer lo que oía, era la primera vez que oía a Sasuke decir que amaba a alguien con tanta seguridad._

__·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·__

_-¡Mierda, mierda! – Gritaba Sasuke con desespero mientras golpeaba su cama. No podía creer lo que había pasado, tan sólo esta mañana todo era fantástico con Sakura y ahora ella no quería ni verlo, no quería saber nada de él._

_Naruto entró a la habitación y lo vio golpeando su cama, lo que le inquietó un poco pues parecía fuera de si._

_-Rayos, te vas a quedar sin un lugar donde dormir esta noche – Dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja, pero se quedó de piedra al ver como el azabache se volteaba con los ojos cristalizados._

_-¡No me jodas Naruto! – Gritó sintiendo sólo deseos de llorar._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

_-Matsuri yo… quiero saber si tienes onda con Kiba – Preguntó Gaara, notando como su amiga castaña se sorprendía un poco por aquella pregunta._

_-¿Con Kiba-kun? Claro que no – Respondió ella, sin darse cuenta de que causaba un gran alivio en el pelirrojo._

…

Próximo capítulo: Adiós Sasuke.

.…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de este y mis otro fics ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	12. Adiós Sasuke

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, siempre me tardo con este fic jeje ^^u**

**En fin, gracias por los review, aquí la conti.**

**Disclaimer: ya lo saben pero los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí ^^**

…

**Capitulo 12: Adiós Sasuke**

Sakura estaba llorando encerrada en su cuarto, había corrido hacia allá apenas Yayoi se alejó de ella y de Sasuke. Mientras, afuera del cuarto el azabache le golpeaba la puerta como un loco.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura ábreme! – Gritaba mientras le daba uno y otro golpe a la puerta, sólo oyendo como la chica lloraba sin poder contenerse, lo que lo hacía sentir peor ya que hacer sufrir a Sakura era lo último en el mundo que quería.

—¡Lárgate! – Le respondió Sakura alejando su rostro de la almohada para mirar hacia la puerta, la cual no dejaba de ser aporreada por el chico.

—¡Sakura por favor! ¡Sakura tiene que escucharme, abre la maldita puerta! – Gritó Sasuke casi desgarrando su garganta.

—¡Vete Sasuke! – Contestó la pelirrosa.

—¡Mierda! – Gritó Sasuke, esta vez pateando la puerta. Justo en ese momento se acercaron Hinata y Temari, quienes se quedaron algo sorprendidas e inquietas al notar lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Temari frunció el ceño y fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Se puede saber que le hiciste para que se encerrara en el cuarto así? – Interrogó demandante, pero Sasuke no se atrevió a responderle.

—Yo… - Trató de decir bajando la mirada. Hinata sólo lo observaba intrigada, pero dejó de hacerlo para acercarse a la puerta y golpear suavemente.

—Sakura, ábreme, soy yo, Hinata – Dijo con su suave tono de voz. Sasuke sólo observó y vio salir a la pelirrosa, la cual se abrazó a Hinata al instante.

—Sakura por favor escúchame, yo no sabía, no tenía idea que ella…

La pelirrosa se alejó de Hinata y miró a Sasuke con la más fría de las expresiones, lo cual le dolió a él más que nada en toda su vida.

—Te acostaste con ella – Dijo secamente, pero Sasuke no soportó aquello, no podía dejar que ella pensara lo peor de él, no iba a permitirlo.

—¡Eso fue antes de enamorarme de ti! – Gritó casi histérico. Hinata y Temari se quedaron con la boca abierta y Sakura no hizo más que bajar la mirada. Hinata no podía creer lo que oía, era la primera vez que oía a Sasuke decir que amaba a alguien con tanta seguridad.

—Eso da igual, ella va a darte un hijo ¡Yo no quiero estar en medio de los dos! – Gritó también Sakura, dejando escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos, pues se sentía como una estúpida, tan traicionada por el que pensó que era el único que la entendía de verdad.

—Temari, vámonos – Dijo Hinata, que de pronto se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, como si no debiera estar ahí. Tomó a la rubia de la mano y la comenzó a jalar, pero Sakura la tomó a ella, impidiendo que se fueran.

—¡Maldita sea Sakura! – Gritó Sasuke abrazando a la pelirrosa sin importarle nada - ¡No quiero separarme de ti, te amo! – Siguió el azabache, ya con la voz algo quebrada – Por primera vez estoy jodidamente enamorado, no es justo…

Sakura se separó de él, sin llorar ni mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, sólo seriedad.

—Adiós Sasuke… - Fue todo lo que dijo, rompiendo tanto su corazón como el de Sasuke con esas simples palabras.

—Sakura, no… - Volvió a rogar Sasuke con una mirada de tristeza, pero ella sólo desvió la mirada.

—Vete Sasuke – Insistió Sakura. El azabache nuevamente iba a replicar, pero fue detenido esta vez por Temari.

—¿Qué no la oíste? Que te vayas, lárgate – Dijo furiosa. Sasuke sólo la miró y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes apretar los puños con fuerza pues no podía estarle pasando esto.

Cuando por fin el azabache se fue Sakura se abrazó a Hinata de nueva cuenta, la cual sólo correspondió al abrazo tratando de calmarla.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara y Matsuri estaban en la cafetería de la escuela bebiendo una malteada. Como aún era temprano las clases no habían comenzado y podían estar ahí un momento.

La castaña sonreía alegremente, tratando de disimular que aún le dolía que él la hubiese rechazado.

—Te ves feliz – Comento Gaara de pronto, algo sorprendido por el cambio de su amiga - ¿Te sucedió algo bueno el fin de semana?

—No, es sólo que… - Por un momento Matsuri se quedó sin saber que decir, pues no quería arruinarlo todo una vez más y decirle lo mucho que aún lo amaba – He decidido seguir adelante, he aceptado que tú no me amas y que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarte y seguir siendo tu amiga – Dijo tan directamente que por un momento Gaara pensó que estaba hablando con otra persona y no con la tímida y dulce Matsuri.

—¿A sí? Vaya… y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – Interrogó algo divertido, notando como la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña se ensanchaba un poco más.

—Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo – Respondió sin dudarlo un segundo, dejando a Gaara aún más desconcertado ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que saldría con otro? Pero no pudo responderse a esa pregunta al ver como Kiba se les acercaba sonriente.

—Hola Matsu ¿Qué hay? – Saludó sólo a la castaña, e ignorando por completo a Gaara.

Matsuri sonrió – Hola Kiba-kun, buenos días – Dijo amablemente.

Gaara arqueó una ceja algo enfadado al ver lo "bien" que se llevaban esos dos y como sus constantes miradas hacia el otro sólo lo ignoraban a él.

—Eh, Matsuri y yo estábamos hablando – Se quejó cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal a Kiba por haberse aparecido en medio de la conversación.

—Que bien ¿Puedo sentarme? – Le preguntó a Matsuri. Gaara volvió a enfadarse ¿Pero quien se estaba creyendo?

—De hecho… - Estuvo a punto de decir el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

—Claro que puedes.

—Sí – Dijo Gaara, que al cabo de unos segundos miró a Matsuri sorprendido - ¿Qué?

—En todo caso estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia – Comentó Matsuri bebiendo más de su malteada.

—Ya veo – Dijo Kiba sonriente mientras miraba a la castaña algo embobado.

Gaara mientras tanto sentía como un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho, al mismo tiempo que sentía que estaba sobrando en aquel lugar.

—_¿Así que ahora ya no le importo a Matsuri? _– Se preguntó extrañamente enfadado. Se sentía mal al pensar así, al pensar en que ella pudiera olvidarlo así de fácil, en que ella ya no lo quisiera más ¿Por qué justo ahora le tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué justo después de haberla rechazado comenzaba a sentir algo por ella?

Y no podía negarlo, ahora se sentía celoso.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Déjame en paz Sai – Decía Ino entrando al colegio mientras era seguida por el pelinegro, que sólo trataba de obtener una respuesta.

—Pero Ino-chan ¿Por qué estás enfadada? – Insistió una vez más. Ino detuvo sus pasos y le dio la vuelta, comenzando a golpearle el pecho con su dedo índice.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – Reclamó muy enojada, más Sai sólo arqueó una ceja pues aún no acababa de comprender que había hecho para molestarla tanto. Ino se alejó y le dio la espalda – Eres un idiota Sai.

—¿Pero que te hice? – Preguntó una vez más muy confundido. En eso se le acercó una chica de cabello castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía los ojos de color verde oscuro. Se veía muy tímida pues estaba sonrojada. Sai se dio cuenta de que traía una carta en sus manos.

—Sai-san… por favor… acepte esto – Le dijo avergonzada y ofreciéndole la carta al chico, el cual sólo sonrió y la tomó, mientras que Ino observaba de soslayo la escena.

—Muchas gracias ¿Cómo te llamas? – Habló Sai, olvidándose por completo de que hace tan sólo unos segundos quería una explicación de Ino sobre el motivo de su enfado.

—Etto… soy Suki – Respondió la castaña sonrojándose más al ver como él le sonreía – Es un gusto, bueno… ya me voy – Después de eso se fue corriendo, mientras que Ino se mostraba cada vez más sorprendida ante lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esa chica?

—Que chica tan linda – Dijo Sai de pronto. Ino lo miró enfadada.

—¡Idiota! – Le gritó para luego empujarlo e irse corriendo, haciendo que a Sai se le cayera la carta de Suki.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que hice? – Se preguntó Sai confundido, pero mejor no quiso seguir a Ino y recogió la carta de la chica extraña, sonriendo levemente - ¿Suki, eh?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Ten – Dijo Temari entregándole un vaso de agua a Hinata, la cual tenía a Sakura llorando sobre sus piernas y acostada en la cama. Hinata sonrió y miró a la ojijade.

—Ten Sakura, bebe para calmarte un poco – Dijo amablemente. Sakura se sentó en la cama y tomó el vaso para comenzar a beber - ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pésimo – Respondió Sakura bajando la mirada. Temari recibió el vaso de sus manos y lo dejó sobre una mesita, sentándose en una silla frente a las chicas.

—Es que no puedo creer que tuvieras una relación secreta con Sasuke – Comentó la rubia aún sorprendida – Ya entiendo por que tanto misterio y las llegadas tarde casi siempre.

Sakura sólo pensó en ese momento en Hinata, en que tal vez la había lastimado con todo esto y ella simplemente estaba ahí, consolándola.

—Hinata, lo siento yo…

—No, no – La interrumpió la ojiperla sonriendo – No te preocupes por mi por favor, ya veo quien ha hecho cambiar tanto a Sasuke y… me alegro… jamás me dijo todas esas cosas – Dijo bajando la mirada, pues de cierto modo aunque no estuviera enamorada de Sasuke, era una situación muy incómoda para ella.

—Hinata… ¿De verdad no te molesta? Ustedes terminaron por mi culpa – Dijo Sakura, sin notar como los ojos de Temari se abrían por la sorpresa del "nuevo chisme".

—¿Qué? – Preguntó asombrada. Hinata negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, bajando la mirada al cabo de unos segundos.

—Hoy fue… la primera vez que vi a Sasuke hablar de esa forma, además sabes que no fue tu culpa, él y yo no íbamos a durar mucho más, yo estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun.

—Como que hay cosas que no me han contado – Se quejó Temari entornando los ojos, provocando que a las dos chicas les escurriera una gotita por la frente – Además ¿Cómo es eso de que andabas con Sasuke si tú lo odias? Y sobre todo porque es un imbécil, sin ofender.

—Sasuke no es así… - Dijo la pelirrosa con tristeza otra vez, porque ahora sin él se sentía sola, vacía, como si lo que la sostenía ya no estuviera más y estuviera cayendo muy lentamente en un vacío sin fondo – Él me enseñó al verdadero Sasuke, alguien sensible, cariñoso… se preocupaba por mí, por eso me enamoré de él… pero… pero… ya todo se acabó… - Comenzó a llorar otra vez – Ya no volveremos a estar juntos.

Hinata la abrazó sin decirle nada y Temari sólo se quedó observando.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¡Mierda, mierda! – Gritaba Sasuke con desespero mientras golpeaba su cama. No podía creer lo que había pasado, tan sólo esta mañana todo era fantástico con Sakura y ahora ella no quería ni verlo, no quería saber nada de él.

Naruto entró a la habitación y lo vio golpeando su cama, lo que le inquietó un poco pues parecía fuera de si.

—Rayos, te vas a quedar sin un lugar donde dormir esta noche – Dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja, pero se quedó de piedra al ver como el azabache se volteaba con los ojos cristalizados.

—¡No me jodas Naruto! – Gritó sintiendo sólo deseos de llorar. Naruto estaba asombrado, jamás pensó que algún día vería al insensible y molesto de Sasuke Uchiha llorando como si fuese un niño.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? – Preguntó aún absorto.

—Soy una mierda, mi vida es una basura – Respondió Sasuke dándole una patada a un mueble, para después caer sentado sobre su cama – Acabo de perder al amor de mi vida.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—¿Cómo es que…? – Preguntó Sasuke viendo sorprendido a Naruto, el rubio sólo suspiró y se sentó sobre su propia cama.

—No soy tan idiota como parezco – Fue su respuesta.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Las clases ya habían comenzado, pero ni Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke se presentaron a ellas. Temari llegó con algo de retraso y se fue hacia su puesto. Shikamaru –que se sentaba detrás de ella- se inclinó un poco hacia la rubia.

—¿Qué sucedió con los demás? – Susurró con curiosidad, pero Temari sólo bajó la mirada y se hizo la desentendida.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?

Mientras Asuma –el profesor de historia- escribía en la pizarra, Gaara observaba molesto como Matsuri y Kiba se pasaban papelitos de allá para acá y se sonreían como toda una parejita de enamorados. El pelirrojo se estaba impacientando cada vez más al verlos, y sin darse cuenta arrugaba una hoja de su cuaderno como si este fuese un repollo, luego siguió con la otra hoja sin siquiera ver lo que hacía, pues no quitaba su vista de esos dos.

—¿Gaara que te pasa? – Le preguntó Neji al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Gaara ni lo miró, sólo seguía con su vista fija en ella.

—Nada – Respondió arrugando más la hoja – Nada de nada.

—Claro… - Dijo Neji entornando los ojos, no tenía idea de que le pasaba a Gaara pero prefería no intentar averiguarlo, al menos no por el momento - ¿No has visto a mi prima? No está en el salón – Preguntó extrañado.

—¿Hinata? – Exclamó Gaara con cierta sorpresa, al fin relajándose un poco y dejando en paz al pobre cuaderno que nada de culpa tenía – No, no me había dado cuenta que no estaba – Dijo mirando para todos lados, para luego volver a mirar a la castaña – _Lo único que podía hacer era mirarla a ella… ¿Será que yo… de verdad me estoy interesando en Matsuri? ¿Esto que siento cuando la veo con Kiba son celos?_

Ino se acercó a Temari disimuladamente.

—Ps, Temari ¿Hinata y Sakura?

—Están en el cuarto, es que hubo un problema con Sakura – Respondió la rubia en susurro. Al oírla, Tenten también se interesó en la conversación.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? – Preguntó preocupada, después de todo ellas eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Esperen a que termine la clase y luego les cuento – Dijo Temari, que al sentir como el profesor carraspeaba enseguida volvió a su lugar al igual que sus dos amigas.

—Silencio – Dijo Asuma, que al cabo de unos segundos volvió su vista a la pizarra para seguir escribiendo la materia que estaban pasando ahora.

—"_¿Si te fijaste? El truco parece funcionar, Gaara no deja de mirarnos" _– Leyó Matsuri en el papel que acababa de mandarle Kiba. Volteó a ver a Gaara y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, el pelirrojo la estaba mirando fijamente, pero cuando ella se volteó a verla él miró para otro lado y estaba un poco sonrojado. Luego ella tomó el papel y comenzó a escribir algo, para regresarlo a Kiba.

—"_No lo sé, pero acabo de notar que me estaba mirando, tal vez tengas razón" _– Leyó esta vez Kiba, para luego sonreírle a la castaña.

—¡Kiba, Matsuri! ¡Dejen de enviarse recaditos de amor! – Les regañó Asuma muy molesto, haciendo que ellos dos se sonrojaran y que Gaara se enfadara cada vez más.

—Sí sensei, perdón – Dijo Matsuri avergonzada y encogiéndose de hombros, sin negar nada de lo que había dicho su profesor.

Por otro lado, Gaara fue el único que notó ese detalle.

—_Con que sí eran recaditos de amor… mierda… _- Pensó apretando sus puños y mirando a Kiba con mucha rabia.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Es bastante complicado – Dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba las sienes con cierto nerviosismo, ya que lo que le acababa de contar Sasuke no era muy fácil de resolver.

—Soy un maldito idiota – Se insultó el azabache a sí mismo, pues justo cuando había cambiado, cuando planeaba hacer las cosas bien por primera vez todo le salía al revés – Lo peor es que… no sé si ella esté mintiendo.

—Bueno, al menos le deberías pedir una prueba ¿No?

—Tienes razón – Respondió Sasuke con cierto fastidio, pues no quería ni pensar en que de verdad ella estaba embarazada. Miró a Naruto y por un momento se sintió un poco culpable por todas las veces que se habían terminado peleando, siempre por su culpa – Naruto yo… gracias…

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? – Preguntó el rubio sorprendido, porque obviamente no se esperaba algo así de parte de Sasuke.

—Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero estás apoyándome a pesar de eso… - El azabache bajó la mirada. Naruto le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió de esa forma tan contagiosa.

—Vamos, no quiero que llores como una nena – Bromeó, provocando que Sasuke también riera por un momento, a pesar de sentirse muy mal Naruto tenía razón, no era nada bueno que él estuviera llorando como una niña, pero era algo que no había podido evitar.

—Sólo quiero… recuperar a Sakura – Susurró algo deprimido. Naruto se puso de pie y le miró decidido, al parecer tenía un plan.

—Cuenta conmigo – Fue todo lo que dijo, para luego acercarse a la ventana. No era que de pronto hubiese querido hacerse amigo de Sasuke, pero la verdad era que estaba muy preocupado por Sakura, conocía a la perfección lo que le había pasado y si ella estaba con Sasuke sólo podía significar que estaba superándolo, por eso quería ayudarla.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Para cuando salieron al patio ya toda la escuela estaba enterada del chisme y lo comentaban como si fuese la noticia más impresionante del planeta. Incluso había llegado a los oídos de Itachi que Chiba Yayoi estaba esperando un bebé de Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi estaba que no se lo podía creer.

—Es que no me lo creo – Comentó Deidara con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sasori le dio un codazo leve a Itachi,

—Gran puntería la de tu hermanito, mira que mandarse una de estas cuando ya casi vamos a navidad, buen regalo que se van a llevar tus papás – Bromeó el pelirrojo, pero Itachi sólo seguía sin hacer nada.

—Si Gaara o yo hiciéramos eso seguro mi mamá nos mataría, sobre todo a él que cree que es un bebé – Comentó Kankuro también, aunque él no quiso hacerle una broma a Itachi porque se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Eso no puede ser, no creo que Sasuke haya… - Itachi ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase ¿Qué demonios era lo que había hecho su estúpido hermano menor?

—¿Tanto te afecta lo que ha hecho tu hermanito Itachi? – Preguntó Deidara, pero Itachi nuevamente lo ignoró, poniéndose de pie.

—No es eso… es que… - No terminó de contestar, pues se fue corriendo de ahí, tenía que aclarar todo esto rápidamente – _Sasuke y Sakura… ¿No se suponía que estaban juntos?_

—¡Itachi! – Lo llamó Sasori, queriendo ir detrás de él para saber que rayos le había pasado, pero Kankuro le puso una mano delante, impidiéndoselo.

—Déjalo, creo que algo le molestaba – Dijo el castaño. Sus amigos sólo lo miraron, de verdad algo estaba mal.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Tenten entró corriendo al cuarto de su amiga Sakura y apenas la vio la pelirrosa corrió a sus brazos.

—Sakura… - Susurró Tenten mientras la recibía como a una niña pequeña que acababa de caerse y rasparse la rodilla. Ino, Temari y Matsuri también habían venido y estaba paradas en la entrada del cuarto, viendo como la pelirrosa lloraba desconsolada.

Ella no podía parar de llorar, pero aunque le había dolido muchísimo tener que terminar con Sasuke, esto era lo mejor, ya que de seguir con él sufriría más, él no era más que un mentiroso.

—¿Por qué no me contaste nada? – Reclamó Tenten algo enfadada, pues esperaba que siendo su mejor amiga la chica le hubiese dicho que estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha, pero ella sólo se había quedado callada.

—Perdón, sé que fui una tonta, pero estaba enamorada – Respondió Sakura secándose las lágrimas. Sus palabras afectaron de cierta manera a Matsuri, que recordó lo que ella estaba haciendo para obtener el amor de alguien que sólo la veía como una amiga.

—Todas cometemos estupideces al estar enamoradas – Dijo de pronto, haciendo que a todas sus amigas les sucediera lo mismo.

De un momento a otro todas sintieron que esas palabras estaban en lo correcto, bajaron las miradas y ninguna se atrevió a contradecirla, ni siquiera Hinata que hasta ahora sólo había estado ahí sentada sobre su cama.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara y Neji entraron a su cuarto algo intranquilos por todo el alboroto que había afuera, ya que en todos los rincones de la escuela se hablaba sobre el supuesto embarazado de Yayoi y lo peor era que el posible padre era su mejor amigo.

A Neji le sorprendió un poco ver a Sasuke y a Naruto hablando sin tratar de matarse como sucedía cada vez que entraban al cuarto, pero Gaara ignoró ese hecho y se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo allá afuera Sasuke? – Interrogó con el ceño fruncido, pues no podía creer que Sasuke fuese capaz de esto, ya había sido suficiente con lo de Hinata para que ahora también viniera a hacerle una canallada peor a Sakura, y no era que estuviera de parte de la chica o algo por el estilo, pero sí que estaba decepcionado de su amigo.

—¿No me digas que ya toda la escuela lo sabe? – Fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Gaara frunció el ceño aún más y le haló de la camisa.

—¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke? Cuando te vi con Sakura creí que habías cambiado, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre y ni siquiera te avergüenza – Reclamó molesto. Sasuke no le dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada sin atreverse a replicar, aunque se sentía lo peor y más si su mejor amigo le decía todas esas cosas.

—Suéltalo Gaara – Dijo Neji, quien también estaba conmocionado por todo esto, pero no pensaba reaccionar como el pelirrojo – Deja que Sasuke nos explique que sucedió en verdad.

—¿Para que? Si sabemos lo que nos va a decir… - Gaara soltó a Sasuke y salió del cuarto hecho una furia. Naruto no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y también salió, al parecer detrás de Gaara.

Sasuke se sentó y resopló con irritación, en estos momentos prefería que lo atropellase un tren a tener que enfrentar todo lo que vendría; cuando se enterara su padre, su madre se iba a morir. Esto era lo peor que podría pasarle.

—Mierda… - Masculló. Neji suspiró y trató de hablar sin sonar molesto.

—¿Me puedes explicar que pasó? ¿Y que es eso de Sakura? – Inquirió arqueando una ceja, pues en algo se había perdido cuando le oyó a Gaara decir eso.

Sasuke sólo le miró y nuevamente suspiró.

—Es una larga historia.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Yayoi se encontraba en su cuarto sentada sobre su cama, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que de un momento a otro toda la escuela se había enterado de su estado y eso no había sido su culpa, fue sólo que unos chicos lo escucharon y se encararon de difundirlo por toda la escuela sin que ella se diera cuenta y ahora estaban todos señalándola con el dedo, además seguramente Sasuke pensaba que era la culpable de esto.

Miró a su amiga, la cual sólo la observaba con reproche a través de sus ojos de color miel. Ella se levantó, dejando que su largo cabello castaño se moviera junto con ella.

—Ya sé que no está bien que se lo haya dicho a Sasuke, pero no tenía otra opción Yuuki – Dijo Yayoi bajando la mirada, pues se sentía culpable por lo que había provocado, no había sido su intención.

—¿Qué no tenías otra opción? Tienes muchas opciones, no puedes hacer esto – Le reclamó su amiga enojada – Yayoi, sabes bien que Sasuke no es…

—¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó la chica interrumpiéndola y parándose de golpe mientras comenzaba a llorar - ¿Pero que quieres que haga? Ellos nos matarán a mí y a él si saben la verdad, no quiero que eso pase… no quiero que le hagan daño…

—Yayoi… - Susurró Yuuki abrazando a su amiga con compresión – Te entiendo, pero entiende también que lo que estás haciendo no está bien, tienes que decir la verdad antes de que sea tarde, yo… no diré nada, pero…

—No lo voy a hacer, todo se quedará como está ahora – Fue la respuesta de Yayoi. Yuuki sólo suspiró.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Gaara… - Llamó Naruto al pelirrojo mientras este sacaba unas cosas de su casillero y le ignoraba. Naruto sin embargo no quiso quedarse así y con su mano cerró el casillero para captar la atención del chico – No me ignores, te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Sabes bien que te detesto, así que mejor lárgate – Dijo Gaara de mala manera, pero aún así Naruto no se inmutó.

—Esto no se trata de ti o de mí, se trata del que es tu mejor amigo ¿O me equivoco?

—Eso pensé yo, que éramos amigos ¿Pero como puedo ser amigo de un descarado que sólo engaña a las mujeres? – Reclamó el pelirrojo mirando hacia su costado – Sasuke… ya me tiene harto.

—Entiendo como te sientes, puede que estés decepcionado de él, pero si de verdad eres su amigo deberías apoyarlo y no darle la espalda – Después de sus palabras Naruto se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Gaara muy pensativo sobre lo que acababa de decir. Era cierto, estaba molesto con Sasuke pues ya estaba cansado de ese comportamiento que él tenía hacia los demás seres humanos como si él fuese la cosa más importante del mundo, aunque a veces él mismo se comportaba igual o peor.

—Maldita sea… - Susurró dándole un golpe a su casillero.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

En el cuarto de Sakura, el ambiente no estaba nada animado, todas las chicas pensaban en las palabras que hace unos momentos había dicho Matsuri y estaban algo deprimidas, aunque se suponía que como amigas debían estar consolando a Sakura y no llorando como tontas a su lado.

—Bueno… es verdad eso que dices… - Comentó Ino de pronto, quien era sin duda la más confundida de todas. Siempre había estado enamorada de Gaara desde que era pequeña, incluso se llevaba increíblemente con la madre de él –cosa muy difícil para cualquiera que tratara de quitarle a su bebé- pero ahora, desde que Sai había aparecido, había venido a cambiar toda su vida. Ese estúpido hermanastro no hacía más que exasperarla cada vez que le llamaba "hermanita" o le decía sus tontos comentarios sin sentido, pero debía admitirlo, algo le pasaba con él, algo que la confundía mucho.

Temari suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama, tratando de no pensar en el imbécil y problemático de Shikamaru, que desde que la había besado se portaba como si no hubiese pasado nada y ya estaba harta de eso, necesitaba que él le dijera algo, pero ella tampoco tenía el valor para exigir una explicación.

—Matsuri-chan tiene razón, estar enamoradas a veces nos hace ser muy tontas – Dijo Hinata también algo deprimida. Sus amigas la miraron sin comprender, pues era bien sabido que con Naruto iba todo perfectamente, pero lo que no sabían era que su padre la había estado atormentando para que dejara al rubio, e incluso para retomar su compromiso con Sasuke, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero se sentía muy mal el que su padre se lo exigiera sin importarle lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

Tenten no dijo nada, sólo se quedó abrazando a Sakura mientras pensaba en su propio amor no correspondido. Sí, ella era el más claro ejemplo de ser una verdadera _tonta _pues aunque no lo quería aceptar, sentía algo muy fuerte hacia Neji y le dolía mucho el ser una especie de confidente y guardarle el secreto de que estaba saliendo con una chica mayor que él y que era empleada de la escuela. Se preguntaba en que demonios estaría pensando para haber aceptado eso.

—Pero… no se depriman por mi culpa – Les dijo Matsuri bajando la cabeza. Ella también se sentía mal, más por haber hecho que todas sus amigas lo sintieran. En un principio, cuando acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de Gaara todo era felicidad, como un lindo cuento de hadas, pero después, cuando supo lo que él sentía todo ese cuento de hadas se había vuelto como uno de terror. Nada le salía bien, se había tenido que enamorar y ahí comenzó a sufrir como una tonta porque nunca iba a poder estar a su lado; era deprimente.

—Será mejor que… que hablemos sobre otra cosa o todas vamos a llorar – Dijo Sakura soltando una leve risita, pues al menos ella quería que todas se sintieran mejor. Lo consiguió, pues las chicas sonrieron vagamente, pero justo en ese momento apareció por la puerta Itachi.

—¡Sakura! – Gritó al entrar. La pelirrosa corrió hacia él y le abrazó sin importarle nada, pues siempre –desde que lo conoció- había sentido que sí podía confiar en él y que de alguna forma era un gran apoyo – Tranquila Sakura… - Le susurró el Uchiha mayor.

—Itachi… tu hermano es un idiota… - Susurró la pelirrosa mientras agarraba con fuerza su camisa, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

El atardecer caía lentamente y Hinata caminaba hacia la cafetería. Con todo esto no había podido no ver a Naruto en todo el día y se sentía un poco triste por eso, pero quería beber un poco de café o algo para serenarse. Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para calmarse por lo sucedido con su padre, todo esto la estaba abrumando.

De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba suavemente por la espalda, haciendo que todo su peso desapareciera al sentir esa calidez que inundaba todo su ser, casi como si hubiese amanecido nuevamente.

—Hinata-chan… - Le susurró Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata sonrió y se abrazó a él, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio, el cual la miró algo extrañado - ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No Naruto-kun, a tu lado todo está bien – Respondió la ojiperla mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Naruto acarició su cabello y sonrió levemente, tratando de entender por que su Hinata de pronto lucía tan triste.

—Hinata-chan ¿Estás triste por lo de Sasuke y Sakura-chan? – Interrogó algo nervioso, logrando ganarse una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su novia.

—¿Eh? Claro que no, yo pienso que ellos se ven muy bien juntos y sabes perfecto que yo no siento nada por Sasuke – Respondió la Hyûga un tanto desconcertada porque Naruto pensaba que eso la tenía afectada, pero aún así no quería decirle la verdad, así que prefirió callarse. Lo volvió a abrazar y sonrió – No es nada, de verdad yo estoy bien.

—Bueno… como tú digas – Susurró Naruto a su oído, abrazándola por la cintura y rodeándola con fuerza, como queriendo impedir que ella se alejara de su lado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Yuuki, la amiga de Yayoi estaba en la cafetería con un refresco en su mano y pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien delante de ella, chocando con él e instantáneamente manchándose toda la blusa con refresco rojizo.

—Ah… - Exclamó la chica sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasarle.

—¡Pero que tonta, mira lo que hiciste! – Le reclamó aquella persona que acababa de tirar lo que traía en sus manos al piso producto del choque. Yuuki levantó su mirada con molestia y fue ahí que sus ojos color verde miel se posaron sobre unos negros como la noche.

Su boca se abrió levemente mientras veía como el chico más popular de la escuela y –además de eso- hermano mayor de Sasuke –objeto de todos los chismes de la escuela desde esta mañana- se limpiaba algunas migas de pan de su blanca camisa mientras la ignoraba totalmente. Ese hecho la enfureció, él sólo tenía unas cuantas migas y ella tendría que lavar su blusa manchada.

—Al menos ten la decencia de pedirme una disculpa – Reclamó molesta. Itachi por fin la miró, arqueando una ceja como si ella fuese la cosa más rara del mundo, aunque ciertamente le pareció adorable su expresión berrinchuda.

—¿Perdón? – Dijo el Uchiha terminando de sacudirse la ropa.

Yuuki sonrió arrogantemente y le miró de forma algo divertida.

—Te perdono – Dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que una venita se marcaba en la sien del azabache ¿Pero quien se había creído que era esa mocosa?

—Yo no me estaba disculpando contigo, mocosa malcriada – Le dijo Itachi de forma pedante, a pesar de no comportarse así la mayoría del tiempo, de alguna forma esa chica lo exasperaba con su sola presencia.

—Eres un estúpido – Dijo Yuuki dándole un empujón para después irse corriendo, pisando apropósito el sándwich de Itachi que había caído al suelo hace unos momentos, que ahora era incomible.

—Maldición, me lo iba a comer – Se quejó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño. Miró hacia donde se había ido esa chica y suspiró resignado, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

_Claro que no._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri, Tenten e Ino se estaban yendo a su cuarto mientras charlaban con cierto desánimo. Las tres iban por el pasillo, hasta que Matsuri se detuvo.

—Voy al baño chicas, luego nos vemos – Avisó antes de irse corriendo por otro pasillo. Las otras dos sólo asintieron y siguieron caminando.

—Oye Tenten… - Habló Ino de pronto, aunque sonaba algo dudosa – Dime la verdad ¿Tú también estás enamorada de alguien?

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó la castaña sin comprender. Miró a Ino, la cual sólo la observaba de forma intrigada y se sonrojó levemente -. ¿P-por que me preguntas eso? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin afirmar o negar nada, pues ella misma quería negárselo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por la cara de tristeza que pusiste cuando Matsuri dijo eso en el cuarto de Sakura – Respondió Ino encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo se había dado cuenta de que Tenten no quería hablar de eso, y ella misma podía entender como se sentía al encontrarse tan confundida.

—¿Estás así por Gaara? – Cuestionó Tenten con expresión de tristeza, pues ver a Ino así de triste era de muy pocas veces, a pesar de ponerse como una energúmena cuando de su padre se trataba, la rubia siempre era muy alegre y estaba risueña todo el tiempo.

Finalmente Ino sólo negó con la cabeza; ni siquiera había pensado en Gaara, era cierto que antes le gustaba, pero ya no estaba tan segura de eso, incluso le parecía mejor que él de una vez se fijara en Matsuri y así la castaña sería feliz.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con él – Respondió soltando un suspiro – Será mejor que vayamos a nuestro cuarto, sino Ebizu-sensei se enojará si nos ve en los pasillos a esta hora.

—Sí – Dijo Tenten comenzando a caminar.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri se encontraba en el baño, lavando su cara con el agua helada que le causaba un poco de frío. Se secó el rostro y se miró fijamente al espejo. Era la primera vez que se observaba de esa manera y no le gustaba lo que veía; su cabello desarreglado, su rostro infantil, más bien parecía una niña y no una mujer como le gustaría, además de no tener demasiados pechos como la mayoría de sus amigas.

Se sintió tan triste al pensar en eso, en que tal vez por esa razón Gaara no estaba interesado en ella, tal vez era muy poca cosa para él.

—¿Será por esto que no le gusto? – Se preguntó en tono triste. Dejó de mirarse al espejo y salió hacia el pasillo, pero al ir mirando al suelo y estando tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó que alguien más iba pasando por afuera, por lo que ambos se golpearon y cayeron sentados al piso.

Matsuri se sobó el trasero con expresión de dolor y sin abrir los ojos aún.

—Auch… eso dolió… - Se quejó adolorida, mientras la persona que estaba frente a ella la miraba fijamente.

—Matsuri…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela. Estaba sentado mirando a la nada, mientras sus manos no dejaban de tocar las cuerdas de aquella guitarra que hace tiempo le había regalado su madre, una vez que a él le había dado con que quería ser un gran músico, pero ahora no estaba entonando nada en particular, sólo tocaba vagamente, pasando sus dedos por cada cuerda sin darle forma a nada.

—Maldita sea… ¿Cómo se supone que te recuperaré Sakura? – Se preguntó bajando la mirada. Se sentía patético y estúpido ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse? Siempre había pensado que esa tontería jamás lo afectaría; todas las chicas morían por él y se arrastraban, incluso había sido el novio de Hinata, pero cuando ella llegó fue como si de un golpe todo ese mundo perfecto se le hubiese caído, como si ella lo hubiese derribado de una sola patada, y le había golpeado tan fuerte que le dejó marcas imborrables; no podía resignarse a ya no tenerla más en su vida.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha se encaprichaba tanto de alguna cosa, pero no, esa no era la palabra correcta; era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha se enamoraba de verdad de una chica y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas protegerla.

—Sakura… - Volvió a soltar con tristeza, mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaban a hacer una nota con las cuerdas de la guitarra y su mano derecha hacía la melodía, comenzó a cantar.

_No sé vivir sin poderte amar_

_No sé vencer a esta soledad_

_Y junto a ti llegar hasta la eternidad_

_Quiero morir si tú no estás_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—G-Gaara… - Articuló la chica sorprendida y avergonzada al haber chocado con el pelirrojo de sus sueños.

Matsuri estaba paralizada en su sitio. Se había caído sentada y con las piernas abiertas, por lo que cuando Gaara la vio se sonrojó levemente, pues podía ver su ropa interior. La chica se dio cuenta y a parte de sonrojarse terriblemente cerró sus piernas.

—Pervertido… - Le dijo en voz baja. Gaara lo notó y su sonrojo aumentó más.

—L-lo siento, no quise mirar – Se disculpó Gaara apenado, aunque su comentario fue mal interpretado por la castaña, que pensó nuevamente que él no estaba para nada interesado en ella, como le había dicho que no quiso mirar.

—P-perdón por haberte tirado Gaara, lo siento, lo siento mucho – Comenzó a disculparse como loca, haciendo mil reverencias con su cabeza pues aún no se levantaba. Gaara se le acercó y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para hacer que parase.

—Ya deja de disculparte, estás mareándome – Dijo el pelirrojo. Matsuri levantó la cabeza y lo quedó mirando fijamente, él estaba tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento…

En ese momento Gaara comenzó a reírse, provocando que Matsuri frunciera el ceño. Él se alejó de ella y se quedó sentado en el suelo, apoyando una de sus palmas mientras la otra la llevaba a su estómago. El ceño fruncido de Matsuri aumentó.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es que no dejas de disculparte… eres tan graciosa Matsuri – La castaña puso una expresión de berrinche, inflando las mejillas como un pez globo, lo que produjo más risas al chico.

—Hey, ya basta – Se quejó la chica enojada.

Gaara se detuvo después de unos momento, deteniéndose a pensar que nunca se había puesto a reír así con nadie; en verdad Matsuri era una persona muy especial y se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta antes ¿Por qué siempre las personas debían notar lo que tenían cuando estaban a punto de perderlo?

—Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste – Respondió Matsuri esbozando una dulce sonrisa, después de todo era su turno de jugar.

—¿Puedo hacer otra? – Interrogó el pelirrojo, que de pronto se quedó medio perdido en esa sonrisa de Matsuri.

—La acabas de hacer – Siguió la chica, logrando que Gaara frunciera el ceño, vaya que era ingeniosa cuando se trataba de vengarse de sus burlas.

—Pero ahora sí en serio – Miró a Matsuri fijamente a los ojos, mostrando seriedad en su expresión - Matsuri yo… quiero saber si tienes onda con Kiba – Preguntó Gaara, notando como su amiga castaña se sorprendía un poco por aquella pregunta.

—¿Con Kiba-kun? Claro que no – Respondió ella, sin darse cuenta de que causaba un gran alivio en el pelirrojo – Solamente somos amigos.

—¿Y los recaditos de amor que? – Inquirió el pelirrojo algo molesto. Notó como Matsuri reía graciosamente, llevándose una de sus manos a su labio inferior; ciertamente se veía hermosa de esa forma.

—Esos sólo eran recados sin importancia, no eran de amor – Aclaró la chica, pero al cabo de unos segundos miró a Gaara intrigada - ¿Por qué?

—N-no por… porque… - Gaara no sabía que decir, no estaba seguro aún de que era lo que le estaba pasando, sólo tenía claro de que no quería ver a Matsuri con Kiba, y ciertamente con ningún otro. Desvió la mirada y trató de pensar en alguna palabra que no lo hiciera quedar mal – Porque eres mi amiga y estaba preocupado por ti, sólo eso.

—Ah… - La voz de Matsuri sonó decepcionada, pues ciertamente esperaba algo más.

—Matsuri tú… ¿Irías al baile de navidad conmigo? – Preguntó Gaara de pronto, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la castaña, pero que al cabo de los segundos se convirtió en una dulce sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí Gaara.

Gaara sonrió; tal vez esto era lo mejor, tal vez lo que comenzaba a sentir cada vez que veía a Matsuri sí era amor, tal vez y sólo tal vez podría estar seguro si pasaba un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

—Matsuri, creo que será mejor pararnos – Aconsejó dándose cuenta de que seguían en el piso del pasillo. Matsuri lo miró también y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que tienes razón – Dijo la castaña.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Al día siguiente todos entraban al salón para las clases de Kakashi, que como siempre aún no llegaba pues era su costumbre llegar después del último alumno y luego inventar alguna tonta excusa.

Sasuke iba hacia la entrada con cara de fastidio, pero también se veía como que no había dormido demasiado. Justo en ese momento se apareció Sakura en la puerta, por lo que cruzaron sus miradas al atravesar el marco y ambos se quedaron de pie ahí por unos segundos.

—Saku – Sasuke no alcanzó a terminar su nombre cuando ella le desvió la mirada y se alejó.

—Con permiso – Fue todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa, yéndose a sentar a su puesto luego. Sasuke bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Mierda… - Masculló.

Las clases fueron igual de aburridas que siempre, por lo que todos estaban felices a la hora de salir al patio a descansar.

Sasuke y Naruto salieron juntos, mientras que Gaara sólo les miró con fastidio y se fue por su cuenta, pues aún estaba molesto con Sasuke.

—Ahí está Yayoi – Señaló Sasuke a la chica que estaba sentada junto a Yuuki. Naruto miró a la última con algo de sorpresa y luego sonrió - ¿Crees que deba hablarle ahora?

—Sí, ve ahora, yo hablaré con su amiga – Informó el rubio antes de dirigirse a la chica. Se acercó con una sonrisa amigable y levantó su mano en gesto de saludo - ¡Hey, Yuuki-chan! – La saludó como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Yuuki lo miró con algo de sorpresa, pero luego recordó que el amigo de su primo ya llevaba varios meses en la escuela, sólo que no le había hablado desde entonces y le había parecido raro que lo hiciera ahora de forma tan amigable, pues sólo la saludaba ocasionalmente y ya.

—Naruto… - Susurró esbozando una sonrisa. Yayoi –que estaba a su lado- notó que Sasuke le hacía una seña para que se fuera con él y así lo hizo, dejando a Naruto y a Yuuki a solas.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás Yuuki-chan? – Preguntó Naruto sentándose a su lado y sonriendo con esa naturalidad de siempre, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica – Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—Sí, estoy bien pero… - Yuuki lo miró intrigada – Te conozco Naruto ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

—Me descubriste – Dijo el rubio mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¡¿Pero como te atreves Sasuke? ¡¿Crees que miento sobre mi embarazo? – Gritó Yayoi alterada, mientras que Sasuke le hacía señas para que dejara de gritar, ya suficiente tenía con todo el chisme regado por la escuela para que encima lo vinieran a acusar de alguna otra cosa, como "padre desnaturalizado" o lo que sea que se les fuese a ocurrir a esos chismosos de la escuela.

—No lo sé, por eso te pido una prueba, sólo estuvimos juntos una vez.

—Dos – Le recordó la chica. Sasuke puso mueca de no entender; en realidad no se acordaba si habían sido una o dos, pero eso no venía al caso, lo importante era la prueba.

—Como sea, sólo dámela ¿O es que tienes miedo?

—No, no tengo miedo – Respondió Yayoi mirándole con el ceño fruncido – Sólo quiero saber por que haces esto, por que dudas de mí.

—Porque por esto perdí a mi novia ¿No entiendes? – Reclamó Sasuke con furia contenida. Yayoi le miró bajó la mirada, se sintió culpable.

—_No tenía idea que Sasuke tuviera novia, pensé que como había terminado con Hyûga-san… pero… lo siento mucho, pero no me retractaré… _- Pensó la chica, mirando a Sasuke fijamente – Si quieres una prueba te la daré.

—Bien – Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta, aunque en realidad esto sólo lo preocupaba más ¿Qué iba a hacer si era verdad?

Seguramente se tendría que resignar, no le quedaba de otra, Fugaku iba a matarlo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Yuuki-chan por favor, te lo pido por nuestros años de amistad – Rogaba Naruto a una negativa Yuuki, la cual sólo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró furiosa.

—¿Por nuestra amistad? Naruto llevas meses sin hablarme y cuando finalmente lo haces sólo es para pedirme algo, algo que no haré – Respondió Yuuki poniéndose de pie. Se dio la vuelta y dejó al rubio solo, el cual simplemente bajó la mirada, tal vez ella tenía razón y había hecho mal en acercarse de esa manera.

Ella siguió caminando, hacia las mesas de la cafetería.

—Tonto Naruto, quería hablar conmigo sólo por eso – Se detuvo y soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya había escuchado del noviazgo de Naruto con Hinata Hyûga – Así que nunca va a notarme – Se dijo algo triste.

—Oh, pero si es la chiquilla insolente de ayer – Escuchó una molesta voz. Levantó la vista y miró con fastidio a Itachi, el cual estaba frente a ella y la veía divertido. Yuuki frunció el ceño.

—Pero si es el idiota de ayer.

—Mira niña tonta… - Itachi trató de insultarla ¿Pero quien se creía que era esa mocosa? Además se quería vengar por su sándwich, pero ella sólo se largó dejándolo ahí parado ¡Lo había dejado hablando solo! – Maldita… ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Que insoportable.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Kiba y Matsuri se encontraban entrando a la biblioteca de la escuela, ya se les hacía costumbre siempre hablar en ese lugar.

—¿Y que pasó? – Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad. Matsuri bajó la mirada, mostrándose algo triste, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió con mucha alegría.

—Él me invitó al baile de navidad – Respondió muy contenta para luego lanzarse a los brazos del chico - ¡Muchas gracias Kiba-kun! Gracias por tu ayuda, eres un gran amigo.

—De nada… - Dijo Kiba correspondiendo a su abrazo, aunque el tono de su voz era algo melancólico.

Matsuri se separó de él y le seguía sonriendo de esa manera tan adorable, haciendo que de pronto el corazón del chico latiera más rápido ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ella?

—Tengo otro favor que pedirte – Dijo Matsuri con seriedad, pues estaba decidida a hacer que Gaara la notara, que se diera cuenta de que ella existía y que no era una niña.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke caminó hacia las mesas de la cafetería con una expresión de rabia en su rostro, después de hablar con Yayoi era así como se sentía, además todos estaban hablando a su espalda y eso era aún más molesto.

—A ti te estaba buscando – Le dijo Itachi parándose frente a su hermano menor. Sasuke le miró con fastidio.

—¿Qué quieres? No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, por favor Itachi.

—Sasuke… - Itachi ignoró su comentario, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke - ¿Es cierto que el bebé es tuyo? – Preguntó sin más.

—No lo sé… - Respondió el Uchiha menor bajando la mirada. Itachi aún no le soltaba, pero lo miró enojado.

—Maldita sea Sasuke ¿Qué se supone que harás con Sakura? Lo has arruinado todo.

—Ya sé, ni siquiera quiere hablarme – Sasuke apartó las manos de su hermano de sus hombros y le miró enojadísimo - ¿Pero debes estar feliz no? Ahora tienes el camino libre con ella.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Tú la amas ¿No es verdad? ¿Cómo puedes regalármela en bandeja de plata? – Reprochó Itachi mientras su hermano menor le miraba sorprendido – Yo no me meteré con la chica de mi hermanito.

—Itachi… - Sasuke no sabía que decir, sólo podía sentir que por primera vez en la vida Itachi actuaba como su hermano, o al menos eso sentía, incluso el odio injustificado que sentía hacia él, ese que había nacido de la envidia, de pronto se le había olvidado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura caminó hasta llegar a la azotea donde ella y Sasuke solían verse a escondidas. No podía contener sus deseos de llorar, se sentía como una tonta, una estúpida por haber creído en él ¿Qué le hizo pensar en que ella lo haría cambiar? ¿Qué le hizo pensar que una persona como Sasuke podría hacer que ella dejara atrás su tormentoso pasado?

Se abrazó a si misma mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas; lo había recordado nuevamente, el motivo por el cual no quería enamorarse nunca más, porque ahora sin Sasuke era como si hubiese perdido su escudo.

—Sasuke… - Susurró tratando de parar de llorar, aunque le resultaba inútil al recordar cuando estaba con él, y cuando estuvo con _ese _otro – Sasuke… ¿Por qué?

Continuara…

.…

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, no dejo adelanto porque no se me ocurre nada xD**

**¡Bye!**


	13. Beso ¿En sueños?

**¡Hola!**

**Como siempre, aquí está la conti de este fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las personas que lean y no dejan y los que me ponen en favoritos.**

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 13.**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 13: Beso ¿En sueños?**

Un nuevo fin de semana se acercaba y los chicos estaban felices porque por fin se irían a descansar a sus casas, pero por otro lado era molesto que justamente el día lunes tendrían un examen, pero al menos ya faltaba poco para las cortas vacaciones de invierno y podrían pasar el año nuevo en casa.

—Deja de mirarme con esa cara, te dije que estoy bien – Insistió Sakura, pues aunque hubiesen pasado ya varios días desde que había terminado con Sasuke sus amigas la seguían notando muy triste, cosa que a todas les preocupaba, pero en especial a Tenten que era la que la conocía de antes.

—A mí no me engañas Sakura, pero síguete haciendo la tonta si quieres – Dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión de ofendida en su rostro, mas Sakura sólo sonrió, pues no podía estar llorando todo el tiempo por alguien que no se lo merecía.

Había decidido olvidarse de Sasuke para siempre, lo olvidaría y enterraría todos sus sentimientos de una vez, después de todo nunca debió volver a confiar en el amor de nuevo, había sido una estúpida al creer que alguien como Sasuke sería diferente de ese idiota del que se enamoró primero.

—Oye… ¿Y tienes una cita con el doctor el sábado? – Preguntó Tenten con cierto tacto; sabía que a Sakura aún le afectaba ese tema demasiado, incluso aún podía recordar cuando su amiga parecía estar muerta en vida, cuando gritaba por las noches como una loca y lloraba todo el día, eso se lo había contado la madre de ella, pero incluso algunas veces Tenten se quedó a su lado, cuidándola, había sido una época terrible.

—Ajá – Respondió la peli rosa asintiendo con la cabeza, poniendo una expresión algo triste en su rostro – Pero ya sabes, es lo mismo de siempre, creo que sólo tendré que ir hasta el próximo año.

—¿De verdad? Eso es muy bueno, quiere decir que finalmente tú…

—No, Tenten – La interrumpió Sakura con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente, pues se sentía realmente mal con todo esto – Yo nunca… podré olvidarlo…

En ese instante Sakura miró hacia su costado, divisando a Sasuke, el cual salía hacia el patio de la escuela acompañado de Yayoi. Últimamente no se separaba de ella, andaban juntos de allá para acá y eso le dolía aún más a la peli rosa, se sentía como una tonta por haberse enamorado de ese tipo al que sólo le gustaba burlarse de las mujeres.

Bajó la mirada y decidió irse a su cuarto, no quería seguir viendo a Sasuke porque eso sólo la haría sentir aún peor.

Tenten no le dijo nada, la entendía y no quería molestarla más, así que decidió irse al gimnasio, así aprovecharía de practicar un poco de baloncesto.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Ya está Sasuke, espero que estés contento – Dijo Yayoi mientras le enseñaba el resultado de sus exámenes a Sasuke, el cual decía claramente que tenía casi tres meses de embarazo, lo que coincidía a cuando habían estado juntos la última vez.

Sasuke sintió solo deseos de morirse, además de que por suerte no se había enterado aún Fugaku, seguro cuando lo hiciera iba a matarlo, sin contar con que definitivamente Sakura ya ni le hablaba, lo ignoraba por completo y si es que él le hablaba ella lo insultaba igual que antes, todo estaba peor día con día.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? – Preguntó la chica mirándole fijamente, pero Sasuke sólo negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella, pues no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, toda su vida estaba arruinada.

—_Maldita sea ¡Maldita sea! Siempre termino cometiendo algún error estúpido, pero creo que esta vez fue demasiado… _- Pensó bajando la mirada, pues aunque le costara reconocerlo, el perder a Sakura le hacía sentir triste y vacío, como haber perdido una parte de sí mismo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto estaba molesto; hoy su padre había venido a hablar con él, a insistirle con el tema de Hinata ¿Pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué los padres de ambos no querían verlos juntos?

—Rayos, pero papá está loco si cree que dejaré a Hinata-chan sólo porque él lo dice, eso jamás, ella es mi novia y yo la quiero – Se decía mientras caminaba furioso por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que sin querer chocó con alguien, pues iba muy distraído.

—Auch ¡Naruto! – Se quejó la chica mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido y al rubio le escurría una gotita por la sien – Ten más cuidado ¿Por qué vas tan distraído?

—Lo siento Yuuki-chan – Se disculpó Naruto, que al cabo de unos segundos bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza. Yuuki lo notó y se sintió mal, ella siempre había visto feliz a Naruto, desde que eran niños y jamás le había gustado que se pusiera así, que borrara esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, una pelea con mi papá pero no es nada grave – Respondió el rubio volviendo a sonreír como siempre, lo que sin duda hizo sentir mejor a la castaña que sonrió para él.

—Me alegra que no sea nada, sabes que no me gusta verte triste – Comentó la chica. Naruto iba a decir algo más, pero en ese instante se apareció Hinata.

Hace unos días que veía a su novio muy sonriente con esa chica a la cual no conocía, lo que la ponía muy triste, pues pensaba cosas que no eran.

—Naruto-kun, te estaba buscando, dijiste que íbamos a estudiar hoy – Dijo la ojiperla con su voz tan dulce, esa que a Naruto le encantaba oír y jamás se cansaba de ello.

—Así es Hinata-chan, vamos ¡Nos vemos Yuuki-chan! – Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la jaló, pues debía estudiar muy duro para el examen del lunes si no quería quedar como un burro, seguro su padre no lo iba a dejar en paz si sacaba una mala calificación, así que más le valía que le fuese bien.

Hinata le hizo un gesto a Yuuki como despedida y ésta sonrió amablemente, aunque apenas el rubio se alejó bajó la mirada.

—Naruto… - Susurró con tristeza, pues desde hace tiempo ella consideraba a Naruto como algo más que su amigo, a ella le gustaba mucho.

—¡Mocosa! – Escuchó detrás, era una voz tan molesta que sería imposible no darse cuenta de quien se trataba. La castaña sólo frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Itachi, el cual la miraba con gesto de burla.

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – Inquirió de forma nada amable, notando como el azabache fruncía el ceño.

—Sólo venía a pasarte esto – Dijo Itachi entregándole un papel, el cual Yuuki miró de mala gana, arrebatándoselo de las manos.

—¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó la chica sin entender. Itachi la miró como si se tratase de algo obvio, pero ella seguía sin entender - ¿Qué?

—Es lo que me debes por mi sándwich que me tiraste el otro día, mocosa – Dijo finalmente Itachi. Yuuki arqueó una ceja, ella no se acordaba de eso.

—No te pagaré nada, estás loco – Dijo aventándole el papel a la cara para luego salir corriendo, pero Itachi no se la dejó tan fácil, la agarró del brazo y la jaló con fuerza y brusquedad - ¡Suéltame! ¡Si quieres que te pague entonces pídeme disculpas por lo de mi blusa!

—¡No era más que una tela barata!

—¡¿Barata? – Yuuki estaba realmente molesta, sobre todo porque Itachi había dicho que su ropa era barata, aunque en realidad, era una tontería, pero todo lo que decía él no hacía más que sacarla de sus casillas.

—¡Suéltame Itachi Uchiha, no eres más que un completo idiota! – La chica le dio un pisotón en el pie, lo que provocó un gran dolor al Uchiha y que finalmente la soltara - ¡Imbécil! – Gritó Yuuki para luego irse corriendo, mientras que Itachi se quejaba del dolor.

—Demonios ¡Otra vez se salió con la suya! – Se quejó molesto, realmente ella lo hacía querer volverse un desquiciado y abandonar por completo su seriedad, lo exasperaba totalmente – Esa tonta…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara estaba en su cuarto buscando unas cosas, pues le había prometido a Matsuri estudiar con ella hoy y ya se le hacía tarde para ello. Vio entrar a Sasuke y no le habló, hace días que apenas le dirigía la palabra, además, Sasuke estaba muy de amigo con Naruto.

—¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó el azabache, pero Gaara sólo lo ignoró, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con él – Oye Gaara – Insistió Sasuke.

—Nada ¿De acuerdo? Es sólo que por si no te has dado cuenta desde hace días que tú y yo no hablamos, pero a ti ni te importa – El pelirrojo tomó unos cuantos libros y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sasuke se paró ahí, impidiéndole la salida - ¿Qué rayos haces?

—¿Qué te hice?

—A mí nada, pero estoy cansado de que sigas siendo el mismo, creí que habías cambiado, de verdad, me decepcionas – Fue todo lo que dijo Gaara antes de salir, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado.

Había estado tan metido en sus asuntos que no se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo no quería saber nada de él.

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su cama; todo iba de mal en peor.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sai se encontraba caminando por el pasillo mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico, pues siempre parecía estar más inmerso en su propio mundo que en el mundo del resto de los mortales.

—¡Ya les dije que ese idiota no es mi hermano! – Escuchó la voz chillona de Ino, esa que siempre le hacía reír, pues ella seguía insistiendo en que no eran hermanos y además de todo, no sabía por que razón ahora ella no le quería ni hablar.

—¿Pero por que eres tan mala Ino-san? – Preguntó una de las chicas del club de fans de Sai con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pues tenían la vaga esperanza de que la rubia les ayudara con su amor.

—No soy mala, sólo digo la verdad – Respondió Ino, que no se sentía ni ligeramente conmovida por el llanto de varias de las chicas – Ese Sai no es más que un imbécil al cual odio con todas mis fuerzas, un estúpido sin sentimientos y que sólo le preocupa sí mismo, nunca podría ser hermana de ese idiota, es más, desearía no haberlo conocido jamás – Dijo fríamente, sin darse cuenta de que el chico en cuestión estaba detrás de ella, y que se había sorprendido cuando la oyó hablar así.

—Sai-sama… - Dijo una de las chicas que estaban llorando al ver a Sai detrás de Ino. Ino arqueó una ceja y se dio la vuelta, quedándose de piedra y con la boca abierta al ver a Sai detrás de ella, el cual la miraba como nunca antes ¿Acaso estaba triste?

—Así que eso piensas de mí – Dijo Sai mirándola fijamente, mientras que Ino no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de que demonios debía hacer en este momento, realmente había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—S-Sai yo… - Ino trató de excusarse, aunque le costara un mundo pedirle una disculpa, pero no pudo hablar más, porque Sai simplemente se alejó, no la quiso escuchar.

—¡Ino-san, eres muy cruel con Sai-sama! – Le gritó una de las chicas, pero Ino no le puso atención, se sentía demasiado mal por lo que había hecho, tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa a Sai.

—¡Sai! – Gritó corriendo detrás del chico, luego de haber estado bastante tiempo parada ahí, como en estado de shock.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Tenten se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela, estaba tratando de hacer un tiro desde la mitad de la cancha, pero era bastante difícil pues cada vez que lanzaba el balón se daba cuenta de que no tenía la suficiente fuerza.

—Maldición – Se dijo frustrada, jamás le había gustado perder y mucho menos no poder cumplir sus propios retos. El balón rebotó hasta la entrada y ella corrió a buscarlo, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Neji, que la miró mientras ella se agachaba a coger la bola.

—¿Tenten? – Preguntó el castaño sonriendo levemente. Tenten se levantó con la pelota entre sus manos, observando a Neji fijamente – No sabía que estabas aquí, disculpa.

—Está bien, no importa, es que nadie viene nunca aquí y me gusta practicar – Dijo la chica bajando la mirada. Nunca estaba a solas con Neji y esta situación la ponía algo nerviosa - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo un rato?

—Seguro – Respondió el Hyûga quitándole el balón de un manotazo, a lo que Tenten observó sorprendida como Neji dribleaba hasta llegar al aro y una vez ahí encestó con un tiro sencillo.

—Tramposo, me tomaste desprevenida – Se quejó la chica sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo haciendo un gesto de berrinche. Neji sólo la miró sonriendo.

—No debes bajar la guardia Tenten – Le dijo Neji de forma algo arrogante, pero Tenten no se quiso quedar como una perdedora, así que tomó rápidamente el balón y lo arrojó a la canasta, logrando el tiro que hasta hace algunos minutos se le dificultaba bastante – Wow, eres buena.

—Gracias, estaba en el equipo de baloncesto en mi otra escuela, era la armadora – Dijo Tenten sonriendo, pues se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Siempre había sido muy buena en los deportes, pero le gustaba superarse día con día.

—Vaya, yo apenas he comenzado este año, creo que me ganarás si jugamos en serio – Neji tomó el balón una vez más, ofreciéndoselo a Tenten, la cual lo tomó entre sus manos – Te gusta mucho el deporte ¿Verdad?

—Ajá, como puedes ver soy una chica muy activa.

—No conozco a muchas chicas que sean buenas en los deportes, eres tan buena como un chico – Dijo Neji sonriendo y quitándole el balón una vez más a Tenten, la cual se había quedado paralizada ante lo que él creyó que sería un halago, pero al contrario, ella lo tomó de una manera totalmente diferente.

—_¿Quiere decir que soy como un chico? ¿No soy nada femenina? _– Se preguntó a sí misma, mirándose y dándose cuenta de que jamás se veía como una chica linda, siempre estaba más preocupada de pasar desapercibida, realmente no era hermosa como su madre.

Neji volvió a encestar, sin darse cuenta de lo que sin querer había hecho.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Gaara, el cual estaba sentado frente a ella, leyendo un libro, pues la ayudaba con el estudio. Gaara era casi un genio, estaba entre los puntajes más altos de toda la escuela y por eso a Matsuri le ayudaba mucho tenerlo cerca, aunque no era de la forma que ella quería en realidad, pues seguía perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque quisiese hacerle creer que ya lo había olvidado.

—Etto… Gaara… ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó notando el ceño fruncido de su amigo, el cual la miró en ese instante, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

—No, no es nada – Respondió Gaara, que aún seguía molesto por lo de Sasuke, sin embargo al mirar a Matsuri todo ese enojo se le iba, al observar aquellos ojos con un brillo de inocencia en ellos, y esa sonrisa tan alegre que ella siempre tenía, esos labios tan rosados… De pronto sintió un fuerte estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirar a Matsuri deseando besarla, era un idiota ¿Cómo es que le había costado tanto darse cuenta? Ella realmente le gustaba.

—¿Nada? – Insistió Matsuri, que se sintió más nerviosa por que él la miraba fijamente - ¿Seguro que no es nada? Estás como enojado…

—Ah, son tonterías con Sasuke, no te preocupes – Le dijo Gaara emitiendo una leve sonrisa, la cual se amplió más al ver que el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga aumentaba. Definitivamente aún tenía una oportunidad, ella lo amaba a él y no iba a ser tan fácil que lo olvidara, menos ahora que él no iba a permitírselo.

—Y-ya veo… - La chica bajó la mirada, tomando un cuaderno de la mesa para comenzar a leerlo, como si no tuviera otra cosa más importante que hacer, pero la realidad era que estaba de lo más nerviosa por la culpa de Gaara, además de que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

—Oye Matsuri… - Gaara habló lentamente, quería probar si ella aún sentía algo por él, así que se le acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración – Déjame ver que tal vas – Dijo casi susurrándole al oído, notando como la chica comenzaba a temblar. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero le gustaba lo que podía producir en ella.

—S-sí Gaara, c-creo que ya estoy por acabar… y-yo… - Ella lo miró de reojo, mientras el chico revisaba sus apuntes y los ejercicios que ella había realizado, tratando de buscar algún error.

—Está muy bien Matsuri, sigo pensando que eres realmente inteligente – Dijo Gaara al acabar de leer. Miró a Matsuri, la cual bajó la mirada al instante, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo indebido y él sonrió acercándosele – Oye… tienes algo ahí…

—¿D-donde? – Preguntó la chica que ahora estaba completamente avergonzada y nerviosa, sintiendo como si se le fuese a salir el corazón por la boca en cualquier momento ante la cercanía del chico que tanto amaba, el cual iba acercando su mano hasta su cabello para quitarle una especie de pelusa, pero al mismo tiempo acercaba sus labios a los de ella ¿Acaso iba a besarla?

Matsuri no estaba segura de que se proponía Gaara ahora, pero que él la besara era lo que más deseaba, que él le diera su primer beso, porque nunca antes la habían besado y que él lo hiciera era como un sueño. Por su parte, Gaara estaba decidido; la iba a besar, la besaría hasta cansarse, porque realmente lo deseaba y sólo faltaban un par de centímetros para que eso finalmente se cumpliera, sin embargo, alguien abrió la puerta en ese momento.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Se sentía extrañamente triste. La verdad era que jamás le había importado lo que opinaran de él, pero en ésta vez era diferente, ésta vez le había dolido oírlo de los labios de Ino, porque realmente la apreciaba, porque por muy increíble que pareciera sentía algo por ella, un cariño muy especial, aunque estaba claro que para ella era todo lo contrario.

—En fin, será mejor que la deje en paz – Se dijo convencido, levantándose de su asiento para irse a su cuarto, pero cuando lo iba a hacer notó a una hermosa joven castaña parada delante de él, la cual le sonreía dulcemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo Sai-kun? – Preguntó la chica sonriente, provocando una leve sonrisa en él también.

—Sólo pensaba ¿Y tú que haces aquí Suki-chan? – Interrogó sin mucho interés, pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso, estaba demasiado feliz de poder hablar con ese chico que era uno de los más populares de la escuela.

—Sólo quería saludarte… la verdad es que me da un poco de pena… - Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada, con sus mejillas levemente encendidas, lo que la hacía verse bastante adorable – Seguro pensarás que soy una tonta por lo que te escribí en esa carta, pero…

—Nada de eso – La interrumpió Sai, mostrando su característica sonrisa, a pesar de que no estaba mintiendo en sus palabras – Lo que escribiste ahí fue muy lindo de tu parte, y no creo que seas una tonta por eso.

—Gracias Sai-kun – Dijo Suki sonriendo alegremente. Miró al pelinegro totalmente avergonzada, pero tomó valor y se acercó a él – Hay algo que quiero hacer, sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré – Posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sai, se puso en puntas, ya que él era mucho más alto y, finalmente, lo besó.

Él se quedó paralizado, no hizo ningún movimiento, ni para corresponderle ni para alejarla, simplemente se quedó así.

Ino había corrido casi por toda la escuela buscando a Sai, pero cuando finalmente pudo divisarlo, estaba besándose con una chica que no era cualquiera, sino esa que le había dado una carta de amor.

Frunció el ceño y pensó que lo mejor era no interrumpirlos, además ¿Por qué debía disculparse con ese idiota cuando ella sólo dijo la verdad?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Sasuke… - Espetó con el ceño fruncido y separándose abruptamente de Matsuri, la cual sólo miraba muerta de la vergüenza a los dos muchachos que estaban en ese pequeño salón junto a ella.

Justo cuando Gaara la iba a besar, o cuando pensó que iba a hacerlo, había entrado Sasuke Uchiha de forma estrepitosa al lugar, destruyendo así aquel mágico momento que significaba para ella algo realmente importante como era su primer beso.

Tenía ganas de lanzársele encima al azabache y golpearlo por inoportuno, pero finalmente se calmó y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Perdonen por interrumpirlos en medio de su… estudio – Habló Sasuke, diciendo la última palabra como si no fuese precisamente la que hubiese querido usar – Pero necesito hablar contigo Gaara – Prosiguió – Es importante.

Gaara suspiró cansinamente ¿Por qué tenía que venir Sasuke justo cuando estaba a punto de besar a Matsuri y de decirle algo muy importante? Que mal momento había elegido su _amigo _para aparecerse, pero ya que, debía escucharlo.

—De acuerdo, pero vamos afuera, ya regreso Matsuri – Avisó a la castaña, haciendo una extraña mueca, como una especie de gesto de complicidad, lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña, que sólo asintió con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Gaara estaban afuera del salón de estudios. El pelirrojo se veía molesto mientras que el azabache estaba algo serio.

—No me mires así, lamento haber interrumpido tu momento romántico con Matsuri pero tenía que decirte algo – Dijo Sasuke, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Gaara, por lo cual él sólo suspiró – En fin, sólo quiero que aclaremos las cosas ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?

—Ye te dije por que, no me hagas repetirlo – Respondió Gaara molesto y cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada para no verle a los ojos – No me gusta que seas así como eres, además todos piensan que yo soy igual a ti sólo por ser tu amigo, estoy harto de eso.

—Así que es eso… - Sasuke bajó la mirada; le había dolido que Gaara le dijera algo así, era como si sintiera vergüenza de ser su amigo y nunca le había dicho algo tan hiriente. Siempre habían sido los mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, porque sus padres eran socios desde antes de que ellos nacieran, así que crecieron prácticamente juntos.

—Si sólo querías saber eso entonces ya me voy – Gaara se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar nuevamente al salón, pero Sasuke se lo impidió parándose en frente de él.

—Las cosas no son como tú crees, yo de verdad había cambiado, estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien con Sakura, pero no sé lo que pasó… de pronto todo se fue a la mierda y… y todos me están abandonando… no lo hagas tú también… - Pidió Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, pero con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos negros, lo cual sorprendió a su amigo.

Gaara jamás lo había visto triste, sólo cuando su padre lo regañaba de niño y a veces lo golpeaba por portarse mal, en esos momentos eran los únicos en los que incluso le había visto llorar, pero después de eso nunca más lo hizo, nunca volvió a mostrar debilidad antes nadie y ahí fue cuando comenzó a tratar a todos los demás como si fuesen inferiores a él, como si fuese el centro del mundo, pero tal vez eso sólo había sido su mecanismo de defensa ante los maltratos de su padre.

—Demonios… - Susurró el pelirrojo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – Está bien, cuéntame que demonios sucedió, y no me mires con esa cara lastimera que te golpearé.

Sasuke sólo rió ante el último comentario.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto había acabado sus deberes y sus estudios gracias a su querida Hinata, quien era realmente una genio y le había ayudado mucho a entender los temas que no le entraban a la cabeza con nada. Cuando iba por el pasillo notó a Kiba, el cual estaba parado junto al barandal de la escalera, mirando hacia el primer piso.

—¿Qué ves Kiba? – Preguntó el rubio situándose a su lado.

—Nada, sólo pensaba – Respondió el castaño volviendo su vista al suelo, luego de haber mirado a Naruto por unos segundos – Estaba muy aburrido.

—¿En que puedes estar pensando tú? – Se extrañó Naruto, ya que Kiba siempre estaba haciendo cosas en lugar de estar detenido pensando, ya fuese corriendo por ahí, espiando la ropa interior de las chicas, o jugando algún deporte afuera - ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Preguntó al verlo tan serio, e incluso parecía triste.

—No es nada, te dije que sólo estaba pensando – Fue la respuesta de Kiba. Naruto arqueó una ceja sin comprender ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo?

—Ya, y yo soy algún loco extraterrestre del espacio que viene a conquistar la tierra ¿Cierto?

—Ajá – Dijo Kiba asintiendo con la cabeza, sin prestarle atención a Naruto, por lo que éste frunció el ceño y apretó uno de sus puños con enojo.

—Kiba desgraciado ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – Le gritó Naruto al oído, haciendo que el castaño se pegara un susto de muerte ya que por su grito brincó y por poco y se fue hacia adelante, si no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo se habría caído hasta el primer piso.

—¡Fíjate en lo que haces idiota! – Reclamó molesto y con el corazón saltándole a mil por hora dentro de su pecho.

—¡Eso fue porque no me hacías caso tonto! – Reclamó también el rubio, pero luego de haber gritado los dos se calmaron un poco – Y bien ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—No es nada ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?

—Pues que se me hace que tú estás enamorado de una chica y por eso estás así ¡Te conozco! – Aseguró Naruto apuntándole con su dedo índice, causando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Kiba pues al parecer le había dado justo en el clavo.

—¡C-claro que no! – Exclamó avergonzado, asegurando que ninguna chica se había metido en su corazón, pero Naruto sólo río con picardía.

—Lo sabía, estás enamorado – Aseguró cruzándose de brazos – Ya dime quien es ¿La conozco?

—¡No!

—Ah ya sé ¡Matsuri!

Kiba sólo se arrojó encima de Naruto para tratar de callarlo, sin darse cuenta de que su acción sólo le daba a entender al rubio que estaba en lo cierto.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Tenten llevaba como media hora parada ahí sin hacer nada. Al principio Neji no lo había notado por estar concentrado en su juego, pero después había comenzado a perturbarle que la chica pareciera una estatua viviente, así que se acercó a preguntar si todo estaba bien.

—¿Tenten? – Preguntó pasando una mano frente al rostro de la castaña, la cual finalmente pareció reaccionar ante el movimiento y lo miró sin decir nada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo malo?

—Neji yo… - Comenzó a decir Tenten, que en ese momento sentía ganas de morirse. Se sentía tan mal consigo misma, jamás se había puesto a pensar en que no lucía atractiva para los chicos, porque en realidad eso nunca le había importado, pero ahora que estaba Neji en su vida ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? – Y-yo estoy bien – Afirmó con una sonrisa – No te preocupes por mí, sólo me quedé pensando en algunas cosas.

—Claro, seguro que sí – Dijo Neji más calmado, pues verdaderamente se había preocupado por ella, porque se veía muy extraña - ¿Quieres seguir jugando o prefieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?

—No, no es necesario, me iré yo sola – Respondió la chica antes de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo, dejando al Hyûga muy desconcertado, aunque le pareció verla llorar.

Tenten se secó las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos mientras corría por el pasillo. Era una tonta sin remedio, lo sabía muy bien ¿Pero que podía hacer al respecto? Ya se había enamorado de él, pero Neji sólo la veía como a un chico, ni siquiera llegaba a ser una chica frente a sus ojos.

—Estúpida – Se dijo a sí misma.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre su cama. No quería salir de su cuarto porque no se quería encontrar con Sasuke por cualquier lugar de la escuela, por suerte las clases ya se habían acabado y después de la navidad se iría junto con su madre a la casa de sus abuelos, así que no vería a Sasuke durante dos largas semanas, pero eso era lo mejor, era mucho mejor que tener que verle y sufrir por su culpa.

—Soy tan tonta ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de él? ¿Acaso no aprendí nada con ese… idiota con el que estuve antes? – Se preguntó mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y pensando que era alguna de las chicas, se dirigió a abrir, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la razón de su separación con Sasuke, quien la miraba seriamente.

—¿Q-que haces tú aquí? – Demandó saber Sakura, bajando la mirada porque no se atrevía a mirar a Yayoi a la cara.

—Sé que no te agrada verme, pero necesito hablar una cosa contigo, por favor déjame pasar – Pidió la chica de forma amable, por lo que Sakura no fue capaz de echarla a patadas y la dejó entrar extendiéndole su mano hacia el interior de su cuarto.

Yayoi entró y se sentó sobre una de las camas, mientras que Sakura la miraba con tristeza.

—¿De que quieres hablar?

—Es sobre Sasuke – Soltó sin más Yayoi, causando una punzada en el pecho de Sakura, la cual sólo asintió con la cabeza.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke se había ido al cuarto. Gaara suspiró ahí mismo donde se encontraba y decidió regresar a la sala de estudio a seguir con lo suyo con Matsuri, aunque por hoy no más intentos de besos, eso lo dejaría para otro día. Al final había arreglado las cosas con Sasuke, de verdad le creyó cuando le dijo que amaba a Sakura y no pudo evitar prometerle que lo ayudaría.

—_Aunque digan que soy demasiado frío tengo un estúpido corazón de pollo _– Pensó soltando otro suspiro, justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Pensaba charlar con la castaña, pero le sorprendió el encontrarla dormida sobre el cuaderno, aún sentada en el piso y con sus brazos como almohada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la observaba, se veía tan frágil e inocente durmiendo así, como una niña pequeña, aunque en cierta forma así era ya que tenía solo quince años.

—Matsuri… - Murmuró acercándose a ella, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despertarla, no podía evitar querer verla más de cerca. Notó que ya había terminado de hacer todos los ejercicios y seguramente se había aburrido esperándolo, y en ese momento pensó en que de verdad era muy lista para haber hecho todo eso ella sola.

Se sentó a su lado, después de todo no podía dejarla durmiendo ahí y lo mínimo que podía hacer era despertarla o llevarla a su cuarto, pero justo antes de poder ponerle una mano encima ella comenzó a balbucear entre sueños.

—G-Gaara… ¿Por qué…? – Decía la chica en voz baja, hablando como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, pues parecía triste, e incluso una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla – Y-yo… te amo… Gaara…

En ese momento sintió como un flechazo directo al corazón, al escucharla decirle nuevamente que lo amaba, aunque ni ella misma estuviese consciente de ello, había sido algo realmente hermoso. Ahora estaba seguro, ella no lo había olvidado, no lo había cambiado por Kiba, sólo estaba tratando de no sufrir por su culpa, sólo quería sacarlo de su corazón para no ser lastimada, pero él no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que Matsuri lo dejara de querer.

—Matsuri, despierta – Dijo acercándosele, tomando su hombro y moviéndola levemente, pero al hacerlo el cuerpo de la castaña se removió, haciendo que se fuese hacia su costado, quedando recostada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, quien de pronto había sentido los latidos de su corazón acelerarse al máximo – Matsuri… - Volvió a tratar de llamarla, sólo que al mirarla pudo notar esos finos labios que había querido besar hasta hace sólo unos momentos.

¿Estaría mal hacerlo ahora? Ella estaba dormida así que no lo iba a saber ¿Pero no era eso aprovecharse de la situación?

Sin embargo y por más que lo pensaba, no podía encontrar otra forma de conformarse en éste momento, así que lentamente se fue acercando a la chica que aún dormía, acarició su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, ya que con la otra la sostenía paraqué no se cayera, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de ella tan cerca que alteraba sus sentidos.

Y finalmente la besó, por fin posó sus labios sobre los de Matsuri y una infinita cantidad de sensaciones se apoderaron de su ser de forma rápida y abrupta, pero se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien besarla, aunque ella no le pudiese corresponder.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura miraba a Yayoi sentada sobre la cama de Hinata frunciendo el ceño. No sabía realmente que quería pero no le apetecía oírla para nada.

—Mira, no sé que busques aquí pero la verdad es que no quiero oírte – Dijo Sakura de pronto, captando la atención de la rubia que la quedó mirando detenidamente, sin decirle nada, por lo que Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa e incómoda.

—Escucha Sakura, no he venido a que me ataques si es lo que pretendes – Le aclaró Yayoi de forma tranquila y segura – Sólo vengo a decirte algo importante.

—¿A que te refieres? – Cuestionó la peli rosa confundida, porque no entendía a que venía todo esto de hablar de Sasuke ¿Con la persona que lo arruinó todo? No, con quien Sasuke la había engañado.

Yayoi suspiró de forma algo cansada, como haciendo notar que no quería hacer esto, pero al menos le debía algo a Sasuke por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Sasuke no te engañó conmigo – Dijo sin mirar a Sakura, por lo que no pudo notar que los ojos de la chica se abrieron con mucha sorpresa – Sólo te lo estoy diciendo porque no quiero que él se sienta mal por eso, él estuvo conmigo cuando aún era novio de Hinata-san, él no te ha engañado.

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que no podía decir nada en ese momento, sólo pudo ver a Yayoi salir del cuarto, dejándola sola.

Ella cayó sentada sobre su cama y sin querer derramó un par de lágrimas, aunque no sabía si eran de tristeza o de felicidad.

—Sasuke… no me engañó… - Repitió aún incrédula.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji caminaba hacia su cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Tenten y en la forma extraña en la que ella había actuado. Al llegar se topó con Sasuke, quien se veía algo más calmado después de haber hablado con Gaara y de arreglar sus diferencias.

—¿Qué te pasa? – Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, luego de lo cual soltaron una leve sonrisa cada uno.

—El mismo lío con Sakura y Yayoi, no creo que Sakura me perdone jamás – Dijo Sasuke llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – Ella cree que yo la engañé, pero no es cierto.

—¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? – Cuestionó Neji mientras entraba al cuarto. Sasuke sólo lo miró, preguntándose internamente si es que acaso le había pasado algo. Pero más que eso, lo de Sakura realmente lo tenía preocupado, no sabía ni como hacer para que ella le volviera a hablar.

Justo en ese momento su celular sonó, pero no se fijó en el número por estar metido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Bueno?

—_¡Sasuke, mocoso del demonio! ¡¿Cómo que embarazaste a una chica? _– Se escuchó la molesta y muy enfurecida voz de Fugaku, por lo que Sasuke supo que estaba en serios problemas.

—_Demonios, no creí que se enteraría tan pronto, malditos chismosos de la escuela _– Pensó fastidiado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino entró a su cuarto echando humo por las orejas. Después de haber dejado a Sai y a su "amiguita" se había ido a dar unas vueltas por la escuela, pero nada lograba calmarla, realmente no sabía por que se sentía tan molesta.

—¡Odio esto! – Gritó casi histérica, pues odiaba sentirse de esa manera. En ese momento se fijó en que estaba Tenten recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, llorando - ¿Tenten? – La llamó algo sorprendida.

La castaña, al darse cuenta de que su compañera estaba en la habitación rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se sentó sobre la cama, tratando de disimular.

—I-Ino ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó como si nada, pero la rubia no paraba de mirarla de manera sospechosa.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

—Te equivocas, yo no estaba llorando – Aclaró de inmediato Tenten, pero sus ojos enrojecidos la delataban. Ino iba a replicar, sin embargo unos golpes a la puerta la distrajeron. Bufó molesta y se volteó a abrir, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¡Gaara! – Exclamó al ver al pelirrojo parado en su puerta, cargando a una dormida Matsuri como si fuera una princesa. El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto de silencio y la rubia se cubrió su boca con la mano.

—¿Dónde está su cama? – Preguntó Gaara mirando hacia el interior del cuarto. Ino se apartó de la puerta y le dio la pasada al chico.

—Es esta – Respondió algo desconcertada por la extraña escena. Gaara jamás hacía ese tipo de cosas, era realmente extraño verlo cargando a una chica, sin embargo aunque a ella debería molestarle, en realidad no era así, al parecer él ya se había decidido.

Gaara recostó suavemente a Matsuri sobre su cama y sin que las chicas se percataran, sonrió levemente al observar su rostro. Realmente era una chica tierna, le había robado un beso mientras dormía, pero no se sentía mal por eso, al contrario, no quería otra cosa más que repetirlo, sólo que la deseaba consciente en ese momento, para que así Matsuri le correspondiera.

—Buenas noches bella durmiente – Le dijo en un susurro, finalmente alejándose. Se despidió de Ino y Tenten con un gesto de mano y salió del cuarto, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la joven dormida.

—Gaara… - Volvió a decir en sueños, aunque ésta vez no parecía tener un mal sueño. Ino y Tenten rieron graciosas; no era la primera vez que eran testigos de cómo su amiga hablaba y repetía el nombre de Gaara entre sueños.

—Me pregunto que estará soñando – Comentó Tenten, quien ya había olvidado por completo que hasta hace unos minutos se sentía realmente mal, después de todo no tenía por que estar deprimida. Ino se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

—No lo sé, pero se ve feliz – Opinó ella.

_Matsuri estaba sentada sobre el verde césped junto a un hermoso campo de flores de colores, mientras que las admiraba con una gran sonrisa. Estaba usando un vestido de color blanco con tirantes delgados, el cual le llegaba sólo hasta las rodillas y usaba un sombrero de color café claro sobre la cabeza, para así protegerse del sol._

—_Que hermoso lugar… - Susurró mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara, haciendo que el sombrero volara lejos de ella. Estiró su mano y se puso de pie para alcanzarlo, pero no lo logró. Suspiró algo decepcionada y cuando_ _se dio la vuelta chocó contra el pecho de alguien._

_Levantó la mirada y lo vio a él, a ese chico que era el culpable de todos sus suspiros._

—_Gaara… - Dijo nerviosamente, pues él había comenzado a acariciar su mejilla y se estaba acercando a ella de forma peligrosa. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero parecía como si él fuese a besarla – Esto es un sueño ¿No es así? – Preguntó con cierta tristeza, observando como el pelirrojo asentía con la cabeza._

_Era sólo un sueño, así que no importaba. Cerró los ojos y sintió el aliento de él más cerca, respirando sobre su rostro._

—_Pero pronto dejará de serlo – Le respondió Gaara antes de besarla. Ella no entendió aquellas palabras, pero no le importó demasiado, porque al sentir sus labios sellados por los de él sólo podía corresponder a ese dulce beso, aunque fuese un simple sueño._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Todo era un lío para ella, estaba aburrida de estudiar tanto para los exámenes y de tener que soportar a cierto idiota que jamás entendía lo que le pasaba.

—Estúpido Shikamaru – Masculló con rabia mientras caminaba hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación, pues ya había caído la noche y sentía algo de sueño.

—¿A quien llamas estúpido problemática? – Aquella voz a su espalda la asustó verdaderamente. Temari se volteó con la mano en el corazón, mientras sentía sus latidos acelerados, pero al verle la cara al sujeto, su ceño se frunció inmediatamente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Shikamaru? – Preguntó molesta y cruzándose de brazos, pero Shikamaru sólo la miraba con pereza, igual que siempre.

—Quiero que me digas por que soy un estúpido – Insistió el Nara, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo vio como la rubia le sacaba la lengua para irse corriendo por las escaleras luego, pero él no se rendiría tan fácil, así que apenas ella partió él salió corriendo tras ella, dándole alcance a la mitad de las escaleras.

—Suéltame vago – Reclamó Temari enfadada, pues Shikamaru la había tomado de la muñeca con bastante fuerza.

—¿Me vas a decir por que soy un estúpido?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Cuestionó la chica de ojos azules mientras sonreía de forma algo burlona – Por favor, no creo que te sigas haciendo el que nada pasó toda la vida ¿O sí Shikamaru Nara?

—¿De que demonios estás hablando? – Inquirió Shikamaru con expresión confusa en su rostro, viendo como Temari apretaba los dientes por la rabia.

—¡Hablo del maldito beso que me diste! ¡¿O es que lo olvidaste? – Gritó totalmente furiosa, dejando a Shikamaru sorprendido y estático en aquel lugar, porque no se esperaba que ella estuviera así de molesta por eso. Fue en el instante en que se distrajo que Temari se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo, dejándolo ahí parado como un idiota.

—Pf, que problemático es todo esto – Se dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los escalones, tratando de pensar en que hacer para que ella dejara de estar así de enfadada con él ¿Acaso sería buena idea besarla de nuevo y aclararle todo de una vez?

O tal vez lo mejor era seguir haciéndose el loco.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura había decidido subir a la azotea para pensar un poco en lo que le había dicho Yayoi hace un rato. No podía creer que era cierto, que Sasuke de verdad no le había mentido, él hablaba en serio cuando le prometió estar a su lado, sin embargo habían sido separados.

—No puede ser… - Se dijo mientras que con sus manos se aferraba a la rejilla de alambre que marcaba el final de la azotea. Miró hacia abajo, notando como una de sus lágrimas se deslizó y llegó a la punta de su zapato. Se sentía tan débil y frágil, tan diferente a la Sakura que entró por la puerta principal el primer día, que le dio un pisotón a Sasuke y que mantuvo su frente en alto ¿Para que se había enamorado? Sólo volvía a sufrir otra vez.

Sasuke también había ido a pensar allí arriba, después del regaño tremendo que le dio Fugaku no tenía deseos de estar en su cuarto. Había sido horrible, su padre usualmente le trataba fríamente, pero a pesar de que todo lo que le dijo fue por teléfono realmente le había dolido, le dolió cuando le dijo que era su mayor decepción.

Al cruzar la puerta sus ojos se deslumbraron con la imagen que tenía en frente. Sakura estaba mirando hacia abajo y la luz de la luna le daba de lleno, haciéndola lucir preciosa a pesar de que le daba la espalda, sin embargo algo en aquella imagen no era perfecto y ese algo era que Sakura estaba llorando.

Odiaba ver eso, no podía soportar verla llorar. Sakura era tal vez la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sentir diferente, que realmente le hacía amarla.

—Sakura… no llores por mi culpa – Dijo el azabache, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto para después voltearse. Al observar su rostro lleno de lágrimas se sintió de lo peor, de verdad no le gustaba verla así.

—Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Sakura mientras que se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente, en un vano intento de que él no las notara.

—Sólo venía a pensar, pero debí suponer que estabas aquí… perdona… - Sasuke se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar para dejar a la chica sola, pero Sakura lo agarró de la camisa, tenía que hablar con él.

—No te vayas… no… no lo hagas… - Rogó volviendo a llorar, aunque se quería detener no lo podía hacer. Sasuke sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al ver como ella lloraba otra vez, así que no se pudo aguantar y la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de calmarla.

—Por favor Sakura, no te pongas así, yo no merezco que llores por mí – Le dijo Sasuke al oído, tratando de contenerse a sí mismo y no llorar como un bebé, porque de verdad sentía deseos de hacerlo, pero eso sólo le haría ver más patético de lo que ya era.

—Ella me dijo que no me engañaste – Habló la peli rosa de pronto, provocando cierta sorpresa en el Uchiha, que se separó un poco para mirarla confundido – Yayoi, ella habló conmigo y me dijo que no me engañaste, que fue cuando estabas con Hinata.

—Es verdad – Afirmó Sasuke, separándose por completo de ella – Pero es lo mismo, tú debes pensar lo peor de mí y tienes toda la razón.

—No, yo sé que cambiaste – Lo interrumpió Sakura. Sasuke la miró y le dio gusto ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ella rápidamente dejó de sonreír – Sin embargo cometiste muchos errores antes de eso, así que ahora te están pasando la cuenta.

—Sakura yo… - Él otra vez trató de decir algo, pero fue callado por los labios de la peli rosa, que lo besó sin decirle nada primero, sin siquiera avisar, y no era que a él le importara demasiado, de hecho estaba muy feliz de que ella lo hubiese hecho, sino lo habría hecho él.

La rodeó por la cintura, mientras que sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre los de la chica, profundizando el beso cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, sin embargo la falta de aire les hizo separarse y lentamente aquel mágico beso acabó.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, no entendía por que Sakura lo había besado de pronto pero le había hecho sentir muy bien, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

—Te amo Sasuke, pero lo mejor es que ya no estemos juntos nunca más, no podré evitarte porque estamos en la escuela y en la casa juntos, sin embargo… no vuelvas a hablarme jamás – Y dicho esto Sakura se fue, dejándolo solo y vació, una vez más.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Loa días habían pasado lentamente, hasta que el tan esperado por fin llegó.

Era día 23 de diciembre, sólo un día antes de la noche buena; hoy celebrarían la navidad en la escuela junto con los padres, maestros y alumnos, ésta noche para muchos sería inolvidable.

Continuara…

Avance:

—_Aunque me digas eso… ¡Aunque lo hagas él no me ve! – Gritó Tenten llena de lágrimas, dejando a su madre sorprendida, pues no podía creer que su pequeña se había enamorado._

—_Ya veo, con que estás así por un chico – Dijo la bella mujer con una sonrisa, dejando algo desconcertada a su hija – Yo te ayudaré, le vas a demostrar a ese chico lo hermosa que eres._

—_¿Eh? – Se preguntó desconcertada._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—_Sasuke no – Dijo Sakura empujándolo para así alejarlo de ella. Se pasó una mano por los labios, buscando borrar aquella sensación – Esto no está bien._

—_Al diablo con lo que está o no está bien ¿No te das cuenta de que esto no puede seguir así? – Cuestionó el azabache mirándola fijamente – Nosotros nos amamos, debemos estar juntos._

—_Sasuke vas a tener un hijo con otra – Soltó la chica bajando la mirada, porque a pesar de todo no podía estar con él por esa simple razón, sería muy egoísta de su parte._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—_¿Sabes cual es el problema? Que odio verte cerca de Kiba – Dijo Gaara molesto, acorralando a Matsuri contra una pared del pasillo y tomándola por los hombros – No quiero que él esté a tu lado._

—_¿Por qué eres así? Eres un egoísta… - Masculló Matsuri mirándolo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – Después de romperme el corazón… ¡Todavía te crees con el derecho de ser el único en mi vida!_

_Gaara la miró impasible, tan imperturbable que ella se sintió morir con esa mirada helada, sintió deseos de volver a llorar y de salir corriendo, pero él no le permitía moverse._

—_Tal vez sea un egoísta – Comenzó a decir Gaara mientras se acercaba a su oído, susurrándole de una manera bastante sugerente y que la hizo sonrojarse por completo – Pero te quiero sólo para mí – Finalizó, posando sus labios sobre los de ella de forma suave y delicada, dejándola sorprendida._

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—_Yuuki por favor dímelo ¿Ese hijo es mío? – Preguntó Sasuke con un triste semblante, logrando conmover a la chica, que se debatía entre decir la verdad o no traicionar a su amiga._

—_Sasuke… yo… - Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo más su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella lo contestó rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Yayoi - ¿Bueno? – Pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa enseguida._

—_¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sasuke un tanto preocupado. Vio como Yuuki bajaba lentamente el aparato de su oído, para después mirarlo con preocupación._

—_Algo le pasa a Yayoi – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse corriendo, por lo que Sasuke no tuvo más opción que seguirla. _

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, nos leemos en la conti, como en unas tres semanas más ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	14. Navidad

**¡Oyasumi!**

**Tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero ya era hora. Ahora sí que se me hizo tarde para Amores de Secundaria, pero se los dejo pendiente para el sábado sin falta, lo juro y re juro ^^**

**Ahora, gracias por sus reviews en este fic y les dejo leer con tranquilidad.**

**Nota: gomen por las faltas xDDD**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 14: Navidad**

Ya era de noche y la fiesta de navidad había comenzado hace unos treinta minutos ya. Tenten se encontraba en su cuarto, no sabía que ponerse para lucir bien, de verdad estaba muy preocupada por eso, quería verse bien aunque sea una vez y así ver si Neji por fin le hacía un poquito de caso, pero nada de lo que ella tenía le servía.

Al final soltó un suspiro y decidió salir del cuarto a tomar aire, además se suponía que hoy vendría su madre, aunque le pidió encarecidamente que no lo hiciera Mitsuko dijo que no la dejaría sola. Al bajar por las escaleras vio a un montón de chicos agrupados, todos haciendo escándalo, reclamando aunque sea un poco de la atención de su estrella favorita; Mitsuko Ama.

—Mitsuko, te dije que no vinieras – Dijo la chica castaña acercándose a su madre, la cual estaba firmando un par de autógrafos felizmente.

—Pero si es mi hijita bebé, mi adorada Tenten – Habló Mitsuko contenta, acercándose a su hija para abrazarla fuertemente, pero ella enseguida la apartó pues no le gustaban esas demostraciones de afecto de su madre.

—Suéltame Mitsuko, que vergüenza – Se quejó Tenten un poco sonrojada, además todos los alumnos-fans de Mitsuko la estaban mirando de manera graciosa - ¿Y se puede saber a que viniste?

—Pues vine a verte amor, esta fiesta es para los padres también ¿O me equivoco? Además no te iba a dejar solita – Respondió la mujer con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras que Tenten sólo la miraba con fastidio. Realmente no podía soportar esa actitud de su madre ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba como si fuera la madre perfecta? Cuando sabía muy bien que no lo era, que jamás estaba cuando su hija de verdad la necesitaba.

Aunque después de todo debía reconocer que su madre sí hacía un esfuerzo por acercarse a ella, aunque sea un poco.

—Bueno, si es así entonces vamos… - Dijo sonriendo la joven, que de pronto se sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo el fastidio regresó a su rostro cuando vio que los fans comenzaban a molestar otra vez.

—Hey Mitsuko-san ¿Me das tu autógrafo? – Preguntó un chico acercándose a la mujer de ojos azules, la cual le sonrió amablemente.

—Oye ¿Qué no ves que estoy hablando con mi mamá? – Interrumpió Tenten de mala gana, pero Mitsuko no le hizo mucho caso.

—Ay, después hablamos Tenten, ahora estoy con mis fans.

Eso era el colmo ¿No se suponía que venía a verla a ella? Jamás se tomaba el tiempo de estar con ella realmente, siempre había de por medio fans, periodistas o entrevistas ¿Por qué no podía tener una madre normal, una familia normal?

—Ese es tu maldito problema, siempre prefieres a tus fans antes que a mí – Fue todo lo que dijo Tenten antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto. Mitsuko se dio cuenta de la molestia de su hija y que le había hecho daño, así que tenía que arreglarlo.

—Lo siento chicos, pero debo ver a mi hija – Dijo sonriente, para luego irse detrás de la castaña de chonguitos.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

La mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela se encontraban ya dentro del gran gimnasio, en donde se celebraba la fiesta. Kiba acababa de entrar, venía acompañado de su prima Yuuki y buscaba con la mirada a cierta joven castaña.

Todavía podía recordar el favor que ella le había pedido, así que estaba bastante ansioso por verla.

—_Tengo otro favor que pedirte – Dijo Matsuri con seriedad, pues estaba decidida a hacer que Gaara la notara, que se diera cuenta de que ella existía y que no era una niña._

—_Claro, pídeme lo que quieras Matsuri que para eso somos amigos – Respondió el castaño sonriente y confiado, aunque no se sentía tan animado luego de escuchar que Matsuri iría al baile con Gaara, porque la verdad era que él planeaba invitarla._

—_Escuché que tú tienes una hermana que sabe mucho sobre moda y esas cosas ¿Le puedes decir que me ayude a cambar un poco de look? No sé, a elegir un buen vestido, un buen maquillaje, ya sabes, quiero lucir muy bien – Decía Matsuri muy sonriente, mientras que Kiba sólo asentía con la cabeza, pues no dudaría en pedirle ese favor a su hermana Hana, todo por Matsuri._

—¿Qué andas buscando primito? – Preguntó Yuuki con una sonrisa, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño, que se había sentido un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de que su prima lo veía algo desesperado.

—No es nada, sólo miraba por si veía a una amiga – Respondió desviando la mirada, pero enseguida volteó a verla otra vez, al notarla un tanto molesta - ¿Y tú que? ¿Por qué miras para todos lados?

—¿Yo? Nada, sólo estaba viendo que no estuviera el idiota de Itachi cerca – Aclaró Yuuki enseguida, pues no quería ver una noche tan perfecta como esta, totalmente arruinada por la presencia de ese sujeto indeseable.

—¿Tanto lo odias? – Cuestionó Kiba entornando los ojos. Ya estaba lo suficientemente enterado de lo que pasaba entre su prima y el Uchiha, sin embargo ella no respondió a su pregunta, pues notó a cierto rubio que sacaba a bailar muy felizmente a su novia.

—¿Bailamos Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba las manos de la sonrojada joven de ojos perla, pues ella no era muy buena en eso del baile aún y además se moría de la vergüenza de bailar con su amado rubio, aunque no tendría por que.

—D-de acuerdo Naruto-kun – Dijo sonriendo con dulzura, provocando que el corazón de Naruto se acelerara por un momento, pero justo en ese instante notó a sus amigos Kiba y Yuuki - ¡Hey, son Kiba y Yuuki-chan!

—Hola Naruto – Lo saludó la joven de largo cabello castaño con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. De pronto miró a Hinata y su sonrisa se borró, recordando que ella era la novia de Naruto y que gracias a ella nunca podría estar al lado del rubio, porque él se notaba que la amaba. Decidió desviar su mirada en ese momento, mientras que Kiba se acercaba a saludar a Naruto y a Hinata, pero lo que vio también le desagradó, se trataba del idiota de Uchiha Itachi, quien bailaba muy pegado con una chica de tercer año – _Idiota _– Pensó Yuuki.

Afuera del gimnasio se encontraba Gaara apoyado en la pared, esperando a que se apareciera su "cita" de esta noche, o sea Matsuri. Estaba un poco ansioso y su corazón –por extraño que pareciera- estaba latiendo muy fuerte, tal vez por la necesidad de volver a verla una vez más.

—Rayos – Se dijo tratando de calmarse, pero inmediatamente volvió a tensarse sólo con oír esa dulce voz.

—G-Gaara… - Susurró ella. Cuando Gaara se volteó a mirarla, se quedó con las palabras en la boca, totalmente sorprendido; Matsuri lucía preciosa y él no sabía siquiera que decir. Sus labios se movían en busca de una palabra, pero nada salía, no podía ni hablar - ¿Q-que pasa? – Preguntó la chica con sus mejillas levemente coloreadas de rojo.

La castaña lucía un lindo vestido de color café claro, que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello castaño. El vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, haciendo lucir sus piernas bien formadas, mientras que en la cintura era bastante ceñido, también haciendo notar la buena figura que poseía y que Gaara jamás había apreciado de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero además de cómo lucía su cuerpo, su rostro se veía tan perfecto, esos ojos negros, ese rostro tan tierno que ella poseía.

—Matsuri… - Finalmente él pudo hablar, pero no tenía claro como empezar – Y-yo… tú… tú te ves… te ves hermosa… - Soltó sin más, haciendo que Matsuri volviese a sonrojarse de forma aún más notoria. Estiró su mano hacia la joven, ofreciéndosela - ¿Quieres balar conmigo? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Matsuri simplemente no podía resistirse a eso, él era la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que ser capaz de estar a su lado ahora.

—Claro que sí Gaara – Fue su respuesta, estrechando la mano del pelirrojo, quien a los segundos después la guió hasta la pista de baile, comenzando a bailar junto a ella pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—_¿Qué me sucede contigo? _– Se cuestionó a sí mismo. Primero la había besado estando ella dormida y ahora le entraban deseos de volver a hacerlo, de volver a sentir esos dulces labios contra los suyos. El aliento de ella era tan suave que lo enloquecía, le hacía querer hacer mínima la distancia entre sus bocas – Matsuri… te quiero decir algo…

—Gaara yo… - Matsuri quería oírle, pero justo en ese momento notó que estaba Kiba del otro lado junto a su prima, y él la estaba mirando, miraba como ella balaba con Gaara. Matsuri sonrió y se alejó del pelirrojo, dejándolo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca - ¡Es Kiba-kun, vamos a saludarlo! – Exclamó la castaña jalando a Gaara del brazo, mientras que éste sólo se sentía enormemente celoso ¿Por qué demonios Matsuri tenía que correr donde ese cara de perro?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Tenten lloraba sobre su cama, estaba llena de rabia y frustración porque todo le salía mal, desde la subnormal de su madre hasta ese estúpido sentimiento que tenía hacia Neji, quien sólo la veía como si fuese un chico más.

Sentía mucha envidia de su madre, Mitsuko era hermosa y podía tener al hombre que quisiera ¿Pero que era ella? No era más que una sombra, "la hija de Mitsuko", no era nadie más que la fea y sin gracia hija de la hermosa y popular actriz de moda.

—Mi amor… - Susurró Mitsuko mientras entraba al cuarto de su hija, encontrándola con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas. Se sintió horrible por un momento ¿Cómo era que siempre la estaba descuidando? Se suponía que trabajaba por ella, para darle todo lo que su padre jamás le dio por haber decidido quedarse con su esposa, porque siempre la engañó diciéndole que se iría con ella y jamás fue cierto, ella sólo era una jovencita enamorada que creyó en las palabras de un cretino que hoy se hacía llamar padre sólo porque les daba unos cuantos pesos al mes, pero era ella quien siempre había tenido que estar con Tenten, quien tenía que trabajar para poder darle todo, y tal vez por eso ahora ellas estaban tan alejadas, a lo mejor esa era la razón por la que su hija no la quería - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Porque ya estoy harta – Fue la respuesta de Tenten – Eres mi mamá pero nunca estás conmigo, siempre todo es más importante que yo, y cuando finalmente vienes a verme todos se deslumbran por ti.

—Tenten… - Susurró Mitsuko, dolida.

—Eres tan bonita, y yo soy como una sombra a tu lado, nadie nota mi presencia, nadie sabe que existo, ningún chico me hace caso porque soy muy poco femenina, porque parezco otro chico… - La joven comenzó a llorar otra vez, mientras que su madre se sentaba a su lado y la miraba con gesto comprensivo.

—Tenten, mi amor no digas esas cosas – Dijo haciendo que Tenten se sentara sobre la cama, atrapando su rostro entre sus finas manos – Hija tú eres preciosa, no necesitas parecerte a mí o a nadie, tú eres tú y nadie puede discutir eso.

—Aunque me digas eso… ¡Aunque lo hagas él no me ve! – Gritó Tenten llena de lágrimas, dejando a su madre sorprendida, pues no podía creer que su pequeña se había enamorado.

—Ya veo, con que estás así por un chico – Dijo la bella mujer con una sonrisa, dejando algo desconcertada a su hija – Yo te ayudaré, le vas a demostrar a ese chico lo hermosa que eres.

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó desconcertada. Tenten no entendió que quiso decir su madre con esas palabras, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, conociéndola…

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura estaba sentada viendo a todo el mundo bailar. Su vestido era del mismo color de su cabello; rosado. Era un vestido bastante juvenil, con una tela delgada que la hacia lucir preciosa ante los ojos de cualquier chico, pero ella los rechazaba a todos, pues no tenía deseos de bailar con nadie, hasta que cierto moreno se le acercó.

—Sakura… - Susurró con su voz áspera y penetrante, observándola con esos ojos negros que a ella le quitaban el razonamiento.

—Lárgate de aquí – Logró decir ella desviando la mirada. De verdad no quería ser grosera con él, pero era la única forma que había encontrado para alejarlo de su lado, ya que Sasuke no se quería rendir, a pesar de todo la seguía buscando, aunque ella le dijese que ya no quería quele volviera a hablar.

—No me voy a ir, quiero bailar contigo - Dijo de una sola vez, sin siquiera dudarlo por un segundo. Sakura lo miró con expresión contrariada.

—Sasuke, por favor tienes a mil chicas muertas por bailar contigo aunque sea una canción y tú vienes a fastidiarme precisamente a mí – Incordió la peli rosa aparentando estar molesta, mas Sasuke sólo la miró con una seductora sonrisa.

—Pero yo me muero por bailar contigo – Aseguró él, causando cierta impresión por un momento en la joven de los ojos jade, que los abrió levemente debido a sus palabras.

—Sasuke…

—Por favor, sólo vamos a bailar – Insistió el Uchiha al ver que ya no le quedaban formas de convencer a la joven de bailar con él. Puso una expresión un tanto triste, lo que finalmente logró disuadir a Sakura, que se puso de pie y estrechó la mano que él le ofrecía.

—De acuerdo, sólo bailar – Advirtió Sakura, pues quería dejar muy en claro que ella no haría ninguna otra cosa con él.

Ino y Sai se encontraban ambos apoyados contra una pared, uno al lado del otro, mientras que la rubia sólo miraba con molestia y de reojo al joven. No habían hablado casi nada desde ese día en que a ella se le ocurrió gritar un montón de cosas sobre él, así que no estaba segura de si Sai estaría molesto o algo así.

—Oye Ino-chan… - Habló de pronto el pelinegro - ¿Vamos a bailar?

¿Bailar? ¿Cómo podía invitarla a bailar después de todo lo que había pasado? Y además, con esa sonrisa tan molesta en el rostro ¿Es que acaso no estaba ofendido o algo?

—No, no quiero bailar contigo así que vete – Respondió la joven rubia frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no quieres bailar conmigo? – Insistió Sai, mirándola fijamente, logrando intimidarla un poco. Era cierto que aún se sentía algo dolido por lo que dijo Ino de él, pero le quería demostrar que no era eso que ella pensaba, quería ganarse su cariño a como diera lugar, a pesar de no tener muy claro el por que.

—Porque no te soporto, sólo por eso – Contestó Ino aún enojada. Sai sólo la siguió mirando, sin poner ninguna expresión en su rostro. De pronto sintió que una suave mano tomaba la suya, así que desvió su mirada encontrándose con aquella simpática joven de ojos verde profundo, como dos esmeraldas.

—Etto… Sai-kun ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó de forma tímida. Sai no sabía que tenía ella que lo dejaba encantado, era demasiado tierna y linda, además lo trataba bien, no como Ino.

—Claro, con gusto Suki-chan – Sonrió de su forma tan característica, comenzando a alejarse de la mano de la chica, pero Ino le detuvo tomándole del brazo que tenía libre.

—Espera, acabas de decir que bailarías conmigo – Rectificó la ojiazul, sonriendo de una forma un tanto forzada, mas Sai sólo se soltó de su agarre, mirándola por primera vez con molestia, de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho antes.

—Pero tú dijiste que no querías – Dijo en un tono algo frío, haciendo sentir a Ino como si se encontrara dentro de un congelador, completamente sola – Vamos Suki-chan – Volvió a sonreírle a la chica, alejándose junto con ella.

Ino seguía así, desconcertada, de pronto se sintió triste, pero enseguida volvió a enojarse, siempre se terminaba enojando con él.

—¡Uy, idiota! – Gritó molesta.

Matsuri y Gaara se habían acercado a Kiba y a su prima, quienes bailaban un tanto desanimados. El castaño se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Matsuri más de cerca, pues realmente su hermana se había lucido, Matsuri se veía preciosa.

—Kiba-kun ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la alegre chica, pues estaba feliz de estar con Gaara, pero nada perdería con sacarle un poquito más de celos en esta fiesta.

—Nada, aquí bailando con mi prima – Respondió Kiba aún deslumbrado. Gaara notó la mirada del Inuzuka y se sintió terriblemente enojado ¿Por qué miraba así a Matsuri? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de verla de esa manera? Matsuri era _suya. _

—Hola, soy Yuuki Inuzuka – Se presentó la joven peli castaña – Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Matsuri ¿Verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes si aún no lo he dicho? – Quiso saber la chica, que estaba un tanto desconcertada por aquella situación, mientras que Yuuki sólo le seguía sonriendo.

—Porque mi primo siempre habla de ti – Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, haciendo que todo el rostro de Kiba se pusiera rojo, mientras que Matsuri sólo soltaba una risita que dejó embobados a los dos muchachos.

—¡Yuuki! – Se quejó Kiba con el ceño fruncido, luego de haber salido de su ensoñación ¿Cómo se atrevía su prima a revelar semejante información, y más en frente de Matsuri?

Por su parte Gaara estaba muy enojado con lo que acababa de oír ¿Cómo que Kiba se la pasaba hablando de Matsuri? Ya lo había dicho, Matsuri era _suya, _nadie más tenía derecho de hablar de ella así.

—¿Y tú eres…? – Preguntó Yuuki mirando a Gaara, el cual aún se mostraba enfadado con lo acontecido, pero la realidad era que estaba muy celoso, no quería que Matsuri lo olvidara, no podía permitirlo, pero en este momento estaba demasiado molesto como para estar con ella.

—Soy Gaara, oye… ¿No quieres bailar mientras estos dos hablan de sus… cosas?

—De acuerdo, luego nos vemos chicos – Yuuki cogió de la mano al pelirrojo, llevándoselo a la pista de baile mientras que Matsuri les veía con tristeza ¿Por qué se tenía que ir con ella? Sin embargo trató de aparentar que estaba bien, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa graciosa.

—¿Así que siempre hablas de mí?

Kiba volvió a sonrojarse, no sabía que le pasaba pero cada vez que estaba con Matsuri su corazón se aceleraba y, no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

—No le hagas caso a mi prima, ella siempre dice puras tonterías – Respondió desviando la mirada, mientras que la castaña sólo seguía riendo, haciéndole imposible dejar de verla.

Neji se encontraba sentado y muy aburrido. Eri no había venido a la fiesta, pues era sólo para los estudiantes y no los empleados de la escuela y aunque él le había insistido, ella dijo que tenía algo más importante que hacer. A pesar de que ella era casi de la misma edad que Neji, se encontraba trabajando y no estudiando, porque según ella no le alcanzaba el dinero como para hacer las dos cosas.

—Eri… ¿Qué sucede contigo? Últimamente estás tan extraña… - Se dijo el castaño bajando la mirada, pero la volvió a subir al oír ciertos murmullos de los presentes, algo como "¿Quién es ella?" "Es preciosa". El Hyûga también observó, justo hacia la entrada de la fiesta, quedándose con la boca abierta con esa imagen.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Tenten, pero hoy lucía total y completamente distinta a como estaba siempre, ya que parecía una princesa. Su cabello ahora estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía puesto un vestido de color rosa pastel, el cual la hacía lucir muy femenina, junto a unas sandalias negras.

—Tenten… - Susurró Neji aún sentado, mirándola de pies a cabeza y sin poder creer que esa preciosa joven era la misma Tenten que él conocía, esa que siempre vestía como si fuese un chico.

La castaña lo miró, sonriéndole, y se acercó a él de forma amistosa.

—Hola Neji ¿No estás con tu novia? – Preguntó como tratando de sonar desinteresada, haciendo conversación, mas Neji no dejaba de verla embobado.

—¿Con quien? – Preguntó él sin entender, hasta que de pronto se salió de su estado de shock – Ah, Eri dijo que tenía algo que hacer que no sé que era así que ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Lo dijo todo tan rápido que apenas Tenten pudo entenderle, pero de cierta forma fue gracioso ver al genio Hyûga así de nervioso, nervioso por ella.

—Claro – Respondió Tenten con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban bailando de forma bastante desanimada, pero no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro de forma fija y penetrante. La peli rosa trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de él, pero cada vez que ella daba un paso hacia atrás él se acercaba dos. De pronto la música cambió a una lenta, haciendo que todas las parejas se abrazaran por instinto. Sakura notó a Naruto y a Hinata dándose un tímido beso, mientras que por otro lado se encontraban Neji y Tenten también abrazados. Sonrió con lo último y luego miró a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, al ver que él se le acercaba.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses – Espetó antes de que él pudiera decirle algo. Iba a alejarse, pero el azabache la tomó de la mano.

—Sakura, estamos bailando, esto es un lento y se baila abrazados – Y sin más Sasuke la abrazó, provocando que un intenso cosquilleo recorriera el estómago de la joven de ojos jade, que no pudo resistirse a ese abrazo – Por favor baila conmigo… - Le susurró al oído.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar por la música y el cuerpo de Sasuke, por esos brazos tan fuertes que sentía que la protegerían de todo, aunque ya no fuese de esa forma. Fue en un momento de descuido, de haberse dejado encantar por ese aroma masculino, que él rozó sus labios de forma suave y lenta, acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

La chica se separó, buscando resistirse, aunque le fuese prácticamente imposible.

—Sasuke, no por favor…

—Sakura ya estoy harto de esto, yo te amo – Fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha antes de ignorar cualquier queja de la chica y besarla de forma apasionada, tanto que Sakura no se pudo resistir, no le pudo rechazar, simplemente correspondió a su beso.

Gaara se encontraba bailando con Yuuki, estaban abrazados debido a la música lenta, pero el pelirrojo no dejaba de ver a Matsuri, quien bailaba abrazada con Kiba. Yuuki lo notó y soltó una sonrisa, divertida por la cara de celos que tenía el chico.

—Vaya, no pensé que a ti también te gustaba esa chica – Le comentó de pronto, captando por fin la atención de Gaara, que la miró fijamente y haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿De que estás hablando? – Preguntó Gaara, fingiéndose ignorante del tema.

—No te hagas, es obvio que te mueres por Matsuri, no la has dejado de mirar desde que viniste a bailar conmigo… - La chica se alejó, sonriendo - ¿Sabes? Te aconsejo que vayas ya por ella, tampoco ha dejado de mirarte, creo que sus sentimientos son mutuos.

—¿Acaso no estás del lado de tu primo? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja, algo desconcertado al verla negar con la cabeza.

—No es que esté del lado de él o del tuyo, sino que me doy cuenta de las cosas, puede que ella le guste a Kiba, pero se ve que esa chica está enamorada de ti.

Gaara no le dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó de ella, tenía que hablar con Matsuri de una vez y decirle lo que sentía antes de que fuera tarde y la terminara perdiendo, porque era eso lo que iba a suceder si no se daba prisa.

Kiba por su parte, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Matsuri lo que le pasaba, que de un tiempo para acá ella le gustaba mucho, mucho más que como una amiga.

—Matsuri yo… - Pero justo cuando iba a hablar, vio como Gaara se les acercaba, tomando a Matsuri del brazo y haciendo que se separara del castaño.

—Matsuri, quiero decirte algo… ¿Podemos ir a otra parte? – Preguntó mirándola sólo a ella, casi ignorando que Kiba se encontraba en el lugar. Por un momento la chica se sintió intimidada ante ese tono de demanda que Gaara tenía, pero al mirar a Kiba y verle asentir con la cabeza, finalmente aceptó.

—C-claro Gaara – Fue su respuesta, yendo a acompañar al joven mientras que se estremecía por el contacto de su mano. Durante un segundo Gaara y Kiba se sostuvieron la mirada, pero los ojos del pelirrojo claramente eran victoriosos, como diciendo "_ella me pertenece_" lo que ciertamente hizo sentir mal a Kiba.

Neji no podía dejar de ver a Tenten a los ojos, ignorando el hecho de que todos estuviesen pensando que eran algo más que amigos, pues la forma en la que se miraban hacía parecer que sentían algo el uno por el otro.

—Tenten te ves… preciosa… - Soltó Neji de pronto, pues la verdad no se había podido contener a decirle ese halago, era cierto, Tenten se veía demasiado bella, era casi irreal, jamás pensó que fuese una chica tan hermosa, pero a pesar de eso siempre le había gustado su forma de ser, Tenten era alguien como pocas veces había conocido, una joven sencilla pero arriesgada, tenaz, capaz de darlo todo cuando se lo proponía, y además de todo eso hoy descubría que era una chica muy linda.

—Gracias Neji… - Fue todo lo que le dijo Tenten, estando abrazada a él debido a la música romántica. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así de cerca, pero de cierta forma esto sólo le confirmaba que él, como todos los hombres, sólo se fijaba en lo exterior, pues seguro si hubiera venido como ella él no le habría hecho caso, y aún así le daba las gracias a su madre por hacer de esta una noche especial junto al chico de sus sueños.

—Sasuke no – Dijo Sakura empujándolo para así alejarlo de ella. Se pasó una mano por los labios, buscando borrar aquella sensación – Esto no está bien.

—Al diablo con lo que está o no está bien ¿No te das cuenta de que esto no puede seguir así? – Cuestionó el azabache mirándola fijamente – Nosotros nos amamos, debemos estar juntos.

—Sasuke vas a tener un hijo con otra – Soltó la chica bajando la mirada, porque a pesar de todo no podía estar con él por esa simple razón, sería muy egoísta de su parte.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mío, y aunque lo fuera eso no tiene nada que ver, yo responderé por él pero no tengo por que alejarme de ti, no tengo razón para atarme a Yayoi, yo a ella no la amo – Sakura sólo le miró, notando la desesperación en sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke estaba haciendo todo por recuperarla, incluso era capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado, ese orgullo que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Sabía que no debía bailar contigo – Dijo antes de alejarse de él corriendo, no quería verlo por más tiempo o caería inevitablemente en sus redes.

Temari se encontraba sentada junto a Shikamaru. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba muy enojada con él, además el Nara la había invitado a la fiesta y ni siquiera bailaban, sólo estaban ahí haciendo nada, lo que la exasperaba.

—Bueno idiota ¿Al final vas a decirme algo o no?

—Idiota no era necesario – Respondió Shikamaru cansinamente. Temari le miró con rabia, estaba harta de él ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de existir?

—Shikamaru estoy cansada de esto, de verdad… ese beso que me diste fue… fue… - La rubia no sabía que decir, sólo bajó la mirada tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, pero nada. Fue entonces que sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su mejilla. Lo miró fijamente, con esos ojos azules que a él le gustaban, porque le recordaban al cielo y a las esponjosas nubes que había en él.

—Escucha, esto es problemático… - Comenzó Shikamaru algo cohibido, pero rápidamente dejó eso atrás, pues quería ser sincero con ella – Si te besé aquella vez es porque me gustas, sólo que después me arrepentí por… porque no pensé que tú me correspondieras… esa es la verdad…

—Que idiota eres – Masculló la chica en voz baja, pero igualmente él pudo oírla, soltando una sonrisa graciosa.

—Ya sé – Shikamaru pensaba declararse de otra manera, pero esto era tan jodidamente problemático que no encontró una mejor, además no la necesitó, pues en ese momento Temari lo besó, le regaló el beso más esperado de toda su vida, con esos labios que tanto había deseado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara y Matsuri habían caminado hasta el recibidor del colegio, porque ahí no había nadie, ya que estaban todos ocupados en la fiesta. Matsuri de pronto se sintió un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta de que estaban completamente solos.

—¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó la castaña un tanto sonrojada. No sabía por que, pero su corazón estaba tremendamente acelerado, tanto que la sofocaba.

—Matsuri yo… yo… no sé como decirte esto… - Gaara se mostraba un tanto molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y la chica estaba algo desconcertada por eso.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Interrogó ella tímidamente, causando que Gaara dejara de mirarla de esa forma, porque verdaderamente no podía estar enojado con ella.

—¿Por qué fuiste corriendo donde Kiba cuando estábamos los dos solos? Dime la verdad Matsuri… Tú… ¿Tú ya no me quieres? ¿Te has enamorado de Kiba? ¡Dímelo! – Exigió el de ojos aguamarina, dejando a la joven totalmente sorprendida ¿Le preguntó si ya no lo quería? ¿Qué significaba esto?

—G-Gaara… ¿Q-que quieres decir con todo esto? ¿Por qué me preguntas si ya no te quiero? Creí… creí que no te importaba…

—Me importa, me importa que ese idiota de Kiba no se acerque a ti, ese imbécil no tiene por que ser tu amigo ni nada tuyo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? – La castaña frunció el ceño algo enojada, Kiba era su amigo y Gaara no tenía por que hablar así de él.

—¿Sabes cual es el problema? Que odio verte cerca de Kiba – Dijo Gaara molesto, acorralando a Matsuri contra una pared del pasillo y tomándola por los hombros – No quiero que él esté a tu lado.

—¿Por qué eres así? Eres un egoísta… - Masculló Matsuri mirándolo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – Después de romperme el corazón… ¡Todavía te crees con el derecho de ser el único en mi vida!

Gaara la miró impasible, tan imperturbable que ella se sintió morir con esa mirada helada, sintió deseos de volver a llorar y de salir corriendo, pero él no le permitía moverse.

—Tal vez sea un egoísta – Comenzó a decir Gaara mientras se acercaba a su oído, susurrándole de una manera bastante sugerente y que la hizo sonrojarse por completo – Pero te quiero sólo para mí – Finalizó, posando sus labios sobre los de ella de forma suave y delicada, dejándola sorprendida.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, mientras sentía como esos labios que tanto había deseado se posaban sobre lo suyos sin moverse, esperando a que fuera ella quien reaccionara, porque Gaara quería saber si ella aún lo quería, si ella guardaba todavía esos sentimientos en su corazón. Entonces la chica cerró sus ojos negros despacio, rodeando a Gaara por el cuello, fue en ese instante en que él comenzó a mover sus labios de forma suave, sintiendo como ella poco a poco le correspondía.

Matsuri estaba realmente nerviosa, después de todo este era _su primer beso _y no sabía exactamente que debía hacer respecto a eso, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que Gaara quiso profundizar el contacto y, con su lengua le rozó la comisura de los labios, alentando a que los separara para poder recorrer su interior. Despacio ella lo hizo, sintiendo como la lengua del pelirrojo entraba en su boca, siendo una sensación mucho más placentera de lo que imaginó, a pesar de que era totalmente nuevo para ella.

Pero finalmente el deseo de volver a respirar le venció, haciendo que aquel mágico beso se terminara, por más que ninguno lo quisiese.

—M-mi primer beso… - Susurró la castaña, completamente sonrojada y tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, creyendo que estaba en un sueño. Por su parte Gaara sonrió, acercándose a ella.

—En realidad es el segundo… - Le susurró al oído. Matsuri se estremeció, tembló por completo, mirándolo sin entender lo que le quiso decir.

—¿Eh? – Pero no importó, Gaara volvió a besarla y para ella era algo hermoso, algo perfecto que no quería que jamás acabara, quería estar siempre a su lado, y más ahora que por fin descubría a que sabían sus labios.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino estaba caminando entre la gente de la fiesta, se sentía un poco perdida y además estaba molesta, ese idiota de Sai se había atrevido a dejarla sola para irse con esa mosquita muerta de Suki, la que por cierto no le caía nada bien.

—Pero cuando lo encuentre me va a oír, ese idiota… - Se decía enrabiada a más no poder. En ese momento divisó la cabellera negra de Sai, él le estaba dando la espalda. Tomó aire para gritarle un par de cosas a pesar de que no estaba demasiado cerca, pero se quedó callada al ver como él se daba una vuelta en la pista, abrazado de esa Suki, para luego besarla en los labios.

No se dio cuenta en que momento ni por que, pero de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo de ahí, no podía ver esa escena por más tiempo.

—No sé ni por que estoy llorando – Susurró.

Sai mientras tanto se separó de Suki, la miraba fijamente mientras ella le sonreía de manera dulce, parecía ser una chica tan linda, tan tierna y que lo trataba tan bien, todo lo contrario con Ino, que no hacía más que agredirlo sin razón ¿Por qué debía pensar en ella? No valía la pena.

—Sai-kun… me gustas mucho… - Le confesó la chica reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro, el cual sonrió y la tomó del mentón.

—Tú también a mí Suki-chan – Respondió antes de volver a besarla. Así era como debía ser, esa chica sí lo merecía.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura había corrido hacia la azotea llorando sin poder detenerse, pues las palabras de Sasuke realmente le habían afectado. Lo amaba, pero no era capaz de estar con él mientras ese bebé estuviera de por medio, no era esa clase de persona.

—Lo siento Sasuke… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, quería parar de llorar, pero era inútil.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ya se acercaban las doce de la noche y la fiesta estaba que ardía con tanta gente, todos bailando de lo más felices.

Yuuki estaba buscando a Kiba, hace como media hora que se le había perdido de vista su primo, seguro andaba buscando a Matsuri y Gaara que se habían ido más o menos hace media hora también. Miró hacia un costado y observó a Naruto bailar amenamente con su dulce novia, lo que la puso muy triste, así que decidió darse la vuelta sin mirar si había alguien o no.

Llevaba un vaso de refresco en su mano y cuando se volteó chocó contra el pecho de alguien, tirándole parte de su refresco en la camisa blanca que llevaba.

—¿Así que te estás vengando? – Oyó la petulante voz de Itachi Uchiha. Levantó su mirada para quedarse perdida por unos segundos en aquellos ojos negros, pero rápidamente salió de ese estado.

—Itachi – Nombró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué no estabas con una de tus golfas?

—¿Acaso estás espiándome? – Cuestionó él arqueando una ceja, pero la sonrisa arrogante que puso la chica lo molestó bastante.

—Claro, eres tan, pero tan importante en mi vida que no puedo estar un solo segundo sin saber que estás haciendo – Dijo con sarcasmo. Itachi rió con molestia ante el comentario.

—Muy graciosa.

—Quítate que estoy buscando a alguien – Le exigió Yuuki moviéndolo de su camino. No podía soportar verle la cara por más de dos segundos, realmente era un tipo detestable, no entendía como la gran mayoría de las chicas de la escuela morían por él.

—¿Buscas a tu novio? – Preguntó Itachi, mostrándose levemente interesado. Por alguna extraña razón no le parecía buena idea que ella tuviera novio, tal vez la defendería y ya no la podría molestar.

—No tengo novio.

—Claro, con ese carácter dudo que alguien te soporte – Bromeó esbozando esa perfecta sonrisa que volvía locas a las jovencitas, sólo que era la que Yuuki más odiaba.

—¡Imbécil! – Exclamó con una venita marcada en su frente, para luego empujarlo y salir corriendo. Ese era su estilo, siempre salía corriendo después de insultarlo y empujarlo.

—¡Al menos pídeme perdón! – Exigió el Uchiha.

—¡No sueñes idiota! – Fue la respuesta de la castaña. Corrió con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro, hasta que se topó con nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor del tipo con quien peleaba – Sasuke…

—Yuuki ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó el azabache con la mirada baja. Yuuki asintió con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír.

—Claro Sasuke ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó amablemente. Sasuke estaba dudando, pero ya no sabía que más hacer para poder volver a estar junto a Sakura, de verdad la necesitaba de regreso.

—Yuuki por favor dímelo ¿Ese hijo es mío? – Preguntó Sasuke con un triste semblante, logrando conmover a la chica, que se debatía entre decir la verdad o no traicionar a su amiga.

—Sasuke… yo… - Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo más su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella lo contestó rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Yayoi - ¿Bueno? – Pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sasuke un tanto preocupado. Vio como Yuuki bajaba lentamente el aparato de su oído, para después mirarlo con preocupación.

—Algo le pasa a Yayoi – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse corriendo, por lo que Sasuke no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

Naruto bailaba alegremente con su novia Hinata, pero desde hace un rato que la notaba muy extraña, en realidad desde hace varios días, aunque ella no le hubiese dicho nada.

—Hinata-chan ¿Te pasa algo? – Se atrevió a preguntar, porque la verdad ya estaba cansado de no ver la dulce sonrisa de su Hinata.

—N-Naruto-kun yo… - Hinata dudó si decirlo o no, tan sólo por un momento, pero la verdad era que no quería preocupar a Naruto, no tenía caso – N-no es nada.

—¿Nada? – Naruto atrapó el blanquecino rostro de su novia entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos – No puedes engañarme, te conozco Hinata-chan, sé que algo tienes y voy a insistir hasta saber que es.

—Y-yo… - Ella ya no pudo aguantarlo, abrazó a Naruto con fuerza y trató de no llorar – Es que… mi padre, me ha estado presionando para dejarte, y yo no quiero Naruto-kun… no quiero hacerlo…

—Hinata-chan, no seas tonta – Naruto la rodeó por la cintura, sintiendo el aroma de su pelo sedoso – Yo te amo, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado sin importar lo que quieran los demás ¿Me escuchas? No tengas miedo de nada.

—Sí, Naruto-kun – Respondió la ojiperla levantando su rostro para besar a su novio en los labios. Él tenía razón, no había de que preocuparse.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, su estómago estaba apretado y su corazón no dejaba de latir como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Gaara no dejaba de besarla, la había besado tantas veces ya que prácticamente perdió la cuenta ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? Ya no se acordaba, no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera corresponderle.

—Matsuri… - Le susurraba el pelirrojo entre besos, sin alejar sus labios de los de ella – Matsuri… te quiero… te quiero… te amo – Y después de decir aquello volvió a besarla de forma apasionada, sin que la castaña pudiera reaccionar a más que a rodearlo por el cuello con sus brazos.

Quería saltar de la emoción ¡Le había dicho que la amaba! Pero no podía ni moverse de los nervios, esto era demasiado para ella, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

—G-Gaara… - Su voz parecía más débil de lo normal, pero para Gaara era simplemente adorable – Gaara ¿Es… es verdad lo que has dicho?

—Por supuesto, ya no puedo negarlo Matsuri – La volvió a besar, pero fue un contacto leve y corto – Estoy loco por ti, no dejo de pensar en ti en ningún momento, no me puedo concentrar en las clases… odio cuando estás con alguien más… porque te amo…

—Gaara… - Matsuri estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar llorar, parecía que aún seguía soñando, que ese hermoso sueño del campo de flores no había terminado, pero no, debía darse cuenta de que esta era la realidad, esa que tanto ella deseaba.

—No llores – Le pidió Gaara secándole una de sus lágrimas, no quería verla llorar por su culpa – Sé que he sido un idiota, sé que te lastimé demasiado, pero estoy arrepentido… y si tú quieres… lo podemos intentar…

—¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? – Cuestionó sorprendida, no podía ser lo que ella creía.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ahora sí que Matsuri quería llorar, lloraba por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, porque por fin Gaara correspondía a sus sentimientos y le había pedido que fuera su novia, simplemente era maravilloso.

—Claro que sí Gaara, acepto – Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Gaara acarició sus labios con su dedo pulgar, dibujando sobre ellos un corazón imaginario, para después besarla lentamente, disfrutando de cada roce con esos dulces labios que ella poseía y que él adoraba besar.

Y ahí, justo a unos cuantos metros de ellos y escondido tras un pilar se encontraba Kiba observando el espectáculo. Sus ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza al ver como ellos se abrazaban y se besaban con tanto amor.

—Debería estar feliz por ella… ¿Pero por que me siento así? – Se preguntó bajando la mirada. Y ahí estaba su respuesta, él la amaba, pero Matsuri jamás lo sabría.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Yuuki había corrido hasta su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llegó observó a su amiga Yayoi tirada en el piso y sangrando, estaba consciente, pero aparentemente sufría algún síntoma de pérdida.

—¡Yayoi! – Gritó desesperada y corriendo a auxiliarla. Se agachó a su lado y la ayudó a quedar sentada - ¿Estás bien Yayoi?

—Yuuki… me duele mucho, ayúdame… - Rogaba la chica con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yuuki no sabía que hacer, ella también estaba llorando.

—¡¿Qué pasó Yuuki? – Gritó Sasuke al entrar, y al encontrarse con la escena no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa y correr hacia ambas chicas - ¡Yayoi! – Gritó preocupado. Se agachó junto a ella y tomó su mano - ¿Qué tienes?

—No sé – Respondió Yayoi sin parar de derramar lágrimas – Me empecé a sentir mal y después… - Dejó de hablar para abrazar a Yuuki, llorando más fuerte – No sé que hacer, ayúdenme por favor…

—Tranquila – Le decía Yuuki acariciando su cabello.

—No te preocupes yo… llamaré a una ambulancia, vas a estar bien – Aseguró el Uchiha, que se encontraba demasiado desconcertado. Él había deseado deshacerse de ese bebé para así poder volver con Sakura, pero esto… lo que estaba sucediendo era horrible y esa criatura no era culpable de los errores que hubiese cometido, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar a Yayoi como sea. Se levantó y tomó su celular, marcando de inmediato el número correspondiente.

—Cálmate amiga, no va a pasar nada – Le decía Yuuki abrazándola aún, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello como a un gatito asustado.

—Tengo miedo… no quiero perder a mi hijo… - Dijo Yayoi sin dejar de llorar.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla de reojo mientras hablaba por teléfono, estaba demasiado preocupado, no se esperaba esto, Yayoi lucía muy mal.

—Ya vienen – Dijo para tratar de calmarla, arrodillándose junto a ella y tomando su mano.

—Sasuke, por favor no me dejes sola, ni tú Yuuki – Pidió la chica asustada. Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza, no lograba sentirse mejor.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

La ambulancia llegó muy pronto, causando un gran alboroto en toda la escuela. Todos los presentes se acercaron a curiosear mientras subían a la chica al vehículo. Sakura que iba pasando luego de haber bajado de la azotea, se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó con expresión de preocupación. Observó a Sasuke, quien la miró de igual forma.

—Yayoi tiene síntomas de pérdida.

Yuuki se acercó a los dos jóvenes que permanecía en absoluto silencio, sin mirarse a la cara.

—Yo voy a ir con ella ¿Irás Sasuke?

Sasuke miró detenidamente a Sakura, como pidiendo su aprobación, por lo que ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Debes ir Sasuke – Le aconsejó dejando de sonreír para bajar la mirada. Sasuke sólo asintió y se subió a la ambulancia junto a Yuuki, dejando sola a la peli rosa que no quiso permanecer más ahí, se fue corriendo a su habitación con varias lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, pero debía ser fuerte y olvidarse de él.

Todos regresaron a la fiesta y dejaron atrás el chisme, pero Tenten al ver tan mal a su amiga decidió que lo mejor era seguirla, no la podía dejar sola.

—Lo siento Neji, tengo que ir a ver a Sakura – Le dijo la castaña soltando su mano, ya que sin darse cuenta ambos estaban así desde hace mucho rato.

—Claro Tenten, te entiendo – Dijo Neji sonriendo levemente. Tenten se acercó al joven de ojos perla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Neji llevó una mano a su mejilla, sintiéndose realmente extraño con aquel beso, ya que su corazón había latido muy fuerte.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Eri se encontraba bajo las sábanas de su cama, no llevaba nada puesto a parte de eso, por lo que se podía ver su espalda desnuda. La mano de alguien se abrazó a su cintura y un chico besó su mejilla, pero ella lo apartó de pronto, sentándose y aún cubriéndose con la sábana.

—Takano ya basta, tengo mucho sueño – Se quejó.

—Perdona – Le susurró Takano al oído, abrazándola por la espalda – Si quieres ya me voy, te dejaré dormir tranquila – El chico se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, mientras ella mirada sólo al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista – Nos vemos mañana preciosa – Dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso, pero Eri ladeó el rostro para evitarlo.

—Buenas noches – Dijo sin ninguna emoción, volviendo a cubrirse bajo las sábanas. Takano frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—Buenas noches – Sin más se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó la casa de la muchacha, que de pronto se había puesto a llorar, pues se sentía lo peor del planeta tierra.

Eri se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas, tratando de no pensar en todo el daño que le hacía a Neji, él no lo merecía, pero ya era tarde para detenerse.

—_Perdóname Neji… _

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura estaba llorando en su cuarto, sobre su cama, escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas. Tenten entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola.

—Tranquila Sakura, ya no llores.

—No puedo Tenten, ya no puedo aguantarlo más… lo amo… pero… no podemos estar juntos ¿Viste lo que pasó? Ella lo necesita más que yo.

—Sakura… - Tenten no sabía que decirle, después de todo tenía la razón.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba en el hospital, sentado en una silla en la sala de espera junto a Yuuki. Golpeaba sus dedos contra su pierna constantemente en señal de nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con su pie.

La madre de Yayoi estaba ahí también, no lo miraba, no le decía nada, y él tampoco era capaz de hablarle, se sentía muy avergonzado por todo.

Yuuki se levantó para ir a la máquina expendedora por un refresco, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Estaba concentrada en escoger su bebida, cuando oyó una voz que la dejó congelada.

—Yuuki…

Abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con un chico alto, de cabello blanquecino y de ojos azul cielo, que la miraba muy preocupado.

—Keiji ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Preguntó algo aturdida, estaba segura de que él no sabía nada del embarazo ¿Entonces como llegó?

—Yayoi me llamó, me dijo que algo le pasaba, fui a verla a la escuela y me dijeron que estaba aquí ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntaba el chico consternado, no podría soportar que a ella le pasara algo. Yuuki lo tomó de la muñeca, alejándolo del lugar.

—Keiji, por favor te pido que te vayas, no debe estar aquí – Pidió ella en un susurro, pero el chico la miró confundido.

—Pero quiero ver a Yayoi, Yuuki por favor déjame pasar – Insistió él.

—No puedes, tú y ella ya terminaron, no la busques más.

—Pero…

—Mira, yo te llamaré y te contaré cuando sepa algo ¿De acuerdo? Ahora sólo vete, entiende que nadie puede verte, por favor – Pidió Yuuki en tono de súplica, logrando finalmente convencer a Keiji de abandonar el lugar.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor llámame – Y así el joven de marchó, dejando más tranquila a Yuuki, que pudo suspirar aliviada una vez que lo vio salir.

La castaña regresó junto a Sasuke y a la madre de su amiga para esperar al doctor, que finalmente salió y les notificó que el peligro había pasado, Yayoi y el bebé estaban bien, así que todos pudieron sentirse aliviados por eso.

—_Al menos todo salió bien con ella… _- Pensó Sasuke cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás – _No me queda de otra, no puedo dejarla sola, tendré… que olvidarme de Sakura para siempre, es lo mejor…_

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, hasta aquí se queda, no les dejo adelanto porque me dio flojera escribirlo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Bye!**


	15. Decepción

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que me he tardado un siglo con este fic, pero bueno, he aquí la conti, espero que les guste y que todavía haya alguien jejeje.**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Capitulo 15: Decepción**

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el baile de navidad, dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno. El año nuevo también había pasado y siguiendo la tradición, cada uno de los chicos fue al templo a pedir por la suerte de un nuevo año.

Sin embargo, esas pequeñas vacaciones ya habían terminado y ahora todos estaban regresando a la escuela una vez más.

Sakura entró casi corriendo, ya que Sasuke la venía siguiendo y quería evitarlo en lo más posible. No hablaban casi nada desde entonces, apenas se dirigían la palabra en la casa y ella había estado casi todo el tiempo encerrada para no verlo. Por un lado Fugaku se sentía mejor, su hijo ya no estaba saliendo con la hija de la empleada, pero aún así las cosas seguían siendo problemáticas.

—¡Sakura, espérame! – Le exigió Sasuke, ya no iba a permitirle que lo siguiera evitando, en la casa él sabía que no podía reclamarle nada porque estaban sus padres, pero aquí en la escuela nadie le iba a impedir hablar con ella, nadie lo haría.

—¡Déjame en paz, ya te dije que no me sigas! – Le respondió sin voltearse a verlo.

—¡Pero Sakura! – Sasuke no aguantó más y con fuerza y algo de brusquedad agarró a la peli rosa de la muñeca, volteándola para que ella lo mirara a los ojos —. Yo no quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero que me escuches.

—No quiero oírte – Con fuerza Sakura se soltó del agarre del chico y se encaminó hacia el interior de la escuela. Hacía frío, incluso caían pequeños copos de nieve aumentando aún más el invernal paisaje, pero nada era más frío que el trato de ella.

Naruto se acercó a la entrada de la escuela y divisó al Uchiha luego de que su padre se marchara, aún estaban algo peleados debido al tema de Hinata, pero Naruto había decidido no hacerle caso a su padre por más que este le insistiera en abandonar a la ojiperla, no estaba dispuesto a someterse de esa manera.

—Eh, hola Sasuke – Saludó alegremente el rubio. Sasuke se volteó y sin quitar su ceño fruncido también le saludó.

—Hola Naruto.

—Te ves medio mal ¿Te pasa algo? – Interrogó Naruto con curiosidad. Sasuke bajó la mirada y soltó un hondo suspiro, llevándose sus manos heladas por el frío a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Sakura no quiere hablarme, seguro que me odia.

—Oh vamos, no creo que Sakura-chan te odie – Aseguró el Uzumaki sonriendo, aunque eso no logró animar para nada a Sasuke, sólo quería acabar con todo esto de una vez, pero no podía dejar sola a Yayoi, tenía que estar a su lado porque era _su_ responsabilidad —. Si quieres… puedo hablar de nuevo con Yuuki-chan, ella tiene que decirme si todo es verdad o no.

—¿Por qué tratas de ayudarme si me odias?

—Lo hago por Sakura-chan – Respondió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio —. Aunque… en realidad no te odio… - Completó su frase, observando como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Sasuke.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¡Date prisa Hinata! – Exclamaba Neji desde el auto, llamando a su prima que estaba muy atrasada para la escuela. Él ya estaba listo junto con Hanabi, pero Hinata parecía haberse levantado muy tarde porque aún no bajaba.

—¡Ya voy! – Respondió la chica saliendo por la ventana para avisar a su primo. Este sólo suspiró en su asiento. Hinata por su parte bajó las escaleras como una loca, por suerte sus maletas ya habían sido llevadas por los empleados de la casa y ella sólo debía subir al auto, pero antes de llegar a la puerta su padre la detuvo.

—Hinata – La llamó tan serio y frío como siempre, cosa que le heló la sangre a la Hyûga, cuando él le hablaba de esa manera nada bueno vendría, estaba segura.

—¿Qué sucede padre? – Preguntó bajando la mirada, intimidad por ese hombre tan severo.

—Antes de que salgamos quiero decirte algo, y espero que por tu bien lo comprendas.

Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, no podía cuestionarlo, él era su padre y la persona que estaba encargada de cuidar y proteger de ella, y aunque lo hacía había una cosa que siempre le había faltado darle, su amor y comprensión. Para Hiashi, ella era demasiado débil y sumisa, por eso jamás la dejaría hacer su voluntad.

—Te diré esto sólo una vez – Comenzó a decir el hombre, sin quitar su mirada de su hija —. Dejarás a Uzumaki Naruto hoy apenas llegues a la escuela.

—¿Qué? – Hinata lo miró sorprendida ¿Qué clase de locura le estaba pidiendo? Esto era demasiado y por supuesto que no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no ésta vez —. Yo no puedo hacer…

—Lo harás, lo harás o yo personalmente me encargaré de arruinar a su familia, de dejarlos en la calle y en completa miseria – Aseguró, asombrando aún más a Hinata.

¿Qué pasaba si eso era verdad? Si su padre fuese capaz… ella sabía que podría hacerlo y no quería, no podía permitir ver a Naruto sufrir de esa manera y mucho menos si ella tenía la posibilidad de evitar todo eso. No entendía por que su padre no los quería juntos, no sabía que tenía en contra de él, pero lo mejor era que le hiciera caso y dejara a Naruto, no quería hacerle daño.

—Haré lo que usted diga padre – Dijo al fin, luego de varios minutos de silencio. Hiashi sólo cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así me gusta – Susurró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Nos vemos papá – Dijo Matsuri alegremente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre mientras se despedían en la entrada del colegio. Él la notó más feliz de lo normal, pero no entendía a que se debía, ya que su hija aún no le contaba que ahora tenía novio, estaba esperando el momento indicado.

—Recuerda que tienes que estudiar mucho porque falta poco para el periodo de exámenes finales – Le aconsejó Ryu, a lo que ella asintió contenta con la cabeza.

Después de eso ella ingresó y su padre se alejó. Matsuri estaba algo distraída, desde hace una semana que no veía a Gaara porque él tuvo que irse con sus padres a la casa de sus abuelos, pero antes de eso habían tenido una hermosa cita en el parque, que seguía cubierto de nieve.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar ese momento, al acordarse de los besos que él le daba, de sus brazos cálidos que la rodeaban por la cintura mientras los copos de nieve caían al suelo, y cuando le dijo aquel apodo.

—_Princesa…_ - La castaña dio un salto al sentir ese suave aliento dentro de su oído. Se volteó y se sonrojó completamente al notar que había sido Gaara, estaba junto a ella y no tardó nada en abrazarla, rodeándola por la cintura.

—G-Gaara… - Articuló la avergonzada castaña. Realmente Gaara la había sorprendido, no supo en que momento él llegó a su lado y ya se encontraba abrazándola, pero realmente no importaba, estaba feliz de volver a verlo —. T-te extrañé mucho…

—Y yo también a ti – Aseguró el pelirrojo posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña. Su corazón estaba muy agitado y eso era algo molesto, pero había sucedido desde que la vio ahí caminando, tan distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos. De verdad ella le gustaba, la amaba, ahora lo sabía con certeza, porque realmente la había extrañado toda esta semana, no hallaba ya la hora de regresar y estar a su lado —. Te quiero, princesa.

Matsuri se sonrojó aún más al oírlo llamarla de esa manera. Había comenzado a llamarla así en su última cita, después de ver una película en donde salía una joven muy parecida a ella y que hacía el rol de una princesa, entonces a él se le metió la idea en la cabeza de llamarla de esa manera, además a Matsuri le gustaba mucho.

—Yo también te quiero Gaara – Respondió antes de besarlo. Aún era muy tímida para atreverse a besarlo ella, pero no necesitaba y no podía esperar hasta que él lo hiciera, quería sentir la calidez de sus labios. A pesar de que nunca había besado a nadie más que no fuese Gaara, Matsuri sabía que nadie más la haría sentir así, no necesitaba besar a otro para saber que él era el mejor.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Yuuki estaba en su cuarto junto a su mejor amiga Yayoi, la cual lucía mucho mejor que la última vez, pues al estar unos días hospitalizada se había recuperado del todo y ahora estaba muy pendiente de su salud, a pesar de todo no quería perder a su hijo.

—Voy a la cafetería ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Ofreció Yuuki amablemente, a lo que Yayoi asintió con la cabeza alegremente.

—Ah, un helado de chocolate, desde ayer que me muero por probar uno.

—Esos son antojos amiga – Le aseguró la castaña sonriendo —. Bueno, ya regreso – Iba a salir, pero Yayoi la detuvo.

—Yuuki, espérate.

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la chica volteándose, notando a su amiga bajando la mirada, al parecer estaba triste.

—Es… es sobre Keiji… ¿Has hablado con él verdad? ¿Le dijiste que yo estoy…?

—No – Le interrumpió Yuuki antes de que acabara su frase, porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir —. No tengo el derecho de hablar de eso con nadie, pero… Yayoi él está muy preocupado por ti, a pesar de… que lo dejaste él todavía te quiere, se le nota — Yayoi se entristeció al oírla —. Deberías decirle la verdad.

—No puedo.

—¿Tanto te importa lo que vayan a decir tus padres por haberte involucrado con un chico sin dinero? Incluso le has mentido a Sasuke, asegurando que el bebé es suyo cuando sabes perfectamente que no es así, que él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Sabes que yo no pienso de esa manera ¡Sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que pueda!

—¡Lo estás haciendo todo mal! – Yayoi la miró sorprendida, pero Yuuki tenía razón, ella estaba haciendo todo mal, desde el momento en que había decidido mentir para salvarse, porque podía asegurar que había mentido para que sus padres no arremetieran en contra del verdadero padre de su hijo, pero la verdad era que lo hacía por sí misma, porque temía lo que le podrían hacer si decía la verdad.

Y ahora ya no sabía si seguir con esto o hablar y terminar todo de una vez.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hiashi, Neji, Hinata y Hanabi llegaron al colegio en su lujosa limusina. Hinata estuvo callada todo el viaje, pensando en como haría ahora para terminar con su amado Naruto, no podía decirle que lo haría obligada por su padre porque eso sería reconocer que él era un tirano, y a pesar de todo era su padre.

Todos bajaron del vehículo y el chofer bajó sus cosas en silencio, pero Hiashi no bajó, él permanecía dentro todavía.

En eso oyeron los sonidos de unos gritos muy fuertes que se acercaban a ellos.

—¡Mitsuko, detén el auto que nos vas a matar! – Gritaba Tenten muerta del miedo. Ella y su madre venían acercándose a la escuela, pero Mitsuko como siempre, no sabía conducir a pesar de haber insistido mucho en que ella lo haría con gusto.

—¡¿Cuál es el freno? – Preguntó Mitsuko tratando de encontrar el freno y presionando de todo, mientras que Tenten entornaba los ojos.

—¡Es este! – Exclamó pisando el freno, logrando detener por fin el auto a centímetros de chocar con la limusina de los Hyûga —. Uff… - Suspiró la castaña.

—Eres una genio hijita – Le dijo Mitsuko con una gotita resbalando por su sien, aunque ya estaba más calmada, suerte que Tenten supo como frenar el auto, sino no sabía que hubiera pasado.

Hiashi se bajó furioso de su auto al oír tal escándalo, más al ver que ese auto por poco y chocaba con el suyo.

—¡¿Pero que demonios?

Tenten se bajó del auto de su madre y cerró dando un portazo, aún con la respiración agitada.

—¡No vuelvas a traerme nunca mamá!

—¿Tenten? – Cuestionó Neji abriendo los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendido por toda esa escena que se había desarrollado frente a sus ojos.

—¡Neji! – Exclamó Tenten completamente sonrojada ¿Cómo era posible que Neji la hubiese visto mientras hacía el ridículo? Se sentía realmente avergonzada.

—¡Ah no, pero esta mujer es un peligro público! – Gritó Hiashi Hyûga, llamando la atención de los presentes, mientras que Mitsuko se trataba de arreglar el cabello mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, claro que al oír como ese sujeto le gritaba se bajó indignada.

—Ah, pero si es el señor amargado, Hiashi Hyûga.

—¿Se puede saber quien fue el idiota que le permitió una licencia a una loca como usted? – Cuestionó el hombre arqueando una ceja, notando como una venita se marcaba en la frente de la hermosa actriz.

—Ay, no me diga que aún sigue resentido por lo de la otra vez ¡¿Qué no le bastó con demandarme? – Gritó molesta, porque al parecer ese sujeto no se cansaba de incordiarla y realmente le colmaba la paciencia con su cara de momia.

—¡Pues parece que no bastó con eso!

Hinata, Neji y Tenten estaban totalmente sorprendidos viendo aquel espectáculo. Hiashi jamás le había gritado de esa manera a una mujer, y Mitsuko, aunque era muy temperamental tampoco se atrevía a ser tan ruda con nadie.

—Mejor me voy, no perderé mi tiempo con un amargado como usted, señor. Adiós preciosa – Dijo la mujer castaña dándole la espalda para subir a su auto. Lo encendió y se alejó dando saltos, mientras que Hiashi sólo miraba aquello con el ceño fruncido.

—¡P-por favor disculpe a la loca de mi madre! – Dijo Tenten muy avergonzada, haciendo una reverencia a Hiashi, quien sólo la miró y sin decirle nada ingresó nuevamente a su auto, para irse del lugar.

—Jamás vi a mi padre perder lo estribos de esa manera… - Susurró Hinata, aún asombrada y desconcertada por todo lo que había pasado.

—Chicos, de verdad perdón – Volvió a disculparse Tenten, verdaderamente estaba muy apenada, pero entonces Neji sólo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es tu culpa Ten, tranquila.

Tenten también le sonrió, mientras que Hinata se preguntaba desde cuando ellos se trataban así, parecían más familiares de lo normal.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino y Sai estaban entrando a la escuela, aunque ella trataba de ignorarlo caminando delante de él. Últimamente se llevaban peor que antes, Ino lo trataba de una manera horrible y él no entendía sus razones. Todo había comenzado desde que le vio besándose con Suki en la noche de navidad.

Se sentía estúpida por eso, por odiar a Sai sólo por tener una novia, (porque ellos ya eran novios) pero no lo podía evitar, detestaba la idea con todas sus fuerzas y no se explicaba la razón, porque no podía simplemente aceptar que estaba celosa ya que sentía algo por Sai, eso sería ridículo.

—Ino-chan ¿Por qué estás enojada? – Le preguntó el azabache, acercándose un poco a ella, pero la rubia sólo le ignoró, haciéndole un desprecio.

—Por nada – Respondió cortante.

—¿Por nada? Pero si te veo enfadada, Ino-chan – Insistió Sai, haciendo que ella se fastidiara más ¡Parecía un mocoso inocente! Era realmente exasperante cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan estúpida, pero al menos ya no la llamaba hermanita, eso era peor.

—¡Déjame en paz Sai! – Explotó la joven de ojos azules, pero se volvió como una estatua de yeso cuando vio como la linda novia de su "hermano" se lanzaba a los brazos de él.

—¡Sai-kun! – Exclamó Suki con alegría, provocando que una venita se marcara en la frente de Ino al ver que Sai sonreía a esa tonta y ridícula mocosa.

—Ah, hola Suki-chan – La saludó Sai muy alegre, sonriendo de esa forma tan típica de él mientras sus manos rodeaban la delgada cintura de la castaña, quien se acercó hasta casi tocar sus labios.

—Te extrañé tanto Sai-kun, no sabes cuánto, me estaba muriendo sin verte – Dijo antes de besarlo en forma apasionada y dulce, siendo correspondida por su novio ante la mirada casi descolocada de la Yamanaka.

_¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

—Estamos en la escuela, no es una feria – Les recordó Ino, tratando de hacer que se separasen, porque no quería seguir siendo testigo del _amor_ que se tenían, no quería verlos besarse de esa manera. Entornó los ojos aparentando estar molesta, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Sí, tienes razón Ino-san, gomenasai – Se disculpó la chica con una tierna sonrisa, mientras que Ino la veía asqueada de la inocencia que mostraba, parecía una chica totalmente diferente a ella, mil veces mejor, alguien que fácilmente Sai podría amar, cosa que le desagradaba por completo.

—No le hagas caso a mi hermanita – Dijo Sai frunciendo el ceño, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Ino; jamás le había visto con esa expresión tan seria en el rostro, él estaba enojado por su actitud, pero repentinamente volvió a sonreír como antes, tomando a Suki nuevamente por la cintura —. Ven, Suki-chan, dame otro beso.

Su dulce novia sólo asintió con la cabeza, dándole un tierno beso al tiempo que Ino se alejaba de ellos dos con la mirada baja. La forma en la que actuaba Sai de verdad le dolía, ahora ya no le importaba siquiera fastidiarle la vida, estaba más pendiente de esa chica que de ella.

Finalmente tenía lo que había querido desde un principio, que Sai la dejara de molestar, pero ahora no se sentía feliz; lo extrañaba mucho.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata había estado evitando durante todo el día a Naruto, porque le dolía la sola idea de tener que obedecer a su padre. Estaba demasiado triste, desolada, tendría que dejar ir a Naruto y eso le rompía el corazón, pero no podía ser egoísta.

El descanso del almuerzo finalmente había llegado y Hinata se acercó a Naruto decidida a hablarle, a terminar todo de una vez.

—Etto… Naruto-kun… - Le llamó avergonzada, pero más que nada triste; no sabía cómo iba a hacer esto.

El rubio estaba sentado junto a sus amigos Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, los cuales se retiraron apenas vieron la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de la joven, era seguro que iban a hablar sobre algo importante.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Naruto intrigado, dejando de comer su ramen para mirar a su novia con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa, la que la hizo dudar por un momento sobre la decisión que había tomado.

—Naruto-kun, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – Respondió bajando la mirada, mostrándose verdaderamente triste, lo que preocupó a Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? – Cuestionó poniéndose de pie, abrazándola. Ella se sintió morir con ese gesto, así que rápidamente se separó, porque sabía que se arrepentiría —. ¿Te sucedió algo?

—No es eso… es que yo… - La joven bajó la mirada, pero en ese momento la atención de Naruto fue llamada al ver pasar a cierta chica, con quien quería hablar desde hace un buen rato. Miró a Hinata y la notó confundida, no sabía si era buena idea dejarla sola.

—Hina… ¿Me podrías esperar un poco? Pero, después prométeme que me dirás lo que te tiene así.

—Sí, Naruto-kun – Asintió Hinata con la cabeza, para caer sentada sobre la silla mientras veía a su novio alejarse. Soltó un suspiro y trató de convencerse de que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Naruto por su parte siguió a su amiga Yuuki, quien iba pasando junto a la piscina de la escuela.

Yuuki miraba el agua de lo más calmada y tranquila, hasta que cierto sujeto indeseable se apareció frente a ella, para nada más que molestarla. No sabía por qué, pero él la exasperaba demasiado, no le gustaba estar frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó enojada, frunciendo el ceño. Él la miró burlonamente, como lo hacía siempre que se le acercaba.

—Cálmate, que no te vine a molestar – Respondió Itachi mirándole arrogantemente, pero a la vez despreciándola —. Solamente quiero que me ayudes con el problema de mi hermano.

—¡No me vengas a joder! – Pegó el grito enojada la chica de ojos miel, haciendo que él se molestara, pues no tenía por qué gritarle, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, la hostigaría hasta que ella hablara, porque Itachi estaba seguro de que esa tonta sabía la verdad.

—Vamos, sólo dime la verdad – Insistió con el ceño fruncido.

—Déjame en paz, no sabes lo molesto que eres Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Molesto yo? – Repitió el azabache, incrédulo a lo que le acababan de decir —. ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que una chica me dice eso? – Cuestionó enojado, pero decía la verdad, ninguna chica antes le había insultado de esa manera, esa Yuuki era realmente una tonta.

—¿Ah sí? Pues asimílalo, yo te odio – Masculló la joven castaña, acercando su rostro al de él de manera desafiante.

—Pues yo también te odio a ti, sólo te hablo porque quiero ayudar a mi hermano - Señaló el chico, alejándose unos pasos de ella, ya que le molestaba tenerla tan cerca y no sabía por qué, le hacía sentir extraño.

—No sé cómo puedes ser hermano de Sasuke, a leguas se ve más simpático que tú.

—Ya me estoy aburriendo de tus tonterías mocosa, que bueno que en poco tiempo me largo de esta escuela para no tener que verte más la cara.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! – Exclamó Yuuki dándole varios golpecitos en el pecho, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.

Itachi la tomó por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo mientras la miraba con profunda rabia, esa niñita tonta lo enloquecía de furia, no entendía por qué al mirarla se enojaba tanto.

—¡Yo también me alegro! – Le gritó a la chica, presionándola contra sí mismo, acercando su rostro al de ella y haciendo que Yuuki se sonrojara levemente —. No sabes el gusto que me da ya no verte nunca más en mi vida… - Susurró muy cerca de los labios femeninos.

—A mí me da más gusto – Fue su contraataque, mirando fijamente a Itachi, perdiéndose en el negro de sus ojos.

—¿Interrumpo? – Escucharon una voz. Yuuki miró a su costado y notó a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, por lo que sin esperar un segundo se separó de Itachi lo más rápido que pudo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji estaba con su novia Eri, ambos encerrados en un salón vacío de la escuela. El castaño estaba muy feliz de volver a verla, la había extrañado demasiado y por eso ahora no dejaba de besarla, de abrazarla y de repetirle lo mucho que la quería.

—Neji… - Le llamó la chica, haciendo que las suaves caricias de su novio se detuvieran por un momento.

—¿Qué sucede Eri? – Preguntó el ojiperla separándose un poco de ella, mirándola algo confundido, pues deseaba seguir besándola, seguir acariciando su cuerpo.

—Es que me da vergüenza pedirte esto… - Dijo Eri bajando la mirada, haciendo la perfecta actuación de una chica desinteresada y avergonzada.

—Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí mi amor – Le alentó el Hyûga, haciéndola sentir algo mal ¿Cómo era posible que Neji creyera tanto en ella?

—Verás… te había comentado que mi madre vive en otra ciudad, y que está muy enferma… por eso yo…

—¿Cuánto necesitas? – La interrumpió Neji, seguro de que era lo que seguía. En más de una ocasión ella le había hablado de sus problemas de dinero y lo enferma que estaba su madre, cosa que obviamente era mentira, pero él era capaz de creerle todo.

—No, me da pena pedírtelo, no tienes que hacerlo…

—Claro que tengo qué, eres mi novia, y te amo – Después de sus palabras Neji volvió a besarla como antes, provocándole a ella una sensación de felicidad que nunca había experimentado; tal vez lo mejor era renunciar a ese hombre que sólo la obligaba a hacer cosas malas y quedarse con Neji, quien era un chico de buenos sentimientos, pero ella no merecía a alguien tan bueno, después de todo le había engañado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Las chicas estaban sentadas charlando en el comedor. Tenten tenía sus ojos cerrados, recordando esa hermosa noche que había pasado bailando con Neji, cuando se sintió como una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

Era una tonta, sabía a la perfección que Neji estaba enamorado de esa mujer, que a ella sólo la veía como a una amiga, pero no podía evitar ilusionarse al recordar la forma en que él la miraba, cuando estaban tan juntos el uno del otro, abrazados…

—¿Y entonces qué Tenten, pensando en el chico que te gusta? – Le molestó Ino, causando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña, que infló las mejillas y desvió la mirada.

—N-Nada que ver ¿De dónde sacan que a mí me gusta alguien?

—Se te nota en tu cara de boba – Respondió Temari, que a leguas se veía bastante contenta. La razón era simple, después de la fiesta de navidad las cosas entre ella y Shikamaru se habían arreglado, aún podía recordar eso que pasó.

_Estaban los dos caminando por el centro comercial. Era día veinticuatro de diciembre y todo estaba adornado con motivos navideños, además de que la nieve blanca caía hermosa sobre toda la ciudad, llenándola de un ambiente más alegre y cálido a pesar de ser tan fría._

—_Ten – Dijo la rubia de forma ruda, entregando un pequeño paquete de regalo al joven, que lo recibió con una leve sonrisa. Abrió el regalo de navidad y encontró dentro una abrigadora bufanda de color verde olivo —. ¿Y… que te ha parecido? – Preguntó la chica cruzada de brazos y viéndolo de reojo._

—_Está linda, gracias, problemática._

—_Uy, esa estúpida palabra que o… - De pronto Temari no pudo seguir hablando, ya que los labios de Shikamaru la habían dejado callada de una sola vez y por todas. Mientras la besaba, el chico depositó un pequeño presente en su mano, el cual ella miró con curiosidad una vez que se separaron._

—_¿Es para mí? – Preguntó algo sorprendida._

—_¿Tú qué crees?_

_Temari frunció el ceño ante la respuesta y abrió el paquetito que él le había dado, encontrando dentro una linda pulsera dorada, más una nota que le llamó la atención; "Temari, eres la mujer más problemática que he conocido, por lo mismo se me hace difícil decirte esto, pero… ¿Podrías darme el mejor regalo de navidad?"_

—_¿Qué significa esto? Creí que mi bufanda te había gustado – Cuestionó la rubia confusa. Se sorprendió cuando Shikamaru la abrazó, como nunca lo había hecho antes._

—_Claro que me gustó, pero no me refiero a ese regalo, problemática… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, pero el Nara no obtuvo una respuesta, al menos no con palabras, pero ella lo besó como contestación, haciendo evidente que sí quería ser su novia._

—La única que tiene cara de boba eres tú Temari – Le dijo Tenten en tono pícaro, haciendo que la Sabaku No se sonrojara un poco, por haber sido descubierta pensando en su ahora novio.

—Oh, déjame en paz – La rubia se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un desprecio.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – Habló Ino divertida, abrazando a cierta castaña por sobre el hombro, con la intención de avergonzarla un poco —. Es la flamante novia de Gaara.

—Es verdad ¡Ya somos cuñadas! – Exclamó feliz Temari, abrazando también a Matsuri, la cual estaba completamente sonrojada, después de todo era la primera vez que tenía un novio y no sabía cómo comportarse, hablar de ello era vergonzoso —. Y dime algo ¿Mi hermano es un buen novio? ¿Te trata como todo un caballero?

—¿Eh? C-claro que sí… Gaara es… - La chica bajó la mirada, mostrándose realmente feliz, causando curiosidad en todas sus amigas —. Gaara es el chico más lindo que existe…

Ino soltó un suspiro de resignación al verle tan ilusionada y risueña con la relación que llevaba ahora, por lo que la castaña la miró algo triste.

—Ino-san… - Dijo la castaña algo entristecida —. ¿Tú… tú estás triste por mí y por Gaara?

—¡N-no! – Exclamó algo nerviosa la rubia, agitando sus manos rápidamente delante de su rostro —. No te preocupes por mí… es verdad que antes Gaara me gustaba, pero yo no me siento ni triste ni enojada… estoy muy feliz por ti, porque eres mi amiga…

—Ino-san… - Matsuri sonrió alegremente, nunca pensó que Ino diría que eran amigas, ya que al principio la rubia no le tenía muy buena voluntad debido a Gaara, pero le daba gusto que las cosas hubiesen cambiado.

—Y bien ¿Te sucede algo Hinata? – Interrogó Tenten, haciendo que la ojiperla –que sólo miraba al suelo desde hace rato- levantara su vista para verla, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Y-yo estoy bien, no tengo nada – Respondió sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce y tranquilizadora, pero de alguna forma sus amigas podían darse cuenta de que mentía, lo que las dejó muy inquietas —. Por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu noviazgo Matsuri-chan, se ve que Gaara-kun te quiere mucho.

—¿Tú crees? – Cuestionó Matsuri, sonrojándose un poco al oírla. Era verdad que Gaara le había dicho que la quería, y no sólo eso, sino también que la amaba, pero era muy embarazoso recordar eso.

—Claro que lo creemos – Habló Sakura, quien había estado callada todo el tiempo. Señaló hacia la entrada de la cafetería para que la castaña se volteara y, al hacerlo pudo ver a su novio, el cual le sonrió antes de sentarse con sus amigos, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

Sakura sonreía al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, pero repentinamente su felicidad se apagó al posar sus ojos sobre Sasuke, que estaba sentado junto al pelirrojo. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, detestaba estar tan estúpidamente enamorada de él hasta el punto de deprimirse sólo por verlo unos segundos.

—Disculpen chicas, recordé que tengo algo que hacer – Avisó antes de levantarse y marcharse, pero fue seguida por Ino ya que no la había visto muy bien.

—_Neji… _- Pensaba Tenten, observando algo embobada el joven de ojos color perla, el cual estaba también junto a sus amigos.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¡Sakura! – La llamó Ino corriendo detrás de ella para darle alcance. La peli rosa se dio la vuelta, mostrando la tristeza que sentía reflejada en su mirada —. Sakura… no deberías ponerte así…

—Lo sé Ino, lo sé muy bien, pero no lo puedo evitar… - Dijo la chica de ojos jade, bajando la mirada. La rubia la abrazó para hacerla sentir mejor, pero mientras la confortaba, se dio cuenta de que a unos metros más adelante se encontraban Sai y su novia, besándose, lo que le hizo sentir muy mal.

—_¿Por qué me importa tanto? _– Se preguntó, cerrando los ojos para ya no verlos.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Yuuki y Naruto estaban sentados en una banca de la escuela, ambos miraban al suelo, como sintiéndose incómodos.

—No sabías que tenías algo con Itachi-san – Comentó el Uzumaki, temblando un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga le miraba asesinamente.

—Yo no tengo nada con ese idiota, nosotros nos odiamos – Aclaró enseguida, emitiendo un aura negra y asesina, que provocó una gotita en la sien del rubio.

—¿Segura? No lo parecía, como estaban abrazados y todo… - Continuó hablando él, provocando aún más la furia de la chica.

—Estoy segura… - Respondió enojada, pero repentinamente sonrió alegremente, cambiando de humor de un segundo a otro y dejando a Naruto desconcertado —. Pero bueno ¿Me querías decir algo?

—Eh… _Dios ¿Cómo ha podido cambiar así de estado de ánimo? Yuuki-chan… ¿Será bipolar?_ – Pensó algo asustado, pero se puso serio después de un momento —. Sólo quiero preguntarte lo mismo de siempre, somos amigos y no creo que debas ocultarme algo así.

Yuuki sólo suspiró, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al chico.

—Me voy…

—¡Pero Yuuki-chan…!

—¡Pero nada Naruto! – Le gritó la castaña, soltando un par de lágrimas que lo dejaron sorprendido ¿Por qué lloraba? —. Tú sólo te acercas a mí para preguntarme eso, no eres diferente del estúpido de Itachi… antes éramos amigos, hablábamos sobre nosotros, jugábamos juntos… pero ahora…

—Yuuki-chan… - Susurró Naruto bajando la mirada, se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía razón, ya no la buscaba porque eran amigos, sino para que le contara la verdad sobre el tema de su amiga, pero estaba equivocado, no tenía por qué hacerle eso a Yuuki —. Perdóname, Yuuki-chan, estaba haciendo esto por Sakura-chan, porque ella es mi amiga… pero… tú también eres mi amiga… y lo siento…

—Naruto… - Dijo Yuuki abrazándole con tristeza, a lo que Naruto sólo correspondió. La chica alzó la mirada, clavando sus ojos miel en los azules de él, acercando su rostro hasta desaparecer por completo la distancia.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, porque su amiga Yuuki le estaba besando, y él no se podía ni mover.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Aquel día pasó muy rápido y ya era la hora de que todos se fuesen a dormir, pero como siempre, había alguien que no deseaba hacerlo; Sakura se había ido a tomar un poco de aire a la azotea de la escuela, aprovechando el frío viento invernal.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y la gran mayoría de ellas empezaban por el nombre Sasuke Uchiha. No podía dejar de pensar en él ni un instante, deseaba odiarlo como cuando lo conoció, despreciarlo con todas sus fuerzas como antes, pero lo único que lograba era quererlo más, necesitarlo más, porque Sasuke era quien le hacía olvidar todo lo que había sufrido antes.

—No puedo… no puedo más… - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para no llorar, pero era algo inútil, pues las lágrimas igualmente salían de sus ojos, y como una broma, escuchó esa voz que pertenecía a esa persona que la estaba haciendo llorar ahora.

—Sakura… - Maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre tenía que encontrarla ahí, llorando por su culpa? Quiso desaparecer en ese momento, volverse muy pequeño para ser incapaz de lastimarla, no quería seguir haciéndole daño a la persona que amaba —. No sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que estabas dormida, mejor me iré.

—Sasuke… - Ese pequeño lamento hizo que se volteara. La luz de la luna bañaba el rostro de la joven rosada, haciéndola hermosa ante sus ojos, porque para él Sakura lo era.

No pudo soportarlo, ver esas lágrimas lo hacía débil, tanto así que sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de la chica, apretándola contra su cuerpo, confortándola, sin importar si ella lo golpeaba o lo apartaba, pero eso no sucedió, ella simplemente lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué todo debe ser de esta forma?

—No lo sé – Respondió él, acariciando su cabello rosado, peculiar color diría él, pero ahora era uno de sus favoritos.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino, Tenten y Matsuri estaban en su cuarto, la primera oyendo música, la segunda chateando en internet por su laptop y la tercera, escribiendo en su diario.

Ino soltó un hondo suspiro tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos y emociones. Antes le gustaba Gaara, de eso estaba segura, incluso había envidiado a Matsuri por un tiempo debido a que eran tan cercanos, pero hoy le daba gusto de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, no se sentía ni enojada ni celosa, pero otra era la historia cuando veía a su "hermanito" con su novia la tontita, ahí se moría de la cólera y no entendía por qué.

—_¿Será que a mí…? _– Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de ello, pero no pudo terminar su frase al sentir como alguien tocaba la puerta. Como las otras dos parecían distraídas, se levantó a abrir —. Oh, Gaara hola.

—Hola Ino ¿Está Matsuri? – El pelirrojo parecía impaciente por una respuesta, así que Ino le señaló hacia donde se encontraba su novia. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al observarla, se veía hermosa tan concentrada en eso que estaba haciendo —. Hey, Matsuri.

La chica levantó la mirada al oír esa voz, sonrojándose al ver a su novio en la puerta.

—Gaara… etto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó avergonzada, sobre todo por esas miraditas picaras que se daban Ino y Tenten, sólo para molestarla.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – Ella asintió con la cabeza y guardó su diario, era algo muy preciado para ella y esperaba jamás perderlo. Se levantó y se dirigió a Gaara, quien la tomó de la mano y se la llevó con él.

—¡Suerte Matsuri! – Le gritó Tenten, soltando una sonrisa —. Que penosa es, aunque con ese novio quien no.

—Te creo – Comentó Ino graciosa, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Nuevamente, no había sentido ni el más mínimo atisbo de celos al verlo juntos, y eso era por una sola razón —. _A mí en realidad… me gusta Sai… _- Escondió la cabeza en una almohada —. _No puede ser…_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto llegó hasta la cafetería de la escuela, la cual estaba completamente vacía, pues Hinata le había enviado un mensaje de texto para hablar ahí. Estaba desconcertado por lo que había pasado hace rato, por el beso de Yuuki, pero sobre todo porque al final… ¡Le había correspondido!

Se sentía pésimo, había engañado a Hinata, igual como lo hacía Sasuke.

—¡Soy un estúpido! – Se insultó enojado, revolviéndose el cabello.

—Naruto-kun – La dulce voz a su espalda le distrajo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para ver a Hinata. Ella no se veía bien, parecía triste.

—Hinata-chan…

—Naruto-kun, es hora de que hablemos – A Hinata se le rompía el corazón de sólo pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Q-que pasa? – Preguntó el rubio nervioso, por un momento creyó que Hinata sabía lo del beso con Yuuki.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke se había sentado en una de las bancas de la azotea, abrazando aún a Sakura, secándole sus lágrimas. Ella apenas dejaba de llorar, se había desahogado completamente con él, pero aún había cosas que necesitaba decir.

—Perdón por ponerme así Sasuke, no eres un pañuelo de lágrimas.

—No pasa nada – El azabache la miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ella no sufría sólo por él, sino por algo más, algo mucho peor —. ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Porque… recordé algo que me pasó, algo muy malo que… me hace mucho daño… - Cerró los ojos para contener el llanto, pero gracias a que Sasuke volvió a abrazarla las lágrimas no salieron.

—¿Qué es Sakura? ¿Qué es eso tan malo que te sucedió?

—Pasó hace un año… con mi primer novio… Llevábamos saliendo tan sólo unos meses, tenía catorce años y… mi mamá me dijo que no debía salir con un chico mayor que yo, él tenía diecisiete años. En fin, yo no quise escuchar a mamá, creí que ella sólo hablaba desde su posición, para mí él era maravilloso.

Sasuke sólo la escuchaba en silencio, sin hacer o decir nada, no podía creer que Sakura al fin le contaría la verdad, eso que la atormentaba.

—_Sakura ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? – Preguntó aquel chico, mientras besaba y abrazaba a su novia, la cual se alejaba de él, pues no le gustaba lo que hacía._

—_No lo sé Kyo, aún soy muy joven para eso, me da miedo – Confesó la peli rosa, bajando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas._

—_Pero Sakura, tú sabes que te quiero y puedes confiar en mí – Él volvió a abrazarla, así que Sakura sólo acarició su cabello castaño._

—_Yo también te quiero, pero no hay que apresurar las cosas…_

_Él sólo hizo una mueca, eso le pasaba por tener de novia a una mocosa ¿Pero que podía esperar?_

—_De acuerdo, entiendo – Fue todo lo que dijo._

—Pero todo fue una mentira, que él iba a esperar, fue falso… porque él… él… - Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

—_¡Ya te dije que no quiero! – Exclamó enojada, ya había pasado un mes más y él aún insistía con el tema. _

—_Pues ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de esperar – La tomó por las muñecas, arrojándola con fuerza sobre la cama. Sonrió arrogantemente y la miró con diversión, disfrutando de la expresión de miedo que ella mantenía —. Sakura, no debiste hacerme enfurecer._

—_N-no… - Ella abrió los ojos como platos, cuando sintió como ese chico se le tiraba encima —. ¡No, para por favor! ¡Para!_

Y entonces se quedó callada, mientras Sasuke solamente la seguía observando, intrigado por lo que ella acababa de contarle, horrorizado imaginando lo que tuvo que pasar.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? – Se atrevió a preguntar, después de un rato de silencio —. Sakura… ¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto?

—Él… abusó de mí… - Y finalmente lo dijo, por fin había podido soltar esas palabras, dejando a Sasuke completamente helado, no podía creerlo.

Sintió un deseo incontrolable de matar a ese tipo, aunque no lo conocía, lo odiaba más que a nadie en su vida, por haberse atrevido a hacer algo tan aberrante.

—Tranquila Sakura… - No sabía que más decir, sólo la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos, sin atreverse a hablar más.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata se sentó junto a Naruto, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, lo que lo tenía desconcertado, no entendía que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?

—Naruto-kun… - Hinata bajó la mirada, apretando los puños y arrugando el borde de su falda —. Yo no puedo… no puedo seguir siendo tu novia.

—¿Qué? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido, pensando en que tal vez había oído mal, pero eso no era posible, entonces creyó que ella lo sabía todo, pero no parecía que eso sucediera tampoco —. ¿Por qué estás terminando conmigo?

—Porque… ya no te quiero… - Mintió la ojiperla, aún sin verlo a los ojos. Naruto frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

—Estás mintiéndome – Hinata se sorprendió levemente, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se ponía de pie enojado y dolido —. Sé que no dices la verdad, de ser así me verías a los ojos y no lo estás haciendo.

—No estoy mintiendo… ¡Ya no te amo! – Finalmente Hinata lo miró a la cara, soltando un par de lágrimas al tiempo que levantaba la voz. Se puso de pie también, con tristeza.

—¡Mientes! – Naruto gritó también —. ¿Es por tu padre verdad? ¿Él te está obligando?

—Ya te dije que lo hago porque no te quiero ¡No te quiero! – Insistió Hinata, dañándose a sí misma con cada palabra que decía.

—No te creo nada, pero está bien – Los ojos azules de Naruto también estaban llenos de lágrimas, porque le dolía lo que Hinata estaba haciendo, que le dijera que no lo quería, que fuera capaz de mentir así —. Si tanto quieres acabar con esto entonces se ha terminado, terminamos Hinata Hyûga, para siempre.

Hinata cayó sentada, llorando sin poder contenerse, mientras Naruto le daba la espalda y se marchaba, era cierto que por un momento se sintió culpable por haber besado a otra chica, pero ahora estaba decepcionado de Hinata, porque ella no fue capaz de luchar por lo que tenían, había preferido huir.

—Perdóname, Naruto-kun… - Susurró la ojiperla.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¿Dónde vamos Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri con curiosidad, siendo jalada por su adorado novio, quien la llevaba por el pasillo hacia quien sabe donde.

—Ya verás, es una sorpresa – Fue todo lo que dijo él. La verdad estaba un poco avergonzado, pero todo había sido idea de Temari, le dijo que lo mejor para que su relación fuera bien sería darle un regalo que a ella realmente le gustara, debía ser romántico y dejar un poco de lado su mala cara.

—Pero si nos ven aquí nos castigarán – Dijo la castaña.

—No pasa nada princesa, nadie nos verá – Finalmente llegaron a su destino, uno de los salones de estudio de la escuela. Él abrió la puerta y Matsuri observó sorprendida un enorme osito de peluche, que sostenía un corazón rojo con letras bordadas, las cuales decían "_Te amo_".

—Gaara… - Susurró la chica, sin creer lo que veía.

—¿Te gusta? – Gaara desvió la mirada, viendo al techo, estaba algo sonrojado y avergonzado por hacer esto, pero ver la hermosa sonrisa de Matsuri lo compensaba todo.

—Está hermoso… ¿Pero por qué? – Cuestionó ella confundida. El pelirrojo la tomó del mentón, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, observando su tierno sonrojo.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Es un regalo para mi novia, mi princesa.

—Gracias mi amor – La castaña lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico —. Gaara, te amo mucho.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, cada vez que ella se lo decía se sentía feliz, como nunca antes, no entendía como pudo ser tan ciego, pero ahora ya no lo sería más, ahora ella era su novia y se encargaría de hacerla muy feliz.

—Yo también te amo Matsuri – La miró a los ojos y sin esperar un solo segundo unió sus labios a los de ella, besándola dulcemente, demostrándole así que decía la verdad, que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Ella le hacía sentir lo que nadie, y era por eso que no quería dejarla nunca.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Yuuki estaba tratando de dormir en su cuarto, no dejaba de pensar en el beso con Naruto, pero tampoco en cierto idiota que rondaba en su mente.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de ello ¿No se suponía que debía estar feliz por haber besado a Naruto? ¿Entonces por qué pensaba en el bastardo Uchiha ese?

—Ese idiota, como lo odio, que bueno que se irá… - Masculló, dándose una vuelta para tratar de dormir.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Un nuevo día llegó, y las clases comenzaban como siempre, aunque no a todos les parecía buena idea.

Sakura entró al salón, tratando de no ver a Sasuke, quien sólo la observaba con tristeza, después de lo que ella le había contado no sabía como sentirse, no se atrevía ni siquiera a hablarle.

Las cosas estaban peor cada día, ya no sabía que hacer, sólo podía tratar de olvidar.

Continuara…

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos luego.**

**¡Bye!**


	16. Dime que es verdad

**¡Hola!**

**He aquí el capítulo 16 ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 16: Dime que es verdad**

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Todos los alumnos estaban yendo hacia sus clases, aunque en realidad nadie se daba prisa por llegar temprano, porque a fin de cuentas les tocaba con Kakashi-sensei y sabían que no llegaría a tiempo, como siempre.

Por su parte, Sasuke ya estaba en el salón junto con Neji. Miró a la puerta, justamente en el momento en que Sakura entraba. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la confesión que ella le hizo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, era algo inevitable que cada vez que la mirara la imaginaba sufriendo y eso no le gustaba.

Sakura por su parte también le miró, aunque enseguida volteó al suelo, como si éste fuese mil veces más interesante.

—Si no dejas de mirarlo jamás te olvidarás de él – Le dijo Tenten, dándole un golpecito en el hombro, a lo que la rosada le miró con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, lo quiero Tenten, incluso fui capaz de contarle mi verdad – La castaña sólo le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, fue en ese momento que posó sus ojos chocolates sobre quien estaba junto al Uchiha. No quería deprimirse como Sakura, pero con sólo ver a Neji se sentía de esa manera, porque estaba segura de que él nunca la iba a ver, que jamás le haría caso, siempre sería una amiga sin importancia en su vida.

—Te entiendo amigo, no es fácil cuando ese alguien en verdad te gusta.

Sakura le observó atentamente, para luego mirar hacia donde Tenten mantenía su vista fija, soltando una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Es Neji, verdad?

—¿Eh? – Tenten la miró confundida y sorprendida, a lo que Sakura sólo le hizo un gesto, como si ya lo supiera todo.

—No te hagas, el chico que te gusta, sé que es Neji Hyûga y no me digas que no porque lo leo en tu cara.

—No sé de que hablas – Dijo indiferente, pasando de largo a su amiga para ir a sentarse en su lugar, aunque su rostro estaba bastante rojo, siempre había sido buena para ocultar sus sentimientos, no podía creer que Sakura se hubiese dado cuenta, era en verdad muy lista —. _Ah ¿Qué hago si Neji se entera? Tengo que disimular mejor._

Hinata estaba entrando al salón, pero algo se le cayó al suelo y se volteó para agacharse a recogerlo, sólo que al hacer eso, pudo ver a Naruto en el pasillo, abrazando a otra chica.

—Naruto-kun… - Susurró con tristeza, bajando la mirada para voltearse y entrar al salón, pensando lo peor de lo que acababa de ver —. _Él ya no me quiere, lo he decepcionado y ahora… parece que ella le gusta mucho…_

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuki-chan – Dijo alegre el rubio, separándose de su amiga, quien también le sonreía.

—Gracias Naruto, eres el mejor – Después de sus palabras, la castaña se fue corriendo hacia su salón, dejando solo a Naruto, quien se volteó y entró a su propio salón. Por un momento sus ojos azules se fijaron en cierta chica, pero al cabo de unos segundos volteó nuevamente; no quería verla después de lo que había pasado hace semanas.

—Hola Kiba-kun – Saludó alegremente Matsuri al entrar al salón, yéndose a hablar con su amigo castaño, el cual no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que la observaba, Matsuri le parecía demasiado linda.

—Hola Matsuri ¿Y ese milagro que no estás con tu novio? - Cuestionó sarcásticamente, aunque se notó que fue en tono de broma, por eso en lugar de molestarse, Matsuri sonrió graciosamente.

—Hey, no me la paso todo el día con él – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero no estaba enojada de verdad, sin embargo para el castaño lucía demasiado tierna.

—Sí, como no, sólo porque el día no es más largo – Entornó los ojos, recibiendo un leve golpe en la cabeza, cortesía del libro de matemáticas de Matsuri.

—Estás siendo grosero.

—Eh… perdón – Se disculpó Kiba apenado, no quería hacer sentir mal a Matsuri, pero él mismo no sabía como sentirse, desde que ella era novia de Gaara se encontraba así de confundido, se suponía que en un principio sólo quería ayudarla, pero se había enamorado de ella y le dolía verla tan feliz con otro hombre —. Lo siento, no estoy de buen humor hoy.

—Deberías buscarte una novia, apuesto a que eso te hará subir de ánimo – Le aconsejó la chica, mostrando esa dulce sonrisa que le caracterizaba y que hipnotizaba al castaño —. ¿No hay nadie que te guste?

—Ahora que lo dices, sí, la hay, pero ella tiene novio ya, jamás me hará caso – Confesó, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con su mano derecha, como si le avergonzara hablar de esto, pero más era porque estaba diciéndoselo precisamente a esa chica.

Matsuri le miró con cierta tristeza, como si entendiera lo que él sentía, pero estaba demasiado lejos de ello.

—Lo siento, pero ¿Sabes? Si ella de verdad te gusta no deberías rendirte, lucha por lo que sientes.

Kiba la miró sorprendido, si ella supiera que le estaba animando a luchar por ella, seguramente no diría eso, Matsuri sólo tenía ojos para Gaara, no había alguien más que pudiera interesarle.

—Pues… gracias… - Sonrió, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de la castaña.

En ese momento Gaara entró al salón, frunciendo enseguida el ceño al notar a su novia muy sonriente con el Inuzuka. No soportaba verla con él, tenía muy claro que esas miradas de Kiba hacia Matsuri no eran de simples amigos, había algo más, algo que él sabía muy bien que era y que le hacía hervir la sangre de los celos, porque _su novia_ no se daba cuenta de ello y se acercaba muy inocentemente a la boca del lobo.

—Estúpido… - Masculló, pero justo antes de dar un paso, Kakashi-sensei ya había llegado, así que no le quedó más remedio que atender la clase.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—Espera Mitsuko, no deberías entrar así a ese lugar – Rogaba Natsumi, la asistentes de Mitsuko, quien no le hacía el menor caso, caminando hacia el interior de un lujoso restaurante sin siquiera tratar de esconder su identidad de famosa, por lo que apenas las puertas se abrieron un flashazo le llegó en plena cara; había sido fotografiada por un paparazzi.

—Ay ¿Pero que le pasa? Déjeme comer en paz – Dijo furiosa, a lo que el hombre sólo se alejó corriendo.

—¿Estás bien Mitsuko? – Preguntó Natsumi, viendo lo enojada que se encontraba la artista, más esta sonrió alegremente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Claro, nada me afecta – Respondió dando unos pasos para buscar la mesa que antes había reservado, pero iba pensando en lo irrespetuosos que eran los periodistas con la vida privada de las personas, cuando de pronto se chocó contra el pecho de alguien —. Auch, lo siento señor – Levantó la mirada y notó a un hombre rubio, alto y de ojos azul profundo, muy guapo.

—Oh, no se preocupe – Le respondió él, quien al mirarla más detenidamente enseguida le reconoció —. Pero si es usted la famosa Mitsuko Ama, es un honor conocerla en persona.

—¿De verdad me conoce? – Interrogó la mujer, halagada y sonriente, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura masculina que acababa de llegar, quien se paró al lado del hombre rubio.

—Ya estoy aquí Minato – Dijo Hiashi Hyûga, notando de pronto a la actriz y frunciendo el ceño al instante —. Usted.

—Hmp, usted – Repitió la mujer, al mismo tiempo que su asistente sudaba frío.

—_Presiento que aquí va a correr sangre _– Pensó con nerviosismo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

El primer periodo de clases ya había acabado y Hinata junto a Sakura estudiaban en la biblioteca, ninguna de las dos se veía muy contenta, pero trataban de estarlo.

—Cielos, se vienen bastante complicados estos exámenes ¿No crees Hinata? – Habló la peli rosa, ya que la Hyûga se veía demasiado triste y pensativa.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí – Soltó un suspiro, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que acababan de decirle, estaba como en las nubes, así era desde que su relación con Naruto acabó, pensaba que ahora Naruto la despreciaba, que no quería saber nada de ella, pero en realidad estaba equivocada.

—¿Hinata que te pasa? – Se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, al verla tan complicada.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en Naruto-kun, en lo feliz que se ve cada vez que está con esa chica.

—¿Te refieres a Yuuki? – Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Sakura no sabía que decirle, antes había visto a esa chica, recordándolo muy bien, incluso antes de entrar a esta escuela, ella era amiga de Naruto, parecían llevarse demasiado bien.

—Naruto-kun… ya no me quiere… - Susurró con verdadera tristeza reflejada en sus ojos la joven Hyûga, contagiando por un momento a su amiga también.

—No entiendo, si quieres tanto a Naruto ¿Entonces por qué terminaste con él?

—Es algo complicado – Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Hinata, que no tenía deseos de hablar de ese tema con nadie, no era algo que le gustaba estar gritando a los cuatro vientos, sería su secreto y punto.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri miraba sin comprender a su novio, no sabía por qué él le estaba reclamando, estaba enojado, pidiéndole que no se acercara más a una persona que ella consideraba como un amigo muy importante.

—Pero no entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan amable con él – Se volvió a quejar el pelirrojo, obteniendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su dulce novia.

—Porque Kiba es mi amigo ¿Qué tiene de malo? No entiendo qué te molesta – Respondió, sentándose sobre el banco que estaba a su lado, cruzándose de brazos enojada, pero se veía tan tierna ante los ojos de Gaara que éste no podía evitar querer abrazarla y disculparse por estar tan celoso.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, dispuesto a decir lo que en verdad le sucedía, no podía enojarse con ella, no era su culpa.

—Me muero de celos cada vez que veo como te sonríe.

—¿Celos? – El rostro de la chica inmediatamente se tornó de un leve color carmín, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Gaara estaba celoso de su amistad con Kiba? —. P-pero no tienes por qué… no tienes que sentirte así…

—Es que te amo – Confesó sin más, haciendo que Matsuri volviese a sonrojarse. La tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se levantara, abrazándola por la cintura —. Y estoy seguro de que él siente algo por ti, sólo basta con mirarlo para darse cuenta.

—Yo creo que estás equivocado, él y yo somos amigos, ya te lo dije, no hay nada malo en eso – La chica miró a su novio a los ojos, sonriéndole tiernamente para asegurarle que todo estaba bien —. Aunque me hace feliz que me digas que estás celoso.

Gaara desvió la mirada avergonzado, ahora se sentía como un tonto, primero mostrándose como un novio celoso y ahora porque su corazón estaba muy acelerado con sólo ver la dulce sonrisa que tenía su novia en el rostro, era demasiado para él.

—Ya te lo dije, es por que te amo, eres sólo mía y nadie tiene derecho de acercase a ti – Sin más la besó en los labios, ante la sorpresa y vergüenza de ella. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía ante cada roce con esos labios, porque cada vez que él la besaba y le decía que la amaba se sentía enormemente feliz, ella también amaba demasiado a Gaara.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Temari e Ino estaban charlando en la cafetería sobre lo aburridas que estaban, porque ya se acercaban los exámenes finales y sólo quedaba un mes antes de las vacaciones, aunque eso era lo único bueno, salir de vacaciones.

—Que aburrido, quiero que este mes se pase muy rápido, así saldré de vacaciones con mi novio – Dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Ino sólo le miró de reojo, dejándose caer sobre la mesa como si ésta fuese una cama.

—Yo no quiero que acabe el año, no quiero que mi papá se case con su noviecita, no la soporto – Dijo sin ánimos de nada, aunque no era esa la verdadera razón de por qué no aprobaba ese matrimonio, sino una muy distinta —. _No quiero estar cerca de Sai, no quiero ser su hermana… maldita sea ¿Por qué tiene que gustarme ese idiota?_

—Ino, ya deberías superarlo, tu padre no tiene la obligación de quedarse soltero de por vida sólo porque tú así lo quieres – Ino iba a responder de mala gana, pero justo en ese momento se acercó la persona a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

—Hola Ino-chan – Le saludó Sai, con su siempre extraña sonrisa, esa que ponía de los nervios a la Yamanaka.

—¿Qué quieres Sai? – Interrogó groseramente, no podía soportar el tener que verlo, no sabiendo que él le gustaba y que tenía novia, que era su hermanastro y que en verdad él se creía esa estupidez de que eran familia, no lo aguantaba.

—Me dijo Shizune-san que nos buscan nuestros padres en la dirección – Comunicó, sin importarle la cara de asesina que tenía Ino, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y le parecía de lo más tierna y divertida. Ino era demasiado caprichosa, tal vez la persona más caprichosa que había conocido en su vida, pero le gustaba estar a su lado, aunque ella lo odiara.

—Ya voy – Dijo furiosa, pasando junto al pelinegro y dándole un leve empujón, totalmente a propósito.

Temari sólo miró a Sai y se rió ante el comportamiento de su amiga, o ella en verdad lo odiaba, o se moría por él y no lo quería reconocer.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba junto a Yayoi, sentados en una banca del patio. El azabache estaba muy callado, esperando a que ella le dijera por qué lo había llamado, en realidad no tenía idea de que pasaba, pero ella le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

—_Soy una mala persona, tengo que decirle la verdad a Sasuke… aunque mis padres me vayan a matar… ya no puedo mentir… _- Pensó, con sus ojos cerrados. Sasuke la miró, confundido ante la expresión que ella le mostraba.

—¿Sucede algo Yayoi? ¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Eh? – La chica abrió los ojos para mirarlo, notando su preocupación. Sasuke ya no era el de antes, tal vez en ese tiempo no hubiera sentido remordimientos, pero él había cambiado y merecía ser libre —. N-no, no me duele nada – Negó rápidamente.

—Que bueno – El azabache bajó la mirada, hasta que sintió como una de las manos de la joven se posaba sobre la suya, con delicadeza.

—Sasuke… gracias por preocuparte por mi y por mi hijo – Dijo Yayoi con una sonrisa sincera, de verdad estaba agradecida con él, Sasuke se había portado demasiado bien.

—No tienes que hacerlo, se supone que también es mi hijo – Él nuevamente bajó la mirada, no sabía en que momento había dejado de ser "Sasuke Uchiha" el frío, serio y popular chico que todas amaban, ahora era sólo él, un chico que se arrepentía enormemente de sus errores.

—Sasuke yo… tengo algo que decirte… - Yayoi presionó su mano con fuerza, estaba decidida a hablar, pero justo en ese momento se apareció Shizune, buscándola.

—Que bueno que te veo Yayoi-san, están tus padres en la oficina, quieren hablar contigo – Al oírle, Yayoi asintió con la cabeza. Shizune se alejó y la chica fijó su mirada en el azabache, pero esta vez era diferente, lucía más decidida que nunca.

—Más tarde hablaré contigo Sasuke, discúlpame – Sin más se alejó. Su barriga ya estaba crecida, era obvio que tenía algunos meses ya.

El Uchiha por su parte sólo la vio alejarse, preguntándose una vez más que era lo que ella quería decirle, en verdad le intrigaba ¿Sería muy importante?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji y Tenten estaban practicando baloncesto en el gimnasio de la escuela. Solían juntarse ahí algunas veces por semana para charlar de sus cosas y jugar un rato, aunque casi siempre la chica anotaba más canastas que él, sin embargo Neji no era mal jugador, con su visión perfecta era capaz de realizar el tiro de media cancha mucho mejor que la Ama.

Ahora quien tenía el balón era Neji, pero enseguida Tenten pasó corriendo a su lado y se lo quitó, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. El castaño frunció el ceño, pero se paró bajo la canasta, extendiendo sus brazos para proteger la canasta.

—No pasarás Ten – Dijo con seguridad, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos perlados, mas la chica volvió a sonreír, divertida.

—No lo intentaba – Y en ese momento saltó, sorprendiéndolo, soltando el balón desde el mismo lugar en que se encontraba, para hacerlo entrar en el aro, y a pesar de que Neji saltó para evitarlo, lo hizo demasiado tarde.

—Rayos, eso fue trampa – Se quejó el Hyûga, pero Tenten no pensaba de esa manera, para ella había sido una estrategia muy justa, que Neji lo tomara de otra manera no era su culpa.

—No es cierto, no fue trampa, estás ardido.

El genio volvió a fruncir el ceño, mientras observaba como Tenten tomaba la pelota que había rebotado hasta sus pies, haciéndole dar botes contra el suelo.

—No es cierto – Negó enfadado, acercándose a ella para quitarle la bola, sólo quería hacerla enojar, demostrarle que a él nadie le ganaba, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que consiguió fue que sus pies y los de ella se enredaran, yendo a parar al frío y duro suelo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban cayendo, Neji abrazó a Tenten, para impedir que se fuese a golpear, recibiendo el impacto en uno de sus codos, sin embargo eso no pareció preocuparle mas que el estado de su amiga, quien yacía debajo de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Tenten… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, mirándola fijamente, sin darse cuenta aún de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron lentamente y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que su rostro y el de Neji estaban sólo a centímetros.

—N-Neji… - Escapó aquel suave susurro de sus labios, los que pronto se convirtieron en el objetivo de la vista del Hyûga, que al igual que ella, de un momento a otro se había quedado hipnotizado. Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, cada vez más cerca, acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

Nada parecía importar en ese momento.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Ino y Sai llegaron a la dirección, en donde los padres de ambos les esperaban para tener una charla no muy agradable, sobre todo para la rubia.

—¿Qué pasó papá? – Preguntó Ino algo ruda, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio, especialmente dirigido a su "hermano", quien no le dio mucha importancia al hecho pues estaba más que acostumbrado.

—Buenos días Inoichi-san, madre – Saludó educadamente Sai. Eso era algo que Ino odiaba en él, que siempre fingiera que todo estaba bien ¿Acaso no podía aunque sea una vez gritarle a la cara lo molesto que estaba con ella? ¿O que ya no la soportaba? ¡Algo! De verdad que él la estresaba como nadie, con esa sonrisita falsa y esos modales correctos, como si fuera un príncipe.

—Ino, podrías ser un poco más respetuosa, como Sai – Le dijo su padre, luego de hacer un gesto de saludo al pelinegro. Ino realmente se molestó con eso, como si no tuviera suficiente ahora también querían que fuera como él. Sí, claro.

Ella simplemente respondió haciendo otro desprecio, era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse vencer, por quién sea.

—Hola, Ino-chan – Le saludó Reiko con una amable sonrisa. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa dulce y buena, la hastiaba, se sentía como una bruja por tratarla mal y no podía soportarlo.

—Hmp, hola.

—¿Podemos saber por qué nos han llamado? – Preguntó Sai, en parte para cortar el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando. No lograba comprender a Ino por más esfuerzos que ponía en ello, las mujeres siempre le habían parecido complejas, pero ella iba mucho más allá de eso, absolutamente nadie podría comprender a una chica como Ino, que por muy ruda que se viera por fuera, a veces podía ser tan frágil como una flor, eso lo desconcertaba.

—Sólo queríamos confirmar la fecha de nuestra boda, dos meses después de que comience su nuevo periodo de clases ¿No les parece estupendo?

—Por supuesto que no – Respondió enseguida la rubia, quien de mala gana comenzó a dar zancadas hacia la puerta, pues no estaba nada contenta con la noticia, era lo peor que podía sucederle.

—¡Ino! – La regañó su padre, no soportaba cuando su hija se comportaba de esa manera tan creída y menos cuando trataba mal a su novia. La rubia se volteó, sin importarle ser regañada.

—¿Qué? – Preguntó, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Sai por su parte, se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de ponerse a discutir, así que quiso evitarle un disgusto a su madre. Tampoco le gustaba como Ino se comportaba con ella, cuando sólo trataba de ser amable, pero se daba cuenta de que la chica era demasiado caprichosa y le costaba aceptar que alguien le llevara la contraria.

—Bueno, entendemos perfectamente Inoichi-san, ahora Ino-chan y yo tenemos que ir a clases así que después hablamos del tema – Sai tomó a Ino por los hombros, obligándola a salir junto con él de la sala —. Con su permiso, a ti también madre.

Una vez afuera, Ino se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad ¿Quién se creía que era Sai para tratarla como un muñequito de trapo?

—¡Suéltame estúpido! – Gritó histérica, empujando al chico lejos de ella.

—Cálmate, deja de ser tan escandalosa – Dijo el pelinegro, con el ceño levemente fruncido —. Y explícame ¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo para que me odies tanto?

—¿Eh? – Ino lo miró sin comprender, era la primera vez que Sai le hacía una pregunta de ese tipo, era realmente sorprendente que algo así pasara, sobre todo porque no tenía ni la menor idea sobre que iba a responderle, sabía que en realidad no lo odiaba a él, sino que odiaba que Sai la tratara como a una hermana, porque ella sentía mucho más que eso por él.

—Escúchame bien, a mí puedes tratarme como quieras, puedes arrastrarme por el piso si eso te hace feliz, pero a mi madre… a ella no vuelves a faltarle al respeto ¿Me escuchas? No lo voy a permitir – Y con esas palabras, el chico se alejó furioso, dejando a Ino no sólo con la palabra en la boca, sino que también más sorprendida que nunca, Sai jamás le había hablado así antes.

—Sai… - De pronto sintió que sus ojos se humedecían con las lágrimas, lo último que quería era llorar por culpa de él, pero sabía que se merecía todas esas palabras, porque era una odiosa con todo el mundo ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura estaba saliendo del salón, había ido por unas cosas que olvidó ahí y ahora se dirigía de nuevo a la biblioteca a buscar a Hinata, pero en lugar de eso, chocó con la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo.

—Auch – Se quejó, pues se golpeó fuerte en el hombro, mas cuando vio que se trataba de Sasuke trató de huir de la escena, porque no podía tenerlo cerca y menos después de haberle confesado lo que le pasó.

—Sakura… - Pronunció el Uchiha, esbozando una media sonrisa al verla, pero la chica sólo miró a otro lado.

—Con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo antes de dar dos pasos, alejándose de él, pero el chico la tomó de la muñeca para impedirle que se fuera.

—Necesitamos hablar ¿Hasta cuando me vas a ignorar como si no existiera?

Sakura no le contestó, simplemente se soltó de su agarre con fuerza y salió corriendo, no quería tenerlo cerca, era demasiado débil ante él, sabía que podía caer en sus brazos si se quedaba a su lado y no quería entrometerse entre Sasuke y su hijo, no podía.

—¡Sakura! – Exclamó Sasuke, pero no la siguió, no sabía como sentirse respecto a lo que ahora sabía de ella, pensaba que a Sakura le daba vergüenza verlo y en cierta forma era cierto, pero eso no había sido su culpa, ella no tenía que sentirse así. Bajó la mirada, buscando una explicación a por qué las cosas eran cada vez peores, pero no la hallaba —. Maldita sea… ¿Qué hago?

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Shikamaru estaba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo de ésta, pues no encontraba nada más interesante que eso para hacer, ya que dormir no era una opción ¿Por qué? Porque su compañero de cuarto, Kiba, no dejaba de suspirar como un idiota, haciendo demasiado ruido y encima de eso Chouji comía –como siempre- como si no hubiera mañana.

El castaño no podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri, estaba harto de ser sólo su amigo, pero tampoco podía llegar y decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, que sin querer se había enamorado, porque sabía que Matsuri era muy feliz con Gaara, que ella lo amaba a él y que siempre lo vería como su mejor amigo. Era frustrante, pero era cierto, nada podía hacer al respecto.

—Ah… - Volvió a suspirar, sin saber que colmaba la paciencia de Shikamaru.

—Bueno ya basta ¿Vas a dejar de suspirar? Eres tan problemático – Se quejó el vago, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos. Encima de soportar todo aquello y no poder dormir, la tonta de su novia estaba en su mente todo el tiempo, esa problemática realmente lo tenía loco, aunque le costara admitirlo no quería perderla.

—Perdona Shikamaru, no me había dado cuenta – En otras ocasiones Kiba reaccionaba violentamente, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, pero ahora estaba muy deprimido como para eso y Shikamaru se dio cuenta.

—Está bien, sólo déjame dormir – Justo cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos, le llegó un mensaje de texto al celular, el cual obviamente pertenecía a Temari. Sonrió con cierta arrogancia —. Que mujer tan problemática.

—¿Hablas de Temari-san? – Preguntó Chouji, por primera vez dejando de comer. Kiba mientras tanto, se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, tenía que solucionar todo ese lío en su cabeza o se volvería loco.

—Claro ¿O es que conoces a una mujer más problemática que esa?

—Sí, la que tiene así a Kiba – Respondió el gordito, ganándose la razón por parte del Nara, pues era la primera vez que veía a Kiba de esa manera ¿Quién sería la chica que lo tenía suspirando de amor? En verdad era intrigante, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Neji y Tenten seguían en la misma posición, viéndose a los ojos fijamente, casi habiéndose olvidado de todo. El Hyûga se acercaba lentamente a los labios femeninos, haciendo la distancia cada vez más corta, hasta que de pronto la imagen de su novia se le pasó por la mente. Después pensó en que él y Tenten eran amigos, no podía hacerle esto ¿Qué iba a pensar ella de él? Seguro que era un aprovechado, se podía enojar seriamente y él no soportaría no tenerla a su lado, así que se alejó rápidamente, no quería arruinarlo todo.

—Tenten ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntarle, parándose inmediatamente después de eso. Le dio la mano a la chica y la ayudó a levantar, sin notar el rostro de decepción que ella tenía.

—Claro que estoy bien Neji, no fue nada – Aseguró con una sonrisa fingida. De verdad pensó que Neji iba a besarla ¿Por qué era tan ilusa? Él tenía novia y amaba a esa chica, ella era sólo su amiga, no tenía que hacerse ese tipo de ilusiones, pero en verdad sentía deseos de llorar y no podía dejar que él la viera —. Disculpa, creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos después – Antes de que el castaño pudiera decirle algo, ella ya se había ido corriendo, dejando salir las lágrimas.

—Tenten… - Susurró el Hyûga al verla huir de él. En verdad era un idiota, ella debía estar muy enojada con él ahora, pero no había podido controlarse, de verdad quería besarla, cuando sintió tan cerca su aliento… Tenten era tan diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, incluso a su novia.

Simplemente se sintió como un bastardo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¿Lo viste no? ¡¿Lo viste? – Exclamaba Mitsuko a su asistente, tan histérica y loca como siempre. Ambas iban en la limusina de la actriz, la cual estaba que se lanzaba por la ventana de la rabia que sentía hacia Hiashi Hyûga, como odiaba a ese tipo prepotente y amargado, lo detestaba verdaderamente.

—Sí lo vi Mitsuko, pero cálmate – Trataba de tranquilizarla su amiga, sin embargo Mitsuko Ama era una mujer muy difícil, en eso su hija era igual a ella, demasiado orgullosa —. No tienes por qué ponerte así por un sujeto que no vale la pena.

—¡Tienes razón! – Gritó de pronto la mujer, sonriendo abiertamente —. No vale la pena, lo supe desde un principio, ah, Natsumi eres una genio – Y con eso, se sentó muy relajada, mientras una gotita resbalaba por la sien de la asistente.

—_A veces creo que ella es bipolar – _Pensó con cierta duda, pero al recordar lo que pasó en ese restaurante no podía evitar reírse, era raro ver a Mitsuko pelear de esa manera con un hombre, sobre todo si éste era tan guapo y sofisticado, pero según Mitsuko Hiashi Hyûga era todo lo contrario.

—_Oh, Hiashi no sabía que conocías a esta hermosa señorita – Dijo el rubio, Minato, quien miró de reojo a la mujer, la cual no dejaba de ver con odio al Hyûga._

—_Yo no conozco a esta señora, sólo tuve la desgracia de encontrármela un par de veces – Respondió de brazos cruzados y como si nada Hiashi, molestando de sobremanera a Mitsuko._

—_¡Señora! ¡Acaba de llamarme señora! – Pegó el grito completamente enojada ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle señora cuando él era más viejo que ella? —. Es usted un maleducado, señor._

—_Mire quién habla, la señora "peligro al volante"_

—_¡Deje de llamarme señora! ¡Yo estoy muy joven!_

—_Y encima tiene delirios de juventud – Murmuró el de ojos blancos, cruzándose de brazos y entornando los ojos, mientras que Minato observaba todo aquello con la boca abierta, pues la última vez que vio a Hiashi hablándole así a una mujer, digamos que… se terminó casando con ella y teniendo dos hijas._

_Ellos dos se conocían desde hace muchos años, desde que eran jóvenes, siempre existió una rivalidad entre ambos, pero podría decirse que eran amigos, sin embargo Hiashi era obstinado en decir que no quería que su hija y el hijo de Minato tuvieran algo, él tenía otros planes para Hinata._

—_Que escena tan graciosa, me trae recuerdos – Murmuró para si, sólo siendo escuchado por Natsumi, pues Mitsuko y Hiashi estaban muy ocupados discutiendo sobre el tema de la edad._

_Natsumi suspiró, Mitsuko no tenía remedio._

Volvió a mirar a su jefa y amiga y sonrió con alegría, al menos ahora se había tranquilizado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Acababan de terminar las clases de la tarde y los chicos se dirigían a sus cuartos a descansar. Sakura estaba sentada sobre su cama, escribiendo algunas cosas en su diario, mientras trataba de no pensar en Sasuke.

—Que tonta, deja de pensar en él – Se regañó a sí misma, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. Vio entrar a Hinata entonces, la cual se sentó sobre su cama, con su dulce sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?

—No, nada importante – Respondió, cerrando su diario y dejando el lápiz sobre el velador. Aún no llegaba Temari, seguramente estaba por ahí con Shikamaru, esos dos ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Hinata miró hacia su mesita de noche, en donde estaba su celular. Tenía en él una fotografía de ella al lado de Naruto, aún la conservaba. Extrañaba demasiado a su rubio, se sentía tan mal por haberlo perdido, por haber hecho caso a las palabras de su padre, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, no quería que él sufriera por su culpa.

—_Naruto-kun…_

—Te veo muy triste – Comentó de pronto la peli rosa, llamando la atención de Hinata, quién enseguida la miró —. Deberías pensar mejor la decisión que tomaste respecto a Naruto, tú lo quieres y él te quiere, no tenías que haber terminado con él.

—No lo entenderías, y no quiero hablar de esto – Hinata bajó la mirada, abrazando el aparato telefónico que sostenía con fuerza —. _Además él ahora tiene a Yuuki-san, ya me ha olvidado definitivamente…_

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba en la cafetería con Gaara y Neji, este último no dejaba de ver a Tenten, quien hablaba animadamente con Ino en la otra mesa.

—Entonces dices que ella estaba rara hoy – Dijo Gaara a Sasuke, quien asintió con la cabeza al oírle.

—Ajá, parecía como si quisiera decirme algo muy importante, pero no sé qué – Sasuke miró al cielo. Él no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre la confesión que le hizo Sakura a sus amigos, a pesar de que entre ellos se contaban todo, él no era capaz de traicionarla así, de decir algo tan personal de ella a alguien más.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarle – Habló Neji, señalando a la chica con el dedo, ya que ésta se acercaba a ellos.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, aún no podía creer que ese bebé que ella esperaba fuese suyo, por más que lo intentaba no podía sentirlo de esa manera, no sabía si fuese tal vez por su forma de ser, pero le era imposible sentirlo así.

—Bueno, iré a hablar con ella, permiso – Avisó antes de levantarse.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo miró algo divertido a Neji, el Hyûga no dejaba de voltear a ver a Tenten, poniendo cara de bobo a cada instante, parecía que no se percataba de nada más a su alrededor.

—Cierra la boca Neji, te van a entrar las moscas – Aseguró, viendo como el Hyûga fruncía el ceño.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

Gaara se puso de pie, tenía que ir a buscar a su novia, desde hace rato que no la veía y ya la extrañaba, quería tenerla cerca, poder besarla, abrazarla.

—Iré a buscar a Matsuri, y tú, deja de ver a Tenten o se te saldrán los ojos – Sin más se alejó de su amigo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, mientras que Neji se quedaba pensativo con sus palabras ¿Qué demonios ocurría con su persona? De pronto Tenten le estaba llamando demasiado la atención, se estaba volviendo un paranoico, viéndola detenidamente en todas partes en donde se la encontrara.

—¿Qué me pasa? – Preguntó para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que desde otra mesa su novia le observaba, preguntándose por qué de pronto él no le hacía tanto caso como antes.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Matsuri estaba en la sala de video junto a su mejor amigo Kiba, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá rojo, frente al enorme televisor de plasma y viendo una película de terror. La castaña abrazaba sus piernas, algo asustada, ella era así de sensible con este tipo de cosas, las películas de terror de verdad le asustaban aunque sabía que no eran reales.

—Ahora abrirá la puerta y lo encontrará muerto – Dijo Kiba, quién mantenía su vista fija en el televisor. En ese momento Matsuri lo miró enojada y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, pues él le quitaba todo el suspenso a la escena.

—Deja de contar la película Kiba-baka – Lo regañó.

—Auch, eso duele Matsuri.

—Pues deja de hacer eso tonto ¿Cuál es la gracia de saber todo lo que va a pasar? – La chica se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un pequeño desprecio. Kiba adoraba eso en ella, podía verse tan endemoniadamente adorable que el sólo hecho de tenerla así de cerca le hacía querer olvidarse de todo y besarla, hacer suyos esos labios que lo enloquecían.

—Ya, lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a mirar la película.

—Menos mal.

En la película pasaban una escena que realmente daba mucho miedo, sobre todo para una chica asustadiza como era la castaña, que al ver cuando el asesino se apareció de sorpresa a la chica que estaba en la pantalla, pegó un tremendo grito, casi saltando a los brazos de Kiba por el puro miedo que sintió.

—Que cobarde eres – Se rió Kiba, pero su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de que Matsuri lo estaba abrazando, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. No podía creerlo, así que instintivamente la rodeó por la cintura.

—No te burles, estas cosas me asustan – Se defendió Matsuri, quién no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de pronto se abría, dejando ver a cierto pelirrojo que observó ese abrazo con sorpresa y rabia a la vez, pero también dolor.

—¡Matsuri! – Gritó lo más alto que pudo, haciendo que la castaña diera un salto para voltear a verlo. Ella enseguida pudo notarlo, Gaara estaba pensando lo que no era.

—Gaara… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Yuuki iba por el pasillo con expresión de tristeza. Hoy era su cumpleaños, Naruto la había felicitado y también su mejor amiga, pero a sus padres les había importado un carajo, como siempre el enviaron algún lujoso regalo como disculpa por no poder acompañarla ese día, porque estaban muy ocupados para perder el tiempo en la menor de sus hijas. A veces –como hoy- dolía mucho esa indiferencia, por eso fue que se sentó a llorar en uno de los escalones del recibidor, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Dieciséis años, y aún así a mis padres no les importo – Susurró entristecida, sin notar que cierto azabache que ella detestaba iba bajando las escaleras, pero no pudo oír el motivo de su lamento, para él era la ocasión perfecta de hacerla pagar unas cuantas ofensas que le había hecho ella en el pasado.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, la cual sollozaba en silencio, por eso no la escuchaba. Se sentó justo detrás de ella y le tocó el hombro por sorpresa, gritando su nombre al mismo tiempo y haciéndola saltar del susto.

—¡Ahh! – Gritó la chica aterrada, parándose de una vez, estuvo a punto de rodar escaleras abajo si no es porque el mismo Itachi la tomó del brazo y la jaló para evitar la caída.

Al verla sana y salva, el azabache no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, al principio lo hacía quedamente, pero mientras más veía la cara de la chica más deseoso de reír a toda potencia se sentía, pues ese puchero de niñita consentida lo mataba, aunque a decir verdad lucía bastante tierna.

Yuuki no soportó ver como se burlaba de ella, no estaba de humor para eso.

—¡Tenías que ser tú estúpido! – Exclamó llena de ira, lanzándose en contra del chico para darle leves golpes en el pecho, pero eso no parecía afectarle a Itachi que la miraba como si nada.

—Perdón, no me pude resistir – Dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras la chica lo seguía golpeando.

—Eres un imbécil, estúpido, idiota – Le insultaba una y otra vez, hasta que ya nada se le pasaba por la cabeza, la verdad era la primera vez que lanzaba tantos insultos seguidos a una persona y no es que fuera demasiado busca pleitos, sin embargo Itachi se lo buscaba con ganas, siempre la estaba molestando —. Te odio… - Terminó por fin.

—No es para tanto – Dijo el Uchiha entornando los ojos, justo cuando ella paraba de golpearlo y de insultarlos, fue entonces que se dignó a mirarla mejor, notando que por sus mejillas aún corrían lágrimas. Sintió que algo le golpeaba dentro de su pecho, era la primera vez que la veía llorar ¿Acaso había sido por su culpa?

Yuuki se estaba secando las lágrimas, cuando notó que él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Qué? – Preguntó con rudeza.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? – Interrogó Itachi con el ceño fruncido, obteniendo el mismo gesto de parte de la chica, la cual desvió la mirada enojada.

—No es de tu incumbencia, no te metas.

—Oye, sólo intento ser amable ¿Por qué siempre eres así? – Se quejó ofendido, cruzándose de brazos tal como lo haría su hermano menor, por algo eran familiares, tenían las mismas expresiones a pesar de que Itachi era sólo un poco más sociable.

—¿Así como? – Cuestionó Yuuki, tratando de calmarse un poco, pues hasta hace unos segundos estaba muy alterada.

—Siempre estás a la defensiva conmigo, crees que siempre quiero hacerte daño o algo, pero no es así, deja de ser tan paranoica – Dijo ahora un poco molesto, lo que causó que la joven bajara la mirada apenada, además de sentirse triste ahora él le hacía ver que era una tonta paranoica, lo que le faltaba.

—Eso es porque tú siempre me estás molestando, no sé que te hice, pero no soporto que todo el tiempo te burles de mí ¡Eres un pesado! – Le gritó en plena cara, pero en lugar de enojarse más, Itachi sólo respondió apoyando un dedo sobre su frente, como lo hacía con Sasuke cuando se disculpaba con él.

—Al menos ya dejaste de llorar ¿Ves que fácil es? – Dijo con una sonrisa. Por un momento los latidos del corazón de Yuuki se aceleraron al máximo, tanto que pensó que se saldría de su pecho, pero no fue así, ahí permaneció intacto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se alejó bruscamente del muchacho, escondiendo su rostro del de él.

—Deja de burlarte, eres un tonto – Lo volvió a insultar, antes de correr escaleras arriba. Itachi sólo suspiró y no hizo nada por detenerla, sin embargo ella misma se detuvo al llegar al final —. Itachi… gracias… - Murmuró, antes de volver a correr.

El Uchiha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, esa mocosa tonta podía ser muy linda cuando quería.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sasuke estaba junto a Yayoi en el salón de las visitas, completamente a solas y sin que nadie les interrumpiera, pero la chica sólo guardaba silencio, no se atrevía a soltar palabra alguna porque sabía que Sasuke la odiaría por eso, se lo tenía bien merecido, pero aún así le asustaba la reacción que él pudiese tener.

—¿Vas a hablar sí o no? – Preguntó el azabache ya harto de aquel prolongado y nada cómodo silencio.

La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Perdóname Sasuke – Susurró, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sasuke la miró y por un momento creyó saber qué era lo que seguía, pero aún así decidió esperar a que ella hablara, no podía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—Sólo habla ¿Qué ibas a decirme? – Pidió, tratando de mostrarse amable.

—El hijo que espero… - Comenzó ella, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo —. El hijo que espero no es tuyo.

A pesar de que siempre lo había sospechado, Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, en parte porque fuese ella misma quién se lo confesaba, al menos demostraba que se sentía arrepentida por haberlo engañado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¿Qué significa esto Matsuri? – Interrogó el pelirrojo con verdadera ira reflejada en su mirada, pero no hacia su novia, sino hacia él, hacia Kiba. Al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero había comenzado a odiar a ese chico, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que él sentía hacia Matsuri se había vuelto su rival número uno, no podía perdonarlo por amar a la misma chica que él, pero más porque lograba que Matsuri le sonriera, que estuviera a su lado, que lo quisiera como un amigo, en cualquier momento ese cariño se podría transformar en otra cosa y él no quería perderla, no después de lo mucho que le había costado darse cuenta de que la quería.

—¿Eh? – Exclamó la castaña, alejándose de Kiba algo confundida. Era tal vez demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí, por eso era que no comprendía la rabia de su novio —. Nada, sólo me asusté por la película – Explicó sin más.

—¿Y tenías que abrazar a este idiota? – Cuestionó molesto, señalando al Inuzuka que se levantó ofendido.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota? – Gritó alterado.

—¡Pues a ti! ¡¿O acaso ves a otro? – Le respondió Gaara igual de alterado, por más que trataba no podía controlar sus celos, era la primera vez que se enamoraba así de una chica y no podía soportar verla con nadie más, ella debía ser sólo suya, por algo era su novia —. ¡Aléjate de mi novia! – Reclamó, como si la chica le perteneciera, como si fuese un objeto y no una persona, lo que a ella le dio cierta tristeza.

—¡Ella y yo somos amigos, no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirnos que estemos juntos! – Exclamó Kiba sobresaltado, a punto de lanzarse a golpes en contra de Gaara por la ira que le causaba tener que soportarlo, saber que era un obstáculo entre él y Matsuri, porque la castaña lo amaba a é con todo su corazón y nunca se fijaría en su persona, jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo, eso dolía demasiado.

—¡Ella es mi novia, imbécil!

Matsuri se sintió algo asustada al ver lo que estaba pasando, Gaara empuñó su mano, estaba a punto de golpear a Kiba, y el castaño no se quedaba atrás, iba a reaccionar de la misma manera.

—¡Basta ya! – Exclamó Matsuri, parándose en medio de los dos chicos, los cuales la miraron con asombro, pues por estar tan llenos de ira se habían olvidado de que ella estaba ahí, lo que los hizo sentir como un par de idiotas —. ¡Gaara, Kiba-kun, no se peleen por favor! – Pidió, casi a punto de llorar.

Gaara se sentía horrible, no podía creer que había hecho llorar a su novia, cuando le prometió que nunca más la haría sufrir.

—Perdón, pero Matsuri, por favor ya aléjate de este idiota, lo único que quiere es separarnos – Miró a Kiba con desprecio —. ¡Kiba está enamorado de ti!

—¡Ya no más Gaara! – Volvió a alzar la voz la chica, se sentía verdaderamente mal por la actitud de su novio, Gaara siempre estaba levantando falsos testimonios en contra de su mejor amigo, porque según ella eso era falso, si Kiba la amara nunca le habría ayudado a conquistar a otra persona —. Gaara, por favor, ya deja de tratar así a Kiba-kun, deja de decir todas esas cosas de él, él es mi mejor amigo y me duele que lo ataques.

Al ver que ella no lo apoyaba, al sentir que su novia se había puesto en su contra, Gaara sintió un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, fue tanta su rabia y frustración que no se dio cuenta de las cosas que decía.

Cerró los ojos y se volteó, aún molesto, dándole la espalda a Matsuri.

—Perfecto, si lo defiendes a él… - Apretó los puños con fuerza, creyendo que no sería capaz de completar la frase, pero lo consiguió a duras penas —. Si es así, entonces esto se terminó… hemos terminado Matsuri.

Sin más se marchó de la sala, dejando a la castaña tan sorprendida que no podía moverse. Pensó que algo en su interior acababa de estallar, y dolía terriblemente, tan fuerte como nunca en su vida había sentido.

—Él… terminó… conmigo… - Las palabras salieron casi como si se tratase de un robot, siendo acompañadas por finas y amargas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos negros. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, llorando a rienda suelta.

—Matsuri, lo siento mucho, todo fue culpa mía – Se lamentó Kiba a su lado, abrazándola para tratar de aliviarla. Era muy cierto que se sentía culpable, pero muy en el fondo esto le hacía feliz, no el hecho de ver sufrir a la chica que amaba, sino de que ya Gaara no estuviera más en su camino, porque ahora que ya no estaban juntos, finalmente podía ir a por Matsuri sin ningún impedimento.

La castaña sólo lo abrazó, reposando su rostro en el pecho masculino, tratando de contenerse.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Su mirada seguía fija en la joven que ahora no hacía más que llorar, avergonzada por lo que había hecho, se sentía demasiado mal al haber engañado a Sasuke, puesto que él había cambiado, ya no era una persona que mereciera ese tipo de engaño, era por eso que había decidido contarle la verdad, al ver cuanto él sufría por la chica que amaba, porque ella también sufría por la persona que amaba.

Sasuke estaba tratando de no reaccionar de mala manera, lo que menos quería era gritarle o hacerla sentir mal, debía tratar de comprenderla, simplemente eso.

—Por favor, cuéntame todo – Pidió sin rodeo alguno, era lo mejor, lo que más necesitaba en el mundo.

Yayoi le miró, comenzando a relatar.

—Hace unos meses… después de que pasó lo nuestro y tú me dijiste que no dejarías a Hinata-san por mí, me sentí realmente mal… - Bajó la mirada, a pesar de todo aún dolía recordar lo patán que el azabache había sido con ella, por lo cual –ahora- él no estaba muy orgulloso —. Fue entonces que lo conocí a él, su nombre es Keiji, es un joven repartidor, es pobre… mis padres jamás lo aceptarían, es por eso que… cuando supe que estaba embarazada decidí mentir, fingiendo que tenía más tiempo del real, para hacerte creer que el bebé era tuyo… - Miró nuevamente a Sasuke, el cual aún no quitaba su expresión de seriedad —. Cuando terminaste con Hinata-san, no pensé que tendrías a otra novia, y mucho menos que… que de verdad la quisieras…

—Ya veo… - Sasuke no sabía como sentirse, por un lado estaba rabioso, por el otro feliz, por un tercero la compadecía y por un cuarto la estaba odiando, no sabía de qué forma reaccionar.

—Por favor dime algo ¡Ódiame, insúltame pero no te quedes callado después de lo que te hice! – Le gritó Yayoi llorando más fuerte, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo y lo mínimo que merecía era un gesto de aberración de Sasuke, pero eso no sucedió, él en ningún momento la miró con odio, sino con comprensión, cosa que la sorprendió y desarmó a la vez —. ¿Por qué Sasuke…?

—Yo no te odio, entiendo lo que hiciste y también… entiendo que esto me ha servido para madurar, para darme cuenta de que no debo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas – Dijo mirando al suelo, ocultando sus ojos negros debajo de la sombra que provocaba su cabello —. ¿Sabes algo? Amo de verdad a Sakura, y si ella me perdona yo… juro que no le haré lo mismo que a todas… quiero cambiar, Yayoi – Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en la chica, la cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de lo mal que se sentía.

—Sasuke, tú ya cambiaste, y me alegra mucho por ti – Se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír —. Por favor, deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo y búscala, si ella de verdad te ama entenderá que nada de esto fue tu culpa, es sólo mía y yo debo enfrentar la responsabilidad, incluso con mis padres.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Con en padre de tu hijo?

—Hablaré con él, trataré de que me perdone, espero lograrlo – Después de escucharla, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo, pues, necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar a Sakura y decirle que ya nada los separaba, que ese obstáculo acababa de desaparecer.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Entró furioso al cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama luego de dar un descomunal portazo que asustó tanto a Neji como a Naruto.

—¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – Le preguntó su amigo castaño, mientras el rubio sólo observaba en silencio, aún no lograba llevarse del todo bien con Gaara, pero a pesar de eso no le gustaba verlo así.

—Todo es una mierda, mi vida es… maldita sea… soy un estúpido… - Se reprochó a sí mismo, enojado por la reacción que tenía, pero más que nada dolido por la forma en que Matsuri lo había confrontado. Sabía que todo había sido su culpa y por un arranque de celos, acababa de perder al amor de su vida.

—Oye, tranquilízate y dinos que te sucede – Ésta vez fue Naruto quien se atrevió a hablar, logrando que el pelirrojo le mirara, mostrándole ese dolor que sentía en sus ojos.

—Soy… soy un imbécil, acabo de perder a Matsuri para siempre – Respondió, dejándose caer sobre la cama de espaldas.

Los dos presentes no le dijeron nada, sabían que lo mejor en estos casos era estar solo.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura estaba en la azotea de la escuela, necesitaba desesperadamente tomar aire y después de que Hinata se durmiera había encontrado su oportunidad de oro. Suspiró aliviada al sentir el viento frío sobre su cara, la brisa fresca del atardecer, con la luna apareciendo y las primeras estrellas comenzando a brillar en lo alto del cielo.

Sin querer soltó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el sonido de pasos apresurados se comenzaba a escuchar a lo lejos, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más cerca se sentían, hasta que la pesada puerta de metal se abrió de pronto.

La chica se volteó, observando la figura cansada de Sasuke Uchiha, agitado, pues al parecer había corrido mucho.

—Sakura al fin… al fin te encuentro… - Dijo jadeante, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una mano, mientras la peli rosa le miraba con cierta duda —. Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela.

—¿Sasuke? – Cuestionó —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Él guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirándose en los ojos jade de la chica, sintiendo esa conexión tan poderosa que le indicaba que estaba enamorado de ella, que no le importaba nada de lo que había pasado antes, sólo quería estar junto a ella.

—Sakura… no es mi hijo, no es mío – Confesó con una media sonrisa, mientras ella le miraba sorprendida, sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle, en parte porque no quería creer tanta felicidad que se comenzaba a arremolinar en su pecho.

—¿Qué dices? – Muy dentro de sí se lo negaba a sí misma, creyendo que estaba oyendo mal, o incluso que él mentía, porque tenía miedo de pensar que esto era cierto, que ya nada los separaba.

—¡No es mi hijo Sakura! – Repitió el Uchiha, gritándolo fuerte y claro, para que a ella no le quedaran dudas —. Yayoi me lo dijo, me contó toda la verdad… ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos – Dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta pararse justo en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente —. Vuelve conmigo, ya no hay razones para estar separados.

—Pero yo… Sasuke yo ni siquiera merezco que alguien me quiera… - Bajó la mirada, comenzando a soltar leves lágrimas —. Yo ya no soy… fui de otro hombre antes así que…

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? – La interrumpió él, de seguir hablando estaba seguro de que ella diría algo que podía lastimarla y no quería, no dejaría que ella se hiciera daño —. Lo que te hizo ese bastardo no tiene nada que ver, yo no podría condenarte por eso, no fue tu culpa.

—Sasuke… - Su voz se quebró, pero aún así trataba de detener el llanto. El azabache le hizo levantar la mirada, para verlo sólo a él, y entonces lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Yo te amo así, como eres tú, tonta – Terminó con su sonrisa arrogante, antes de besarla. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a abrirse de esa manera con alguien, pero cuando estaba con Sakura era la única forma de sentirse él mismo, de no fingirse alguien más, alguien insensible y distante, con ella quería ser verdadero.

La chica correspondió al beso, creyendo que seguramente estaba en un sueño, sin embargo eso no importaba ahora, sólo importaba una cosa, y eso era que nuevamente estaban juntos y ésta vez nada los separaría.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

**¡Bye!**


	17. Último día

**¡Hola!**

**En serio perdón por la mega demora con este fic, no debería haberme tardado tanto, pero no me llegaba la inspiración para seguirlo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste la conti.**

**PD: este es el final de la temporada.**

**Nota: La canción se llama "Quizás tú" de "Nabu".**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 17: Último día**

Todos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio de la escuela, nadie podía creer que este día había llegado tan rápido, pero así era, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, el año escolar acababa. Los de tercer año se graduaban hoy, mientras los demás avanzaban un curso, estaban un paso más cerca de terminar su educación.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la azotea de la escuela, con sus uniformes perfectamente puestos, pero en realidad no les interesaba demasiado el acto, sólo estaban ahí sentados mirando al cielo y sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna sobre el rostro.

—¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Sasuke, quien no podía dejar de verla. La chica le miró, mostrando una brillante sonrisa.

—En nada, sólo que no puedo creer que el año al fin haya acabado, pasaron muchas cosas – Dijo Sakura, que apenas acabó de hablar se puso de pie, desconcertando un poco a su _novio_.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Al gimnasio –respondió simplemente, dándose la vuelta para mirarle con una expresión algo traviesa —. Tengo que ver la graduación de Itachi.

—Hmp –soltó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba aún que Sakura y su hermano se llevaran tan bien, pero de igual forma él tenía que estar presente en esa famosa graduación, a fin de cuentas, Itachi era su hermano mayor. Se puso de pie, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando hacia la pesada puerta de metal de la azotea, mientras Sakura sólo le seguía sonriente.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata corría por los pasillos de la escuela con dirección al gimnasio, se había atrasado para el acto de fin de año pues estaba ocupada terminando de hacer sus maletas, ya que pronto se tendría que regresar a su casa.

Sin darse cuenta, al doblar por una esquina chocó de frente contra el pecho de alguien, cayendo al suelo fuertemente y golpeándose el trasero.

—¡G-gomenasai! –se disculpó apenada la ojiperla, levantándose inmediatamente para hacer una reverencia, pero al no recibir respuesta alzó la mirada, observando sorprendida al joven rubio, que la miraba también con cierta sorpresa —. N-Naruto-kun… —susurró, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

—Hinata… —Naruto bajó la mirada también, sin saber que decirle. Últimamente ambos se trataban fríamente, casi no hablaban, ni siquiera se saludaban, eso les hacía daño, por eso ahora no sabían como comportarse estando frente a frente y a solas.

—Perdón, voy llegando tarde al acto –dijo Hinata, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, no era capaz de ver esos profundos ojos azules porque sentía miedo de llorar en frente de él, de no poder mantenerse de pie y saltar a sus brazos como una tonta niña enamorada. Trató de pasarlo de largo entonces, pero en ese instante él reaccionó y la tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole que se fuera —. ¿S-sucede algo?

—Hinata yo… —otra vez se había quedado trabado en las palabras, no sabía que decirle, aunque lo estaba pensando le ponía nervioso —. V-verás… como hoy es el último día yo… quería que tú y yo…

Por un momento el cuerpo de la Hyûga se tensó, al oírle decir "Tú y yo" sentía que él diría algo importante, pero más le valía no hacerse falsas ilusiones, puesto que Naruto jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo.

—Sólo quería decirte que… no deberías llevarnos tan mal –soltó un suspiro —. Al menos, podemos ser amigos ¿No?

—¿Eh? –la ojiperla dudó por un momento, sus ojos se cristalizaron con pequeñas lágrimas, pero como le daba la espalda a Naruto él no era capaz de verla. _Amigos_. No podía negra que le dolía, pero era mejor eso que no ser nada, que tener que vivir para siempre alejada de su amado Naruto —. Y-yo, claro que sí, Naruto-kun –aceptó al fin, para luego irse corriendo.

Naruto apoyó su espalda contra la pared, resbalando lentamente hasta caer sentado sobre el piso, con una sola cosa en mente; aún no podía olvidarse de Hinata, hiciera lo que hiciera.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

En el gimnasio de la escuela, mientras la directora daba el discurso final, Gaara miraba con ojos celosos la cercanía que había entre Matsuri y Kiba. Había sido un verdadero idiota, desde que terminó con ella no era capaz de verla a la cara ni mucho menos de pedirle disculpas por haberse dejado llevar pos sus celos, lo peor de todo es que era tan orgulloso que había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y la estaba perdiendo, si no hacía algo la perdería.

—_¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? –preguntó con rudeza al chico castaño, el cual le daba la espalda, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Kiba se apoyó sobre una pared, sin mirar a Gaara, puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados —. Vamos, habla que no tengo todo el día._

—_Eres un idiota si crees que yo de verdad tengo algo con Matsuri, o que ella podría dejarte por mí –dijo el joven Inuzuka, cortando toda frase que se dispusiera a decir el pelirrojo. Se quitó las manos de los bolsillos, sin abrir los ojos —. Ella te ama, y es cierto que yo siento algo muy especial por ella, pero me interesa que sea feliz._

—_¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? –inquirió sin rodeos Gaara, con el ceño fruncido y una extraña sensación de abandono por parte de Kiba, como si ya lo sintiera todo perdido con respecto a Matsuri._

—_Ella ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa –siguió hablando Kiba —. No sabes lo que me molesta verla llorar por alguien como tú, que está muy claro que no la merece –Gaara apretó los puños, dispuesto a incrustarlos en la cara de Kiba apenas se presentara la oportunidad, pero el castaño no estaba intimidado por él, no lo estaría porque debía decir todo lo que tenía en mente —. Sin embargo, Matsuri sólo te ama a ti, está volviendo a sufrir por tu culpa y ella no se lo merece, deberías pensar si de verdad la quieres, entonces haz algo por recuperarla, porque si no lo haces entonces yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados –amenazó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero Gaara le detuvo._

—_No sé si estás intentando parecer el héroe en esta historia, pero ese papel no te queda –Gaara también se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse del lugar, pero antes de eso debía dejar las cosas claras —. Sé que amas a Matsuri y te agradezco que te preocupes por ella, pero ten por seguro que volverá a estar conmigo, y que nadie va a quitármela._

_Kiba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Eso ya lo veremos._

Gaara se alejó del tumulto de gente perfectamente formada, oyendo con aburrimiento el discurso de la directora. Miró de reojo a su dulce Matsuri, que estaba parada junto a Ino y Tenten, ya que al parecer Hinata no había llegado y ellas siempre andaban juntas. Se acercó a su hermana mayor y le susurró algo al oído, para que segundos después ella le entregara su celular.

—Date prisa y no gastes mucho saldo –le regañó la rubia, a lo que Gaara sólo asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a su amada castaña.

—_Ya verás Matsuri, te recuperaré _–aseguró en sus pensamientos.

Neji y Tenten charlaban muy animadamente, al parecer, nadie más les importaba, el chico ni siquiera había prestado atención a su novia, que atendía a unos padres mientras le miraba enojada, estaba celosa, porque _su_ novio prestaba demasiada atención a esa jovencita.

—De verdad Neji, era en serio muy malo –comentó la castaña, soltando una sonrisa algo escandalosa al mismo tiempo que él reía, pero más quedamente.

—Nadie puede ser tan malo –opinó él, con mirada dudosa, mas la chica sólo le dio un golpe en la espalda y siguió riendo.

—Pero es verdad –se defendió. En ese momento volteó la mirada y sus ojos caoba se encontraron de frente con la mirada celosa de esa chica que decía ser la novia de Neji; lo había olvidado por completo. No importaba lo bien que se llevaran, él tenía novia, nunca la vería como algo más que una amiga, por ende bajó la vista, entristecida —. Eri nos está viendo.

—¿Cómo? –Neji parpadeó, para luego voltear a ver hacia donde se encontraba su novia, pero ésta sólo le sonrió como si nada pasase, lo que lo dejó un tanto confundido, pero decidió no hacer caso y seguir con su plática con Tenten, después de todo la misma Eri le había pedido que mientras estaban en ese lugar no se le acercara para no levantar sospechas.

Después de unos minutos, cuando vio a la joven alejarse hacia la salida, miró nuevamente a Tenten.

—Disculpa Ten, tengo algo que hacer –le dijo antes de alejarse. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente que eran esas cosas.

Ino –que estaba junto a sus amigas— se alejó de ellas al ver a Sai junto a su padre y la madre de él. Todavía no estaba para nada contenta con esa relación, pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no ganaba nada con protestar al respecto, pues estaba visto que su padre no le hacía el menor caso.

Al ver que Sai le sonreía como siempre se molestó y se cruzó de brazos, más aún al darse cuenta de que la tonta de Suki se le lanzaba a los brazos, rodeándole el cuello como si el chico fuese alguna clase de juguete, no podía negarlo, le enfermaba verlos juntos, cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Sai estaba con ella le hervía la sangre y sentía deseos de despedazarla viva.

Sai se alejó de su _novia_, disculpándose con ella con la excusa de ver que le sucedía a su hermana.

—¿Te pasa algo malo, Ino—chan? –preguntó con esa sonrisa tan fingida que siempre causaba molestia en la rubia, pero ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un desprecio.

—No, vete con tu novia y déjame en paz –respondió enojada, mas eso a Sai no le convenció, y tomándola de la muñeca la jaló lejos del tumulto de gente, quería llevarla a un lugar en donde pudieran hablar libremente y sin que nadie les molestase, porque estaba claro que Ino no dejaría esa actitud altanera a menos que le pusiera los puntos sobre las íes de una vez.

—No lo creo posible, vamos a hablar afuera, Ino-chan.

—¿Qué? Oye ¿Qué te pasa? –se quejaba la rubia una y otra vez, pero no había caso en que Sai la soltara, estaba empecinado.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban tomados de las manos, ante la mirada furica del padre del chico, que aún no podía creer que su hijo en verdad hubiese sido capaz de desafiarlo de esa manera y estar saliendo con la hija de una empleada, incluso había intentado echarlas de la casa, pero Mikoto no lo dejó, le dijo que si las echaba ella se iría, por lo tanto no le quedó más opción que aceptarlo, pero aún así, sólo era momentáneo.

—_No importa como, Sasuke no me humillará de esta manera _–pensó, apretando sus puños con mucha rabia.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

"_Matsuri, veámonos junto a la piscina, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Temari"_

La castaña releyó el mensaje de texto que había recibido para comprobar que se encontraba en el lugar correcto, pero nada, estaba segura de que era ahí, sin embargo Temari no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Que extraño ¿Para qué me habrá llamado Temari aquí? –se preguntó arqueando una ceja. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella desde la espalda, lo que la asustó un poco.

—No es Temari, soy yo –escuchó una voz grave y masculina, que la hizo dar un leve salto. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se paró firme, dándose la vuelta.

—G-Gaara… –susurró. Le dolía verlo, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, porque le llenaba de tristeza el saber que habían terminado por una tontería y que él ni siquiera la dejó explicarse. No era capaz de ver por más tiempo esos ojos aguamarina, porque sentía que en ellos se perdería y que le dolería aún más estar separada de su amado —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó por fin.

El chico la tomó del mentón, obligándola a verlo a la cara, para que se fijara en su mirada, arrepentida.

—Perdóname Matsuri –rogó, sin ningún tipo de rodeos, quería ser directo con ella y decirle todo lo que sentía.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sai había jalado a Ino hasta el patio de la escuela, en donde la soltó de manera nada delicada, para hacerla caer sentada sobre una banca. La rubia se sobó la muñeca, adolorida, mientras que el chico sólo la miraba indiferentemente.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede? –exclamó por fin la Yamanaka, tratando de pararse para largarse de una vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sai la empujara, haciéndola caer sentada otra vez —. ¡Eres un bruto Sai! –se quejó.

—No más que tú ¿No es así, hermanita?

Ino bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos —. No me digas hermanita, no soy tu hermana –insistió con aquel tema, pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso, sólo la quedó mirando fijamente —. ¿Qué? –interrogó ella, algo nerviosa.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan pesada? –preguntó, al tiempo que la chica le veía algo sorprendida, ya que Sai jamás se quejaba de su comportamiento, excepto aquella vez en que la trató realmente mal, después de eso había vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Tú no entiendes nada Sai, para ti todo es tan fácil porque eres un despreocupado, que va donde el viento lo lleva, pero yo no ¡Yo no! –recalcó lo último, sin tratar de levantarse pues estaba claro que le sería impedido, así que sólo lo miró hacia arriba —. Yo no quiero que mi papá se vuelva a casar, porque estoy cansada de que intenta reemplazar a mamá con cada mujer que se le atraviesa en el camino.

—¿No has pensado que tu padre también tiene una vida?

Ino no respondió, sólo miró al suelo mientras empuñaba su mano.

—Eso no me importa –dijo al fin, luego de un largo silencio —. Yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, sin madrastras, sin hermanos… —lo miró por un leve segundo —. Sin nadie que trate de ocupar el lugar de mi madre, porque ella era la única que podía hacerlo.

Sai la quedó mirando fijamente, no le decía nada y eso la estaba exasperando, sin embargo, de pronto notó como el chico se inclinaba sobre ella, posando ambas manos sobre el respaldo de aquella banca. Se había acercado demasiado a ella, como si quisiera susurrarle algo al oído, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara como si de pronto alguien tocara una batería dentro de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba de un leve tono carmesí.

—Mi madre no trata de ocupar el lugar de la tuya, sólo quiere a tu padre y quiere ser feliz a su lado, entiéndelo por favor –le explicó, sin inmutarse, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar así de cerca con una chica —. Además, deberías aceptarme como tu hermano, porque finalmente lo terminaremos siendo.

La rubia levantó la mirada, mostrando que unas finas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas; ya no podía seguir ocultando eso que sentía, era demasiado para alguien como ella.

—Yo jamás podría verte como mi hermano… —susurró, muy cerca de los finos labios del chico, el cual, luego de oírla, sonrió levemente, pero ésta vez ya no fingía, era de verdad.

—Lo cierto es que… —con su mano derecha, acarició el rostro de Ino, posando el dedo pulgar sobre sus rojos labios —. Yo tampoco puedo verte como mi hermana –dijo, justo antes de besarla.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al sentir esa suave presión sobre sus labios, sin embargo, los cerró al poco tiempo, mientras rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con sus manos, sintiendo como él trataba de profundizar el contacto. Ella separó levemente los labios y finalmente el beso tomó un mayor impulso cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Si esto era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar de él.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara estaba de pie frente a Matsuri, la cual sólo miraba al suelo para tratar de evitar la penetrante mirada de esos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban y que la encantaban con su profundidad.

Trató de irse lo más rápido posible, pero él la tomó de la muñeca para impedirle que se marchara, necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas de una vez, porque el dolor de no estar a su lado lo estaba ahogando.

—Matsuri, sé que me he comportado como un idiota este último tiempo –comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, quien tampoco era capaz de mirar directamente a la chica, temiendo por no poder convencerla con sus palabras. No era bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero por una vez quería dejar atrás su forma de ser para decirle a ella todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho —. Estaba realmente celoso de verte tan cerca de Kiba.

—Gaara… –susurró la chica algo sorprendida.

Por fin Gaara se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, alzándole el mentón para que ella también lo viera, para que reconociera el arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—Matsuri tú sabes que te amo –ella no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al oír esas palabras, siempre que Gaara se lo decía temblaba como una niña. Sus mejillas automáticamente se tornaron color rojizo, al tiempo que el chico la acariciaba con una de sus manos, suavemente —. Tu calidez y ternura lograron que yo te amara, que mi corazón se cautivara contigo, y ahora no puedo dejar de quererte Matsuri.

—Gaara, tú sabes que yo también te amo –dijo Matsuri alejándose un poco de él, logrando que soltarse de su agarre. No sabía como actuar, no sabía que decirle sobre todo eso, sólo estaba segura de una cosa y eso era que a pesar de todo ella lo amaba —. Pero… tienes que entender que entre Kiba-kun y yo no hay nada, por eso no entiendo tus celos.

—Entiende que él está enamorado de ti –habló Gaara con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver que la había hecho sentir mal lo único que atinó a realizar fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que ella pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón —. Pero yo no vine a atormentarte con esas tonterías, vine a decirte que yo te amo, y que necesito que me perdones, que vuelvas conmigo –la abrazó un poco más fuerte, sintiendo con gusto como ella le correspondía al rodearle el cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos.

—No creo que Kiba-kun sienta eso por mí, porque somos amigos, pero tienes razón, no hay que hablar de eso –levantó la mirada para poder por fin encararlo —. Te amo Gaara y… pienso que debemos darnos otra oportunidad para estar juntos.

—¿De verdad?

Matsuri simplemente asintió con la cabeza y él no esperó ni un segundo más para unir sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso, que a medida que avanzaba iba tomando mayor intensidad, hasta dejarlos sin aliento, sin respiración.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

El acto de graduación ya estaba por acabar, los terceros años pasaban adelante a recibir sus diplomas y se retiraban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Uno de los que subió llamó más la atención que el resto, se oyeron cuchicheos de chicas enamoradas y algunos besos que iban dirigidos hacia el joven, que sólo saludaba educadamente a todas las damiselas.

—Tsk, es un idiota engreído –dijo para sí Yuuki, desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos con fastidio, gesto que su mejor amiga notó, causándole bastante gracia.

El chico que había subido era Itachi Uchiha, el más popular en toda la escuela, incluso más que su hermano Sasuke, pero ahora que se marchaba Sasuke sería su heredero por dos años seguidos, hasta que también le tocara dejar la escuela.

—¿No deberías despedirte de él? O al menos felicitarlo –dijo Yayoi con una sonrisa, pero sólo oyó un bufido de parte de la castaña, que le miró como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto una demente que necesitaba con urgencia ir a un siquiátrico.

—Nunca, jamás, me despediría de ese bastardo Uchiha, prefiero que se vaya, de hecho, estoy muy feliz –aseguró con el ceño fruncido, por lo que Yayoi sólo suspiró. Su amiga Yuuki era muy terca y le costaba demasiado reconocer las cosas que le pasaban, una de esas eran los sentimientos por el mayor de los Uchiha.

Tal vez cuando se diera cuenta ya sería muy tarde.

—Como quieras Yuuki –murmuró la chica embarazada.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Naruto no había podido dejar de observar a Hinata durante todo el acto del que habían estado presentes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era ridículo tratar de ser su amigo ahora, puesto que la amaba, la adoraba con todo su ser y la necesitaba sentir cerca de él ¿Pero por qué Hinata no era capaz de afrontar sus sentimientos? ¿Hasta cuando se haría la indiferente con ello? ¿O de verdad ya no lo amaba como le había dicho?

—_Hinata… quiero estar contigo… de verdad quiero estar contigo _–pensó con tristeza, siendo observado por su padre, quien sólo podía sentir culpa al estalo obligando a renunciar a la chica que él amaba, pero sabía que era mejor así, porque Hiashi nunca les permitiría ser felices mientras tuviera otros planes para el futuro de su hija.

—_Lo siento Naruto_ –se dijo el hombre consternado.

Y así, luego de que todos bajaran de la tarima, la graduación concluyó poco a poco.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

El día llegó tan brillante como siempre, el verano ya había llegado a Japón y el sol alumbraba y calentaba más que nunca antes. Sakura se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, porque estaba segura de que hoy sería un buen día. Y no le importaba la mirada de odio que le ponía Fugaku Uchiha cada vez que la veía, lo único que importaba era que Sasuke estaba a su lado, nada más que eso.

Después de bañarse y vestirse se miró al espejo para arreglar un poco su cabello. Quería lucir hermosa para su novio, antes nunca se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia, pero él era tan guapo que a su lado no debía desentonar, tenía que lucir tan bien como él para ser la envidia de las otras chicas y no darles lástima.

Sasuke estaba afuera del cuarto de Sakura, esperándola para salir. Vaya que era extraño para él tener a su novia viviendo en su misma casa, más que todo porque estaba acostumbrado a tener una relación demasiado superficial con Hinata, en donde sólo se decían mentiras acerca de lo que sentían, pero con Sakura era diferente, con ella podía ser él mismo sin importarle nada.

Cuando había terminado se sintió vacío, pero ahora que otra vez estaban juntos estaba seguro de que las cosas serían mucho mejores que antes.

—S-Sasuke… –habló la peli rosa algo avergonzada mientras salía de su habitación. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, porque nunca antes se había arreglado de esa manera y menos para salir con un chico.

Por otro lado Sasuke prácticamente estaba con la boca abierta. Sakura lucía un pequeño top rosado que combinaba con una chaquetita blanca al estilo vaquero. Debajo usaba un jeans ajustado y converse blancas. El cabello lo llevaba recogido hacia un lado con horquillas azules y usaba un poco de maquillaje, aunque era muy suave, pero resaltaba sus ojos color jade de una manera increíble.

—T-te ves muy bien –dijo Sasuke tragando saliva. Era la primera vez que se quedaba como una estatua frente a una mujer, más aún, nunca se hubiera atrevido siquiera a halagar su apariencia como acababa de hacer —. En fin –desvió la mirada —, vámonos.

—Sí –respondió la chica con una sonrisa —. Sasuke-kun.

El azabache detuvo sus pasos al oírse nombrado de esa manera, volteándose algo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Te dije Sasuke-kun –respondió Sakura avergonzada, desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Es que acaso tiene algo de malo?

—No –Sasuke miró al suelo, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y eso era demasiado molesto. Odiaba sentirse tan estúpido, pero también le gustaba esa sensación, era algo tan contradictorio que en cierta medida era gracioso —. Me… me gusta, llámame así si quieres.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura, aún sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente por estar aquí –sonrió la chica y seguido de aquello le dio un cálido beso en los labios, para luego separarse y comenzar a caminar delante de él, dejándolo atrás.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Hinata y Neji se encontraban en la piscina de su casa. La ojiperla tomaba el sol, mientras que el chico castaño sólo estaba sentado en una silla de playa, leyendo una revista. Hiashi había decidido irse de viaje de negocios, llevándose a Hanabi como siempre hacía, así que Hinata y Neji decidieron invitar a una pequeña fiesta a todos sus amigos, ya que a la fiesta de graduación de los terceros años sólo podían asistir los graduados y los de primero sólo podían ir si eran invitados por alguno de tercero, lo cual no fue el caso.

—Que calor me ha dado –se dijo de pronto el Hyûga, lanzándose a la piscina de una sola vez, salpicando un poco de agua en su prima.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y al rato después se aparecieron tres chicas por la puerta del jardín, eran las primeras en llegar a la fiesta que organizaban los Hyûga.

—¡Hinata, Neji! –les saludó alegremente Tenten, mientras Ino y Temari sólo reían y agitaban su mano en señal de saludo. Por otro lado la castaña de chonguitos se acercó sonriente a la orilla de la piscina, en donde se encontraba sumergido Neji, nadando a sus anchas —. ¿Qué haces ahí tan cómodo? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tenía calor –respondió Neji, observando con cierto asombro lo bien que lucía Tenten en ropa de verano. Sus piernas bajo ese short de tela blanco se veían blancas y bien torneadas, al igual que sus brazos fuertes y su abdomen bien trabajado, que se notaba por su corto top anaranjado, incluso tenía un piercing en el ombligo —. De todas formas ¿Por qué no entras? –preguntó, al mismo tiempo que la jalaba del brazo y la obligaba a zambullirse junto a él.

Tenten pegó un grito al sentir el agua helada por todo su cuerpo, pero daba las gracias de haber traído toalla y haber dejado su bolso en el suelo antes de acercarse al chico.

—¡Neji, eres un idiota! –le gritó enfadada, pero sólo pudo sonreír al ver que él también lo hacía —. Torpe.

—Esta ha sido mi venganza, ya que siempre me vences en baloncesto –aseguró el castaño, que luego de eso recibió un chorro de agua en la cara de parte de la chica.

Las otras tres sólo les observaban sentadas en una mesita, bajo un quitasol. Hinata sonreía divertida y Temari junto a Ino lo hacían pícaramente.

—No sabía que ese par se llevaran tan bien –comentó Temari, quien sólo vio asentir a sus dos amigas, ya que tampoco los habían visto nunca así de amistosos.

—Creo que a mi primo le gusta –volvió a reír Hinata.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Kiba se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, hablando por teléfono con Naruto, pero se mostraba extrañamente incómodo.

—Venga Naruto, vamos –insistió el chico con el ceño fruncido, ya que tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la fiesta que organizaban los Hyûga, porque ahí seguramente iba a estar la chica de sus sueños, pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba a Naruto.

—_Ya te dije que no quiero, será en la casa de Hinata y la verdad es que no quiero verla _–respondió el rubio del otro lado, sin embargo esa no fue excusa suficiente para convencer al terco de Kiba.

—Venga ¿Es que piensas huir de ella toda la vida?

—_No seas idiota Kiba _–se escuchó a Naruto enojado, por lo que el castaño sonrió con arrogancia, sabía que provocarlo era la única manera de que aceptara.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Irás o te quedarás llorando en tu casa como una nenita? –preguntó en tono de burla, consiguiendo lo que se había propuesto.

—_¡Por supuesto que iré! _–respondió el eufórico Uzumaki —. _Pero sólo te pediré una condición, quiero que lleves a Yuuki-chan._

—¿Para qué quieres que lleve a mi prima? –Kiba preguntó algo extrañado —. Para empezar ni siquiera es amiga de Hinata o Neji.

—_No importa, tú sólo hazlo _–pidió Naruto una vez más, haciendo suspirar al Inuzuka debido a que se había rendido ante su súplica.

—Cómo quieras, pero no faltes –aceptó al fin.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara estaba junto con su novia Matsuri caminando por el parque, ambos tomados de la mano y divisando a toda la gente que iba de lo más apurada a hacer los preparativos para el festival de verano, el cual se llevaría a cabo esta misma noche.

Ambos estaban emocionados esperando el momento de ir, ya que planeaban pasar la velada juntos y solos, sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

—Será divertido –comentó la chica, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, quien no se negó a aquel gesto, sosteniéndola por la cintura para apegarla más a sí mismo.

—Sí, aunque creo que Kankuro y su novia se nos van a pegar, igual Temari –dijo con cierto fastidio, pero eso a Matsuri no le molestó, simplemente emitió una sonrisita algo pícara.

—Pues va a haber mucha gente, ¿qué pasa si nos perdemos? –al oírla Gaara también sonrió, la verdad era que no había pensado en eso.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono del pelirrojo sonó, así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y notó que era una llamada de Neji. Soltó la cintura de su novia y le respondió a su amigo, mientras ella se distraía con unos malabaristas callejeros. Después de unos minutos Gaara llamó su atención, dándole un cálido abrazo por la espalda.

—Dice Neji que nos invita a su mansión, que dices ¿Quieres ir?

Matsuri le miró un poco sorprendida, a decir verdad, ella nunca había ido a esa famosa mansión Hyûga, a pesar de ser amiga de Hinata, sería toda una experiencia conocerla.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Sakura y Sasuke iban por el barrio comercial de la ciudad. Habían comido un delicioso helado y ahora se encontraban dando una vuelta. Sakura había insistido en ir a mirar las tiendas para comprarse un nuevo traje de baño, ya que habían sido invitados a la mansión Hyûga y no quería verse mal. Claro que al final ella no pudo comprarse nada, porque Sasuke lo pagó todo, a pesar de lo que la peli rosa se quejó por ello, pues no quería hacer parecer que sólo estaba con Sasuke para que éste le comprara cosas.

Al final Sasuke le había convencido de que lo hacía con todo gusto y que hasta se sentiría ofendido si ella no aceptaba esas cosas, así que Sakura se vio obligada a hacerlo.

—¡Que hermoso! –exclamó la chica observando un osito de peluche de color negro que estaba al otro lado de una vitrina. Al verla tan emocionada Sasuke sólo esbozó una media sonrisa, esa tan característica de él, que lo hacía ver siempre tan cool.

De un momento a otro el azabache divisó una tienda de artículos deportivos y como notó a Sakura tan emocionada con esa tienda, decidió no molestarla y se acercó a la tienda de al lado, quedándose fascinado con unos tennis de color negro y azul, que iban de maravilla con su personalidad. Sólo unos momentos dejó de fijarse en su novia, pero éstos bastaron para que algo que no se esperaba sucediera.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás al tratar de alejarse de la tienda para ir con Sasuke, pero tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó, había sido detenida por los brazos de alguien; un chico. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos jades se toparon con un fiero par de ojos violetas, profundos e impactantes, mientras divisaba también el cabello blanquecino, que llegaba hasta la mitad de los hombros del chico.

—L-lo siento –se disculpó apenada y algo sonrojada, alejándose despacio de él, a lo que observó la sonrisa que él le ponía.

—No hay problema, ten más cuidado, podrías haberte golpeado –dijo amablemente. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aún algo embobada por la mirada del muchacho. Sus ojos no eran tan impactantes como los de Sasuke, pero debía admitir que él era muy guapo y había sido realmente amable al no dejarla caer, no cualquiera hacía eso en estos días.

—Sí, gracias –asintió la chica con la cabeza. Sonrió para agradecer y fue ahí que notó como Sasuke la miraba, verdaderamente enojado.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

Gaara y Matsuri ya habían llegado a la mansión Hyûga y apenas entraron al enorme jardín, la castaña se había ido corriendo a decirle a su amiga Hinata lo hermosa que le parecía su casa. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo se había acercado a su amigo Neji, el cual no dejaba de ver fijamente a Tenten, hasta que Gaara le habló.

—Cierra la boca, te van a entrar las moscas –le dijo el poseedor de los ojos aguamarina, con una pequeña sonrisita de burla. Aunque era mínima, aún así logró incomodar al genio Hyûga, que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos e ignorar el comentario, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Así que te dejó venir tu novia?

Ahora fue el turno de Gaara para molestarse. Era cierto que estaba muy enamorado de Matsuri, pero tampoco era tanto así como para no hacer nada sin su consentimiento. Era obvio que Neji trataba de molestarlo, pero no se iba a dejar.

—Mi novia es de lo más linda, como puedes ver, me ha dejado venir sin problemas –rió sarcástico. Neji también sonrió, sirviéndole un trago de cerveza, el que Gaara miró arqueando una ceja —. ¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber?

—No, es fin de semana.

Gaara no dijo nada, simplemente tomó el vaso y se lo bebió, aunque lentamente, sin dejar de echarle un ojo a su novia, se veía tan bonita con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que no pudo aguantarse el ir a abrazarla un momento. En ese instante Kiba y Naruto se aparecieron, pero el castaño al ver como Gaara y Matsuri se abrazaban se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando, lo que le dolió mucho, pues él no estaba enterado de su regreso.

—_No me dijiste nada Matsuri _–pensó bajando la mirada —. _¿No se supone que somos amigos?_

—¿Te pasa algo Kiba? –le preguntó su prima Yuuki, pero el chico sólo negó con la cabeza, tomando un vaso de cerveza que estaba sobre una mesa y tomándolo todo de un trago. Yuuki le miró algo preocupada, pero prefirió dejarlo solo, pues comprendió todo en cuanto vio a Gaara y Matsuri —. _Ay primo, ¿cuándo aprenderás? _–pensó suspirando.

—Yuuki-chan ¿Vamos a bailar? –la invitó Naruto al ver como varios de los invitados se ponían a bailar de lo más animados. El rubio había notado que de un momento a otro Hinata le había mirado y sólo por eso se le ocurrió acercarse a Yuuki, sabía que era algo estúpido, pero necesitaba desesperadamente tener algo de la atención de la ojiperla.

—Claro Naruto –le respondió la chica.

Shikamaru se acercó junto a Chouji y un enérgico Lee, aunque a ninguno de los dos les hizo caso una vez que divisó a Temari, la cual estaba sentado tomando el sol, con su bikini ya puesto y con unos negros anteojos para proteger a sus ojos. Había muchos que no podían evitar mirarla, cosa que a Shikamaru no terminaba de agradarle, así que sin esperar un segundo se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y robándole un beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, dando un salto.

—¿Pero quién demonios…? –exclamó espantada, quitándose las gafas de sol para comprobar que sólo se trataba de su vago novio —. S-Shikamaru, me asustaste –frunció el ceño, porque se acordó de que su hermano estaba en ese lugar y tanto a él como a Kankuro aún no les contaba que tenía algo con el Nara —. ¿Por qué me besas? ¿No ves que Gaara está aquí?

—Gaara ya nos vio –respondió Shikamaru como si nada, cruzando los brazos sobre la nuca y acostándose al lado de Temari en una silla de playa. Había notado la mirada asesina del pelirrojo, pero francamente le daba igual y eso Temari lo sabía, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba verdaderamente preocupada, no esperaba que su hermano le viera con Shikamaru en esa situación, después tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, puesto que por ahora Matsuri lo estaba entreteniendo bastante.

Yuuki se separó de Naruto en cuanto notó como éste miraba a Hinata. Estaba bailando con ella, la tomaba por la cintura y le sonreía, y luego miraba a la ojiperla, tratando de hacerla sentir mal. Ella no era esa clase de persona que se aprovecha del sufrimiento de los demás, por esa razón se enojó mucho con el rubio.

—¿Naruto para qué me invitaste? –le preguntó molesta, a lo que él la miró confuso.

—¿Eh?

Yuuki le miró con tristeza, alejándose más de él.

—¿Crees que no sé que sólo me estás usando para sacarle celos a Hinata-san? –dijo dolida, levantando la mirada luego, notando como su amigo trataba de excusarse.

—N-no es lo que crees, Yuuki-chan –dijo nervioso, pero la chica no le respondió, simplemente salió corriendo, dejándolo parado solo y como un tonto. Le dio una patada al suelo y después se fue a sentar a una silla de playa —. Demonios, soy un idiota –se dijo.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, el primero con cara de pocos amigos y la segunda con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, nunca creyó que a Sasuke le molestaría tanto el hecho de haberla visto hablando con ese chico al que ni siquiera le alcanzó a preguntar el nombre. En verdad tenía un novio muy celoso.

Se suponía que con lo arrogante que era Sasuke debería tener más confianza en sí mismo, pero tal parecía que era como cualquier chico normal, eso en cierta forma era lindo.

—Iré a hablar con las chicas –dijo Sakura tratando de llamar su atención, pero sólo lo oyó bufar en forma monótona, lo que no le gustó nada —. Sasuke-kun… ¿Podrías quitar esa cara de perro atropellado? –frunció el ceño.

—¿P-pero atropellado? –repitió el azabache con una venita palpitando en su sien. Le habían dicho mil y un cosas sobre su cara amargada, pero nadie nunca le había dicho "perro atropellado". Se cruzó de brazos y se hizo el ofendido –en cierta forma lo estaba–, así que ni miró a Sakura y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿Sasuke-kun? –lo llamó la chica sin obtener respuesta, aunque no le dio mucha importancia a su berrinche infantil —. Ya se le pasará –susurró bajando los hombros, para luego dirigirse a Hinata a preguntarle donde estaba el baño para ponerse el traje de baño, cosa que también hacían Matsuri y Tenten.

—

—

—

Por otro lado, Yuuki había corrido buscando la salida de esa enorme mansión, pero al llegar al jardín delantero lo único que logró fue marearse con tantas plantas y árboles por doquier, casi más y ese lugar parecía un verdadero bosque. Siguió corriendo para encontrar la puerta, pero como iba mirando al suelo no notó a la persona que estaba delante de ella, chocándole el pecho.

—Perdón –dijo sin mirarle, dispuesta a seguir con su camino, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto le agarraba por los hombros, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Eres tú, niña tonta –oyó esa molesta voz que siempre la perturbaba y le hacía enfadarse, aún si se encontraba triste o de muy buen humor. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver frente a sí misma a Itachi Uchiha, ese sujeto tan idiota que no hacía más que fastidiarle la vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la chica de mala forma, realmente fastidiada al darse cuenta que incluso aunque él se hubiese ido de la escuela aún lo seguía viendo en todas partes.

—Me invitaron los dueños –rió el Uchiha. Nunca esperó ver a esa niña tonta en la casa de sus amigos los Hyûga, definitivamente la vida siempre le daba sorpresas —. Más bien ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Y por qué corres?

—Eso no te importa –le dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada —. Y suéltame por favor, me quiero ir.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada? –le preguntó Itachi algo más interesado, pues era capaz de ver a través de esos ojos color miel que algo le estaba lastimando y por más que quisiera, no le gustaba verla así —. Vamos, me acabas de ver y ya me estás atacando, y eso que todavía no te hago nada.

Yuuki sólo infló las mejillas y volvió a bajar la mirada, haciendo un berrinche muy gracioso, que sin poder evitarlo provocó algo en el corazón del Uchiha. Él jamás se había tomado en serio alguna relación –sin embargo nunca había sido tan escandaloso como su hermano Sasuke–, pero cada vez que veía a esa chica se sentía extraño, sentía una enorme necesidad de hacerla enojar, pero cuando la veía triste también se sentía enfadado.

—No creo que te interese –respondió la chica, pero sin sonar atrevida o malhumorada, sino más bien triste —. Disculpa, pero quiero irme a mi casa ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

—Como quieras –dijo el azabache, soltándola por fin. Después de eso sólo la vio correr lejos, sin tratar de detenerla o de seguirla.

—

—

—

Tenten salió de la piscina después de haber estado un buen rato jugando con Matsuri, Sakura e Ino, la última había ido a sentarse con Hinata. La castaña mientras tanto se secaba su remera de color blanco, a ella no le gustaba usar bikini o traje de baño, por eso se bañaba sólo con un short y una remera ajustada, sin embargo ella no se había dado cuenta que gracias al agua la tela se había vuelto traslúcida y era una visión demasiado atrayente para cierto chico que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Neji se estaba sintiendo como todo un pervertido, pues no podía dejar de mirar como la ropa de Tenten se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al agua. Tuvo que desviar la mirada en cuanto notó como ella le sonreía y se le acercaba, al parecer iba a preguntarle algo. De pronto se sintió muy mal por las cosas que estaba imaginando, era un verdadero idiota, ella era su amiga y no tenía por qué pensar así de ella, eso estaba mal.

—¿Y tu novia? –le preguntó la castaña sentándose a su lado. Neji dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, la verdad era muy temprano aún y él se había bebido bastantes, tal vez por eso estaba pensando tantas incoherencias.

—Ella no vino –fue todo lo que respondió, de pronto comenzaba a sentirse mareado, pero no le dio importancia a eso, sólo siguió bebiendo, creyendo que nada pasaría.

Tenten no había notado que él hubiese bebido tanto, después de todo había estado casi todo el tiempo con sus amigas, así que simplemente le sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, voy al baño –le avisó antes de levantarse. Sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta de que a los pocos segundos Neji se levantó también, y le siguió.

Hinata estaba mirando fijamente a Naruto, el cual sólo bebía en un rincón, sin compañía alguna. Por un lado se moría por ir a hablar con él, pero por el otro no quería, puesto que lo había visto tan entretenido con Yuuki hace rato que hasta le daba tristeza el sólo hecho de pensar en hablarle.

—Hinata… –la llamó Ino, quería decir alguna cosa para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, pero vio como Sai se les acercaba, tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro y eso la asustó, no quería ni imaginarse que le iba a decir, así que se puso de pie antes de que él llegara, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y de una forma grosera, no quería demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba —. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó.

—Hablar contigo –dijo el pelinegro, haciéndole un gesto de saludo a Hinata después —. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

Ino sólo asintió, pero antes de irse le sonrió a Hinata, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para demostrarle que estaba con ella.

La ojiperla observó como Naruto se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el otro lado del enorme jardín trasero, en donde tenían una hermosa fuente de agua y se encontraba también el estacionamiento. Ella se levantó y lo siguió, no lo veía muy bien y se estaba preocupando por eso.

—

—

—

Tenten se lavó la cara con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de todo lo estaba pasando bien, además la bruja esa de Eri no estaba en el lugar, así que por un momento podía imaginar que Neji era sólo suyo.

—_Mío… _–pensó apenada, echándose más agua en la cara para apagar el sonrojo que había aparecido. Procuró no gotear demasiado, no quería ensuciar el hermoso piso de cerámicas de las más finas que había visto, aunque al final los ensució un poco. Se pegó despacito en la cabeza por eso y se secó un poco el cuerpo con una toalla blanca y muy suave, además de tener un olor delicioso.

Se había soltado sus chonguitos, porque le estaban molestando un poco con el agua, así que ahora traía el cabello suelto y algo ondulado, según ella se veía pésimo, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario y eso lo sabría pronto.

Cuando salió del baño se asustó un poco al ver que afuera estaba Neji, el cual no la dejaba de mirar tan fijo que hasta pensó que traía algo raro en la cara, pero no, recordó que acababa de mirarse al espejo y no tenía nada.

—¿Neji, sucede algo? –le preguntó a su amigo, sin embargo fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que él no lucía tan tranquilo como siempre, había algo extraño en su mirada… era mucho más _intensa_ —. ¿Neji? –insistió, extrañada.

El Hyûga se le fue acercando lentamente, de pronto estaba perturbado, preocupado, porque él mismo no era capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de mirar a Tenten, ni tampoco podía hablar para explicarle a ella que le estaba sucediendo, sólo fue consciente de sus actos cuando ya la tenía acorralada contra la puerta del baño. Ella le miraba sorprendida y a pesar de que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no quería detenerse.

—Neji… –volvió a llamarlo la castaña, sintiendo el aliento del Hyûga tan cerca de ella que prácticamente nublaba sus sentidos. Simplemente creyó que estaba soñando, o se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza al salir del baño, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó en cuanto sintió el cuerpo masculino pegándose al suyo, apretándola con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Cerró los ojos y sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, pero ignoró esa tonta reacción y trató de mantenerse firme, quería sentirlo así de cerca.

—Tenten… –le susurró Neji, tan cerca que aunque su voz era apenas audible, para ella era muy clara —. Tenten, lo siento –ella no entendió por que se disculpaba, sin embargo pronto no le importó, sólo se quedó quieta como una estatua cuando por fin los labios del chico al que tanto amaba se posaron sobre los suyos.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, por la magia que de pronto había nacido entre ellos. Neji posó sus manos sobre la cintura delgada de Tenten y movió sus labios con cierta desesperación sobre los de ella, pero sin llegar a perder la compostura por completo. Tenten le rodeó por el cuello, en ese momento nada más le importaba, el aire iba faltando y aún así no temía ahogarse.

Por fin estaba besando a la persona que amaba, nada más podía importar.

—

—

—

Ino se detuvo cuando notó que Sai también lo hacía, miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, estaban solos. De pronto se volvió a sentir nerviosa, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—_¿Qué me va a decir? _–pensó confusa. Estaba temblando y por una parte sólo quería salir corriendo, alejarse lo más que pudiera de Sai.

—Ino-chan –le habló el chico, su semblante lucía preocupado, lo que sorprendió a Ino. Lo vio bajar la mirada y pensó que él de verdad se estaba sintiendo confuso por algo —. Yo… sobre lo de anoche.

_Y ahí estaba_.

Ino sabía que hablarían sobre eso, sobre el _maldito beso_. Quería salir corriendo nuevamente, pero sus piernas por alguna razón no se movían, estaban ancladas en ese sitio.

—¿Lo de anoche? –se hizo la desentendida —. ¿Qué hay con anoche?

Sai la miró fijamente, de alguna manera podía verse en sus ojos que lo que lo tenía así era el tema de su novia, e Ino no se equivocó cuando lo oyó nombrarla.

—Yo y Suki-chan… –comenzó a decir él, pero antes de poder seguir la rubia lo interrumpió.

—Vamos Sai ¿No te lo habrás tomado en serio verdad? –rió como si le acabaran de contar un chiste, hasta se atrevió a golpear el hombro de su hermanastro —. Sólo fue una tontería lo que pasó anoche, además, yo no te soporto y tú tampoco a mí, así que ¿Qué más da?

El pelinegro se quedó callado por un minuto que pareció eterno para la ojiazul, hasta podía sentir como si le martillaran la cabeza, esperando a que se retractara de sus palabras, sin embargo Sai emitió su sonrisa fingida, haciendo obvio que había captado el mensaje.

—Sí, yo iba a decir lo mismo –reconoció al fin, para luego darle la espalda a Ino y regresar a la fiesta, en donde su novia le esperaba. Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, al tiempo que una expresión de profunda tristeza aparecía en su rostro, sin que Ino lo pudiera ver —. _Así que eso fue para ti Ino-chan, algo sin importancia…_ –pensó dolido.

—

—

—

Hinata había seguido a Naruto hasta la fuente de su casa, en donde descubrió al rubio jugando con el agua, con esa sonrisa tan linda de la cual ella se había enamorado. Todavía lo amaba y no podía soportar el dolor de verlo lejos, pero tampoco era capaz de desafiar a su padre, temía lo que él sería capaz de hacer.

Se acercó a pasos lentos y le dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto él la quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, Naruto-kun? –le preguntó, bajando la mirada para que él no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo… sólo estaba pensando –respondió el ojiazul un tanto apenado, no era como si fuera muy educado de su parte el andarse paseando así por una casa que ni siquiera era suya, pero no había podido evitarlo, la mansión de los Hyûga era realmente hermosa.

—Ah… –Hinata ya no sabía que decir, la verdad era que quería preguntarle sobre Yuuki, pero no era capaz de hacerlo —. Eh… bueno… yo creo que hay que regresar con los demás.

—S-sí –Naruto tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no mirar a Hinata como un bobo, ella estaba tan hermosa con ese bikini rosa, hasta daba las gracias de que se estaba cubriendo con un pequeño pañuelo, porque sino ni siquiera se podría controlar. Cuando ambos estaban caminando, una canción que les llamó la atención comenzó a sonar, venía de la zona de la fiesta, pero les hizo quedarse parados a ambos.

_Tanto, tanto ha pasado para los dos_

_Y hoy avanzo y no es contigo_

Ella se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Naruto, el cual sentía como podía perderse en la mirada de ella.

_Me detengo en tus ojos una vez más_

_Y son los míos los que olvido_

_Tuve miedo de apagar su voz_

_Y ella solo respondió_

En ese momento Hinata se sintió nerviosa, bajó la mirada y quiso avanzar, pero tropezó con una piedra y al instante el rubio reaccionó, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Sin darse cuenta sus labios habían quedado a sólo centímetros de distancia, una distancia muy poco prudente.

_Quizás tu, quizás yo_

_Quizás los dos_

_Sólo, sólo el tiempo sabrá_

_Quizás tu volverás o tal vez no_

_Lo que es yo nunca olvidare_

La letra de esa canción les hizo pensar en lo que estaban viviendo, pensando que algún día, quizás podrían volver a estar juntos, así como decía la letra, _"sólo el tiempo sabrá"._

—Lo siento ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Naruto al soltarla, a lo que la ojiperla simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para luego irse corriendo.

—

—

—

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda, pero éste aún se veía molesto, cosa que le causaba verdadera gracia, era tan lindo verlo celoso.

—Sasuke-kun, ya no estés enojado –le pidió con una carita triste, logrando que a él se le hiciera realmente difícil el mirarla mal, pues le comenzaba a doler el no hablarle —. Sasuke-kun –insistió la peli rosa.

Ella era una diabla, cada vez que le decía "_Sasuke-kun"_ lo volvía loco.

—Hmp, está bien –dijo resignado, tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que ella cayera sentada sobre sus piernas —. Pero no vuelvas a mirar a ningún otro tipo, menos en mi presencia, o me enojaré.

—Que tierno eres –le dijo Sakura, haciendo que las mejillas de Sasuke adquirieran un tono tan rojo como un tomate, nunca una chica lo había hecho sentir tan avergonzado. Estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero ella lo besó, haciendo que prefiriera quedarse callado.

—Que lindos se ven –oyeron la voz de Itachi, por lo que Sakura se levantó de las piernas de su novio con una enorme sonrisa, para ir a abrazar a su cuñado y además amigo, a quién le tenía mucho aprecio —. Hola hermosa, estás muy linda hoy, que bien te queda ese bikini –rió el chico, sonrojando a Sakura.

—Me lo regaló Sasuke –dijo volviendo a sonreír, pero enseguida notó la mirada molesta del azabache menor, así que para no empeorar las cosas volvió a sentarse con él —. ¿Y que cuentas cuñadito?

—Que bueno que lo preguntas linda –Itachi le guiñó un ojo. Él ya no sentía nada más por Sakura aparte de un cariño de hermanos, pero le encantaba ver la cara llena de celos de su hermano menor, eso era sin duda algo impagable, pues por nadie más le había visto ponerse así —. Les venía a extender una agradable invitación –siguió hablando —, pueden llevar a sus amigos.

—¿De que trata? –Sasuke por fin habló, al parecer el tema le había llamado la atención.

—Un amigo me llamó y me dijo que me rentaba una playa privada en Okinawa, obviamente no iré solo, e ir con Deidara, Sasori y Kankuro solos sería realmente aburrido.

Al oírle los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron como dos estrellas, nunca había siquiera soñado con ir a Okinawa.

_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_

—¡Apresúrate, Sasuke-kun! –exclamó la peli rosa saliendo con sus maletas hacia la limusina que los esperaba afuera de la mansión Uchiha. Ella estaba de lo más emocionada, había contado los días y cuando finalmente el calendario le avisó que se irían a Okinawa no había podido controlar su euforia, por fin iba a conocer ese hermoso paraíso.

Detrás de ella Sasuke salía con su cara de amargado de siempre, pero sin que ella lo notara dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ésta desapareció cuando vio a Itachi salir de la limusina.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¡Pareces una anciana!

Una venita se marcó en la frente del Uchiha menor, que sólo expresó su característico "hmp" y subió a la limusina sin nada de ganas. Algo le decía que este viaje no saldría tan bien del todo.

Por la ventana de la mansión, Fugaku Uchiha sólo miraba la escena con mucho odio. Era cierto que no podía echar a esa empleada y a su hija porque Mikoto las protegía, pero ya hallaría una forma de liberarse de ellas.

—Ya verás que te alejarás de mi hijo –susurró.

¿Continuara?

**00000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto en la segunda temporada o en cualquiera de mis fics ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
